Another parallel world: Ira and Invidia's if story
by YourHand99
Summary: In a parallel world where Lisette had been saved by Verard and never became Liselotte, The Black knights (currently the Punishement Squad) survived. In Ira and Invidia's if story, where their relationship is reaching its peak,these two people will confront a new mission and discovering new forgotten enemies that they never expected to meet again.
1. Chapter 1

**Elaine's if story**

**A/N : That's Ira and Invidia if story and that's a different parallel story of Acedia one. So every events in this last story never happened in this one. However hope you enjoy and reviews are welcomed!**

**Chapter 1**

_A dark room…where even the sun didn't come through the windows…_

_These windows…where the sun didn't come through to enter in the room, letting it into a dark light…_

_He remembered now…_

_That's how it began._

_This dark room was just warmed by a faint light from a candle put down on a heavy stony slab. He could remember he saw nothing around him except this faint light…He just remembered the sounds of voices which enclosed him…That wasn't familiar voices…They sounded like a sinister chorus as he listened in these Churches. _

_For what he heard, he recalled this chorus which enclosed him actually recited some prayers, but in another kind. He didn't really understand what they meant…there were in Latin or in another ancient language. Around him, the shapes seemed to be sat down. He could understand he was a stranger for them. For the only reason he was the only one to not being dressed as they were. From what he saw earlier in the light, he could have seen all members from this place were dressed as from Ku Klux Klan sects' members he recently observed, as with long white dresses which hid all of their faces, except their eyes. However he could know that wasn't a KKK sect at all. From what he saw in Asia, he could now recognize everything._

_Finally the chorus stopped. He jumped then looked up. Next to the slab where there was this candle, another shape, taller than others appeared before them. Like the others, his face was hidden but by a long and black dress unlike the others. He stopped in front of them then began to sing another chorus but different this time. That was a short and fast one, but it seemed to mean a lot for the others seeing by the manner which they moved. Finally the shape inclined then began to speak louder with a shivering and quavering voice. It seemed he was an old man._

"_Brothers and sisters…"_

_He paused._

"_My fathers and mothers, my cousins…The time has come."_

_Around him, people began to boil. The man made a gesture to make them stop._

"_We have been banished. We have been persecuted…Our brothers and sisters have been burnt by fire…they have been beaten to death…stoned to death…and what for?"_

_Nobody answered. The man nodded apparently to himself._

"_Because…our Church is the real one, a fact that the others Churches would never accept. These others religions…these others sects…these pagans…They just don't recognize our unity as they are convinced theirs is the right one. So they decided to suppress us…just in order to be right."_

_He coughed. The others shapes still didn't move._

"_But…our Church is the right one…We're…the real apostles of God. He's our savior and we're determined to follow his orders in order to establish the truth and the faith. We're after all a great family and nothing stops a family."_

_The man began came closer by stepping off the slab where he was._

"_God Our Father is with us. He's from our side and will protect us…Even if our brothers and sisters died…I'm sure God will welcome them in Heaven…and thank their soul for their help…"_

_The man then ended up by putting his hand on his chest, on his heart as if he believed in these words sincerely._

"_Amen for them…I'm proud of them…God Is proud of them…"_

_This gesture made the others imitate him like puppets then began to put their hands on their heart as well as if they were prepared to a new prayer. The man then looked up at them again._

"_But for this…For their sacrifice and torture…we'll must establish the faith by suppressing the ones who would be against us…if they don't want to be from our side…Even if death is necessary…God will welcome them then lead them to the right path…"_

_The voices around him echoed again as if they welcomed his saying. He didn't understand why…maybe these people were really brainwashed after all…The man ended._

"_And afterward…our mission will be finished…and together as the family we are we will join our Savior who will welcome us to his paradise of heaven."_

_The man then stretched his arm around his assembly. The echoes of voices became louder and every shape stood up to welcome his speech. He was forced to stand up as well, even if that was unwillingly. He ended up by wondering if that was such a good idea to come there…This unhealthy atmosphere…definitely scared him._

"_Now, BROTHERS AND SISTERS…LET'S CHORUS FOR OUR OWN SALVATION…"_

_However at the very instant where he said these words, the dark room which was enclosed for so long knew for the first time an opening…That wasn't an opening of light but the door which was closed for so long…opened up._

_The old man stopped then looked up at the ones who opened the door. Behind his hidden face, he could see his eyes goggled with surprise. Every others shapes, that he could discern now, turned back toward the responsible of this trouble._

_He couldn't perceive very well who the people were right now because he was blinded by light but he could just see there were two people. When it became clearer around him, he could now discern the shape that stood up before the door._

"…_What's the meaning of this?" The man step off in order to come closer. The two people seemed just quietly to exchange some words with each other before one of them moved forward them._

"…_Hi everyone…I'm not happy to meet you."_

_That was a girly voice. He could discern the woman who talked was long-haired and seemed rather tall. As the sun still blinded him a bit, he could just perceive her eyes who stared at them._

"_What's the meaning of this?" The man cried out. "…Who are you?"_

_The other shape followed the first one and he could guess this one was a man. _

"_We're sent from Holy Office of Index, from Great Holy Johanna, the Pope of Vatican."_

_The man talked with a calm, quiet voice. However, this revelation made everyone echo with disdain and fear. Only the man stayed calm but he could see he was on the verge of anger._

"_Index…Is that so? Wasn't it the so-called organization which condemned our peers and tortured them to death?"_

_The woman seemed to shrug, as if she didn't care._

"_What's the matter? They, as well as your sect sinned deeply in their soul…Index erased them."_

_She talked about it emotionlessly. However it didn't calm the man._

"_And Index is said to be right? Index is said having everything from this world?"_

_The woman just answered with a mocking tone._

"_This sect of yours is well known to use…very deviant ways of morality…You burnt crucifix in front of their believers…and you are very well known to play with pedophilia, incest, polygamy, as well as gang rape on your own members…Do you call it right?" _

_The other man added._

"_And it said you're accustomed to make human sacrifice no matter the cost."_

_However it didn't bother the old man who sighed. Then he rose up the voice talking to his peers._

"_My brothers and sisters…that are about it when I said we must suppress for our God. These people think they're in right path while they are damned and sinned…"_

_The others shapes echoed as response. The old man then pointed at them._

"_Our mission…is beginning right now."_

_The shapes echoed in chorus again, seeming to accept this mission. However before they could reach these two people they thought killing easily, two of them stopped right, nearly at the same time. Then he could react, the two ones echoed and scream in pain then, their bodies were seen be torn in half in front of their peers then fell on the ground without any other sound._

_The others stopped. The woman held a kind of long sword looking like a skeleton that she pointed in front of her._

"_Index sent us to stop you. However we also have the right to kill you…And I will not last to follow this order…"_

_Then without any other word she ran toward others. She stopped before one of them then beheaded him heartlessly before turning back toward another and cut his arm off with the same sword. He moved back…That wasn't good for him. Maybe he should leave now…_

"…_Sebas!" The woman turned back toward the man who make two another ones fall on the ground by a simple fist. "I leave the guru to you…Take care of."_

_The man nodded. "As you want."_

_The girl smirked before killing another one while the man passed through the others members to reach the guru who began to run away for his life._

_He couldn't really react…The woman was very fast and he could do nothing but watching her beheading the shapes who enclosed him earlier. She seemed to be very crazy…He could just do nothing but running away…_

_Even if he didn't succeed his mission…he must run._

_So…When the woman seemed to move away to kill others who tried to escape he headed hastily for the exit before him then ran away from this church where he had been sent earlier for his mission…That was such a dangerous place where he shouldn't stay._

_Finally when he managed to be far enough from this slaughter, he ended up by calming himself down then headed finally for a phone booth close to him where he closed himself. Then he composed a number._

"…"

_He waited for some minutes before a voice ended up by answering to him._

"_Who is it?"_

"…_Sorry…That's me…"_

"…" _The person paused._

"_What about you?"_

_He hesitated…He didn't know how to answer. He cleared his throat._

"…_I failed."_

"_I said no failure!" The person cried out of anger to this sentence._

"_I know but…"_

"_Didn't I tell you what would happen to you if you failed?"_

"…_I know but…I will try my best but…"_

"_You'd well advised to do...because…otherwise…"_

_However he couldn't answer anymore. Before he could, he felt a great pain in his back…He growled out of pain then turned his head back toward it…_

_Some blood ran down on the floor…_

_It came from his back._

_Suddenly his view was covering then he felt himself let the phone go where the person stopped to talk…Then without any other word he fell on the ground silently._

Elaine stared down at the man on the ground. She seemed to be a bit suspicious. She saw him escaping from the church, and as good apostle she was, she didn't hesitate to follow him from behind…and when he was careless, she stabbed him from behind with her sword.

However…She didn't know why…but she had a kind of bad feeling about him…He seemed to be different from the others she saw…Maybe it was an innocent victim?

Her face frowned…She definitely didn't expect this…

Suddenly she heard a step coming toward her. However she wasn't afraid of. She could recognize Sebas's steps from all. He stopped in front of her. With a warm voice which was just destined to him, she asked:

"…Was it done?"

"Yes…I killed him instantaneity." Sebastianus glanced at his fists. Elaine smiled to this, pleased by the way he did.

"You really do it very well, Sebas." She then came closer to him before strentching a hand toward his cheek to caress it tenderly. However Sebastianus seemed to be preoccupied as well by the man who was on the ground:

"Who is he?"

"I don't know…I followed him and…he doesn't seem to be part of this sect…according to his look."

"…Maybe we should go to warn the others…?"

Elaine shrugged, chuckling again before kissing him on the cheek as response.

"…Nothing is urgent, Sebas…"

She however glanced at the corpse in front of her, that she looked with a kind of disgusted look. She had the feeling she really killed an innocent…She hoped to be wrong. Finally she caught Sebas's hand in her own then told him:

"…Let's go, Sebas…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

« _…Do you know about the last news? »_

_One of men around the table was drinking a wine very refined; even if that was the only thing they could pay. These kind of pleasures were very rare there, especially when they lived in a little village which looked like more a shanty one. Guests even didn't know how they could pay a wine like this but enjoyed it despite all. His interlocutor asked:_

"_What about?"_

"…" _The man sighed. "…Index sent people there again."_

"_Index…You mean that kind of tyrannical organization which decided to take control on everything? These kind of organization wanting to establish Catholicism and doesn't hesitate to suppress every faiths…that they think as wrong?"_

_Around them, guests stopped talking when they heard his saying. It seemed something serious went on. Even children who played around the table stopped, feeling the serious atmosphere._

"…_Precisely this one…I recall you that this organization burnt people alive who refused to take part of the "right" path…even people who lived in our own town."_

"…" _The other paused, taking a pensive look. He made his glass full of wine turn around, making red wine look like blood. He probably thought about his neighbor who had been arrested by the Inquisitive group…and died as well._

_Finally he ended up by saying:_

"_That's not really a problem…After all, we already planned what to do for the next they sent another group."_

"…_Apparently, it would be easy this time…They just sent three people: a leader with his subordinates."_

_His comrade shook his head._

"_You shouldn't underestimate people…even if they are few, they must be strong…I've a bad feeling about this…"_

"_I will take care of them!"_

_The two men turned their head toward the person who just talked. The others guest followed the same gesture to see who the one of them who decided to assault was. _

_The young girl just stood up from the table to face all of guests and she seemed to be very determined. However the man just glanced at her with half-hearted look._

"_Elaine, you should sit down."_

"…_Leave them to me…I will take care of." Elaine made a little smirk. Around her waist, there was her sword given by her mother, called the Dragon Skeleton Sword, which was a very powerful sword. Elaine inherited it of this sword, and she seemed to treasure it as her partner, never hesitating to use it to kill people in her way._

"_You, Elaine? Do you want to be the one to protect the town this time?"_

_She nodded. After all, that wasn't her first time…She wasn't called the Snake Wisdom for nothing. And her way to defeat enemies was very brutal…She would be useful for it. _

"_If that's your wish… Just don't lose" The man shrugged before drinking again._

_However the other wasn't convinced. With his eyes, he observed Elaine who was welcomed with clapping from others guests, amazed by her bravery._

Elaine was the first one to wake up this morning…She was turned toward her lover who slept next to her, and she observed him in smiling. Nevertheless, that was just an appearance. Actually, her mind was kind of preoccupied. This dream…wasn't a dream as she was accustomed to make. She remembered this moment…it happened when she was still a member of Ophian, a branch of Christians who fought against every enemy from her belief. They were a little ethnic but they proved themselves to be strong enough to floor every organization which tried to control them…except Index she recalled.

Elaine remembered of her family. Actually her two parents were already died this time…According to people around her, they had been killed by Index…tortured to them by Inquisition then burnt to easy their suffering…However they never forsaken their faith and belief…And they died for it…

People told her to be proud of them. And she was.

However…When Elaine noticed Sebastianus moved slightly, she could do nothing but tenderly caressing his red hair…He growled but didn't open his eyes. Usually, it helped her to get better of her worried thoughts.

Elaine had been taken in charge by a preceptor who taught everything to her…her formation to battle, Ophian's story…and the rule of being always there to serve their belief and faith…

…More years spent, more Elaine gradually learnt to respect it…even if her years in Index made her wonder if that wasn't brainwash… and if this so-called preceptor didn't…make her as a killing machine.

However, when she saw Sebastianus's face, she thought she was wrong. She changed…thanks to him and his presence. If she was just a killing machine…she couldn't have been there…and enjoying these moments with him…That's her meeting with him who surely changed her…For the good she hoped. She still respected Ophian's rules but…she also used them to serve Index…

No…She would never serve Index really…She just served her Sebas…and if she must, she would be ready to break these rules if he asked. However it didn't seem to be the case…He seemed to be okay with it.

Suddenly she realized the hour then she thought it was time to get up and prepare his breakfast. So, after having placed a kiss on his forehead, she got up then headed for the kitchen. While she took a knife to cut some bread as usual, her thoughts were away…

Yes, of course. She wondered what would have happened if she never met Sebas…Would she have stayed in Ophian as always…? Or would she have left by herself…?

She would never know…

Finally, she smiled. After all, what did it matter? She lived happy with her lover…even if she worked in an organization which killed her parents…Love really made people do unexpected things…

Suddenly, she stopped to cut. Then she touched her belly…Strange. She felt it hurt there…She frowned. That was probably nothing but…

She heard a sound behind her then turned back. That was Sebastianus, the person who busied her mind. When she saw him, she gave a tender smile to him.

"Good morning, Sebas. Did you sleep well?"

Sebastianus slightly nodded. He glanced at the bread she was cutting then sighed, sitting down on the table. Noticing it, Elaine asked him:

"Is there something wrong? Do you want me to do something else?"

"…No…Thanks. It's okay."

Elaine smiled then came back to her bread. While she cut it in slice, she asked him:

"…So…Sebas, what do you plan to do today?"

"…"

When she finished, she buttered the bread in slice, without noticing Sebastianus was reading something.

"…I thought. It made a long time we didn't do some mission…Do you want us to check if there is one left for us…"

"…"

As Sebastianus didn't respond to her, she turned back, looking a bit worried.

"…Sebas?"

She then realized he was reading something. She came closer to check what it was. It looked like a bit a note Georgius usually sent in order to talk about a new mission or anything else about Index. Sebastianus was reading attentively without any expression on his face.

"…What is it?"

Sebastianus closed his eyes. He apparently finished to read then stretched it to Elaine. She frowned when she understood what it was.

"…Is Georgius convoking us?"

"…yes, apparently." Sebastianus took a pensive look. "It seems he would like to talk about the last mission…"

"Do you mean the one with the sect?" Elaine looked upset. She was tempted to tear this note apart.

"Yes…He convokes the others as well…"

"But we already finished this mission for two months…What does he want from it again?" She clenched her fists. She was aware of her…hot-tempered nature but…that situation slowly began to annoy her.

"I don't know…Maybe we didn't do our work very well…"

Seeing hint of concern in his eyes, Elaine calmed herself down.

"I'm sure it would be alright…"

"…Probably…but in this case…" he paused. "…Why did he add to the end of his note to see you especially?"

"…" Elaine checked. Indeed, Georgius wrote toward the end of his speech these lines: "_Elaine must be there imperatively_." She sighed.

"I don't understand. I did nothing wrong."

"Possible…But apparently you did something he would like to have some precision about."

"I sent the report as you did. I think we did the same so…there is no problem about it."

She shrugged.

"After all…It mustn't be so important…"

She then thought about the bread she was preparing. Then she finished to butter them up then served slices to Sebastianus.

"…Bon appetite, Sebas!"

Sebastianus, seeing Elaine's warm smile toward him, ended up by making a slight smile back even if he seemed to be a bit worried about the situation.

He had a bad feeling…and he thought he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

While they arrived in the yard where Georgius usually convoked them, Elaine's mind was away. She held Sebastianus's hand in her own very tightly and even if she acted normal toward him, she listened rather half-heartedly what he was saying which apparently involved the mission that Georgius wanted surely to give to them. Even if it was important to him, Elaine didn't really care about it. Everywhere he would go, she would follow him after all. That mission didn't really matter to her.

She looked up straight ahead before her. It seemed the others of Punishment Squad were already there, and it seemed there was some animation. Elaine's mind went away again when she thought about them.

Hm…The Punishment Squad…though she came to Index just to follow Sebastianus, she learnt gradually to be accustomed to the others. She was actually the third to join in Georgius's team, the team before her being composed of just three members: Georgius himself, Samson of the War Hammer and Sebastianus of The Holy Bone. The siblings Benedictus and Scholastica of the Bookshelf were introduced a few times after her arrival…and finally, Misao Kusakabe was the last one to come and the team was "apparently" completed for three years, and it didn't seem that Georgius wanted to introduce new members right now. On the other hand, the Punishment Squad was one of the most powerful team of Index…and in these times, it seemed that Index's apostles were rather weak…from her point of view.

…Even if Elaine didn't want to admit it, she viewed a bit this team like a second family to her. On the other hand, she had very little of family left to her…and she preferred not remembering her last meeting with the preceptor who raised her up…Thinking about him…She wondered if he was still alive…

She sighed but kept smiling to not being seen sad by Sebas. Well…After all what did it change? She didn't care of it anymore and what her preceptor was doing in this right moment was none of her business anymore…Her current life only mattered now. And she cared for nearly every members of the team…except one person. Elaine frowned when she thought about this one…Misao Kusakabe. Sheesh, how she hated that despicable woman! She was part of the team, okay. But to Elaine she was more of an intruder who wormed in her own way. She just didn't understand why Georgius-sama allowed her to stay in while she wasn't even from Index…Elaine didn't understand and she didn't want to. No matter whom she was, Misao would never be a part of her "family".

Actually she didn't understand why she hated her so much…Maybe because her magic tend…was too close to heretical habit…a fact that Elaine didn't want to accept. But it seemed that wasn't very the main reason…that was so deep down that Elaine herself didn't really know which one…

« Elaine…Elaine ! »

Elaine jumped then looked at Sebastianus again. Ouch…it seemed she let her own thought invade her mind a little too much. She just smiled to him sweetly:

"What's wrong, Sebas?"

"I just told you that I found weird that nobody was there."

"…" Elaine now realized that even if they came to the place of the rendezvous given by Georgius, the others weren't there for this moment. She frowned. That was a bit weird…Usually they were often the last ones to come even if they were a bit late…But this time, it seemed they were the first ones…At least she thought it.

"Hm…Where are the others today? Are they all sleeping?" She sighed trying to joke but it seemed that Sebastianus wasn't in the mood for it. He just looked around, searching for a possible presence. Elaine just sighed then sat down in the grass, even if that was wet. She then stretched.

"…Well, while the others come, we can still enjoy this time alone, can't we?"

"…" Sebastianus just nodded silently but stayed standing up. Then something spared in Elaine's mind…Something which gradually worried her for some days…She wasn't very sure of this. Actually she checked it many times but everything seemed to confirm it. She looked up at Sebastianus, a bit hesitating. She didn't know if that was a good idea to do it now…She could do it tonight but…It seemed if she waited for it again, she wouldn't have the strength to face his look anymore…A bit troubled, she began to say:

"…Sebas…"

"Hm?"

He turned back toward her and could notice Elaine's face turned a bit red. He frowned. He was rather accustomed to this but it seemed there was something different this time, as if Elaine wanted to tell something that she couldn't.

"What's wrong, Elaine?" He asked with his calm, quiet voice as if he showed a sign of encouragement to tell. Elaine closed her eyes, pensive.

"…There is…something…which I thought of…"

She looked down, very unsure of herself that was very uncommon from her. Finally, seeing she stayed silent, he ended up by kneeling next to her. It made Elaine blush more than before but she still said nothing.

"Elaine?"

"…I…don't know how to say…that's a bit…I don't know how you could react to this…so…"

He realized she trembled now, apparently out of fear and excitation. Sebatsianus nodded, understanding what she meant then put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"…It would be okay I think. What's wrong?"

Elaine, feeling the comfort of his hand, finally managed to look up in his brown eyes. That was reassuring but also disturbing. However before she could pull her words together and telling what she thought about, she heard someone calling out:

"Elaine!"

The two of them turned the head toward the direction of the voice. It was actually Samson who appeared in front of them and waved them. Sebastianus woke up again, not paying attention to Elaine anymore, and then faced him.

"Samson…What's wrong?"

To Sebastianus, he seemed a bit different. Indeed, he looked more serious than usual and he could even see a flash of concern in his eyes. However it seemed that wasn't focused on himself but more on Elaine who stayed sat down behind him.

"You're here…That's good."

However the tone was false. He seemed really preoccupied and didn't act like the relax man he was accustomed to be. He turned to Elaine.

"Georgius is waiting for you now. You must follow me."

This sentence made Elaine surprised. She opened her mouth not understand what's happening.

"Me? Just me?"

Samson nodded.

"Yes…only you, Elaine. Just follow me."

"But…What I've done? What's wrong?"

Elaine noticed Sebastianus who watched the scene without saying anything. It seemed he didn't know either. Samson closed his eyes, showing there was no more talk.

"…Just come with me."

"…"

Elaine sighed, feeling it sounded bad. She woke up then before following Samson, said to Sebastianus:

"…I'm sorry."

"…Good luck." Sebastianus just answered, before letting her leave with Samson, with a feared and unsure step she rarely used. Sebastianus waited for some minutes, standing alone in the desert yard of Index then finally turned back to head for the place where he usually practiced his martial arts.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Elaine had usually more some respect toward Samson but this time she wans't in mood with it. She was not only feared and concerned about what happened to her but she was also angered that Samson stayed silent about it. She now realized that Samson guided her to the Index church where all apostles worked and were reunited for important business. To Elaine, it sounded bad as Georgius never convoked them there in such a place like this. Finally, when they entered inside Samson decided to speak:

"…Apparently there is something wrong with the report you sent about the last mission."

Elaine stopped. What did he mean?

"In my report?"

"Yes…" Samson nodded. "It seems Index apostles who usually check all reports sent to the Pope think you didn't…"

He paused. He didn't know how to say this. That was a really weird situation to him as well. And he was as worried as she was about it.

"…They said you outranked rules during your assault to the Dark Sect..."

Elaine opened the mouth, shocked by these revelations. What did he mean, by "outranking the rules"? Yet, she thought having completed this mission as usual, conformably to rules that Index imposed to them every time they were sent in mission. She tried to recall the entire mission but she didn't find where she turned wrong.

"What did they say?"

"…Apparently, you went too far..." Samson answered without looking back at her.

"I went too far?" Elaine yelled at him, clenching her fists out of irritation and anger. "For crying out loud, will you tell me why I went too far?"

"…" Samson stopped, telling her to shut up as it wouldn't improve her situation in screaming like that. Elaine noticed every apostles looked at them, with a surprised look on their face, who she responded by a threatening glare. They shivered then left to focus on something else. She sighed, trying to calm down.

"You completed the mission very well. However it seems some of apostles…found you went too far by slaughtering entirely the Dark sect."

"So, what? Wasn't it supposed to be the goal of this mission?" Elaine spat on.

"You were supposed to just kill the Guru. You know Index rules, Elaine." Samson coldly glared at her. "That's the sin that you must eliminate…and not the sinners."

"…And aren't you against that rule, Samson?" Elaine asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"…" Samson stayed silent. He didn't know if that was right to answer to this now. But Elaine knew him very well. She knew he was against all these things which implicated murder of people…no matter what they were…Something Elaine was hardly agreed with him…However, Samson instead answered:

"…Anyway, your behavior and actions in mission had been called into question and…your report had been sent to the Council members…"

"…What?"

This time, Elaine was definitely worried. She just stared at him without saying anything. Then with a blank tone she asked him quietly:

"…and what did they say?..."

Samson, realizing they came closer to the meeting place, just barely answered to her ear:

"…I'm not sure but…it seems according to Georgius, these kind of actions aren't allowed and are showed as unforgivable…"

"…" Elaine shivered. However, Samson responded to the question that she was afraid of.

"…It seems it can go to _Holy Church Interrogation_…"

Elaine goggled. These words resonated in her head as a sentence to death. Usually when an apostle was convoked to the trial _Holy Church Interrogation _it meant the apostle was, according to Index, viewed as sinned as the heretics due to their own actions and when one apostle was put on a trial of Holy Church Interrogation…the apostle has very few chance to survive to this…

She was…But…What did she do for that? Elaine looked down toward her belly…She didn't do anything wrong…She acted as she always did…

So why…?

Suddenly, she thought about Sebastianus and she felt she was about to fall on the ground…or she thought. Samson who saw her feared look, put a hand on her shoulder as to reassure her.

"…Don't worry…It doesn't mean it would go so far…Georgius is talking with Johanna and others apostles in this moment."

"…Samson…About…Sebastianus? Did they say anything about him?"

She could bear the fear of being put on a trial where she could be surely condemned to death…however she didn't think she could bear the fear of Sebastianus being put on a trial as she was. And she began to shiver again. However Samson answered, smiling warmly to her this time:

"…That would be okay, Elaine…They said nothing about Sebastianus…Don't worry about him. He would be fine."

Elaine sighed in relief, relieved at least Sebastianus would be okay. Then Samson patted her head another time then told her to quiet now, as they arrived. Elaine nodded in agreement then the two headed for the place, where she had to be there to hear the decision, without paying attention to a little cat which wandered in the corridors peacefully and didn't seem to care about their presence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

However when they finally arrived, both Samson and Elaine could notice that the meeting didn't have finished yet, and Georgius was still trying to negotiate with Johanna and Council Members. Elaine didn't try to hide her fear anymore toward Samson. However her feelings changed immediately when she discovered something which could be more unpleasant than the Holy Church Interrogation trial where she was risked to be put on.

"…"

At the rendezvous, she noticed Misao Kusakabe was there too. She was leaned against the wall right in front of the door of Johanna's room. Elaine didn't understand why she was there too and then her fears quickly turned into anger and annoy feeling.

"Why is she there as well?" Elaine muttered to Samson. This latter glared at her with a warning look.

"Stop it!" He just said.

Then he headed for Misao, who noticed their presence as well. Elaine, even if she stayed apart of them, could however see a hint of concern in Misao's eyes. Why was she concerned? Elaine sighed then leaned against the wall, listening to the talk without watching.

"What about now, Misao-dono?" Samson asked to her with his kind voice filled with seriousness.

Misao frowned.

"They talked like that for now two hours…It doesn't seem to improve."

No kidding, Elaine thought. As if it would improve in one wink. She rolled her eyes, avoiding the glare from Samson again.

"However…" Misao went on. "I'm not sure, but it seems there is something else, beside Elaine's problem…"

"Something else?" Samson asked.

"Yes…" Misao nodded. "Apparently, seeing how Georgius's looked, apostles who checked the report discovered something which was wrong with the Dark Sect…they said that's why they needed Georgius's point of view on it…"

Samson now frowned. Georgius just sent him to take Elaine but…he didn't know about this point. However, Elaine who heard everything suddenly moved toward her.

"And what was this something "wrong?"?" She asked with a cold-venom tone.

"…" Misao didn't know how to respond. So she took her usual neutral tone. "I'm not sure…but it seems the Dark Sect…had some points which were deeper than we expected…"

"And how do you know that?" Elaine crossed her arms on her chest, taking a contemptuous look toward her. "How can you know about all Index's business?"

"…" Misao stayed silent, looking away from Elaine.

"Are they telling both I and Sebas missed something? I thought if we killed the Guru, there wouldn't some problems anymore."

"…It seems it doesn't involve the Guru. That's something else..."

Samson glanced at Elaine to tell her to stop. However, Elaine paused, thinking about what she just said. Finally, she found that was unbelievable. Was there something else in that Sect beside the Guru? That was just nonsense.

"…Don't tell me you're aware of this…Even if that was the case…Why would Georgius-sama say everything to you about our missions? You aren't even from Index anyway."

"...Elaine…" Samson raised the voice up. When he took this kind of tone, it meant that was his last warning. However, before Misao could answer anything to it, Johanna's room door opened up, cut their talk off and turned the head toward Georgius, who went out of the room.

"…Georgius-sama?" Misao headed for him.

He had his eyes closed, as he did when he was troubled. Elaine felt herself shiver again…It sounded by his look that negotiations went poorly… She knew her leader quite well to feel that…She opened her mouth then asked him with a quiet voice:

"…How it… happened…?"

"…" Georgius didn't answer. He kept closing his eyes, without looking at her. Seeing how this unknown situation went as well as Elaine's worried look on her face, Samson just put his hand on her shoulder again, like trying to give her a bit comfort, even if Elaine didn't seem to care about it…The only thing which could comfort her wasn't there in this moment…and she wondered if he could comfort her how she hoped…

However, when Georgius eventually decided to talk, he just said these words:

"…Go to search for others…I need to talk to all of you now."

He seemed to speak to no-one in particular and apparently, it didn't involve Elaine's current situation anymore. It relieved a bit this latter but she wasn't completely reassured…That went even worst to her…But following his orders, she left along with Samson to take the others members, leaving Misao alone with him.

Some minutes later, all of the team was reunited in the usual yard. Elaine glanced at Sebastianus who stood up next to her. He looked impassive as usual, but she could felt he was a bit concerned as it apparently involved the Dark Sect mission. She felt guilty for having put him into troubles because of her actions, and she even didn't know how to reassure him. In front of them, there were Benedictus and Scholastica of the Bookshelf who were there too. They had been apparently disturbed during their work too, seeing Benedictus's frown but they actually were rather curious about what it happened. Every looks were focused on Georgius and waited for his declaration.

"…Elaine…"

Elaine jumped when he called her name. Here we are, she thought. Every looks focused on her, and even Scholastica stopped the crane she was making busily to watch.

"…Yes?" She asked, with a very hesitating look.

Georgius sighed. However this time he looked colder than disturbed unlike before.

"…I suppose Samson told you about…you know…"

"…Yes, Georgius-sama." Elaine nodded, waiting for the verdict.

"…" Georgius paused. "…The Council members wanted to put you on a Holy Church Interrogation trial as they thought you had a dangerous behavior…A behavior deviant of Index rules about missions…"

"...So…what they said…?" Elaine asked cautiously.

She felt Sebastianus's look in her back and it hurt her more…So she decided to avoid it and be ready mentally.

However Georgius's answer was rather unexpected.

"…I negotiated with them…to avoid it for you…I said despite your behavior I needed the most of members in my team…I said a trial for you wouldn't be necessary and somehow I think I convinced them to spare you this punishment."

This declaration relieved Elaine, and she eventually could let out a cry of relief. Except Benedictus's look that showed he didn't care, everyone seemed to share her feelings and apparently, they were relieved for her. However, before she could at least her leader for it, this latter cut her off.

"Don't thank me." He said coldly. "If you didn't make the point in your report that changed their decision, I think I would have very few chances to convince them…"

"…I understand, Georgius-sama." Elaine nodded in agreement. She then turned toward Sebastianus and took his hand in her own, holding it tightly. He let her do, but didn't give her hug back however.

Georgius sighed again.

"However…In your report there was something which caught them attention…Elaine, Sebastianus…Could you tell me again about your assault at the Dark sect?"

"…" Sebastianus and Elaine glanced at each other then Sebastianus began to explain how they attacked the Sect as Georgius had ordered them to do and as the two had separated to allow him to kill the Guru…However when he came to the part where they found the man's corpse that Elaine just killed…Georgius stopped him.

"You said you found a corpse of a man? Was he member of the sect as well?"

He asked especially to Elaine herself. She tried to recall.

"…I guess he looked a bit different of others Sect members…he didn't wear the same uniform as they did and he left the Sect at the second where we assaulted."

"So why did you kill him if he wasn't part of the Sect?" Benedictus asked to her, with a dry tone.

"What did you expect of me?" Elaine answered to him with the kind of same tone. "He left the Sect and I chased after him when he planned to phone…"

"Wait Elaine." Georgius cut her in. "You said he wanted to phone someone? Do you know who?"

Elaine just shrugged as for response. "Don't know at all…"

"What idiot…" Benedictus muttered to himself, annoyed by her stupidity. "Don't you know there is something as simple called a redial button? You could have just checked this."

"Excuse me, did I ask you something? I don't think so." Elaine glared at him with a fierce look.

"Here they do it again…" Misao sighed. That wasn't uncommon to see these two argue with each other but at this important time that was the thing they needed the least. Fortunately, that was a good thing to not make them work with each other anymore.

Georgius cut them off with an only look, which stopped them. However it didn't prevent them to glare at each other silently.

"…So it seems the apostles could be right…"

"What about, Georgius-sama?" Samson asked him.

"They think…" He paused, unsure if that was the right thing to do. "…They think if there was this man around, that wasn't by accident…Then they told me about the Dark sect antecedents…"

"Antecedents?" Sebastianus repeated a bit surprised.

"Yes…Dark Sect…had in the past some interactions with many factions, some that were darker than some others…Apparently, it seems this Sect was involved in ominous business like traffic, sales of humans…everything that Index thinks as "deviant"."

"…" Elaine shivered to this. She knew a bit of this part of this Sect but not about everything…Sales of humans…It sounded disgusted even for her.

"Anyway. This Dark Sect…Apostles thought they had some business with Thule society too…"

To this revelation, everyone became suddenly quiet. Thule…That German organization had been discovered recently by Index people…They were well known in Index to be part of collaboration with Nazis and even with Hitler himself who they apparently helped in his quest of power. They were said as being users of dark arts who each were apparently very powerful and extremely dangerous, to the point that Index put them on the list of top priority threats, as they were suspected to prepare a plot against Index to fall them.

"…Thule…You mean…?" Samson could say nothing, too aghast for it.

Georgius nodded. "Yes…However…according to the last news, it seems the World War II had a great influence on this organization…"

"An influence? Like what?" Sebastianus frowned, not understanding Georgius's words very well.

"It said the each organization members left for their own purpose…I'm not sure to this point…but they said the organization was disbanded."

"It would be a good thing if that's the case…" Samson answered and looked as if he tried to reassure himself.

"That's nonsense!" Benedictus shook his head. "As if they would leave while they were strong together…"

"…For this time, I'm agreeing with that one." Elaine crossed her arms on her chest, showing she wasn't convinced of it. "Me neither, I don't believe it."

"Normal, I'm always right." Benedictus shrugged, smirking to her sentence. However Elaine just glared at him out of annoyance.

"I never said that. Don't take your dreams as if they were real…"

"I understand you." Georgius nodded. "Me neither I'm kind of skeptical to this news…That's why I accepted the mission they gave to me."

"Wait…The mission?" Misao suddenly turned toward him, a bit surprised.

"Yes…something which doesn't involve you." Elaine spoke to this latter, a bit mocking. Scholastica didn't understand everything as that was bit complicated for her, however she took an upset face toward Elaine when she said these words. Georgius avoided Elaine's remark and explained:

"They asked me to check if this new was real or not, if Thule was really disbanded. Because if that was the case, it would take a weight off Index's shoulders…"

"And you accepted it?" Samson asked.

"Yes…" Georgius nodded. This declaration wasn't welcomed very well by the others members and Misao was even a bit upset that Georgius didn't tell her about it. From all of them, only Samson and Sebastianus seemed to be okay with it. However Benedictus and Elaine were a bit less.

"…However…it would be a bit suspicious if we must go to Thule castle all together…That's why I decided that only two of us would go to investigate there." He added, seeming to blame himself a bit for it. "I know it would be dangerous but…I don't see otherwise."

"…" Samson nodded, understanding. "It would be even better."

"…And who'll go there?" Misao asked.

Georgius scanned everyone in one look. He seemed to be unsure of the person he must send there, as he needed people who were rather quiet and calm to investigate…Finally he ended up by choosing.

"Sebastianus…Would you accept it?"

"Very fine." He said, okay with this mission. Then Georgius turned toward Elaine:

"I think it would be good for you if you come too…wouldn't it?"

"…" Elaine seemed to be a bit relunctant to this. She didn't really want to go to Germany and only investigate about some customers that she could decapitate in one blow. And it would be still quicker and useful. However, when she noticed Sebastianus would like to come too, she ended up by thinking it could strength their relationship. Finally she agreed.

"Okay. I would go…"

"Very well…If everyone is agreeing with it…You two would leave in three days…There would be a boat which will go to Spain and would call at Germany country…You could take it so."

"…" Elaine took a glance at her belly. Then this "something" invaded her mind again and she began to tremble again, to the point she even didn't hear Georgius's advices anymore. She touched at it again then a great feeling of fear invaded her being. A great feeling of fear as well as a little hint of happiness she could feel deep down…Happiness…That word invaded her mind as much to the point she just heard the end:

"…And be discreet."

"It would be difficult for her." Benedictus muttered to Scholastica by pointing Elaine herself in mocking. This time, Elaine ignored him then glanced at Sebastianus, hesitating.

She would probably go to this mission…But she must check this "something"…and if it was confirmed…she would have to announce it to him before they would leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5**

_Elaine stopped. She finally arrived to the entrance of her town, ready for the D-Day. Her swords at hand, she traveled the entire little town in order to prevent Index enemies to enter in and causing a slaughter inside where some children played. She sighed out of tiredness and tried to take some breath. She had spent previous days to practice as fiercely she could, under her preceptor's directives who had kept a watch on her as often as he could. This time, her enemies would be a number of three and she was ready for every event…_

_After all, how could she lose? _

_That was impossible she could. Not only because she knew how much she was strong…But because of all this pressure she had and everyone's fate was on her shoulders…She knew what it would happen if she would lose…She recalled her preceptor's words that he just said before she left in her mind:_

"…_Everyone count on you, Elaine. You don't have to lose."_

_She knew it very well…Then he added, with the look she knew very well since the day where they began to practice together:_

"…_After all. You know what I would do…if you ever lose…"_

_Elaine shivered, thinking about his threatening smile he gave to her…Of course, she guessed. For many years, she knew the punishment whenever she was defeated…Her preceptor…looked like a wise and kind person to the others…actually he wasn't. Even if he was the one who learnt everything to her…it didn't prevent him to do what Elaine supposedly deserved when she acted like a bad "girl"…_

_Then with his finger he had pointed the cell destined to her…_

_Elaine shook her head. She didn't want…think about it._

_After all, she was arrived at the point of meeting. At the beginning, there was nobody…She thought firstly they had deserted but she didn't believe in. There were no enemies who ever ran away…Then after some minutes…she ended up by seeing them…Then she squared up ready to fight._

_The three ones were there. There were three men who all wore the symbol of that organization of their clothes. They looked like Church people but deep down they weren't to Elaine. Then when they came to the point of the rendezvous, they noticed her presence. _

"…_Here you are." She just said. _

_None of them answered to her. Then Elaine examined them. She guessed quickly the leader was the one who stood a bit apart of the others two. He looked like a lion with his barb and his face but his melancholic look didn't make Elaine less distrustful toward him. She even thought he was the worst. By the way, he was the first one to talk._

"_Who are you?"_

"…" _Elaine didn't answer. She just glared at him as for response. Then he guessed._

"_I see. You are the soldier they sent."_

_Elaine nodded with a slight confident smile on her face. She then said._

"_Glad you are so obvious…"_

"_What's your name?"_

"…_Why do you want to know that? I will kill you soon after all." Elaine then began to caress the shape of her sword with a very explicit way which showed clearly her intentions._

"…" _The man sighed. Then one of them began to come closer to her. Elaine looked up at him. He was a giant, but his look on his face showed he wasn't very ill-intended. He even seemed to be rather nice. However he seemed to be very strong seeing the big hammer he carried on his back and Elaine mustn't trust his appearance and faced him._

"…_I advise you to move back." She said to him. _

_This one however just smiled. That wasn't a mocking smile but a kind one, as if they were friends. However that wasn't the case at all._

"_We just would like to know. I personally would like to know the name of my opponent…that's just a warrior rule."_

_Elaine seemed to be less distrustful but she didn't drop her sword. However she ended up by answering:_

"…_Elaine. The Snake Wisdom."_

_The giant nodded. Then the leader spoke again:_

"_Are you the Snake Wisdom? The Ophian soldier who fought against Islam in order to protect all Evangel people…?"_

"_Yes…And so what?" Elaine spat on._

_The giant turned toward the leader. Then this latter answered:_

"_According to the Index, you slaughtered a lot of people who went against you, without even knowing who they were."_

"_They…were enemies." Elaine just said contemptuously. "And what does it matter anyway? I will kill you after all to protect my town!"_

"_We didn't come there to harm your town, Elaine." The giant said to calm her down. "…That was never our intention."_

"_Really? Why do I believe you?" Elaine said sarcastically. "…If you know my name, you didn't came there for nothing…Furthermore, Index is well known to have slaughtered many towns to establish their damn Catholicism!"_

_This remark made the giant frown and clenches his fists. That made Elaine smirks then she went on:_

"…_And you call that the "right path"? Allow me to laugh!"_

_The leader looked down. It seemed even this fact troubled him as well. Seeing his look, Elaine thought during one moment he couldn't be so ill-intended after all. But that thought disappeared immediately then she heard the last member talking:_

"_Georgius-sama…I guess we should do it now."_

"…_Maybe you're right…" The leader closed his eyes, as if they definitely didn't have the choice._

_Then the last one of the three came close to her and Elaine looked up at him. It was a young man, who seemed to be as older as she was. He was red-haired even if he looked like Chinese people to Elaine. However he didn't have some weapons as the giant had. However it didn't reassure Elaine and forgetting the giant who the man asked to move back, she pointed her arm toward him._

"_What do you plan to do?"_

"…" _The man didn't answer. He just stared at her with his black eyes. During one few moment, Elaine thought him as attractive, but she shook her head, not wanting to think about it. She glared at him._

"_Why don't you answer to me? Is your tactic to fight?"_

"…_Be careful with that." The man said, showing her sword. It unnerved Elaine more than she was. Then with a louder scream she made who would shiver the devil itself, she thrust toward him to attack._

"_DIE!"_

…_She wouldn't lose after all…_

Elaine was in the corridors for some hours now, waiting for her results. The departure was predicted for two days now and she wanted at least to know that before. Touching her belly, she thought it would pass but…it didn't. Furthermore, she vomited yesterday (luckily nobody she knew attended to this show) and she was afraid of the possibility she would do again. She sighed, talking to herself:

"…Why…Now?"

The God that Johanna idolized wasn't on her side apparently. She wondered if all her actions had finally a price…and this price was this…After all, Council members decided to spare her that trial thanks to Georgius but…If they knew that…they probably would view her as useless now…And this time…

Furthermore Sebastianus refused the marriage...it made the things worst. So she crossed her fingers to be at least spared of "this" …for this time…

Finally the door opened up, which made Elaine jump. The doctor was there and waved her to follow him. He seemed disturbed and Elaine could guess that didn't sound right…Nevertheless she obeyed and the man closed the door behind her.

"So…?" Elaine couldn't finish her sentence. She was too impatient for the answer. The man scratched his head, embarrassed.

"…I don't know how…"

"Just spit it out!" Elaine forced him. The man jumped out of shock by her reaction then finally stammered very quickly.

"…Yourepregnant…"

"I'm WHAT?" Elaine came closer to him, which made the poor man move back.

"The…the results said…you were…right. So…You're pregnant."

This new plunged Elaine in a deep silence. She stayed quiet during some minutes which worried a bit the doctor. So, in order to relax her he tried to say:

"Congratulations! You should be proud."

"I'm not." She palmed her face. Really, she was cursed…It seemed God wasn't with her that time…Why her? Why now?

The doctor then said:

"You should be happy…Children bless us…"

"Don't tell me these kinds of words! That's worst…" Elaine then turned back to leave this place and slammed the door behind her, without paying attention to the poor scared man. Then she went outside. Really she should have confessed her fears to the others right before he sent them in mission…And not only some mission or other.

"…" She touched her belly and more she walked, more her fear gradually faded away…Then when she eventually stopped to walk, a great sensation of happiness made her body shiver.

"That's weird…" She said to herself. Then she smiled. She didn't know why she smiled. She actually felt the danger threatening her…The Pope who was said to watch everything was probably already aware of her state before she was…yet, she felt happy.

Maybe she felt it for so long…Maybe she desired it for so long without she was aware of it…Then she said, talking to the future little one inside her body:

"…You could come another time…But I'm still happy you came."

She then smiled again, caressing the place where she felt it the most…Suddenly, she stopped. She felt a presence around her. So she looked around her, a bit concerned and suspicious…

"…Who is there?"

Unfortunately she didn't have a sword on her. She didn't know if there was an enemy….Index was yet a safe place but things always came unexpectedly. Or there was a fool who wanted to scare her. Then she began to walk again, in order to chase after the one who was probably…

…She stopped. She had just found the one she felt. And when she discovered it, she felt herself stupid for having acted like that.

It was a cat. A black cat rolled into a ball and took a little sleep on a stony slab. She came closer to it but the cat didn't react to her presence. Elaine frowned. She already saw it she thought. She already saw a cat like that wandering around Index but she never paid attention to it. That was rather strange. Usually, pets weren't allowed but it seemed that cat didn't belong to someone. Maybe just an errant cat.

"…Hello."

The cat turned the head toward her as it heard the sound of her voice. Then it stretched, yawning. Elaine smirked a bit amused. It was rather cute the way it looked with these big eyes. The cat stared up at her with curiosity but it didn't seem to be wild.

"You're cute, you."

The cat just meowed. It made Elaine laugh, finding it definitely cute. Then she stretched the arm to reach for it.

However when she tried to caress it, the cat growled. Elaine raised one eyebrow but right before she could take her hand off, the cat spat on then its claws appeared and lashed out at her hand. Elaine screamed in pain then the cat jumped off the slab then ran away. Elaine yelled at it, holding her hand in pain:

"THAT'S BETTER IF YOU RUN! YOU STUPID CAT!"

She sighed. Her hand bleed but she didn't care. That's too bad if she didn't have her sword. However while the cat was running away, it stopped when it saw Sebastianus who appeared behind Elaine. This latter was rather surprised as he heard screams of Elaine but was more when he noticed the cat in front of him.

"…What's wrong, Elaine?"

Elaine jumped then turned back toward him. She completely forgot what just happened to her before then she looked down to her bleeding hand, embarrassed.

"…That's…nothing. That's just the…"

Sebastianus sighed then came closer to her and glanced at her hand.

"…Is that cat which clawed you?"

"…" Elaine nodded, blushing in shame. She then glared at the responsible which stood next to them.

"Be careful…That cat is vicious and fierce!"

Unexpectedly, when she said these words, the cat avoided her then moved toward Sebastianus then under Elaine's eyes, the cat began to purr, rubbing against his legs. This latter was rather surprised but the cat kept rubbing then finally lied down on the back, asking for caress.

"Don't play hypocritical!" Elaine glared at it. "You stupid animal…"

"It seems innocent…" Sebastianus said then bent over it to caress the cat without distrust. Elaine frowned.

"What about my hand? It isn't some cliché!" She talked to the black hairball which just clawed her before.

"Elaine…" Sebastianus calmed her down, desperate by her violent behavior. Elaine couldn't prove it, but she would have sworn that cat mocked her…She glared at it but another thought invaded her mind, forgetting her wounded hand. Then she faced Sebastianus, who scratched the cat's ear who purred with delight.

"…Sebas…I've something to tell you…"

"Hm?" Sebastianus closed his eyes, pensive. Elaine looked down, ashamed.

"…I came to see the doctor today…That's important. It can't wait and…"

Suddenly before she could confess it, the cat meowed then, while Sebastianus was scratching his neck, the cat rolled over then without any other warning, it began to run away as it could, disappearing from their views as it came…It surprised both Elaine and Sebastianus.

"…What's wrong with it?"

"…Don't know…It did the same thing with me…" Elaine just glanced at the place where the cat was before.

"…That's not a problem. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

Elaine jumped. Finally she touched her belly, unsure of herself again. She knew she had to tell it but…she had some troubles…She didn't think about his reaction before.

…She didn't even considered what it would happen…If Sebas didn't take it well…How he would react to this and if he decided…

Elaine then began to feel some tears which covered her view…and which won't last to roll on her cheeks. She rubbed her eyes without looking at her lover.

"…Elaine?"

Sebastianus headed for her, a bit confused by the situation. Then he put a hand on her shoulder, as for asking what was wrong. Despite it, Elaine tried to smile through her tears.

"…That's…alright…It would…be okay…That's just…"

She paused.

"I'm…pregnant."

"…"

When Sebastianus heard these words coming from her mouth, he firstly didn't know what she meant. So he asked another time just to be sure of this:

"…You're…?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant."

"…"

Then Sebastianus understood. This confession made him quieter than he was usually. And Elaine noticed it so at this point; she could do nothing but let her tears roll down on her face, not hiding them anymore.

"…I'm sorry…"

"…" Sebastianus stayed impassive but his mind was confused. He didn't know exactly if it was a good new or not…If that was a great event…or something else. Actually, he didn't know. He felt he wasn't really ready for being father to this age…And even if he liked Elaine very much and didn't hide he cared for her, he didn't know if how he really felt was love as she did.

Nevertheless, when he saw her look on her face, which showed she wanted at least a response from him and how much she was sorry, he felt he couldn't break her like that by saying he wasn't thrilled with it. So instead, he just sighed loudly.

"…What about you?"

"…What do you mean?" Elaine just stammered, surprised.

"Just would like your point of view about this…Are you happy?"

She didn't really expect this reaction from him. But as it seemed he wanted her honest point, she could do nothing but saying with a slight smile on her face:

"…I'm extremely happy…to bear this child."

"…" However Sebastianus's look didn't change on his face. The only thing he answered was:

"If you're, that's okay…"

Then he came closer to her and with an unsure move which was unknown to Elaine before, he touched her belly from the finger. According to Elaine, it seemed he wasn't really sure about his honest wish…However she just put her hand on his own, trying nevertheless to enjoy this moment…More or less familial.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

The sun just rose up to the highest in the sky and yet, the cat already began to be bored…It jumped on a stony slab and sat down on it. After all, after having already wandered around the vast yard many times, it needed to take a breath. So, feeling it a bit uncomfortable, it lapped his little black paw while observing around it…Even if it came there for only two days now, Index wasn't so unpleasant…Even if weather was often unstable there, and the few people who it met liked it. The cat had master yes, but it could be right pleasant to be with people who it took an interest. And according to people around, the cat was rather troublemaker and very demanding when it came to be tamed by people. It was however mainly curious and that's why its master let it go out as much as it wanted…The cat always was independent and errand so it wasn't really accustomed to stay enclosed as some cats were…

Suddenly, the cat stretched one ear, hearing some noises which came from behind it. It turned back, with a distrustful stare coming from its piercing eyes. The cat even if it could be very affectionate toward some people, it was still a mistrustful cat. So its fur bristled and watched which came close to it.

However, the two ones who came next to it, didn't seem to notice its presence and only talked with each other. The cat showed less aggressiveness but kept staring at them with its look.

"…That's so annoying!"

The one who talked the first sighed. That was a young boy who sighed after he just said these words. He crossed his arms, apparently bored.

"Hey, Scholastica. Do you listen to me?"

The other one was just a little girl, a bit shorter than the other boy. This latter goggled in surprise when the boy talked to her with a rather cold and loud voice. She looked up at him then asked what he meant. The boy sighed again, annoyed.

"Can't you just listen to me? I just said these people became to seriously annoy me!"

The girl nodded apparently in agreement.

"Really! Why didn't I have this damn mission?" The boy clenched his fists, apparently very angry. The cat just bristled as distrust to this voice.

"As if this Elaine could be as discreet as Georgius-sama wants so much…Sheesh! So stupid! She is more often the kind to lose temper and bulldozing ahead when something annoys her! What an annoyance! While I'm thinking they will leave in two days now!"

The girl nodded again. However this time, a little smirk appeared on her face. The boy noticed it.

"What?"

The girl just shook her head, as for saying that was nothing.

"What are you thinking? There is something wrong?"

The girl just shrugged. Then the boy became rather irritated when he guessed what she was thinking about.

"Guess I you've another idea in mind? How many times should I tell you it?"

The girl moved back but she kept smiling. She then asked why he hid these feelings and played as if he didn't like Elaine…This time the boy clenched his fists.

"Who the hell put this idea in your mind? Stop having crazy and wrong ideas in your mind!"

The girl just said there was nobody but it didn't satisfy the other. He crossed his arms.

"Eeerk…Just thinking about it…You're so irritating as well! I've some good reasons to be angry! She stole the mission I waited for so long. For once there is an interesting mission! That kind of rude-tempered idiot took it away from me!"

The girl nodded again. Then finally she stopped listening to him, as something else caught her attention. Then the cat moved back. The girl actually turned the head toward it and realized its presence. The cat came to a standstill, still distrustful. The girl stared at it as well then unexpectedly a little and adorable smile appeared on her face.

"What did you just see…?"

Then the boy turned the head toward the cat which watched him now. The girl amazed by its cuteness as cats were kind of rare there, innocently came toward it, stretching her arms toward it. The boy said her to stop as the cat didn't know them. However the girl didn't listen to him then stretching the hand toward it. The cat stayed unmoving during some seconds, still mistrustful. However seeing her innocent smile, it ended up by understanding she wasn't ill-intended then came to snuggle her hand, meowing out of delight. The little girl laughed then caressed it in return, making the cat purr again. The boy came toward them, a bit annoyed by this view.

"Since when are there cats around?"

Then he glanced at the cat's neck. He sighed.

"That's apparently an errand cat…It doesn't have necklace…"

Scholastica laughed again when the cat snuggled its nose against her cheek. She didn't care of it then kept caressing it. Then she turned back toward the boy and asked if they could bring it back home.

The boy didn't seem very thrilled with it however.

"You know we aren't allowed…Don't think Daddy would like to."

The girl took an upset face but it disappeared at the second where the cat licked her transparent face. It even kind of surprised her as she was a hologram; she wasn't supposed to feel it. But this time…it seemed she barely felt when the cat snuggled against her again. She then just watched it without understanding, a bit surprised.

The boy ended up by coming toward them then crouched to see it closer. The cat then stopped in order to stare his face. He seemed to be also a bit surprised by this but his look was more…distrustful. As it seemed he guessed something about the cat…He didn't know what it was but he defintitely…felt something about it. However, when he finally decided to stretch an arm toward the cat to scratch its neck, the cat suddenly jumped off the slab and began to run away from them as quickly as it could. The boy sighed loudly.

"…Dogs are better." The cat just heard him to say.

Even if the cat didn't turn back toward them, it could just feel the girl said she wasn't agreed with him.

However, when the cat finally disappeared from their view, it ran into something else. While it arrived to another place, it stopped as there were others people probably others apostles from Index. However this time, they weren't two but four of them. There were two women and two men and the cat could barely recall two of them were some two people it just saw earlier…It recalled the man as well as the woman. It also saw this latter had a bandage to the hand which it clawed. The cat could feel it wouldn't be welcomed if it came closer to them. However it seemed the group didn't care about it and they talked rather loudly.

The other man talked with a kind of strict tone:

"…Pregnant?"

The woman sighed and looked down. "Yes…I'm…"

The man the cat already saw before didn't react to this but the cat felt he seemed to be troubled as the woman was. The other man sighed and closed his eyes, as taking a pensive look.

"…That's a problem…"

"What can we do about this?" There was a hint of insolence in the woman's tone toward him. The other woman who stood apart coldly glared at her but said nothing.

Finally after a silence, the man sighed.

"…I don't think it would be correct to warn the Council members about it…after you Elaine had just been spared from this decision…"

"You're right…" The socalled Elaine nodded, seeming agreed.

"Furthermore…if they even learnt this…I recall Index has strict rules when it comes to…" He cleared his throat, seeming to search for his words. "…illegitimate children…"

This remark made the woman angered and she began to yell, making the cat bristle again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "ILLEGITIMATE CHILDREN"? THAT'S MY CHILD, NO MORE NO LESS!"

The younger man just made a gesture to calm her down. She did but it didn't prevent her to glare the other one with fierce glare.

"I didn't mean to…However, I just wanted to mean Index isn't really agree with everything which are out of a marriage…Furthermore, if I came to tell to Council members you are pregnant…it wouldn't improve your case and this time I could do nothing about this."

"…" The woman stayed silent as if she understood better. Finally the younger man asked to him:

"What could we do about?"

"…" He seemed to think about it. Some minutes passed before he ended up by taking the decision he didn't expect of.

"…I will send you in mission anyway."

"Georgius-sama!"

This time the other woman who stood apart spoke:

"Don't you think that's a bit risked if they were sent in mission? That's still dangerous even if that just investigation…"

"And what can I do otherwise?" Georgius turned back toward her with a kind of severe look. "I already sent all of others in mission…And I couldn't lie for you anymore if the Council learnt about this while you had just been spared from the trial. So, unless you two married…"

"…" The two concerned glanced at each other without any response. Finally the man looked away then said:

"I understand…"

"…" The woman looked down, a bit nervous apparently about the future child's safety. Elaine touched her belly, unsure of what to do…She apparently wasn't sure if it was completely safe after all…but Georgius was right she must admit…There are no others solutions.

"…Very well." Elaine sighed. The cat guessed she didn't feel going in mission anymore…but he's right. She then turned toward the other man with a kind of sad look, as if she already knew he didn't want to engage…even if it seemed she hoped he would change decision. The other woman said nothing more. However she just glanced at Georgius with a nervous look as if she wasn't really agree with him. Suddenly she turned toward the direction where the cat was, as if she already guessed its presence from the beginning. The cat moved back but not only because it was distrustful toward the woman…that's the way she looked. She seemed to be surprised at the beginning but at the very last end, she glared at it, threatening then her hand oscillated at her case where some swords were put inside. Finally the cat ended up by leaving the place in running very quickly toward the main exit where people entered or left the Index's place…The cat felt something called it after all…So it could just do nothing but obeying to the one who called its name and meeting it at the expected place.

The place was a little square, not very away from Index but enough to not being seen by some apostles who nearly never visited it. Then the cat, following its instinct, headed quickly for a bench where one little shape was sitting down. The person was wrapped into a black coat, and its face was hidden by a hood. However the cat seemed to recognize it then jumped on the bench next to the person and this latter began to caress it with affection.

"…You did a pretty good job…Kuro."

Then the cat began to snuggle against the chest and the person smirked at this. Then the person muttered some magic incantation then the cat rolled into a ball on the lap. Then it said:

"I suppose…we don't have really some time to waste…aren't you agreeing after everything you saw, Kuro?"

The cat just meowed as for response. Then the person smirked again, thrilled.

"…You're just so lazy…Why don't you do the work yourself?"

The person turned back toward the one who just talked to it and came out from behind a tree. That was a rather tall man rather young with some long and black hair, tighten into a little ponytail. He had blue and very dark eyes which coldly watched the person sat down. He wore a brown jacket which hid the short where a certain sigh was engraved on. He looked like a unsavory individual but he didn't seem to care about other's glance toward him then talked to the person:

"You aren't very discreet…Aenus."

Aenus just looked down, irritated by the behavior of his interlocutor.

"Everybody was agreed that you keep that hairball…However, I don't think that's correct you brought it even during the work…It will just slow us down."

The person stopped to caress Kuro then glared at Aenus with such a cold, fierce glare even if she was hidden behind a hood. This gesture made Aenus move back, shivering to this glare, scared.

"I recall you that Index won't let us enter in…our plan would fall very quickly…so. Who would suspect a cat?"

She then scratched the neck of the cat with much affection. The cat then purred and snuggled more against her. Aenus sighed, even if he was still scared by her look.

"…I think some people suspected Kuro a bit…some of them must have felt the magic spell you gave to it in order to observe the others."

The person just smiled to this remark.

" What does it matter? That isn't a problem according to the plan. We'll leave very soon…a bit before they sent them to investigate our beloved organization."

Aenus sighed again not very convinced.

"…Thule fell very hard…if we must rely on a simple cat…"

"I advise you to be careful with your words, Aenus."

Then the person kept scratching the neck of the cat with much affection. However this time, even if her face was hidden, Aenus could perceive a big and creepy smile behind her hood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7**

« … »

Suddenly, the man woke up out of fear. Something was ringing. Still a bit aghast and slightly half-sleeping as he recalled his situation, he seemed to snap out of it when he recognized the ring. Letting a loud sigh out, he then woke up and groped for the phone in the shadows.

Around him, everything was dark. Usually, he didn't care of it. After all, he always lived in the shadows and in order to not being seen by others common people; he stayed into this hidden place of the castle, which was secretly located into the dark and secret passages where nobody came to adventure in. And even if someone tried to play brave and tried to come there, this poor individual would have very few chances to survive and come back into the outside world. After all, he wasn't even sure if people would like to come there due to the fact that anybody could see nothing there…That was rather a threatening place.

However, during these times, even he could realize why that was so threatening. He didn't usually care but…as the others went out for the work these times…someone must stay there in order to keep a watch for their place. But…being alone in this ominous room…He admitted he didn't feel it very well. However, he tried to put it all together and did his best.

Finally, he found the phone where it was ringing more fiercely. He sighed then picked it up.

"…hello…?"

Nobody answered. However he could hear some breath from the interlocutor. However, when he recognized this hesitant and feared breath, he immediately guessed who it was. Then he took an annoyed and contemptuous tone toward him:

"…Yes, Aenus? Why do you call me?"

Aenus jumped by this tone. Then he ended up by saying:

"…I just called…to say both we will come back soon…"

Even if the man was a bit reassured, this declaration didn't satisfy him. He asked:

"Did you find?"

"…What do you mean…" Aenus's tone made him more angered than he was accustomed then his voice rose up.

"What did you go on work for, Aenus?" He wasn't enraged but this tone was enough to warn Aenus. Then this latter tried to calm him down by recalling.

"Yes, Yes. I recall…Please don't be angry…I recall."

He sighed. "So. You didn't answer to my question, Aenus. Should I ask to Kanae? That would be a bit ashaming for you as she is a lot younger than you are."

This idea gave some chills to Aenus then he hurried to answer:

"Yes! I guess we found some of."

"…Very well. And how are they?"

"…" Aenus's silence began to annoy him.

"AENUS!"

"Yes…yes…" Aenus's voice stammered. "…I…don't know."

The man tried to contain himself but that was tough. He clenched his fists trying to not making some noises at this moment but he could do nothing more than just raising up the voice louder.

"How…You don't know?"

"…I meant…" Aenus trembled when he said these words. "…I meant…we found some of them who could be useful to us…They are very powerful ones…however don't know how to tell it…We still don't know which ones we could choose for…"

"…" He just sighed but barely understood what he meant. "I see…In any case, don't drag on. Don't care who they are. However they must be strong enough and be useful to us…" However the man added with a colder voice. "…Not as some of you are…"

Aenus nodded. "I understand…We'll come back very soon…"

"And one last thing, Aenus…"

"…Yes?" Aenus's voice trembled again, waiting for what he had to say. Then the man declared:

"…I advise you to keep a watch for Kanae…You forget she can have some twisted and ominous plans to us. If it turns wrong…"

Aenus quickly guessed. Then he said again faster:

"I understand. It would turn right! I promise it!"

"…Good."

Then without even a goodbye, he hangs up. He felt his anger came again…so he moved away from the phone then without another word, he knocked down the vase which was near the phone out of anger then let it breaking and spilling on the floor to his feet. He didn't care of it then left.

"…Illegitimate…child…" Elaine muttered out of anger. On the boat where they were, Elaine still didn't swallow Georgius's words. The fact wasn't very wrong…but she really wanted to punch something. …Anything but Sebastianus who watched quietly the scene from closer.

"…Elaine…calm down."

Elaine sighed, a bit irritated but she finally turned back toward him, trying to make a natural smile even if that was a failure.

"Sorry…I didn't mean."

"That's okay." Sebastianus just said before putting one of baggage on the bed where they would sleep. Elaine smiled then sat down on the bed next to him, watching him to deal with baggage.

"Anyway…What will we do…Once we'll be in Germany? I guess…Thule isn't very filled with idiots after all."

Sebastianus glanced at her. He didn't expect this question. Then he thought about words Georgius told him earlier before they leave. He then answered.

"…He told us to go to visit Wewelsburg castle…He said we could learn some information there…"

Elaine recalled it then nodded in agreement.

"You're right…apparently, that was the place where Thule's headquarter is. However, according to Georgius-sama, the place became a kind of tourist site after the organization was supposed to be disbanded."

Sebastianus didn't think about it. He thought Thule was a very enclosed place…and he didn't expect that was a tourist site. However if they told it, he could do nothing but believing it.

"…Actually, I don't believe when they said Thule was disbanded." Elaine frowned, a bit suspicious toward words they said.

"…Me neither." Sebastianus just responded, taking a pensive look. "…but it seems the World War II events didn't make the organization better."

"…I think if they are really dead…it would be just better." Elaine sighed, half-heartedly. "…It would be a threat avoided."

"…probably…" Sebastianus said. Then finally after a moment of silence he asked to her:

"You really hate these kinds of people aren't you?"

"…" Elaine goggled with surprise. She didn't expect this from him and never did. She just stared at him a bit awkward.

"What do you mean…?"

"I just pointed you really hated them."

"…" Elaine, even if she thought this question as benevolent, felt slightly irritated by this and didn't how to respond. "…Why mustn't I hate them?"

"…You never…really talked about your reasons to hate them." He stared at her with his serious black eyes. "…I wonder if there is something behind this hatred."

"…" Elaine quietly frowned. She wasn't angry against him…but she just frowned. Finally she woke up from the bed then watched herself in the glass of the bathroom. She then began to feel a kind…of sadness filled with anguish invading her mind. She looked around her and noticed finally how the room where they would sleep was small…She cowered, a bit scared by the fact that they would…sleep in a room as small…in the dark. Even if Sebastianus would be next to her, she didn't feel it right. She could understand why and she was the only one to. She then shook her head then turned toward Sebastianus who still watched her.

"…There is nothing…Sebas." She smiled to him but Sebastianus guessed easily she wasn't sincere. Finally, she walked toward him then sat down on his laps, still staring at him in eyes.

"…I thought…As we're alone for this mission…we could…"

She then let her fingers caressing his hair and Sebastianus guessed what she meant. He then nodded as if he accepted it but he could notice Elaine's eyes were empty. Finally, Elaine lied down next to him on the bed, trying to forget what happened earlier.

Despite that…Despite that she kept having this fear inside her being…she could realize it when they came to sleep…At the moment where she closed her eyes…she saw these moments again…These moments she thought having forgotten for so long…

When she closed her eyes…her nightmares came…she saw the face of her preceptor again as well as the cigarette he always held…

She forgot this cigarette…And every time she saw him smoking…she was afraid of the sequel…

She recalled how much her preceptor was a scum toward her…and how he punished her when she was defeated…and when that wasn't the cigarette…that was the cell…which was near to her precedent room.

_Maybe if I closed you there…you could learn why you must honor your parents who sacrificed themselves for our faiths…_

Actually she never understood why she must be punished…

She never thought having done something wrong…

"…Sebas…"

When she opened her eyes again, she was plunged into the dark room…While one moment she thought she came back in this cell…where she had been for so long...And she was about to scream again, calling some help of someone.

However she recalled the reality…she recalled she left this place for so long…since the day where she met Sebastianus…

So why must she be there?

"…Sebas…"

She kept calling and looking around her to find some light but…she couldn't perceive one…even if that wasn't the dark cell where she had been that was still a dark place…And since the day where he closed her in for the first time…She had a certain fear of darkness…or dark small and closed room…

"Sebas…"

Then finally she felt him move next to her as if he turned back. He growled then she heard his voice:

"What's wrong?"

"…Can we…switch on please?"

"…"

She heard a growl again but he obeyed then swatch the light on next to him. Elaine sat up on the bed and could see how her lover was tired. However he didn't seem to hold it against her but just watched her with an inquisitive look.

"…Is there something wrong, Elaine?"

"…" She wanted to tell it firstly but…she thought that wasn't a right idea to reveal what she had been through before she met him…She didn't want to bother him with that. Then finally she just made a sorry look.

"…I made a nightmare."

"Nightmare…?"

Sebastianus never made some nightmares so he didn't know how it was. However he could see it was very unpleasant and disturbing according to Elaine's look.

"…That's alright…" Elaine finally smiled, a bit awkward however. "…That's alright…"

"…If you say so…"

He didn't think it however. But he couldn't do many things about it. However when he was about to come back to sleep and switch off, Elaine stopped him.

"…Sebas…Can you…leave it like that please?"

"…" Sebastianus understood how she looked so troubled so he allowed then lied down on the bed again and closed his eyes. Elaine smiled, grateful for it then snuggled against him.

"…Thanks."

Sebastianus just growled before sleeping again. Elaine then closed her eyes a bit afterward, thinking her dream could be better from now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter8**

_« … »_

_Elaine couldn't understand it. She couldn't admit what just happened to her…Next to her, her beloved sword lied down and the shape she always held dear was broken in pieces. But the loss of her weapon was not the thing she cared the most…Actually the thing she cared the most was the fact that herself lied down on the ground. She tried to move her arm but she couldn't without screaming out of pain…it must be broken as well. It had been broken. _

"…_You…bastard."_

_Elaine herself could see she did all of her best…however, shame and humiliation invaded her mind instead…and she couldn't do anything but shedding tears of rage and fear without looking up at her opponent who was in front of her. This latter just watched her without any words. Then Georgius who attended to the scene cut him in:_

"_That's enough, Sebastianus…I think its okay."_

_Sebastianus obeyed then moved back. Then Georgius came toward her. However before he could do something she cried out:_

"_Don't touch me! If you want kill me, just do! You…bastards…"_

_Her voice cracked up under tears. After all, she had promised she won't lose…She had promised she won't be defeated…But the only person who was on the ground was Elaine herself. Nobody else. However, Georgius just sighed as response._

"_We won't touch you, Elaine. Nobody will touch you or even killing you. We never came in this country to kill you…We aren't ill-intended."_

_But Elaine didn't believe him. She just glared at him fiercely._

"_As I will trust your words! Index is well-known for having done all these actions...I will believe nothing from my opponents! If… you didn't come in this country to kill me… Why else?"_

_Actually, she didn't talk to Georgius really…She especially talked to Sebastianus who was the one who defeated her after all. Only Samson felt some sadness and compassion toward her…or at least she thought. Sebastianus just stayed emotionless but ended up by saying:_

"…_Why would we kill you? It would bring us nothing."_

_Elaine just glared at him through her eyes in tears…However strangely, she didn't feel really some hatred toward him as she expected to. That was strange…he was about to kill her but she didn't feel as much hatred as she did for the two others ones. Maybe her mind was confused now…_

"…_I know you have your own people to protect, Elaine." Georgius said, understanding. "…You want to protect your town…it is the only thing which matters to you…isn't it?"_

_Elaine didn't answer. She just kept staring at Sebastianus without any others words. _

"…_However…Index can't allow such as slaughters as you did…You killed much people...without even viewing who they were actually."_

"_Everybody to me is just opponents! Ones who went to me are opponents and sinned!" Elaine clenched her fists. He tears fell down on the ground. "…If I don't have a slight faith to believe in…What have I left to me now?"_

"…_And is it something which made you happy?" _

_Sebastianus's words resonated in her head…Elaine goggled but she didn't answer. Probably, because she didn't know…_

_She didn't know if she was happy actually…She just did what she was ordered to do._

_She never really thought about her own thoughts._

"…_If that's just that…There is nothing else we can do." Georgius sighed. He turned back as he was ready to leave. However he just said to her. "…However…the next time it won't be us that Index would send…it would be others people…And it won't be the same thing the next time for you."_

_Elaine just stared at him without understanding what he meant. The only thing she knew was he seemed to be benevolent to not killing her as she expected to do. However before she could say something else, he left. Samson just sighed too then followed him, after having given to her a sorry look. But she didn't care. However, Sebastianus was the last one stayed. This latter didn't say anything but just said to her while he was glancing her broken sword._

"…_Will you repair it?"_

"…_What do you care about?" Elaine said but not with an angry voice…only with sad and scared tone as she expected what it would happen to her very soon…_

_However Sebastianus didn't answer. He just shrugged then before leaving and following others he said:_

"…_You should come to Index…they need more warriors like you. I think they could repair it quickly."_

"_How could you know that? I lost!" Elaine cried out…however she felt a bit awkward when he said these words. It sounded warm to her. _

"_I lose sometimes too…I think you could be useful there." He closed his eyes then ended up by leaving too. Elaine couldn't respond anything. She just stayed alone, recalling his words in her mind._

"I think we're arrived, Sebas…" Elaine noticed. She then yawned while she was stretching her arms, having spent a rather good night…despite what happened.

Sebastianus nodded. Indeed, the boat entered into Berlin's port. According to Georgius, the boat stopped over there before leaving again. However they didn't need to leave again as Wewelsburg castle was located there…He wondered how it felt to visit a tourist site which was originally a HQ for a dark and horrible organization which apparently disbanded. Elaine could see how he was excited then smiled softly to him.

"I'm going to take the baggage…By the way, did Georgius-sama send to us an itinerary in order to come to this Castle?"

"…I guess he didn't. After all, Index is in a precarious relationship with Thule…That wouldn't be safe to know their place knowing what they are able to do…"

"Hm…Good point." Elaine nodded in agreement then began to rummage through baggages…However while she was about to open one…she felt something didn't sound right. It seemed the baggage…moved. She stopped, frowning in suspicion.

"What's wrong?" Sebastianus asked her quietly.

"…Weird…the baggage…"

Sebastianus came closer but Elaine waved him to stay back. She then waited for some moments before finally pulled the zipper brutally to wide open it…then she discovered with surprise what there was inside…making her move back nearly in jumping out of fear.

"Elaine…?" Sebastianus raised one eyebrow, didn't understand what it happened…however, when he watched Elaine calming down she turned back to him, chuckling with embarrassment.

"Tehe…Sebas…You will never know what I found in your baggage…A little free-rider…"

Sebastianus came closer to see then understood what she meant.

In the baggage, a little black cat in his knowledge meowed when it saw him. Elaine smirked thrilled with it.

"If you wanted to have a cat…We could still buy one when we'll come back and…"

However soon, her smiling face turned into a frown when she tried to touch the cat…Then the black cat recognizing her, ruffled his fur then spat on her. Unfortunately, Elaine recognized it now and glared at it.

"…Wait. That's the cat from the other time? That's the little fur ball which clawed my hand which IS THERE?"

Sebastianus shrugged but it didn't calm Elaine…Then the cat, seeing her coming closer with a very threatening look, jumped off the baggage then hid behind Sebastianus with a very scared look. This latter sighed.

"…I did nothing about it…I didn't bring it with us."

"And I suppose that fur ball followed us until there?" Elaine clenched her fists, trying to contain herself. The cat meowed in provocation, and then rubbed against Sebastianus's legs.

"Elaine…calm down. It's time to go now…"

It calmed Elaine down a bit but it didn't prevent her to glare at that kind of troublemaker fur ball with all the hatred she had, especially when this latter jumped on Sebastianus's shoulders then rolled into a ball on, meowing apparently to show it was happy. Sebastianus growled, not very thrilled with it but he estimated that wasn't time then left. Elaine just crossed her arms with anger but followed him despite all.

"Really…We could just leave it at the hostel…That's just a burden for us." Elaine sighed while they wandered around the Wewelsburg village. According to German people, the castle was very far from Berlin town where they expected to see there. So finally with the few words she knew they ended up by understanding that the castle was located in Alme valley, in Büren town. Finally, they had taken the train to arrive in a small village very modest where people pointed to them the Wewelsburg village that both of them could see behind tree, on the summit of a hill.

According to people from there, it seemed some people had definitely lived in but they apparently left the castle for some moment now. The castle had been apparently their property since time where the village had been built. However for unknown reason they had left the castle and it seemed to be empty. However when Sebastianus asked them if they knew these people, villagers couldn't really answer to them. Indeed, very little villagers already had seen them. They apparently had come down to the village very rarely so they didn't really have a bond with them. They just knew the castle was illuminated the night and they came to sleep very late. But except this fact, no much people already met them in person.

"…Weird." Sebastianus thought about these facts again. It seemed the castle was definitely empty from Thule members but the only way to know that was to check in the castle itself. To go there wasn't a problem as villagers said it was paying to visit it.

"Will you stop now?" Elaine talked to the cat which stayed still on Sebastianus's shoulders and played with his hair with his little paw.

"I wonder…" Sebastianus said, avoiding Elaine's argument with the fur ball. "…Maybe they left but that's still unsure if they really disbanded or if they just left to move in somewhere else."

Elaine shrugged. "You're right…but we can't really collect more information…Villagers knew no more."

Then she noticed around them, some paper lanterns were installed, as well as little garlands around houses. It seemed a party was prepared but she couldn't really know what for.

"Now that's it!" Elaine clenched her fists. "GET OFF NOW!"

The cat just meowed in provocation. Elaine fiercely headed for Sebastianus but this latter stopped her with his arm.

"Stop…We are coming now."

"…" Elaine growled, taking an upset look. "…Why are you allowing that thing on your shoulder?"

"Don't tell me you're jealous of a cat…" Sebastianus just said, aware of main reasons why she acted in this way. However she didn't answer to this.

"Meow." The cat responded, snuggling against Sebastianus's cheek again, under Elaine's eyes. She glared at it, making it clearly understand what it would happen to it at the second where it jumped off and would be defenseless.

Finally when they came to Weweslburg castle as expected, they could already see there were a lot of people who already came before them. It seemed the castle was really famous, despite many of them didn't know that it belonged to an organization like Thule. Elaine sighed then caught Sebastianus's hand and the two of them headed for it, trying to check if some tickets left for them.

Fortunately, they could find some and be allowed to have a guided tour around the Castle's different rooms. Elaine had hidden her sword before to not being noticed then while they followed others people who listened to the guide. Around the castle, they could notice different things they never expected to see in a castle belonging to Thule but both of them even could admit that even Thule chose well their HQ. They visited the lounge, the kitchen as well as different bedrooms. There were seven bedrooms in all, which surprised Sebastianus as he knew only five members of Thule…he wondered who were the two last ones…And he didn't think Georgius hid them something about the real number so he ended up by guessing two of them probably had died before or during Thule's society creation. Nobody could really know…However, while they visited the guide showed to visitors the office where people worked…The two could guess it was there where they prepared their sinister plans…

"This room is one of the most interesting ones of the castle." The guide told them with his boring voice. "If people are interested to see it more…"

Then the guide left, followed by visitors except two or three who left along with Elaine and Sebastianus who examined the room.

"…That's weird…"

"Did you find something?" Sebastianus asked to Elaine.

She faced a kind of thing Sebastianus didn't expect to see there. He came closer. It was a kind of dummy as they often saw when they went to shopping…One where clothes are exposed…However on this one, no clothes were showed…That was just a dummy installed there…probably for decoration. However Elaine felt a bit ill at ease when she observed it. However Sebastianus after having examined it during some minutes, ended up by turning back to rummage through some drawers there. The cat jumped off his shoulders to watch him to do.

"…Hm."

"Is there something?" Elaine asked.

Sebastianus just found some old parchment in. He examined them during one moment before put them down. They were as old and he couldn't really read it. He sighed. Probably some dark spells…It was better to not read it.

"Even if Thule is gone…" Elaine muttered. "…That's still unhealthy…atmosphere to me."

"I understand you." Sebastianus nodded.

Suddenly, two of them stopped while the cat began to meow. Elaine glared at it, but her lover guessed there was something…The cat meowed again and again, with a very persistent way. Then it headed for the place where the office desk was stuck against the wall. Sebastianus followed it and noticed the cat meowed again, as if it seemed to point something they didn't notice earlier. He didn't understand first but when he made another step toward…He felt something which he didn't expect there.

"Sebas? What's wrong?"

She even noticed there was something, seeing how he looked surprised. He frowned then took the cat into his arm to put it in a corner of the room.

"…Elaine…Help me to move this desk."

"What?" Elaine didn't understand what he meant but seeing his look, she couldn't do anything but obeying. So she came closer too then with all of her strength she had she helped him to move this desk. The cat meowed seeing it but didn't move, just watching them do.

Then Elaine discovered what Sebastianus meant…

The little trapdoor which was hidden behind the desk.

"…Sebas…?"

He didn't answer. He just glanced at the cat stayed beside them then sighed.

"…Elaine…take the torch there…"

"Okay."

She obeyed then, following Sebastianus who dived into shadows of this trapdoor, she swatch the torch on then gave it to him before following him…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter9**

« …Where are we…Sebas ? »

Elaine despite being shined up by Sebastianus's torch, still wasn't able to see straight ahead her…she tried to accustom to shadows around her…However, it didn't prevent her to miss a step of the cupboard they were going downstairs…And more they went down…more shadows became more and more threatening. And none of them knew where it leaded to.

"…Is it a secret passage?" She asked again. However, Sebastianus just shrugged.

"It could be…I think that's a thing very recurring in castles…Be careful."

Elaine smirked by this care even if she tried to do the best she could. Furthermore, cupboards were slippery…so she just tried to go forward very cautiously, trying to not losing Sebastianus's light in front of her.

"By the way…" she asked while steps became harder there. "…How did you guess about this trapdoor?"

Sebastianus didn't turn back to her, still moving forward.

"…I felt a different sensation around this place…that wasn't the same atmosphere."

Elaine frowned. "…You mean…a kind of magic sensation?"

"I'm not expert in this." Sebastianus shined the wall next to him, thinking having heard a sound. A little spider ran very quickly on, but Sebastianus just crushed it with his thumb. He sighed. "But that was definitely something which felt strong…and very powerful."

"…And for you…Where does it lead?"

"I guess the guide wasn't even aware of it."

Finally, the cupboard stopped there then Sebastianus could walk normally, trying however to be cautious. He guessed quickly they were arrived into a kind of long corridor. However, the light was too faint to see the bottom which was still dark. Elaine shivered, not thrilled to be there. She wasn't stoic as Sebastianus was in these situations after all. However these things excited her. After all, what could they find there?

"…The cat didn't follow us…" Elaine noticed when she turned back behind her.

"…I've a weird feeling but…" Sebastianus said. "…I've the feeling this cat already knew this place before us…"

"Impossible!" Elaine cried out. "…Are you telling me that this cat belonged to Thule? I don't think…"

"That's just a hypothesis…You aren't forced to believe in. But to me, it seemed this cat was too relaxed for not knowing these rooms. It seems it already knew about this trapdoor." Sebastianus closed his eyes, taking a pensive look. He was sure that where they went was dangerous…however, he was also sure that this place could bring some facts to them…So he was decided to go.

"…Sorry. I didn't mean to…" Elaine wanted to say but she was cut in when she noticed Sebastianus moved away from her. Finally she ran to catch him up while he was plunging into the corridor. Around them, the place changed. They noticed the wall around them become smaller, narrower. To the point that Elaine was forced to stay right behind Sebastianus without being near him. She felt her sword on her back and was decided to use it no matter what.

"…Sebas?"

"Hm?"

Sebastianus kept moving forward. However, Elaine glanced behind her from the corner of her eye, suspicious.

"…I heard a noise."

"…" He frowned while Elaine came closer to his back. "…It seemed it was a step."

"…I don't think someone followed us…" Sebastianus just said.

"Me neither…But I definitely heard something…"

Then brutally, while she could expect it, her foot ran into something very hard right in front of her. She winced in pain, and fell on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sebastianus turned the light toward her to shine. Elaine smiled to him but apparently in pain.

"That's alright…sorry if…"

However before she could end her sentence, the torch went out then all the room was plunged into shadows again.

"Shit" Elaine sighed.

"Wait for me, I will relight it." Sebastianus sighed. Then despite he didn't even see his own hands he tried to find the button to relight the torch again. However without any success.

"…I think we'll have to do without it." He said before throwing the torch away. He then helped Elaine to wake up and then tried to go on again, thinking they would find a clearer place soon.

"Elaine? Can you hear my voice?" Sebastianus asked her without looking behind him.

"Yes." Elaine said with a smile. "…I know where you are…"

"Good." He answered before heading for the exit of this long corridor, helping with his hand in order to not running into something.

"Hehe." Elaine smiled, now thrilled. "…I guess it's becoming clearer there…I can see you now."

However, Sebastianus didn't answer to her. But that wasn't a problem for her as she could discern his tall shape now. So she headed for him, a bit curious she could perceive him so easily. But as he was standing up in front of her…she then came closer to him, and caught his hand in her own.

"…Hey. I think we should go back up then coming there another time…We could."

However weirdly even if Sebastianus stood up in front of her, he didn't answer to her and stayed unmoving. Elaine frowned.

"Sebas? Did you hear me?"

As there still was no response, Elaine could do nothing but tightening his hand more…But weirdly she didn't feel the same sensation as she was accustomed…His hand was rather icy…not the warm one she knew…

"Sebas…?"

Then she looked up at his face…She tried to perceive his eyes but she felt no live in. She goggled.

"Sebas!"

Finally she heard an answer she expected…

"Elaine! I found the exit!"

…However it didn't come from the body she held against her…It came from another direction…then she screamed as louder as she could. She screamed again and again then punched the body right in the face, ready to take her sword out and killing it quickly. From behind her, she heard some steps and she could know Sebastianus was coming back to see what is happening…However she could do nothing but screaming louder, giving another blow to the corpse in front of her but she felt Sebastianus caught her hand to stop.

"Elaine! Elaine!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Elaine! Calm down! Calm down…" He repeated again, making her move back. Elaine wanted to take her sword out of fear but she felt so horrified to do anything else. So finally she stammered, struck with terror.

"…There was…there was…"

Sebastianus then understood what she meant and turned toward the thing. However as he couldn't really see something clearly he just caught the thing by the arm and dragged it along on the floor, followed by Elaine who was more reassured but still horrified.

Finally when they arrived to the exit that he found, where the place became clearer and they could see now each other, both of them could see clearly what this "thing" was. Then Elaine's fear turned into an irritation.

"…That was…That was just a dummy?"

Sebastianus nodded. Exactly the same as they saw earlier in the office desk. He dropped it carelessly but it didn't calm Elaine.

"Who…WHO IS THE ONE WHO PUT THAT SHIT THERE? That's a very unhealthy joke!"

"…It seems this secret passage isn't as secret it seems to be…"

However this remark made Elaine shiver then she came closer to it, after having kicked the dummy on the floor. "…I…I think we should go back up…"

"No." Sebastianus shook his head. "…I'm sure we're close to it."

However before Elaine could answer anything else, the noise she just head resonated again. …Then she turned toward him.

"…Sebas…Did you hear it?"

"…" He nodded. Then the noise became louder and louder as if this something came closer to them…However Elaine wasn't afraid then she took her sword out, ready for the worst. Sebastianus just watched the way where the noise came from.

"…It's coming."

Elaine nodded. Then finally the noise stopped…and they could discover the responsible of this…

"…"

It was a man…In front of them, there was a man standing up to the exit…They couldn't see him clearly at the beginning but while he came closer they could discern his traits. He seemed to be rather young, rather tall man with some long and black hair, tighten into a little ponytail. He had blue and very dark eyes and stared up at them without even being surprised why they were there.

"…"

"Who are you?" Elaine yelled, ready to fight.

He didn't answer but just glanced at the dummy on the floor…He just sighed then glared at them.

"…What a welcome…I wouldn't even expect that some people could find this trapdoor as easily."

"…I advise you to move back." Elaine said to him, threatening.

He wore a brown jacket which hid the short where a certain sigh was engraved on. Then Sebastianus's look turned into a distrustful one.

"…Thule."

"What?"

Sebastianus pointed the sign that he had recognized…then any other word he prepared his fists, ready for battle.

The man just smiled. Then chuckled…then finally laughed with good mood. Elaine just glanced at her lover next to her with a look which meant he was crazy.

"Tehehe…I guess…I found! You are the two ones Kanae told about?"

"…I don't get you." Sebastianus just said.

"We don't know any Kanae." Elaine added with the same tone.

However the man kept laughing with a very insane way…to the point that the two moved back.

"…That's good…hehehe…That's good! That's good!"

"Who are you?" Sebastianus cried out, a bit unnerved by his laugh.

"Tehehe…I'm Aenus…tehe…The Gluttony!"

Sebastianus recalled Thule members had a different rank and different name…which fitted with Seven Deadly sins. And he could recall that Gluttony was one of lowest of the team if he was right.

"…Elaine…move back."

"Oww? Do you want already attack me?" Aenus made a rather surprised look. However it seems false. Sebastianus thought even if Aenus was one of the lowest ones, it didn't prevent that he could be extremely strong. He was a Thule member after all. So he prepared in combat position.

This gesture made Aenus smirk.

"I see…I suppose that's the way in Thule…we test everyone to see if they are strong enough for us…Tehehe. Too bad the others aren't there. They could have seen how I became stronger now…Enough even for them."

Sebastianus smiled now. "…If you say so…I would be your opponent, Aenus."

Aenus even if he looked excited by this, could do nothing but feel a bit disappointed when he saw the beauty that stood up next to them.

"My gosh…I'm deceived…I wanted Miss Sexy to fight against!" He said while he contemplated Elaine's breasts with all of his lust eyes.

Elaine was more disgusted than angered and caught her sword to come toward him. However, Sebastianus put an arm before she could.

"…That would be for the next time…" He smirked again. "…Now, just prove me you're strong now."

"…Tehe…As you want…Index apostle." Aenus laughed again before preparing for fight. "…By the way, if I win, can I take Miss Sexy for me afterward?"

"Sebastianus…" Elaine said to her lover while she was caressing the shape of her weapon. Even if she smiled, there was something which sounded creepy in her look. "…Kick him for me please."

"…I will…Elaine, watch my rears please."

"Okay." Elaine said before letting Sebastianus attacking the first.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10**

« …What do you want from me? »

The little and small shape who was standing up in front of him didn't move under the tone he took. Even if the room was plunged into the darkness, he still could discern a smile despite the hood which covered her face. It seemed she wasn't for the least scared by his tone, and he knew that very well. Everyone knew his tone preceded the threat, but it seemed she was the only one taking a delight in. She crossed her arms.

"You should be more polite. I'm not happier than you are, being there with you."

"…And are you the one who tells that? …Only your existence is enough to make me insane."

The young form sighed. She was accustomed to his sayings but this time, she wasn't in the mood for playing with him as usual. She went on:

"I know. I know. Nevertheless, I suggest you to act warmer and more welcoming toward our guests."

Her voice had a hint of threat. She didn't want her plan to be failed for this time just because of his colleague's bad mood. She wanted everything to be perfect and ready for their arrival. If it failed by his fault…her rage could get the upper hand…While she needed him in Thule…

However, he ignored her then turned back to her.

"…I hope both Aenus and you didn't come back empty-handed…"

She slightly smirked by his lack of trust.

"Don't worry…You know there is nothing I don't know…Nothing. Even if I should have used Fu's business…It's worthy, I think…"

"You will be better off…My patience has limits too."

She wasn't afraid of his threats… She knew who was the most powerful out of them. Even if he could be dangerous, she would get the upper hand. Then she ended up by sitting down on the floor, looking up at him.

"And who told you if they will accept?" He clenched his fists out of pain.

She just shrugged.

"They will accept…You forgot who is there. I'm there, you're there and Aenus is there too. They wouldn't have any chance against all three of us."

"…You decided to play the threat?" He asked with his sinister voice.

"What did you expect of Thule?" She smiled again. "If they refused, we could still kill them then taking others candidates."

"And it would have been a waste of time…"

This time she was really bored. She just sighed loudly.

"Seriously, you should be more patient. Everything would be too simple and boring if we had the entire power easily right now." She then touched her lips, showing a smile. "The strongest are us…But Index is our last difficulty to reach. We're just three in Thule…the others two left. …And we never really decided who would be the leader of this faction."

She observed his reaction…She couldn't see his face. Actually, the iron mask which he usually wore hid his expression from her, so she couldn't guess what his thoughts about this subject. This latter just moved away toward the other corner of the room, not wanting to watch her.

"You're the most powerful…" He ended up by saying. "…Why don't you take the control of Thule?"

His answer made her laugh.

"You're so funny and I'm honored! But I told you why…I'm maybe the most powerful of Thule…But not the most powerful of the world. Others magus, a lot darker and more powerful than I am, exist in this world."

"…I would never understand you." He just said.

"And it wouldn't be definitely you…" She went on. "…You're too lazy and miserable to lead us…"

"SHUT UP!" He cried out. From where she was, she could hear a loud and sinister sound. It seemed he had punched the wall in front of him. It just made her smirk again.

"And I don't think Aenus would be able to lead either…He is too dumb and stupid. He would run away if he faced someone a bit stronger than him."

For this time, he was agreed with her about their comrade. However he clenched his fists.

"…So…Why did you send him fighting them?"

She just shrugged. "Really, you don't trust me…Everything is according to the plan after all."

Suddenly while she said these words, the door of the room where they were hastily opened up. She turned back and could watch Aenus's shape standing up in front of them.

"…Tehe. We just talked about you, Aenus." She smirked.

"…really?" Aenus asked with an unsure voice. However, his other colleague who recognized him began to raise his voice a lot louder than before.

"WHY DID YOU COME BACK?"

Aenus shivered up. "…Don't be angry…I just…"

"WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BRING THEM BACK? WHY ARE YOU EMPTY-HANDED?"

Aenus moved back, hesitating to enter into the room to face his anger. However, she smiled and calmed him down.

"Don't worry…I said everything was according to the plan…Aren't you agreed, Aenus?"

"…Yes, yes. Of course, of course…"

Looking away, he then pointed, watching the clock which was hook on the wall.

"…They will come soon."

Aenus was on the ground, next to the dummy, which had been thrown off earlier. He touched his chin…Some blood ran down from his mouth…He didn't know what happened but it seemed he didn't anticipate Sebastianus who passed through his defenses by an only arm…then had been sent away afterward…However, He had woken up and tried to attack again but he could have expected it…According to everyone's sayings, he wasn't as good in close combat…and had been defeated again…That's how he had been thrown on the ground…

"…And you call yourself a Thule member? Allow me to laugh!" Elaine who watched the scene just looked down on him. She had her sword at hand but she thought it wouldn't be useful…Aenus could see he wouldn't get the upper hand in two against one combat. He looked around, slightly shattered by hits he got.

"…My chin…You really hurt me!" Aenus complained out of pain…Sebastianus stayed silent. He just analyzed what just happened right earlier. Aenus was rather strong…He could just do a bit of magic but that was rather weak to prevent him to pass his defenses…

"Ow…And do you really think we'll cry over you?" Elaine sighed, crossing her arms. "…Just pathetic. You said you wanted to be strong…well you're far from it."

"..." Sebastianus frowned. It made nonsense…Even if he was the lowest one in his knowledge, he couldn'tbe a Thule member with such a weak level…

"I think if I fought you in one against one combat, Miss Sexy…You would have concluded otherwise…" Aenus, despite he was on the ground, allowed a little chuckle. The situation was maybe at a disadvantage for him…After all, he could be killed at any time…Furthermore, by Index's apostles. However he couldn't help but finding that as funny…

Elaine rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, guy. You think your dream for reality…I don't like weak men!"

Then she moved closer to him, her sword still in guard.

"Now…Could you answer us now? Is that you who thought being funny to place these kind of dummies there?"

"Tehe!" Aenus smirked again. "…Your face was priceless!"

"That was ANYTHING BUT funny!" Elaine glared at him. "If you are there, I guess there are others members too?"

Sebastianus shook his head…It didn't make any sense…He even could even swear Aenus let Sebastianus defeating him on purpose…He didn't know Aenus so…he couldn't know what he could do…

"You can't ask me!" Aenus looked up at her. "..If I tell it…The others members are very scaring when they are angry…And I don't want that!"

She raised one eyebrow and glanced at Sebastianus. "…Is he kidding or what? Seriously if all Thule is like that, there is nothing to fear of."

"…Elaine…You should move back." Sebastianus muttered.

Aenus turned back toward him then smiled.

"What's wrong? Are you still afraid even if I'm on the floor?"

"…Sebas…What do you mean?" Elaine asked him, a bit surprised.

"…Move back."

Elaine didn't understand but just obeyed then moved back…Seeing that, Aenus's face changed…His idiot smile turned into…a kind of creepy smile now. And for Elaine's view, he didn't seem to be as dumb as he seemed to be earlier anymore…Then he laughed.

"Tehe…HEHEHE….At least someone is intelligent there! Tehehe…Good job mate."

Elaine just squared up again…Something was definitely wrong with this guy…Then Aenus's smile disappeared, turning into a more serious look.

"…I hoped I won't be put into some vicious ways but…everyone is not perfect."

Then before one of the two others could do anything else…A purple light coming from Aenus's chest appeared. They didn't understand earlier but they could see very soon what's happening…A spell…and the fact that this spell was aiming at them…Sebastianus tried to move Elaine aside but unfortunately, that wasn't enough…and before they could move, the two of them were sent away out of strong spell…before falling on the ground.

"….."

Elaine didn't see that coming…her view was covered out of the shock as she had landed, the head against the wall…It hurt and had difficulties to get up…she opened one eye but she didn't see much because everything was troubled around her…she must wait for some minutes before being able to sit up…She was afraid during one moment, thinking about her baby in her womb…however she felt no pain in, just feeling a pain at the head and a slight one to the shoulder…Finally she managed to stand up then moved toward Sebastianus who was next to her, as harmed as she was…

"Sebas! Are you okay?" She cried out, moving quicker toward him.

He just growled as response then sat up, holding his head in his hands…Elaine sighed, relieved. However that was short when they realized Aenus wasn't there anymore.

"Where the hell is he?" Elaine cried out.

She helped her lover to stand up and she could see he was as surprised as she was…Then he looked around.

"…He would have used this spell to run away…"

"_TEHEHE! You're right!"_

Elaine goggled when she heard a loud voice calling them. They recognized the voice of Aenus but they couldn't know where it came from…They heard him everywhere in the room where they were.

"_I've an idea, guys! I would like to play to a game with you."_

"SHUT UP!" Elaine cried out. "…WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was a silence...until Aenus spoke again.

"_That's the game…Let's play to "hide-and-seek"! If you find me, you win."_

Sebastianus clenched his fists...What was he thinking about? But Elaine was downright angered then cried out.

"YOU ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU THINK WE ARE A BIT OLDER FOR THAT?"

"_...Hehe. What would be the life without being caught up by childhood again? If I just gave you to the others as they wanted…it won't be really funny for you…"_

"What do you mean…?" Sebastianus asked now. "…Who are the others?"

There was just a silence again…then finally they could hear Aenus sighing.

"_Once again, I told a bit too much. But what does it matter? You will know only if you find me. So…see you soon!"_

The two waited a bit as the room was plunged into a loud silence again…but it seemed Aenus's "game" already began. And he waited for them…Sebastianus sighed.

"What such a coward! What is his plan?"

"Sebas…" Elaine turned back toward him… "…You're wounded."

Indeed, some blood ran down from his forehead…he had been more harmed than her apparently…However he didn't care and just shrugged.

"I think it's okay…"

"…If you say so…" Elaine said, touching her womb checking if everything was alright. He then sighed.

"Listen…You should stay there…"

He didn't know what was Aenus's true powers…he just had showed his true colors now…He didn't know if it would be risked for Elaine due to her state…However Elaine frowned then shook her head, not agreed with him.

"Hey…It would be okay…" She said, showing her sword at hand. "…You forgot I'm not a nice girl…"

She tried to joke but actually she was worried. However Sebastianus just nodded.

"If you say so…"

Then he turned back toward the exit where they came from…Aenus surely went out by this. And he was hidden in this castle.

"…Let's separate us to search for him. It would be easier"

« Very well. »

Elaine nodded then ran away toward the corridor they took in order to arrive in this place. Her sword at hand, she examined each dark corner around her. More she went on; more the place became darker until being completely into the shadows. She sighed out of nervousness, holding her sword tighter against her and squared up in reaction to every sound she heard. Nevertheless she kept going on until arriving to the staircase which leaded to the trapdoor. She sighed. In order to not falling down as she saw nothing, she gripped the wall while going up. However, when she felt she reached the end of the staircase…she could do nothing but let a loud sigh out…

"…What is this joke again?"

In front of her, the trapdoor was closed up again. But to be honest, she expected it. If it had stayed opened up, others visitors would have noticed it and would have followed them…Nevertheless she could guess that at least, Aenus wasn't hidden in the visible parts of the castle…At least she hoped it. She also hoped there was another way to go outside from this darkness.

Turning around, she was about to go down again when she perceived downstairs a faint shape who stayed unmoving. She thought first that was another dummy again but while she came closer, she realized the form moved. Then she called.

"…Sebas?"

As there was no answer, she came closer…and saw the person was running away from her. This reaction was the one she wanted then, giving a faint smirk she held up her sword.

"…Found!"

And without another word, she chased after him…Even everything was black around her, she could still see barely the tall form who tried to escape from her. That guy was truly a coward! And she hated it. So she ran quicker and suddenly while she was turning a corner of the corridor, a purple ball similar to the one from earlier appeared…

"WHAT?"

…The ball aimed at her but fortunately Elaine was quick enough to hide behind the corner of the wall, letting the spell continuing its way before crashing on another wall. Elaine waited for three seconds before going out. She noticed the shape that kept running and disappeared to the other point of the corridor but Elaine already knew she won. Running faster again, she could catch him up easily before he could disappear again. Aenus, apparently feeling the danger, tried to aim at her with another spell but Elaine avoided it easily by stepping aside from its trajectory then before he could threw another spell, she threw the shape of her sword toward him. Aenus, surprised, stopped into his gesture to avoid it but unfortunately for him; Elaine handled the sword well enough in order to wrap the shape around his body, holding him tightly. Elaine wondered first if she must let him alive, but finally she recalled he attacked both Sebas as well as her unborn baby inside her. And that was a sin to her. So she stepped toward him with a little smirk.

"Sorry guy for your pitiful "hide and seek" game! Now…you're dead, meat."

Then, giving to him a last look, she pulled violently the sword toward her then in front of her eyes, she saw Aenus's body falling into pieces. Contemplating her blood-drenched shape she sighed in front of his corpse. Nevertheless, she didn't give a damn about it then turned back to warn Sebastianus.

From his side, Sebastianus had taken another corridor unknown to him, but where the staircases he took leaded to the basements, darker and vaster than the ones from earlier. He walked slowly and cautiously as the steps were small and more dangerous as everything could appear at any moments. He saw nothing but that wasn't really a problem for him as he was accustomed to the obscurity enough to discern barely obstacles in front of him. So finally when he arrived to downstairs he guessed immediately that the room was small. Nearly as small as the cabin he had on the boat. Sebastianus examined around him and came to the conclusion that there were no ways that Aenus could hide there as there weren't many things around but preferred to check.

While he was wandering around, he wondered why they had installed a room like that. He just noticed another dummy at the point of the room, but didn't pay attention to it anymore. Thule had their own unhealthy obsessions…he should have expected more of an organization of monsters. However, after having inspected with a fine-tooth comb, he discovered nothing more and was ready to go back up when he had an idea in mind. He turned back then recalled some of rooms of this castle had some secret passages. He examined the room again but nothing seemed to point another hidden door. He sighed. Aenus was certainly somewhere…even if he doubted now if he was still human.

Finally, he discovered nothing into the walls nor felt some magic power as he did in the office room. He turned back and that dummy appeared in his view again. He headed for it then faced it again, examining it. That was just a dummy, but he knew that wasn't for nothing there were a lot placed there…He ended up by grasping it by shoulders. The dummy didn't move but while he shifted it, his eyes goggled.

He felt something.

Without saying anything, he looked down on the floor. He knelt down then felt the woody ground…It sounded different there.

He got back on his feet… Now he knew. So, with an only one but fast movement, he punched the floor with all the strength he had. The floor which was very old broke under his fist but it allowed him to check a glance over it.

It was too dark that there was no way he couldn't see anything…however while he bent over again and concentrated all of his attention on it…he heard a slight crack from inside…

That was slight but it was enough for him. He didn't waste time then silently began to snatch and tear planks of wood which recovered the entire floor. By his gesture, Aenus began to panic then tried to move but Sebastianus already knew he was there. He felt his magic power…and won't let it escape. When he heard another crack he kept snatching more fiercely and when he caught in his view the shape of Aenus who tried to run away, he stopped then before he could completely disappear, gripped him by his neck and lifted him with all the strength he had. Aenus seeing that, took a feared look as if he was afraid for his life…However Sebastianus could despite all perceive in his eyes a hint of mischief as a child would have. Then, Aenus chuckled before muttering to his opponent:

"…Found!"

However, he couldn't say any other word as Sebastianus pushed his fist in his stomach. Aenus's body under the shock twisted in two. Some blood ran down from his mouth, and unable to resist to the pain, he collapsed on the floor. Sebastianus quietly watched him then his blood-wrenched fist. The blow was enough to cause a severe injury, mortal if that wasn't healed very soon… However, seeing his opponent agonizing in front of him, he regretted his act nearly immediately. Sebastianus was sure he had committed a mistake by acting like that…After all, Aenus was still a Thule member…If he had killed one of them…Thule that he knew still in activity, would likely react very badly to this…and it could lead to serious reprisals to Index…

"…"

He couldn't really be sure right now…He was however sure that there was others Thule member there. He frowned. He preferred not acting like a coward and facing his opponents for a combat but if they escaped now, maybe they had a chance that Thule wouldn't be aware of their presence. He sighed then without giving a look to Aenus, he headed for staircases.

"Ah! Sebas!"

He turned the head. While he crossed the corridors he found easily Elaine who quickly headed for him. He couldn't explain why but she had a little smirk on her face. He knew this smile meant pride to her, and she had this one every time they succeeded to a mission.

"Elaine? What's happening?" He asked her.

Elaine, as for a response, put her sword up as for showing her victory.

"This bastard finally got what he deserved!"

Sebastianus didn't understand. He just raised one eyebrow as surprise. She kept smiling warmly.

"He didn't survive to his ridiculous game of "hide and seek". Tehe!" She chuckled again, very proud.

"…That's true…" Sebastianus just said without saying anything else.

Then Elaine caressed her shape and Sebastianus realized that it was blood-wrenched…He asked her, pointing it:

"Elaine…What happened?"

Elaine gave a surprised look then just shrugged.

"I just told you. I killed this bastard! I killed him with the Dragon Skeleton sword."

Sebastianus, hearing these words, didn't understand…What did she mean? She didn't play with him so…What was she talking about?

"…You killed him?"

"Yes!" Elaine answered, slightly irritated. She then put her sword down. "And I've been pitiless toward him. He deserved it…After all, he attacked you!"

Sebastianus frowned. It was nonsense…

"Impossible." He just said.

Elaine goggled out of surprise. "What do you mean?

"There was no way you could kill him…"

In front of Elaine's stunned look, Sebastianus showed his fist which was still covered of Aenus's blood.

"…Because I just killed him earlier."

"What do you mean?" Elaine's voice rose up. "…That's me who killed him, even in this corridor. I know! I attended this scene with great pleasure!"

"…And me, I killed him in basements…" Sebastianus pointed.

Elaine stayed completely astonished by this revelation…And Sebastianus didn't lie to her. He said truth and he seemed to be as stunned as she was. So she pointed:

"…He couldn't be in two places at the same time."

"…We don't know." Sebastianus said, closing his eyes. "…Maybe its Aenus's true ability?"

"But what would it mean? Do you mean he is immortal or not?" Elaine asked him.

"…To be honest I don't know."

Elaine missed to throw her sword on the ground out of rage.

"…If that's the case…" She said, containing her anger. "…It means he may be still alive…Somewhere! This bastard is hidden somewhere!"

Sebastianus nodded. Now he thought about it, it sounded weird to him he could find him as easily. Finally, he said to Elaine:

"And I don't think he has many lives…Listen. This time, we are staying together. If we found Aenus again, it means that his game still goes on."

"…Okay so…" Elaine said, glad to be with him this time. She then took her sword out again. "…Let's go."

Sebastianus nodded. Suddenly, his look turned into a frown. Elaine didn't know why at the beginning but when he turned his head…She could know understand what he meant.

…

They heard a loud noise in the corridor…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Elaine now knew Aenus messed up with them for the very beginning. However, when they heard this noise, she could help but thinking the one there was the true Aenus…So, along with her lover, she quickly headed for the corridors where this noise came from. Nevertheless, Sebastianus thought it could be more useful to ambush him, so they walked along walls in order to not being seen. However, that was rather difficult to follow the way, as dark not only didn't help them…But all more so it made corridors like a true labyrinth around them and Elaine didn't really know where she was now. She just covered Sebastianus by behind, cursing herself for relying as much on him. However, it didn't really matter to him...As the noise came again.

As soon as they reached the end of corridor, the noise became louder and more threatening. Honestly, Sebastianus wasn't sure if it was Aenus or another Thule member who hid there…He prepared his fists then waved Elaine. This latter smiled, and then her sword at hand, both of them ran for the corridor.

Indeed, there was actually a shape to the end of the corridor and the two didn't waste any more time and rushed at their target. Weirdly, more they went on, more Sebastianus realized the shape didn't move, even if they were close enough to be seen now. He thought it was something strange but Elaine didn't stop and without listening Sebastianus's instruction, she took her sword then without another word she gave one and only strong blow at their target.

She stopped. The shape in front of them wasn't clear enough to perceive its traits. Nevertheless, she could at least see that it stood up during one short moment before collapsing in front of her view. She gave a proud look toward her lover, but this latter stayed still distrustful.

Passing before Elaine, he came to check what she really aimed…He bent over the creature they thought as their enemy to observe it attentively.

"So?" Elaine asked him.

Sebastianus stayed silent then closed his eyes, sighing out of annoyance. He stood up again then faced Elaine and shook his head.

"…What…?" Elaine goggled.

With his only finger, Sebastianus pointed the thing she just "killed". Elaine made a step toward it and frowned…

"…It can't be true! AGAIN?"

Sebastianus nodded while he glanced from the corner of his eye the beheaded dummy which was lying down on the ground. Elaine kicked it out of rage, this situation becoming slowly to get on her nerve.

"WHERE IS THIS FUCKING BASTARD? DOES HE FIND THAT FUNNY TO MESS UP WITH US?"

"…"

Sebastianus's eyes goggled and turned toward his partner.

"Elaine…Let's go back up!"

Elaine took a surprised look, not understand what he meant.

"But…Aenus could be still hidden somewhere?"

"…I don't think he's hidden there." Sebastianus corrected before turning back, making Elaine follow him.

"…What?"

"…If he is hidden into these corridors where we thought finding him…That's surely a copy. He must have planned something in this kind of game…However; if he's truly hidden somewhere…It could be in a place that we didn't expect of."

Elaine thought about it. Sebastianus could be right about this possibility. Usually, enemies they often met in their missions weren't as dumb and too simple. They had a brain and they were even rather smart and strategic in battles. And if a human normal was smart…A Thule member must be ten more than a normal human…

"…It could be true…" She said, smiling to her lover softly. Then her smile turned into a frown. "…But the door is closed. I checked earlier."

Sebastianus nodded. "…In this case, there is probably another door to allow us to go out."

"…I don't know…" Elaine shivered, preferring not thinking about the possibility there maybe could not another exit for them.

Then, dragging her long sword behind her, she followed Sebastianus then the two took another corridor, which was clearer than the others ones they already took so Elaine could clearly see Sebastianus moving in front of her.

"…It mustn't be…"

Suddenly she heard a loud noise behind them. Elaine squared. It came from a corridor which was farther. However, Sebastianus just avoided it, thinking it was probably another copy, and hurried to find an exit.

"…Sebas! Look!"

Elaine pointed something behind him. He turned back and could see indeed a part in the wall which was darker than the others slabs of the wall. He came closer…

"…Could it be…a door?"

He touched it. Nothing happened…Then he moved back and nodded in agreement.

"Yes…It is."

Elaine didn't let out a loud sigh of relief as she didn't know where this door leaded on. Nevertheless, as they wouldn't walk in this kind of labyrinth forever, they didn't have others choices. Then Sebastianus tried to find a door handle but he found nothing. So without any other word, he rushed at it then gave a powerful punch in this door…

"…"

The door stayed emotionless during one short time then finally, the entire door collapsed in front of them in little pieces, into a loud and horrible crack. They looked up.

"…What is…"

Elaine couldn't do much but contemplating what appeared in front of them.

Actually, behind the door, there was another long corridor…However unlike ones from castle, that wasn't as dark and threating as they expected to see…

Unexpectedly, everything was lighted up around them…Many torches followed stony walls around them making the place a bit more welcoming unlike what they came through until now…At the ceiling, a big chandelier trembled a bit out of shock due to the door which collapsed…And when Sebastianus came through remains of door he just exploded and touched the ground, he felt the softness of the carpet on the floor…However it struck them the most with surprise was at the ending of this long corridor…Another door stood up. And strangely, that was wide opened and the piece inside was lighted up too.

Apparently, there were people inside… Elaine could even hear some snippets of whispering which made her shiver. She glanced at her lover, convinced there was something wrong which waited for them, but as he decided to go on, she sighed but followed him too, keeping however her sword in alert, ready to use it.

While they headed for the door, whisper became louder and louder and Elaine could now distinguish voices…She could just a bass and sinister voice which made her shivering again…She held her sword tighter but didn't stop her in her way…She heard now others voices a lot more acute...These voices filling together looked like more a chorus but it made it more scaring than anything…

Finally, when they were now not too far from the door anymore…Elaine could now hear it clearly when another voice claimed:

"…Now…Let's welcome our dear guests…unwelcomed!"

Both Elaine and Sebastianus freeze. They stayed unmoving in front of the door, completely aghast by the voice who apparently guessed their presence from the beginning…Elaine came closer to him, squaring again. However the voice rose up again:

"Don't worry…We will not eat you…Come in."

Sebastianus clenched his teeth but decided to move forward, determined to confront their own enemies in their eyes. So he entered in the room, followed closely by Elaine.

However, what they confront made them completely freeze again…And even Sebastianus became now totally unsure about the solution to do. In this room, the first thing they saw was a little black cat…The one which followed them from the very beginning…It was the same which slept on the floor, lying down on one person's feet…The person wore just a black hood, so they couldn't see really much its face but they could notice this person was rather short. Around them, two others people stayed in the room…One of them was Aenus himself and this time, Sebastianus could now see he was the true one and not another copy…He felt by the atmosphere around him…This latter smirked sharply to him when his eyes met his but he could discern a great fear in. Elaine observed the other one, who was at the bottom of the room…He was turned to the wall and didn't face them. Nevertheless, the one who caressed the black cat at its feet just smirked and began to speak:

"Welcome home. We are happy to see you."

Elaine recognized a voice of woman. No…It was a voice of a young girl actually. This person must be not very old…As the two ones didn't answer to her welcoming, she just shrugged, then letting go of the cat which meowed, asking more caresses, she took her hood off so that she could reveal her face. The two stayed silent in front of her appearance. She was actually a little young girl…She should be around ten year-old, or maybe a bit older. She had thigh-lengthen black hair which fell on her shoulders, the only one thing she wore was a kind of dark blue ribbon rather uncommon. She had also red and mischievous eyes and Elaine could see how much she was beautiful, even if she was very young. Her eyes seemed welcoming yet malicious as well. Elaine frowned, determined to not being trapped by her childish appearance.

"Don't be so afraid…We aren't there to eat you" She repeated again. However, as the two kept staying silent, the girl sighed a bit bored. Finally, she introduced herself:

"My name is Kanae Kuroshiba. I'm happy to meet you…"

Sebastianus turned fiercely toward Aenus and when he saw his look, he moved back, unsure of what to do. He glanced at Kanae, who pointed him.

"His name is Aenus. Aenus Lavenheit…Don't be so shy, Aenus! Introduce yourself!"

There was a bit of contempt in her tone but Aenus obeyed. He nodded then shyly smiled:

"I'm Aenus…Gluttony!"

"No need to introduce yourself…" Elaine glared at him. "…We already know you."

"Tehe…I know…I know, Miss Sexy!" Aenus tried to joke but it seemed Elaine wasn't really in the mood for that. She then squared again.

"…Just call me "Miss Sexy" like that again…It would be the last time you would talk!"

Aenus shivered then moved back again, leaving Kanae speak again. This latter sighed.

"Well…As Aenus is Gluttony…I'm the Wrath. And the other one is named Golvas Mercurius."

She pointed the man who hadn't welcomed them for the beginning. And even if Kanae called him, he still didn't turn back. He just shrugged without interest. Kanae sighed.

"Golvas Mercurius… Sloth…Three of us is Thule members."

Sloth…Wrath…Gluttony…Weirdly, they all symbolized a Deadly Sin…Sebastianus and Elaine just glanced at each other. They were actually unsure of what to do now…Even if Aenus was more annoying than dangerous, it wasn't the case for the two others ones…And just a check was enough for Sebastianus to understand they couldn't be match for them. So finally he just sighed but while he could introduce them, Kanae cut him off, with a little smirk.

"We already know who you two are. Don't need to introduce yourselves. You are Index apostles, aren't you? We already know."

"…Thule…" Elaine tried to contain her feelings, but she was sure that Kanae already understood them. Finally she said:

"But that's the first time we meet each other as person…I would have offered you a cup of tea but unfortunately we didn't have many time for it…And that's useless to check behind you, Elaine of the dragon Skeleton…Even if you could run away, you couldn't escape from us."

Elaine glared at her but answering nothing. Then Kanae ended up by taking the cat into her arms to put it on her laps.

Sebastianus finally managed to find the strength to speak:

"…Thule…So…The rumor was false…"

"Which one?" Kanae asked. "There are many rumors about us…It doesn't lack in Index; isn't it?"

"…" He paused. "…You weren't disbanded?"

Behind Kanae, Aenus chuckled silently. However, Elaine's glare was enough to make him shut up.

"…No. As if we would disband while we are invincible together." Kanae just said.

"But…You were apparently a bit more than just three…" Elaine went on. "According to Index, you were disbanded…Even a Thule Member came to work in Index recently…She is named Sophia Measley and she is one of main scientists in Index."

Kanae listened but she didn't seem to take any interest. She just shrugged.

"All organizations aren't all good…We can be on the verge of the bankruptcy too…But after all…What could we do about…? That wasn't like we could control over every members who do everything they want."

Kanae's nonchalant tone unnerved a bit Elaine but she just asked:

"So…Why did some members leave?"

"I just said...Thule organization is on the verge of bankruptcy. No wonder why they left…We are now just three left in Thule." Kanae scratched her cat's neck, which meowed in pleasure.

She then sighed, looking a bit sad. "…So…Thule doesn't have much interest for people now…so…"

She looked sad but Elaine was certain deep down, she mocked them as while she was saying these words, she stared at them with much insistence. So she clenched her fists:

"…So…in this case…What do you want from us?" She then added with a more nonchalant tone. "…I guess you wouldn't let us go back up and leaving…"

At this sentence, Kanae laughed very hard, making the cat open one eye to look at her. She then took her breath again.

"At least Index doesn't look dumb so much…I'm lucky to fall on you".

Sebastianus had a bad feeling…He truly had a bad feeling but he just waited for her answer. Kanae then stood up, holding her cat in her arms.

"...There is nothing I don't know anything about…Nothing."

It was a strange way to talk. However she just kept on.

"If Thule didn't have others plans, we would have disbanded for so long…But as we have some Index members there…"

Elaine goggled, out of shock. Even if Kanae didn't end her sentence she already guessed what she thought about…So she took her sword again.

"…Don't tell me…That's impossible!"

"Yes!" Kanae smirked in joy. "…You understood very well…If we had Index members there…Thule would understand better Index's powers and what they are able to do…It would be extremely useful to us."

"THAT'S TRULY INSANE! NO WAY WE COULD ACCEPT THAT! As if we will go into a faction of monster…!" Elaine yelled out.

"Really? I could guess it wouldn't be much a problem for you." Kanae just replied. "…A faction of monster…I thought you would be accustomed being part of…like Index or other sects where you were trapped in…What is much the problem?" Kanae smirked, talking to Elaine especially.

This sentence made Elaine losing her calm, and then caught her sword at hand. Then, before Sebastianus could stop her to do something dangerous, she lunged at Kanae who was the closest to her. She didn't care if Kanae was more powerful than she was, she couldn't bear Kanae's words about this. Then with a fast movement and raised her sword looking like a whip to give a strong blow to the Thule member!

"…" Kanae only smiled to this gesture, amazed by the Index's quick reaction. It wouldn't be much interesting otherwise, even if she knew what the sequel would be…Then before Elaine could reach her, she only made a gesture toward her.

"…!"

At the moment where the sword was about to hit her…Elaine's own whip's shape exploded apart into pieces, like a broken glass…

"WHAT…?" Elaine cried out when she just realized what happened, looking as surprised as Sebastianus was. "The sword…"

Kanae only gave a chuckle for this, then her smile increased when she heard Elaine screaming.

"…MY SWORD! MY SWORD! The…The dragon skeleton…The Index's…!"

But the shape was in front of her, broken apart. Elaine clenched her fists then howled, out of rage and pain, like if she just lost her partner in battle.

"…Bastard…BASTARDS! BASTARDS!" She kept repeating then raised her fists, but at this time Sebastianus caught it at times, not wanting that her fists could follow the same fate as the sword did.

"…I guess you forgot where you two were…If you didn't accept…" Kanae just smiled again. "I could make you exploding like I did for your precious sword. Then…" she turned her look toward the named Golvas. And Sebastianus could notice he clenched his fists with much strength as if he wanted to explode them. "…It wouldn't be a problem…We could just kill you and taking the next followings apostles who would investigate on your disappearance here…"

Elaine tried to calm herself down but she kept her obvious disgusted face. Was it their plan? Did they guess that was that simple for them…? So…if she understood, they took them as hostage?

"…Don't look at me like that, Elaine…" Kanae barely joked. "…You would have stayed alive if you didn't accept the mission…as your sword would have been. That's your entire fault after all."

She glanced at Golvas again…Even if they were far from each other, Kanae could still notice he was about to lose it and tried to contain himself.

"You know…I hope you won't say no…as it would really bother me to kill you and waiting for the next followings ones to come…It would have been such a waste of time…"

Then as she talked especially to Elaine herself, she added:

"…And I'm sure you would like to live a bit longer…be you?"

Elaine moved her fists off her lover. Then her raging look slowly into a…more unsure and completely lost look…If they worked with Thule, they would be viewed as traitors for Index…She couldn't forsake a faction in order to work with its shadow…She looked down…Her look fell on her womb where their future baby stayed inside…Then she took a worried face…However, on the other hand, she couldn't die…Thule was cruel enough to kill them without hesitation…and if she died…her future children…

"…You're wrong…You're so wrong…"

"Am I wrong?" Kanae just said. "But you are…if Index didn't exist…Thule wouldn't exist either."

She gave a look to her lover next to him…He seemed as unsure as she was…She then thought of it…She never had been really loyal to Index. She just followed him from the beginning. Furthermore, she would be ready to break her own rules just for him…

"…"

Sebastianus stayed silent. That was obvious he was trapped too…

But…Sebastianus never stated clearly if he wanted…this baby as she wanted…

"…Sebas…"

For him, his mission came before everything…She knew it very well…But in this case…would it mean he would be ready to die…and forsaking his baby?

She couldn't know that…

The future she wanted with him and their child…would he break it?

"…Very well."

Suddenly, the silence was broken. Then Elaine turned toward Sebastianus…She didn't know if it was real but he really talked at the instant…Kanae took a surprised look.

"…What did you just say?"

Sebastianus had his eyes closed for a very long moment…then he ended up by staring in Kanae's ones…

"…I accept to come with you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Elaine looked around herself: the place, where she was looked really like a jail to her. The room was rather small but the way they arranged it looked huger. Okay, there were two beds, a bathroom and a little area where they could divert themselves with a small bookcase but despite all these things, even a real jail would have been more welcoming to Elaine. They weren't unchained and there weren't some bars at the door, so Thule members had somewhat a certain "courtesy" in welcoming their hosts. Elaine personally, would have expected worst from them so she could be relieved. Nevertheless, it didn't calm her down and from the beginning where they had been brought there, she paced like a lion in cage, trying a find a way to go outside but that was useless…They thought of everything. Now they were their hostages.

"…Why…?"

Elaine ended up by turning back toward Sebastianus, who stayed on the bed. He seemed rather calm and peaceful, still more peaceful than she was, but Elaine could still discern a hint of concern in his eyes. It just made her more anxious so she ended up by heading for him.

"…What were you thinking?" She asked.

"…What about?" Sebastianus answered with a cold tone. Elaine took a breath to calm her down but that wasn't enough.

"…What were you thinking? I thought…"

She wasn't really angry but the stress didn't make her better. She just sat down next to him then asked again:

"…Why…did you say "yes" earlier? Tell me…"

She thought about the way he answered to Kanae's proposition…She didn't expect that at all from him. She knew him very well…Even too well to know which answer he would have given usually. Sebastianus was one of the most loyal members to Index, especially to their leader…And he was even one of most willing to accomplish a mission, going even so far as killing or dying for it…She knew it very well…She wasn't as loyal to the mission actually, and only followed Sebastianus for this so…she could know that the mission was everything to him.

So…Why did he accept it?

"Sebas…Answer to me please."

Sebastianus sighed. He expected this question from Elaine but he wasn't really in the mood for answering. He knew that's too dangerous for them to refuse, considering what they did to Elaine's sword but… he made it wrong, by saying yes too…as he felt like betraying his leader…He felt like betraying Index…Again he did some mistakes…But to be honest, there wasn't good or bad response to this proposition…And they could be lucky to be enclosed there. So finally, he just said:

"…If I said no, they would have killed us immediately. I couldn't take this risk…"

"Yes but…" Elaine wasn't sure if she should go on… "…But I thought you would say no…"

"I told you: I couldn't." Sebastianus answered colder. He then stood up from the bed. "They are Thule members and furthermore, they were three against two of us. No way could we have won against them…Then…"

He paused.

"…It could be a better way to investigate…That's our mission after all."

That's their mission yes…but it stayed a horrible thing to do…accepting this proposition from their opponents…even if they played it, that's still a hard thing to, betraying their own faction.

Elaine nodded, seeming agreed with him. However, it didn't reassure her.

"Yes…You're right…But…They still didn't say what they would do to us…Your answer just made them more distrustful toward us…That's why they enclosed us there."

She could still recall Kanae's look when Sebastianus answered this…She didn't jump out of joy as they accepted it…Actually, she found that too suspicious they accepted so easily but didn't ask why. So she just claimed that was correct, as they agreed…However as they were Index members, she couldn't help but thinking they had an idea in mind…so now they would be their hostage as they wanted so willingly. When they brought both of them there, Kanae just said that they didn't close them up, as they couldn't go outside and escape from there. She would know it if they tried anyway. Then before leaving, she had smiled to them and told them to enjoy their rest there…Sebastianus didn't know why but he guessed Kanae despite being young was surely one of most fierce in Thule, Aenus being just a joke to him. However, the one who made him ill at ease stayed the so-called Golvas… During their entire meeting, he had said no words to them…He had a bad feeling about it and he was right.

"Elaine…" He said, closing his eyes. "…I think the best is staying there, in this room until we found a solution…"

Elaine seemed to calm down slowly now. She just shrugged with nonchalance.

"That's surer…We don't have anything to go anyway…except these old and dark corridors…"

Sebastianus nodded, agreed with her. Elaine then gave a glance to her sword which lay down against a wall in a corner of the room. Unexpectedly, they didn't take it from her…Thule must have something particular in mind…

"We should maybe try to warn Georgius…" Elaine proposed too…However how? They had no way to enter in contact with outside…And if Thule knew, they would kill them right now…It was too dangerous to even just try. So she shook her head, blaming herself.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise. Both of them raised the head to look around them…That's strange…It looked like if something collapsed…a bit like the door which they broke earlier before they could meet their jailers…Nevertheless, it didn't sound like a door…Then suddenly, another sound, a lot louder than first one, made them shiver…This one looked like something which fell on the floor…Something very heavy…Elaine looked up. It came from behind the wall…

"…What's that again?"

Sebastianus without any other answer, ended up by heading for the door…Kanae let it opened so that they could come in their rooms as they wanted. Elaine cried out:

"What are you doing?"

"Stay here…I'm going to see…I come back." Sebastianus just said without turning back toward her.

"No way" Elaine stood up as well. "Or at least…I'm coming with you."

Sebastianus just smiled slightly, then with a gently movement, he pushed her away from him.

"…I guess you should stay here anyway…You have your own responsibilities there too."

Elaine opened her mouth. He pointed her womb and she understood what he meant by "responsibilities". However, she stayed bitter as he looked like that weren't his ones…So she just nodded out of agreement.

"…Okay…"

Then Sebastianus, without any other word opened the door and closed it behind him. Elaine sighed, touching her womb as for comfort…This stress wasn't good for her and she knew it…Then she walked toward the bookcase to take a book in order to divert her. However, while she searched for a good one, she frowned bitterly when she saw all these books talked about a particular theme… She ended up by taking one of them who caught her attention…That was some Latin but she understood what it meant…

"_The Other Side of Holy Office of Index"_

"…" Why did Thule have such a book? She stood up, her book under her arms then she lay on the bed in order to read it.

Sebastianus walked into corridors…The noise came from near their own room but when he came to check, there was nothing…Except something he didn't expect to see…One of these dummies that Thule loved apparently very much…in pieces. Someone had beheaded it before turning it into dust…Sebastianus sighed. He didn't want to get involved with manners of these characters…However; the one who did that should have a lot of strength…The dummy was stony after all. So it gave him more aspects of enemy he confronted

Suddenly, while he wandered around, heading for his room again, he felt a presence behind him…He kept walking quicker but now, he heard its steps…Sebastianus frowned. If he fell on the same person he heard earlier…Clenching his fists, he ended up by stopping then turning back to face his follower…

"…"

He sighed, recognizing the person…In front of him, Aenus stood up. He didn't know why he was there but Sebastianus knew with him, there was nothing to be afraid of…Aenus waved him, smirking.

"Hi! That's funny! I was just heading for your room…"

"Why do you want?" Sebastianus took a cold voice yet a bit bored.

Aenus began to chuckle.

"Well…I came to check if Kanae had been correct with you about your place…If you want, you can still move in another one."

"I don't need it." Sebastianus was about to leave again but Aenus held him by his arm.

"What?"

"Actually…" Aenus took a breath. "Kanae also asked me to give you something as well as some advices if you wanted to stay alive…So…"

"I don't need it." Sebastianus just said coldly.

"But it could interest you…I could be like a guide for you." Aenus insisted. Sebastianus clenched his fists…He wasn't the kind of person to lose his temper so easily but only Aenus's voice got on his nerves.

"What do you want from me?" Sebastianus asked with an unkind tone. "As I will accept things from someone like you…"

Aenus took a surprised look as if he didn't understand.

"That's natural…After all; you are part in Thule now."

"Don't speak to me as if I was your pal" Sebastianus came closer to him, which made Aenus moving back. "I never asked to be part of Thule…All of you are just monsters and if we are here, it's only because you took us as hostages."

"I just follow orders…You can't blame me." Aenus said, looking a bit unsure if he should go on or not.

"If Kanae wants to tell us something, she can just go by herself…I won't listen something from her dogs…Especially from you."

He then gave a glance to the place where the broken dummy laid on the floor…

"Are you the one who broke that?" He asked.

"…No…" Aenus answered a bit scared by the tone he took.

"So who did that?"

Aenus didn't answer directly. However, when Sebastianus came closer to him again, he jumped then barely said:

"…Golvas did it…"

"Why?"

Aenus moved back again, finally leaning against the wall behind him. He then answered without looking up in Sebastianus's eyes:

"…That's why I wanted to give you these advices…I just wanted to tell you that…If you want to stay alive, the best way would be to not come close to Golvas…"

Sebastianus raised one eyebrow. Why did Aenus tell this to him? That was none of his business as they were enemies…However, Aenus kept on, taking this time a more serious look.

"Yes...Even if you are hostages…Kanae didn't want you to be harmed as our colleague is rather…" Aenus seemed to search for his words. "…Unstable at times. I guess you noticed that earlier during our meeting…"

Sebastianus recalled it well then just nodded. "Yes…"

"Well…I explain…Golvas hates Index…Each of us hate you, people of Index but Golvas's hatred is a lot…Well you know so…the best for you would be to stay apart from him…That's everything I wanted to say."

"…" Sebastianus didn't really care. After all he already guessed it. However he asked:

"But why did he break it?"

"That's the problem…" Aenus seemed to become unsure again. Then he looked all around him as if he didn't want to be heard. "…Golvas is unstable…He can go from rather calm to …into an unstoppable rage…Even for the very little reason he lost his temper really quickly…"

Sebastianus stayed silent, pensive.

"…Mood swings?"

"Yes…So in order to not harm living people…He placed some of these dummies a bit around…and when the urge of killing someone is taking over him…He demolishes at least one to ease off..."

He got it now…That's where this noise came from…Aenus, seeing Sebastianus became a bit calmer, ended up by saying:

"So…If you don't want anything else, I will maybe leave you…"

"One second." Sebastianus held him by the arm now. Aenus shivered, wondering what he wanted from him. "…Tell me…What are you planning to do with us?"

"…What?" Aenus asked, not understanding.

"Do you plan to kill us? Or letting us alive?"

Aenus didn't know what answering as Kanae would kill him if he revealed what she planned with them…So he just barely answered:

"You should maybe ask it to Kanae…"

"I ask it to you." Sebastianus tightened his grab on his arm…Aenus tried to escape but to no avail.

"...Will you hit me if I don't answer it to you?"

"…" Sebastianus ended up by releasing him with brutality. Aenus fell on the floor. "What such a coward. Really, I pity you. I wonder how they welcomed you in Thule…"

"…" Aenus didn't answer, just looking on the floor. Sebastianus could see he looked a bit ashamed but he didn't care. He sighed before leaving him alone. After all, it was useless to ask them. It would change nothing anyway.

Aenus seeing Sebastianus leaving, felt a pain in his arm again. He rolled up his right sleeve…It hurt again. He felt again the pain of the blow that Golvas gave him later. Then hearing a voice calling him, he shivered out of fear again but stood up and left afterward.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter13**

_« … »_

_Elaine had it coming…Before she even could wink; the blow of the sword came to hit her on her side, making her drop her own sword on the floor. The sword didn't have been really strong but it was enough to cut her breath off then falling on the floor, holding her side with great pain. In front of her, her preceptor looked at her. _

"…_What did I tell you earlier, Elaine?"_

_Elaine's face twisted into pain, but despite the pain she managed to respond barely:_

"…_I knew…"_

_Her preceptor sighed again then put his sword on the floor. _

"_I told you many times! You must anticipate your opponent's attacks at least ten times beforehand! That's in this way you will defeat your opponent and survive in a battle."_

_Elaine nodded…Of course, she knew. However she didn't think about it this time…Avoiding the pain as her preceptor taught her, she stood up again then looked at him in his eyes._

"…_Sorry"_

"_You'll be very well-advised to be sorry…" Her preceptor sighed in contempt but he couldn't help but wondering what happened with his young pupil. Watching her sit down, he noticed that Elaine's eyes seemed to be a bit empty today…He ended up by saying:_

"_Come on. What's wrong with you?"_

"_Hm?" Elaine didn't understand first. He crossed his arms then looked her with an inquisitive eye._

"_That's the third time you lose! Aren't you concentrated, are you?"_

_Elaine hesitated but finally she shook her head, telling he was right. She then said:_

"_Sorry again…"_

"_Hm…So. Tell me what's wrong, Elaine. I guess there is something which invades your mind, isn't it?"_

"…_No…No." Elaine looked away but her preceptor could see there was definitely something and she lied. He came closer to her._

"_Elaine…You shouldn't lie to me…You know it very well." _

_There wasn't some threat in his voice…However; his tone was enough to make Elaine confess the truth. So, struggling with him no more she stood up then faced him. She had a serious yet determined look which interested him. So she ended up by confessing:_

"…_I thought about something…Teacher. There is something I would like to talk with you…"_

_Her preceptor smirked, already expecting that the answer would be definitely no. He knew Elaine too well to know how she looked when she wanted something. However, this time, he didn't expect this thing from her…_

"…_Teacher…I thought…As you know, I will be eighteen years very soon…I will be the next month. Do you know what it means?"_

_Her preceptor nodded. He knew it very well. So, before she could go on he talked instead._

"_I know very well…Elaine. I know your birthday is for the next month. And as we expected, it would be the end of your formation. Then, you would be able to fly with your own wings and leaving home if you want."_

_Elaine nodded, glad he understood. Her preceptor leaned against the wall next to her. He contemplated her with an inquisitive look._

"_By the way…If you choose to leave, where will you go?"_

_Elaine cleared her throat out of embarrassment._

"…_That's…precisely this thing that I wanted to talk about with you…" Elaine began. She thought it would be better to make it quickly so she declared:_

"_Teacher…I would like to leave…But as my birthday will be for just one month anyway…"_

_She took her breath._

"…_Could you let me leave…sooner?"_

_Her preceptor goggled. What did she just say? Elaine, seeing his stunned look, clarified:_

"_Yes…You heard me…I would like to leave sooner…Please, teacher."_

"_Why, Elaine?"_

_Elaine expected this question. She however didn't have bravery enough to face his preceptor's look in her eyes. So she just looked away._

"…_Let's say…there are some things…I've some important business to deal with on this side…So…As I will leave soon anyway…"_

"_Ow?" He had this time a kind of mocking look…A bit more of a contemptuous look…He stayed silent during a few seconds, as in order to make Elaine ill at ease…Then he asked with a kind voice:_

"_And what about your training?"_

_Elaine just shrugged, not very caring about this. "…I will probably train there, Teacher. I won't stop to train you can leave it to me after all. The only thing I will do is leaving."_

_Her preceptor stayed quiet again. However he didn't seem to really care about her training either…He seemed to be more concerned about something else. Then finally, a smirk appeared on her face:_

"_I see…Elaine. I see very well…"_

"_What?" Elaine asked, taking a surprised face. Her preceptor kept chuckling._

"…_Is there a man in your decision?"_

_Elaine jumped. She didn't expect this question from him…She would expect he would only care about her education and nothing else. However, seeing her blush a bit, he nodded._

"_Your face is enough to me…There is definitely a man…Why didn't you tell me about it, Elaine?"_

_Elaine thought that was better of not telling about this part. Nevertheless, she just nodded without answering. She then stood up to face him._

"…_You've been a very good teacher…I'm really grateful for all these years of training and I swear to memorize all these performances you showed to me. However…"_

_She paused. The best was going straightforward to not lasting it…_

"_However, I want you to let me go. My time in this town is done, and others fighters would probably replace me…But I learnt they needed fighters more in this place where I go…"_

_At this sentence, her preceptor's face changed instantly. And Elaine was right to have a bad feeling about it…She knew very well where it would lead…_

"_Who are they? What is this place? Tell me Elaine...Since when did you take this decision?"_

"…" _Elaine didn't answer. However it didn't calm her preceptor down. So he answered instead of her._

"…_I would guess you began to be absent-minded for nearly y a month… I would even say you began to act like this since the time where you defeated these Index members who came in our country!"_

_Elaine shivered by his tone becoming more and more cold. So she stayed silent but it didn't prevent her to look down out of shame. So her preceptor came closer to her then, he asked:_

"…_Tell me Elaine…Do you plan to go to Index?"_

"…" _As Elaine didn't still answer, he took another tone. A kinder and softer tone toward her as if he tried to reassure her. Then he asked again:_

"_Is that your plan? Be frank with me…Elaine."_

_As this voice sounded more ominous, more threatening than the first time, Elaine could do nothing but obeying and giving the answer he wanted…So with a slight movement, she nodded._

"…_I see…"_

_Elaine could have seen it coming…She knew very well what it would happen afterward…_

_Then, with a soft smile on his face, her preceptor raised his hand then gave her a big great punch into her face…Elaine fell on the floor but it didn't stop him…So before she could do something else he slapped her again…Elaine's face twisted in pain, and some blood ran down from her mouth. Then with all of his strength, he stuck her against the wall and shook her by shoulders…Nevertheless, only Elaine felt his words…_

"_I don't believe you…WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU? DO YOU THINK REALLY BECAUSE YOU WILL BE EIGHTEEN YOU CAN DO EVERYTHING YOU WANT? YOU BITCH!"_

"…" _Elaine said nothing, letting him shaking her…_

"_YOU'VE GIVEN EVERYTHING! I GAVE YOU AN EDUCATION, A HOME, A FAITH TO BELIEVE! WHAT ABOUT YOUR PARENTS? THEY GAVE YOU LIFE AND REPUTATION IN THIS TOWN! AND THAT'S HOW YOU THANK PEOPLE WHO HAVE BEEN SO KIND TOWARD YOU? YOU DECIDE TO SOIL YOUR NAME AS WELL AS YOUR PARENTS IN LEAVING AND JOINING THE ONES WHO ARE OUR ENEMIES AND KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER AND FATHER? YOU BITCH!"_

"…_It's nothing…" Elaine tried barely to say, ignoring the other punch given into her face. "…That's nothing with the faith…"_

"_OW! WILL YOU MAKE ME CRY? SO YOU WANT TO FORSAKE EVERYTHING JUST FOR SOMEONE WHO WILL POSSIBLY EVEN NOT LOOKING AT YOU? SOMEONE WHO WILL MAYBE DECEIVE YOU OR HATING YOU? THAT'S THIS FUTURE YOU WANT? YOU ARE DISGUSTING!"_

"…" _Hearing these words, Elaine understood no words would ever calm him down…She glanced at the sword which were put down on her side, and with a great effort, she managed to avoid pain and grasped it without he could notice…_

_Then before he could even give another blow…She just planted her own sword in his shoulder. _

"…_Ah…ARRG!"_

_Her preceptor screamed out of pain, feeling right the pain that Elaine inflicted to him in his shoulder. So he let Elaine go and fell on the floor, at kneels. Elaine dried the blood which ran down on her cheek but she kept glaring at him fiercely._

"…_MY…MY SHOULDER…What did you do to me, Elaine? What's the meaning of this?"_

_Elaine just shook her sword, covered by the blood of her own preceptor. _

"…_I just give you back what you gave to me…"_

"_You…Now, you are trying to kill me? That's what you plan to do…You just don't join the ones who killed your parents, betraying our values…You even want to kill your own preceptor who helped you to learn yourself?"_

"…" _Unexpectedly, Elaine just shook her head. Then with a cold voice, she pointed her sword on him._

"_I don't care if they are the ones who killed my parents…I don't even care to be seen like a traitor…I would go there because that's my place. My new home…And you won't prevent me to leave."_

"…_You bitch! Do you really think this place will make you happier? You're an Ophian…You belong there."_

"…" _Then Elaine caressed the shape of her weapon. "…Don't care about the place…Every places are still better than this one where you enclosed me during all these years…"_

_This time he didn't answer. He was only a bit surprised, but just touched his wound at the shoulder. Elaine then closed her eyes, a smirk appearing on her face._

"…_For every treatment you gave to me…I should even kill you…Teacher, as you always told me to do every time someone threatened me. But as you pointed, you're still my teacher…"_

_She then put her sword down. She then smirked to him again, before incline her head._

"…_So…Teacher…Goodbye now. And thanks once again for all this training."_

_She was about to head for the door and so…Leaving forever for another place far from this one…when her preceptor called her out:_

"_And if you are rejected?"_

"…_I don't care." She just said. _

_Then without giving another glance behind her, where the one who raised her up during all these years stayed on the ground…she slammed the door behind her then left._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter14**

" _This warped world,_

_This twisted reflection_

_These sins of these people_

_This dark justice_

_This supposed right path_

_Is it the meaning of my existence?_

_Is this the meaning of people's existence?_

_I don't know_

_I lost everything I held dear the most_

_These monsters in white took it from me_

_I've nothing left_

_Except you_

_My most important thing_

_My precious little remains_

_You're the one who holds me there_

_And the one who would lead me to my own fall_

_I love you, Balor…"_

_Reciting these verses he loved repeating many times since the beginning where he was there, the dark shape bent over the little box which looked like a music box where his dear little treasure rested in. While he said these words, a sweet and faint greened light resonated from this box which shined his face where his biggest smile appeared on._

"Sebas…"

Elaine sighed. She was lying down on the bed which became their bed now. She seemed to be a bit bored, and even these books generously borrowed by their prison guards didn't manage to divert her. The book she was reading right now was not better. It was focused about too many dark themes, like the reason why suicide was required to escape from this twisted world or the way religions were persecuted during all these centuries. This book was too harsh, even for Elaine so after having read a few of pages, she forsakes it then looked up at her lover.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

Sebastianus turned back toward her. He was sitting next to the little desk placed for them and Elaine already knew what he was doing. She just glanced at the little shift of paper which Sebastianus held in his hand, then sighed of dismay.

"You should just let it down." Elaine took a softer voice when she said these words.

However, "let it down" wasn't part of Sebastianus's vocabulary. To him, that was completely nonsense to forsake even in darkest moments they spent there. He just shook his head disagreed.

"That could be still useful. It's making nearly three months we're gone in mission…And nearly three months we're there…"

Elaine shrugged.

"Do you really think it would be so easy to send letters, Sebas? I don't think Thule members would allow us to ask some help to Index so easily…I recall you how many times you tried to."

She then closed her book before going to put it back in the bookcase. She then came closer to her lover and let her hand wrapping his neck by behind, putting her head on his shoulder.

"…Me neither I don't want to stay here forever…We are their hostages after all."

Sebastianus wanted to say something else but finally he stayed quiet. Since the day where they had been trapped there, their days seemed to pass very slowly as they looked like the same…They mainly spent their time in this cell, waiting for their fate given by their prison guards, as they still didn't know what they planned to do of them. Usually, they came to go out to wander around corridors but that wasn't better as they didn't see the light of outside…Corridors were so alone but every time they tried to escape, they automatically someone to prevent them to do. That's often Aenus or even the small shape of the cat they had met, called Kuro by friends. However they never met Kanae or Golvas themselves. However, Kuro's eyes focused on them showed clearly they were still watched no matter where they were going. The last time Sebastianus came outside, he learnt from Aenus's mouth (a bit forcefully) that they were searching for others candidates willing to enter in Thule's faction. He didn't give any more information but that was enough for them.

"…Our disappearance must have been noticed in Index." Sebastianus wondered.

"I don't think Georgius already sent the others to investigate...Missions can take months, Sebas. Do you remember our mission in Siberia? We came back after four months."

Elaine smirked a bit recalling about this. That had been a great mission, as it had been the first time where Georgius sent them alone without surveillance and one of few times where she had Sebastianus for all herself. She then touched her womb…Of course, after nearly three months, her belly rounded. Her pregnancy already began for kinda long but that wasn't still enough to be able to know that she was pregnant. And that was for the better, as she couldn't imagine what it would happen if Thule knew about it…She shivered about this thought and she ended up by concluding if they weren't aware of it, better it was. Thule members didn't really care about what they were doing in their cells and let them rather freed despite all, except when Aenus was forced to bring some foods for them. It seemed Thule wasn't so horrible as much as Index told about it as they didn't torture them or anything. They seemed to have a semblance of courtesy.

"I will try despite all. Again" Sebastianus just said, giving a check to the letter. Elaine smiled sadly but she hoped him to succeed this time too. She just hugged him a bit tighter by behind with a tender way. She then kissed him on the lips, a kiss that Sebastianus gave back to her this time. Elaine smiled then went back to the bookcase to choose another book.

"Elaine?"

"Hm?"

She turned back to him. Sebastianus pointed something which lied on the desk. Elaine realized the thing was the book she found the first day they came there.

" _The Other Side of Holy Office of Index_?" She asked.

"Yes. Where did you find it?" Sebastianus examined the cover.

She just shrugged.

"I just read it first days where we came there…I'm not very fond of reading so I guess I should have abandon it once…"

She then came closer to the desk again while Sebastianus read the first page. She then smiled.

"Now I think about it, that's one of few books about themes in our knowledge even if that's rather difficult to read…That's more about philosophy and some theses…"

"What about theses?" Sebastianus looked up at her.

"Yes." Elaine nodded. "There were theses very incomprehensible such as theories about parallel worlds where our own world isn't the only one in this universe. Now I think, that's because of these things that I abandoned." She added with a very awkward look.

"…Well, according to the summary that I think you didn't read, there are others things in…"

"Hm?" Elaine took a surprised face. Sebastianus explained.

"Indeed. There is the historic chronology of Index and how it had been created, who created it and what important events happened there. There are also some background and information about some Index members as well as Thule too."

"Really?" Elaine came closer to him. "…I didn't read it. Now it comes to interest me."

"I'm just surprised they had such a book…And how they could get it."

Elaine wondered if this book was part of ones which had been stolen recently…Someone infiltrated Index Underground Library a few time ago and the robber took three of Index's treasures from there. She thought maybe this book was one. However, she never admired them so she just said to Sebastianus:

"Hey! If there is information about Index members, we could learn a bit more about our comrades too." She joked, thrilled. "After all, we are just working with them…We don't know much about them so it could be at least amusing, couldn't it?"

Sebastianus however, didn't seem to be as thrilled as she was. "I'm not sure."

"Oh come on!" Elaine smiled. "I just would like to take certain revenge so…It would be a good opportunity to."

"…"

Sebastianus stayed silent. Suddenly, the two of them heard a certain noise from outside…The noise of a step. They glanced at each other then suddenly, the door opened up on Aenus who held a plate in his arms.

"…Your breakfast…"

Sebastianus observed that Aenus had a bad look on his face…He knew there was nothing to fear about him but he preferred to stay cautious. Then before Aenus could notice it, he hid the book they just talked about earlier. Elaine put her hands on her hips while she was watching her meal. She made a disgusted look.

"…Ow…Cereals…Again."

"What about it?" Aenus asked to her.

"I thought having told you how much I liked toasts for my breakfast, didn't I?" Elaine took a provoking tone which irritated the Thule member.

"I don't guess you are in a Hostel there, do I? I don't need your whims!"

"That's the least to do as we are your pawns!" Elaine just gave a kick into the plate.

"Normally, we don't treat Index members like that!" Aenus just replied with a scathing tone. "You could be lucky."

"I said I want toasts! I want toasts!" Elaine crossed her arms on her chest, looking determined. Aenus just sighed.

"…And if I say no?"

"Tell me…I wonder about the way for your dear punishment…I really wonder." Elaine smirked with a sinister look. "…Must I use the sword or use my fists?"

Sebastianus sighed. She was so sadistic. However it seemed to work as Aenus shivered, thinking about the last time he didn't listen to her threats…Golvas didn't have been the only one to give him some bruises…A very violent meeting…And he didn't need this today. So he just took her plate back, ready to go to make her beloved toasts. He just glared at Elaine who responded by a smirk.

"You can make some for Sebas too…And while you are making them, bring us some orange juice back. I'm really thirsty there".

"…" Aenus had the feeling to be a bit exploited there…So he just glanced at Sebastianus for his response, who just gave a nod. He sighed before leaving, looking very unnerved. When he left, Sebastianus asked her.

"Why are you so cruel with him? That's just a coward who doesn't deserve some attention."

"Maybe…Bu that's rather delightful to torture him as it became one of my only hobbies there." Elaine smiled again before waking up. "I found. Tell me if you hear him coming back…I want to be ready if he didn't do it correctly."

After these words, she walked quickly toward the bookcase, probably to find a book that she could throw to him if she found toasts too dry. Sebastianus sighed a bit desperate by her attitude toward his enemy. He then glanced at the book back again then, without saying anything else, he opened it up and began to read.

"I'm definitely fed up!" Aenus cried out while he made the breakfast for the third time. Kanae just didn't listen to him but just read a book which was a lot more interesting. At her feet, Kuro was rolled into a ball and just watched with one eye Aenus who kept complaining.

"The next time, you are the one who will bring it to them! I'm not a slave!"

Kanae sighed.

"You are irritating…Just shut up."

"No!" Aenus kept complaining. "I'm more than just a servant! I'm a Thule member."

"…Maybe." Kaane shrugged. "However, you are a magus without much usefulness as well as coward."

"I'm useful!" Aenus replied, a bit vexed by Kanae's words. "…If I wasn't there in order to keep a watch for you, Golvas would have killed you for so long!"

Kanae just closed her book.

"Do you forget who is the strongest between me and Golvas? I can deal with him without problems."

"…" It made Aenus a bit silent and seemed to search for his words. Kanae smirked, noticing his powerlessness. Finally he just said:

"…Maybe! But if I wasn't there, who would be there to keep a watch on you?"

Kanae just yawned, as well as Kuro who did the same.

"Exactly! I make your damn breakfast, I clean your damn room, and I iron your damn clothes…" Aenus glared at her.

"Meow."

Kuro just replied instead of her master who stayed uncaring and silent.

"And don't use your cat to respond for you!" Aenus yelled again. Then he glared again, but that was directly for Kuro herself.

"Until when will you keep that furball?"

"Meow." Kuro just responded as for provocation. Kanae just smirked before patting on her cat's head.

"Will you stop? By the way, will you make her stop to bring some dead crows in my room, for crying out loud?"

Kanae still didn't answer then just kissed her cat on her little forehead as affection. Aenus stopped to make breakfast then crossed his arms.

"KANAE!"

"Just shut up, Aenus…" Kanae said with a cold glare. "If you want to be so useful, go to bring the breakfast to Golvas, okay?" She then added, caressing her cat's head who snuggled against her. "…It would avoid me to do."

"…" Aenus growled but seeing Kanae's scaring look, he ended up by obeying then caught the plate with energetically before leaving toward Golvas's room. Kanae just smirked while she was drinking her tea then checked her mails.

There was nothing much particular until she found a certain letter. She frowned then examined it. There was no signature and the letter was opened. She didn't know if Aenus already checked, but finally she just read it.

"…"

That was nonsense…It couldn't be…

Kanae's nonchalant expression turned into a slightly irritated one. She then woke up, leaving Kuro who meowed in surprise then left the room in order to move toward the phone which was put down there. She then composed a number that she already knew very well but that she didn't call for so long.

"…"

It's ringing…Kanae waited for two minutes before a voice responded:

"_Hello?"_

"Call your master…"

"_Who is there?"_

"I said call your master…You already know my identity…"

"…"

The interlocutor sighed but Kanae guessed he complied. Then his voice was replaced by a silence which lasted during some minutes. It laster rather long and Kanae wondered if he didn't hang up. Then finally, a voice broke the silence.

"_Hello?"_

"What is this letter you sent?"

The person didn't answer immediately but Kanae knew he was mocking her.

"…_Tehe…Kanae. You didn't change at all…"_

"What do you want?" Kanae clenched her fists.

"_I thought I had the right to do…After all, you used a bit of my business for your little projects…So I guess I could at least check what you did with it…"_

"I repeated and repeated many times: don't interfere into my business! If the plan failed because of you…"

"_I won't, Kanae…I just want to see your two little news pawns…That's all. I just want it…"_

Kanae stayed silent. She didn't trust into his confident voice…If he sent this letter, it meant he had something in mind.

So she just sighed.

"…Fu Manchu…If something go wrong…"

"_I guess I can know very well what it would happen…Nevertheless, I could give you something in return if you let me at least seeing them…Something which could interest you…"_

"…That's my last warning, Fu Manchu…" Kanae just answered…

Then, without any other sentence, she hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter15**

« …What ? »

Kanae sighed. Even if she knew that was a very bad idea to declare it to Golvas, she guessed she was a bit forced to tell him about Fu's request. As usual, he was turned toward the wall, and didn't look her face. He made some growls to hear, as for showing his following frustration to come. However, Kanae didn't care and went on.

"You listened to me very well. Fu Manchu made it very clear…"

"So why didn't you just refuse? This bastard just left Thule and for the better!" Golvas responded with his usual sinister tone. Next to Kanae, Aenus observed Golvas with a very uncertain look and twisted his fingers out of nervousness. He glanced at Kanae, waiting for her answer.

This latter seemed to be very calm.

"Do you just forget what Fu's specific "business" is as he likes saying? Do you really think that I would have accepted if I excluded the fact that he had many contacts which could be bad for us?"

"I don't care!" Golvas's yell made Aenus shivering again. Aenus muttered to Kanae:

"Listen…It wouldn't be a good idea to provoke him like that, Kanae."

"Let me do, Aenus." Kanae answered with a dry tone.

Aenus ended up by nodding but still shivered out of fear, wondering if Kanae would protect him if Golvas wanted to take his anger on him.

"…If he really wants to see Index members, he could just come there." Golvas went on with a softer voice.

"When we said that Fu Manchu had always got a nerve…He doesn't like to move." Kanae sighed. "…But despite all, he's still a Thule member… A Thule member who left, but still very powerful. That's why we can just do nothing but obeying."

"…"

Golvas didn't answer to this. He could just do nothing but being partially agreed with her. Fu Manchu was after all more powerful than him and a bit less powerful than Kanae is…However that wasn't in Kanae's nature to bend to people…

It seemed she was right at the beginning, when they wondered about the one who would be the leader of this poor faction. Kanae didn't have the characteristics to be the leader.

Thule fell very hard…They were completely different from what they were before.

So he just put a hand on his face…despite his hand was falling apart, he could still make this gesture.

"…So…you'll go there? At Fu's place?"

Kanae and Aenus glanced at each other with a bit of hesitation. Then the former ended up by saying:

"Yes…We don't have the choice after all…"

"…"

Golvas hesitated, and then finally turned back toward them. He didn't wear his mask today as he did usually, so Kanae quietly observed him. It seemed his state deteriorated more days passed. Indeed, the semblance of his poor body he had was in pieces…and his eyes became more and emptier… as if life faded away. He seemed to be aware of his state but he didn't talk about it as usual. Being aware of it was probably already too much to him.

"...You…You seem to be…in a better shape…Golvas." Aenus tried to point. Golvas just glared at him, an act that made him move back.

"…" Golvas didn't answer. He just stared at Kanae.

"Very well…Will you come with us?" She asked, but already expected his answer.

Golvas looked down. He seemed very weak…weaker than yesterday. He then glanced at his hand which stayed unmoving, letting itself fall in dust…

"…No." He just replied with a cold yet determined tone.

Then he walked slowly toward the cupboard which was placed not very far from him. He didn't open it but just caressed the wood with a very soft way…a way which almost _tender._

Kanae knew what he meant.

"Will you stay with him?"

Golvas calmly nodded. Indeed, he will. He didn't want to go…because he couldn't bring him. And if he went without him…He didn't know if he would bear this.

So he wouldn't go.

"Golvas…" Kanae sighed. She didn't want to look caring…especially not toward him. That was difficult enough to bear him…But she couldn't say that she wasn't definitely concerned about his state.

"…You will never change…"

"Never…" Golvas just said. He kept caressing the wood before adding. "…As long as I've him, I will never change."

Aenus shivered out of scare and surprise, but Kanae stayed stoic.

"Haven't you been advised to not pay too much importance to this thing?"

She knew what she was saying was true…However this time, Golvas stopped to caress it then brutally turned toward her.

"Don't call that "a thing"! Understood? I would never be CLEAR ENOUGH?"

Aenus came closer to Kanae, looking her with a very hesitant look. "…You should stop…He is becoming…"

However, Kanae just stared at Golvas with a look filled with annoyance and pity. She just said.

"Very well…The most important thing you have in this case."

Then without hearing any other answer from her colleague, she just turned and left. Aenus stayed silent and quietly observed Golvas, wondering if he would ask him to come here to be beaten as usual. He touched his arm, expecting this painful moment every time Golvas was unnerved.

Strangely, he stayed silent. Golvas just contemplated the cupboard without paying much attention to Aenus. So this latter sighed out of relief then left, following Kanae.

"_Magic Association of Thule: created in 1936…They said having used Hienrich Himmler's Thule Society as a façade. Their main enemy, the Holy Office of Index discovered Thule helped Nazi in their conquest. The organization is composed of dark arts users, arts which had been viewed as morally deviant by Index, so they had been placed on top priority threats and are all considered as extremely dangerous individuals."_

Elaine took her breath again, reading the book "The Other Side of Holy Office of Index" with an interest which was unknown to her before. She wasn't very fond of books, but Sebastianus was right. She was right to read it as this one was particularly interesting. She then turned the page and kept reading.

"_As being called as evil, their names are derived from Seven Cardinal Sins in German. To have more detailed information about Thule members, go to p.136."_

She sighed before turning toward Sebastianus, who lied on the bed next to her. He watched the ceiling and didn't seem to care about what she was saying, but Elaine knew he was listening.

"What do you think?"

"…That's strange." He just responded.

Elaine just closed the book. That was strange, yes. She then examined the cover of the book, without understanding.

"That's weird…The name of the author isn't written. I wonder if the person who wrote this book wanted to stay anonymous…"

"Probably…" Sebastianus nodded in agreement. However he didn't think about it…He thought about something he noticed earlier…Then he asked to Elaine:

"Don't you find it weird? "

"What?" Elaine came closer to him then bent over him to stare in his eyes. He kept on.

"There are Seven Cardinal Sins…However we just saw three members in Thule…"

"That's true." Elaine nodded in agreement with him. "However, Kanae said that two others members left…"

A frown then appeared on her face. "…I can guess Sophia Measley who is working in Index is one of them."

"But in this case, if there are really seven of them…" Sebastianus asked without understanding. "…Who are the two others left…?"

"…" Elaine realized what it meant and indeed, that was very strange. Index never told the exact number of members after all…But if they were really seven…

It meant two others members were in the nature…Or hopefully already died.

Elaine took the book again then was about to check to the section at the page 134. However, while she was about, the door of their room opened up very suddenly on Aenus.

"…Aren't you accustomed to knock?" Elaine said with a quite irritated tone while she was hiding the book under covers.

Aenus seemed to be a bit confused. He wondered if he disturbed them during an intimate moment and he knew that wasn't very polite at times…Nevertheless, he tried to take a more serious look this time then glared at Elaine.

"I don't care…Follow me."

Sebastianus and Elaine glanced at each other, without understanding.

"What?"

"Just follow me…Dear Kanae wants to see you."

"…" The two stayed silent…What did he mean?

They had waited for three months…and Kanae never really called them to her before…They were her hostages…So did it mean that she had a plan for them?

However, Elaine just glared at Aenus. "Really? So, why she doesn't just come there if she wants to chat with us? You imprisoned us during some months before…so do you really think we'll follow you with trust?"

To this sentence, Aenus just smirked. He expected this answer after all. So he just replied with a calm smile.

"…Well…I guess you two will be happy…As you stayed imprisoned during these months, I'm sure you would like to go outside, aren't you?"

"…"

Elaine goggled. "…What did you say?"

"You mean…" Sebastianus added, as surprised as she was. "…You mean you'll let us go? Do you mean we're free?"

…He didn't expect this answer at all…He thought they would keep them during more time…However, seeing Aenus's smile, he could guess there was something wrong in his attitude…

"…I didn't say such a thing like that. So… Kanae is waiting for you." Aenus said, before leaving the room.

Elaine glanced at her lover with hesitation, but this latter just sighed before waking up from the bed and following Aenus. Elaine stayed unmoving during a moment before ending up by doing the same. While three of them headed for Kanae's room where they met her the very first time, Elaine muttered to Sebastianus:

"…If it was a trap…"

Sebastianus didn't respond but just stared at Aenus with both distrust and contempt. However, while they were walking, he could notice Aenus's hand strangely oscillated the pocket of his coat…He quietly clenched his fists then put a finger on his mouth to mean to be quiet now as they arrived.

When Aenus opened the door, they found Kanae who was sitting down on her bed. She seems to read a book, but Aenus could know she wasn't really interested in. Next to her, there was a specific baggage that he prepared earlier, where the fur ball named Kuro was gracefully lying down on. Kanae noticed their presence then smirked before closing her book.

"It had been a long time, didn't have it?" She asked with a crooked tone.

"What do you want?" Elaine was the first to talk. She came toward her but it didn't scare her enemy. "…Is that true?"

"What is true, Elaine?" Kanae just asked with an ironic tone. "I can't guess everything despite I'm very smart."

Elaine really wanted to punch her into the face, but she thought better of. So she just clenched her fists, containing her anger. "Is the thing this dog said true? Will you let us go outside after having imprisoned us during these months?"

"…So I suppose Aenus is very talkative?" Kanae just glared at this latter who shivered by her scaring look then hid himself behind Sebastianus.

"Just answer…What do you plan?"

"…" Kanae stayed silent but she kept smiling with contempt and delight. So she just turned back toward the baggage prepared for her and realized Aenus badly closed it up. Following her stare, Elaine wondered what she wanted to mean…

"…No…Will you bring us somewhere?"

Kanae turned back toward her. "Tehe! So I don't have anything to explain in this case, have I?" She happily said.

"What do you mean?" Elaine cried out, not being able to hold her anger anymore. However, Sebastianus left Elaine then put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Kanae just shrugged.

"Ow…Why are you so mad? I just want to introduce you two to a…" Kanae tried to search for her words. "…A very old and special friend."

Sebastianus didn't understand. "…What?"

Kanae just smirked. "One of my old friend learnt about you two then would like to meet you…I must admit if he came there, everything would have been easier…Unfortunately that isn't the case." She sighed with annoyance. "So…I guess I don't have the choice."

"…" Elaine turned fiercely toward Aenus.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! I…I never said we'll free you…" Aenus tried to say but it didn't make her better then resisted to punch him into his stupid and dumb face…A very tempting idea.

"…I guess your old friend…" Sebastianus guessed. "…I guess it must be someone who worked there, mustn't it?"

"…Tehe." Kanae just chuckled. "Wonder how you guessed that…"

He didn't want to talk about the book they found, as he didn't know what Thule's reaction would be about it. So he just silent before saying:

"…If that's the case…It would be like going from a prison to another one…"

"Ow?" Kanae said with false surprise. "I don't care if you come with us or not. If you two preferred to stay there with dear Golvas, it's all up to you."

"…" For this time, Sebastianus could be agreeing with her. After all, he couldn't imagine them being imprisoned there with such an individual like Golvas…Seeing how much he was unstable…That couldn't just being worst for them…

Then seeing Elaine looked very pale, he could see that even a normal person like she was just couldn't stay enclosed there for too long…That would be just too worst for her as well as for the baby…She spent these three months without even being able to give a watch for it…And the two even didn't know if it was alright now…

...Why did he think about it? He shook his head. In such a situation, why did he think about that creature inside Elaine's womb? Why did he think about it instead of themselves? He closed his eyes.

The best was to not caring about it.

Seeing Sebastianus stayed silent, Kanae just replied:

"I guess the choice is quickly done…At least, you two would be much safer with us…"

Elaine shrugged. That was certain that along with a coward and dumb like Aenus, they didn't have much to be afraid of… And watching her lover's reaction, he also seemed to be agreed with. So she could just do nothing but nodding, unwilling.

"Tehe. Very well. I was sure you would be agreeing with me!" She clapped into her hand with joy. She then stared at Sebastianus, and then rubbed her right eye out of tiredness. "…So…As we are leaving soon…It would be better to make preparation now, wouldn't it?"

Then she glanced at Aenus, as for giving her green light to him. Aenus nodded, a bit hesitant then headed for Elaine…

"…I'm sorry but…"

Then…unexpectedly, caught her two wrists with his hands. Elaine jumped out of surprise.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!"

She tried to move but to no avail. Aenus held her very strongly, and even if he didn't seem to appear, he had strength enough to make her move back along with him. Hearing Elaine's screams, Sebastianus turned back toward them quickly.

"What…?"

"LET GO OF ME!" She tried to give him a kick with her spike, but it didn't touch Aenus who just gave a creepy smirk to Elaine, warning Sebastianus about what was happening.

"Let go!" He was about to head for them, preparing his fists but unfortunately, Kanae came in front of him then stood in his way, preventing him to make a step.

"You shouldn't…Don't worry, it would be fast." She just said.

"WILL YOU GET IT OFF? YOU BASTARD! YOU SCUM!" Elaine spat then crushed Aenus's foot with one of her spikes. Aenus growled with pain but didn't let her go. So he just watched what Kanae had prepared for them…

"Release her!" Sebastianus talked to Kanae but she just shook her head. "I can't…If I did, she would attack and I don't need it now…So…"

She then moved closer to him, and Sebastianus realized her eyes became a lot more red than they already were…He prepared his fists but it didn't overwhelm Kanae who kept moving toward him, with a quite threatening and dangerous gesture, as if she was a cat who watched for her prey…Sebastianus didn't move back and without other word, he raised his hand to hit her, but unexpectedly, Kanae caught his arm while it was up then tightened it very strongly…

"I said…It would be fast…" She just smirked again…

Sebastianus didn't understand. He tried to move his arm but much to his surprise, he couldn't even move the finger. So he just used his other arm but as for the first, Kanae caught it as well…She then said…

"Just don't resist…"

"Sebas!"

Sebastianus turned the head toward Elaine who was still struggling with Aenus, but he could just watch her without being able to do something…Elaine still scream and seeing what Kanae was doing, scream louder then gave a head-butt in Aenus's face.

"…"

Aenus clenched his teeth but despite he looked in pain, he still held Elaine then said to Kanae to go it quickly with an only stare.

Then Kanae, keeping a big smile on her face, began to chant something…That was apparently some Latin, like magus in Index did…However, when Sebastianus still tried to move, he realized with horror a kind of dark and purple smoke came out from his own arms…

He didn't understand first and tried to give a kick but at last, Kanae just moved away, without releasing him.

"Sebas!"

"…What…?"

Then suddenly, he felt something very acute…A very strong and acute pain he felt into his arms…then it began to invade his body…

"…"

Kanae, noticing Sebastianus's change of look, thought it was done then ended up by releasing him. However it didn't make Sebastianus better and without being able to do something else, he fell on the ground, holding his right arm out of pain.

"Sebas!"

Elaine finally managed to move, but mainly because Aenus already released her too. She didn't care then ran toward her lover who didn't move.

"Sebas! Sebas! Are you okay?" She repeated with very much anxiety, seeing he didn't respond. "Answer, Sebas!"

Elaine knew Kanae threw a spell to him, but she didn't know what this kind of thing was…She scream again, then knelt down on him to examine his arms…

"…Impossible…" She could just say, helpless…

Sebastianus just growled, noticing his deep and black bruises planted into his two arms…He felt something strange, as if something was gone from his body…

He felt something died in his body…

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" Elaine yelled at Kanae, feeling some tears covering her eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Kanae stayed impassive but just watched the scene…Then Sebastianus tried to move his arm, as if he wanted to hit the wall like if that was a real opponent…

Then he understood…

"…What…?"

"Sebas! Calm down…Calm down! Just rest!" Elaine begged him, trying to make him better without success…

However Sebastianus didn't listen to her then talked to Kanae…

"What…My arms…My magic power…"

Kanae just shrugged. "Did you really think we would bring you with us like that? …Even if you aren't very strong against us, your magic power you had in your arms was still a threat…" She then added, closing her eyes. "…I just corrected it."

"Impossible!" Elaine stammered… "YOU BITCH!"

She then woke up and despite the great gap between two Thule members and her, she could just do nothing but rushing toward them…

However, before she could do something, Aenus planted in front of Kanae, then with his creepy smile she already saw earlier, took something out of his pocket of the coat he had…

That was a gun…

"Without your weapon…What do you have left?"

Then he pointed it on Elaine's head. Seeing that, she stopped. Aenus's hand oscillated the trigger as if he was really determined to shot her…Something that he would probably do now…

"…"

However when behind her back she heard a loud noise then turned back, forgetting Kanae.

"…"

Sebastianus…fell on the floor, unconsciously.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter16**

When Elaine awoke, the first thing she felt was a great pain on her head, as if someone hit her…She growled, caressing her head to ease it. She looked around, wondering what happened…She didn't have much memory of. However she barely recalled that Aenus and Kanae called them to their room and she saw Sebastianus falling down…Afterward…everything went b lack…

She sat up with difficulties. How much time she had been like that? She didn't know…However, when she looked all around, she didn't know where she landed…She wasn't in Kanae's room anymore…And apparently…She felt some cold wind on her face, making her realize she was outside now…

« Sebas ! »

Next to her, she noticed his form, lying on the floor. She came closer to him. He was unconscious but when Elaine took his pulse, she sighed out of relief as she felt it. However, she was horrified when she realized his deep bruises on his wrists apparently made by Kanae earlier…She didn't know what happened actually but…She felt something was different.

"Sebas…"

She called him with a softer voice. Then she caressed his face which made him growl. She waited for some minutes before he could open his eyes to look up at her. She smiled but she noticed he seemed to be very weak. Then she heard him stammer:

"…What…happened?"

"Don't talk anymore." Elaine stopped him, seeing it hurt him a bit when he talked. Then cautiously she helped him to sit up, and both of them looked around them.

"…Where are we?" Sebastianus asked with a quiet voice, avoiding his pain inside him. Elaine shrugged.

"…"

Actually she didn't know either. They weren't in the castle anymore…Apparently they weren't in Thule anymore. They were outside…and Elaine couldn't explain why there was the sea in front of them. She frowned. She heard a foghorn, as if a boat entered in…She couldn't explain anything…But she was only sure about something:

"It seems we aren't in Wewelsburg anymore."

"Where did they bring us…?" Sebastianus growled, understanding nothing. He then looked around them. "…By the way, where are they?"

"Ah! It seems Sleeping Beauties finally awoke up!"

They turned back only to discover Aenus's rather tall shape behind them. Elaine couldn't explain why but instead of feeling a deep hatred for him, she felt rather a feeling of annoyance as his only face bored her. However she avoided it then welcomed him with a yell:

"You jerk! Can you explain what you did to us?"

Aenus shrugged, kept smiling. "We just eased your trip by making you two sleep. You should thank us instead!"

"Sleep…?" Sebastianus frowned. "Since when were we sleeping?"

Aenus glanced at his watch. "…Ow. Maybe a little hour. Not so much."

"But where are we?" Elaine asked again.

She then noticed a panel in front of them. Elaine tried to read it but she couldn't as it was written in a language she didn't know. Now it's clear: they weren't in Germany.

"Welcome to Shanghai!" Aenus smirked as response.

"Beg pardon? Shanghai?" Sebastianus goggled, not seeming to believe in. "…No way. You couldn't bring us there in only one hour."

Aenus shrugged with pride. "Well there are advantages being a magus and being in Thule…We don't need any transport. That's why humans should envy us. So welcome to Shanghai: The weather is nice, the temperature is around 20 °C. The main activity there is…"

"That's cool." Elaine sighed, not wanting to hear the sequel. "But it doesn't explain why you brought us there!"

Aenus smiled again. "Well as we said, we wanted to visit an old friend."

"I see. That's the reason." Sebastianus nodded. Suddenly he realized the bruises on his wrists and opened the mouth. "…What?"

"What?" Aenus asked without understanding.

"My…Where are my powers? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" He cried out seeing his magic powers on his wrists were gone.

Aenus shrugged. "Really? Did you really think that we'll bring you there like that? We could be stronger but you're still a burden to us. So…Dear Kanae only erased your powers."

Sebastianus clenched his fists. "What? …My magic power…I don't have it anymore?!"

"You can still take them back but only if we want, as we know this spell very well." He smirked again. "At least, we're sure that you would be obedient."

But before he could do anything else, Elaine stood up then punched him right in the face. Aenus didn't expect that but even if that's nothing to him…it didn't prevent him to fall on the floor.

"Obedient…?" Elaine repeated with a little smirk with a rather sadistic look. "…Allow me to laugh! We aren't the kind of people to be obedient no matter what happens. Then…Eat this!" She then crashed his face with her spike. "And eat this again! Eat this again!"

Avoiding the growls which came from Aenus's mouth, she kept hitting him with a murderous look burning her eyes. As she didn't have her sword anymore, the only thing she could do was using some of lessons that Sebastianus taught to her. Even if Aenus wasn't really a threat, she wanted to release her anger on something. Then she hit him again with her spikes.

"Elaine, stop!" Sebastianus cried out. He barely managed to wake up, ignoring the pain then slowly came closer to them.

"Sebas, please. Let me have some fun for what he did to us!" Elaine responded. However, Sebastianus just took her by the wrist then sighed. "If you knock him out, he wouldn't be able to guide us. He knows where his "old friend" is."

Elaine thought about this, and then nodded. She then stopped and glared at Aenus. "…It would be probably still better than wandering around a town that we don't even know."

Then seeing Aenus was a bit down by all of hits he took, she grabbed him by the neck and forced him to stand up. "So! Where is your friend?"

"…" Aenus was coming back to life but he managed to answer to her. "…In…Broadway Mansions Hotel…place."

"Great!" Elaine sighed. "So, you will lead us there as you wanted so much!" She then pushed him forward with brutality, ignoring the noises of pain that came from Aenus's mouth. "Go on! What are you waiting for?"

Sebastianus recalled something then before Aenus could react, he took him by the collar of his vest then rummaged through his pocket. As he expected, he brought his gun with him. "Tell me…" Aenus growled, becoming conscious again. "…Can you stop pawing me? That's very unpleasant…"

When he saw that Sebastianus held his weapon in his hand, Aenus opened the mouth. "Wait…No!"

"Yes!" Sebastianus then pointed the gun on him, after having checked the number of bullets inside. He stayed cautious. It looked like a normal gun, but with Thule, he knew nothing. He didn't know how to use it anyway as he didn't like it. But seeing Aenus's feared look, knowing how much he was coward, it was useful.

"Damn it! Don't kill me with my own weapon! Okay, okay. I will lead you there! Don't be so angry!"

"You have a nerve!" Elaine clenched her fists. She then smirked to Sebastianus. "Hey, Sebas! Will you borrow it to me? I always wanted to use a real gun!"

"You're dreaming…" Sebastianus closed his eyes without explanation. Elaine was brutal so she could do absolutely anything with it…even going so far to shot accidentally in Aenus's face…And he wasn't so cruel to do this.

"…Great…Kanae will definitely tease me…" Aenus growled before moving forward, followed by the others two.

Sebastianus then lowered the gun but kept it at hand. Around them, people passed without paying attention to them, but he didn't want them to be remarked. While they were walking, Elaine asked to Aenus with a suspicious tone:

"By the way, where is Kanae?"

"She is already there." He just answered without looking behind him. "She wanted to deal with certain things with Fu Manchu…"

To this name, Sebastianus suddenly stopped. Seeing that they didn't follow him anymore, Aenus cautiously turned back toward them, taking a rather surprised look:

"So, what? What's the matter again?"

"Sebas?" Elaine came closer to him, taking a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"…Fu Manchu?" Sebastianus repeated. He seemed to be completely astonished, and Elaine couldn't understand why. She rarely saw this kind of expression from him after all. She then put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"…Fu Manchu, you said? …Do you mean…Don't tell me…"

"Now, now. What's wrong again?" Aenus sighed, a bit bored by his attitude. Sebastianus looked down, stunned by news. He stayed quiet during some minutes before muttering:

"…Fu Manchu…Is it him, your old friend? Impossible…He's working in Thule too?"

"Yes. What about it?" Aenus didn't really know why Sebastianus looked so concerned as he didn't care for it either. Elaine however, guessed there was something wrong with it then asked too:

"Sebas? Do you know him?"

He seemed to become a bit calmer now but he still looked completely aghast by this revelation. However, he turned toward Elaine while Aenus began to move away.

"Fu Manchu…Did you never hear about him?" Sebastianus asked her, a bit surprised she knew nothing about.

She shook her head. "Why? Should I?"

"…" He nodded, aware of the fact that she couldn't be aware of his knowledge either. "That's right. It's just…Fu Manchu is a really common popular figure to demonize Asia, especially China. That's why it kinda took me aback when I heard his name."

"Really?" Elaine didn't seem to believe in, but she trusted him when he was saying that it was a popular figure in China, as Sebastianus knew a lot more things about it than she could.

While they were walking as they were beginning to lose sight of Aenus in the street where they entered, she asked him cautiously:

"By the way, what has Fu Manchu done actually?"

Sebastianus sighed out of dismay, apparently not really proud to talk about this.

"Actually…Fu Manchu is a character from a very popular series of novels, written by Sax Rohmer. But I never thought he was actually real…"

Elaine took a pensive, understanding what he meant.

"But if it's a fictive character…Maybe it's just a pseudonym that this member of Thule took?"

He closed his eyes. "I don't know. Anyway, I recall Fu Manchu was an evil, diabolical character with many faces according to novels where he's appearing. He symbolizes the "yellow peril" for Occident. That's why I thought of him…"

"…" Elaine was a bit surprised by this kind of revelation. If she could expect that a fictive character such as this one could be real…However she didn't believe in this. She didn't believe the fact that this "Fu Manchu" who was a Thule member was actually a character of a novel. However, Sebastianus seemed to be unsure about this.

"…I'm sure it's only a coincidence, Sebas." Elaine said to reassure him.

"…Aenus!"

This latter, who tried to force his way through the crowd which became to invade them, coming from all sides, only responded with a rather irritated look:

"What?"

"…Did you always call Fu Manchu like that in Thule? Or is it only a name which he took?" Sebastianus asked, trying to reassure himself apparently.

Aenus didn't understand very well but just shrugged, only answered by the sentence:

"…Fu Manchu was called _Unfenscheit _in Thule. It means Greed in German."

Elaine nodded. Then she smiled to Sebastianus with a comforting look:

"You see. It's only a name that he took, as for _Unfenscheit_. That's probably not him."

"…I don't know." Sebastianus only said.

Suddenly, Aenus unexpectedly stopped. He sighed out of relief then turned back to the others two, smirking with tiredness.

"We're there."

Sebastianus and Elaine looked up. Aenus leaded them in a rich, luxurious and amazing quarter, extremely vast and filled with many crowd. Many vast and apparently extremely ancient houses or mansions enclosed them, looking like they were in a rich quarter of Shanghai town where they were. Nevertheless, despite the welcoming aspect, Elaine could notice this district was actually ominous and filled with people with whom she couldn't really be associated with. Next to them, two threatening-looking people were yelling at each other, pushing each other. In one corner of one house, she noticed a girl lightly dressed who leaded an old man quickly behind it…It made Elaine a bit disgusted but she said nothing and just came closer to Sebastianus, with a kind of protective look.

"Fu Manchu is living in this hostel."

In front of them, a big and apparently nineteen-floor Art Deco five star hotel faced them. Elaine stayed completely astonished seeing this. Some signs were written in Chinese symbols百老匯大厦 but Sebastianus could easily read "Broadway Mansions Hotel". It looked there were many people inside and apparently, there was a bright atmosphere. Aenus sighed then came in, followed closely by the two apostles.

"Just try to keep me in your eyes if you don't want to be lost there…" Aenus smirked, a bit mocking but Elaine didn't care and avoided someone who just had pushed her. Looking how much people circled them, she asked him:

"Is he living there? Do you mean this property belongs to him?"

Aenus just chuckled. "Of course... He bought it. He is a mafia boss after all and has money enough for this. He's living there with all of his servants."

"…" Elaine muttered to Sebastianus, not much reassured. "...Was your Fu Manchu a mafia boss in books?"

"…Yes." Sebastianus nodded, recalling this story. "Fu Manchu had many faces…He can be anything."

"I see…"

Aenus exchanged some words with the reception then came back.

"So…apparently, all floors from the 1st to the 15st are for guests. Fu Manchu is in room 16, to the 16st floor. You would find it easily…That's the very last door of the corridor."

Elaine raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean? Don't you come with us?"

Aenus touched his stomach. "I will join you later. For the moment, I just want to eat…There is a buffet dinner there…So…"

He knew that even if they could escape, Kanae would guess it even before they could. And seeing their faces, he guessed that they knew it too. To be honest, he didn't feel like confronting Fu Manchu right now. He wanted to be a bit freed there…He then pointed isolated stairs which leaded to the first floor, and after having smirked to them one last time, as for wishing the best of luck to them, he left and Sebastianus watched him disappearing in the crowd.

"…"

Elaine didn't try to hide her own fear anymore. She only took Sebastianus's hand in her own, not very reassured and a bit excited to meet this future new Thule member very soon…

However, if he was like the Fu Manchu that Sebastianus described to her, she couldn't expect much from him, but evilness and high cruelty…And as they were powerless as having their powers taken away from them…

"…Let's go, Sebas."

…They could only go and see.

Sebatsianus nodded, looking determined then they began to go up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter17**

"That's there."

Elaine sighed out of tiredness. They finally reached up the 16th floor as Aenus told them, after having gone up the long and endless staircase, and they could see that except the room16, Fu Manchu's room, there was no other room at this floor. Elaine checked and could notice that the staircase stopped there as the rest of floors were written as forbidden except for the owner of the property. To be honest, it was alright for her as if Fu Manchu was a mafia boss; she wasn't in the mood to check his other business. While they came through the long corridor, they met two others men, who was leaned against the wall right near the room 16 which was closed. Seeing how they were muscled, Sebastianus could guess they were guards who kept watch, which was obvious as at the second where they made another step, they were immediately standing up in their way.

"Who are you?" One of them spat out, squaring up.

"…We are there to see your boss Fu Manchu" Elaine only answered, not wanting to waste her time there.

"You aren't guests, are you?" The second replied with an unfriendly tone.

Elaine rolled her eyes. "More like hostages we are."

"That's obvious by seeing your clothes." The guard smirked with a mocking look. To this sentence, the other began to laugh very hard.

Elaine sighed. "What is funny again?"

"Tehe! I didn't know before that Fu Manchu received religious people! I can't really imagine our boss in this kind of business! I just find it so funny by thinking about it!" He just replied between two chuckles.

Sebastianus and Elaine just glanced at each other.

"As I said…We're hostages." Elaine said with an irritated look.

"Well…Could you let us pass?" He asked with a quiet voice.

The first guard just shrugged. "Sorry, Sir Fu Manchu is busied in this moment…You will have to be patient."

"Great…" Elaine crossed her arms, not thrilled to patient there with them.

"Tehe! He must be kind of busied indeed! I wonder what he's currently doing with this black-haired beauty." The second chuckled again, thinking about this. "I think he must have some fun with!"

"You're too old for her" The first only sighed again.

"It must be Kanae…" Elaine muttered to Sebastianus.

"Then…"The first went on. "Fu Manchu met another girl only yesterday…"

"That's a real womanizer! But you must admit this one is rather apart from every girl we saw until now! When I saw her for the very first time, I thought she was like an artistic sculpture…A real beautiful woman." The second just sighed out of nostalgic.

"Surely." The first went further. "I guess she didn't come there for this…you know. If she looked like an artistic sculpture, she must be there for another business…"

Elaine frowned when he saw these words. She tried to search some comfort in her lover, but she could see his concerned look in his eyes very well…And to be honest, she wasn't more reassured than him actually, as they really don't have any clue on their true intentions about them.

However, while they were waiting, they heard some steps behind them…Elaine turned back, thinking it was Aenus who came back from his "dinner". However, the person who appeared wasn't him. Actually it was another man unknown to them. Sebastianus only stared at him. It was a man who looked rather young, apparently early twenties. He was 182cm, and Sebastianus guessed he had quite a thin build. His hair is brown in color and a little messy. Both his eyes were deeply purple in color. He also wore some glasses and his clothes were composed of a long and black uniform, similar to the servant's uniforms they saw earlier. However just a look could make Sebastianus wonder he wasn't really a common servant like the others…He couldn't explain why but he felt something about him which made him doubt. However the man didn't pay attention to them then just asked to guards, with a rather monotone and nonchalant voice:

"Is Master's meeting finished? I'm just informed that his new guests are there."

"We know!" The first guard said. He then pointed the two apostles who were standing up there. Elaine and Sebastianus glanced at each other before staring at the unknown man. This latter only gave them one look, but actually he didn't seem to care really about it…And Elaine noticed he was staring at them with a quite contemptuous look, as if they were intruders which made her glaring at him as reaction. Nevertheless, the man only said:

"…Very well…I will lead you to my Master."

He gestured them to follow them then passed through guards to knock at the room 16 behind them.

"Come in!"

The servant obeyed and opened up the door. However he didn't enter, but only said "Yours guests are waiting for you, Master" to the person inside.

"Good"

The man then turned to Elaine and Sebastianus. "You can come in."

Elaine stayed unmoving, and only looked at her lover's reaction. Sebastianus sighed as if he was giving himself some courage and closed his eyes to hold back his concern…Then he nodded to Elaine before heading for the room and coming inside, followed closely by his partner.

When they entered, the only thing they saw was Kanae. She was facing another person who backed to them, with a very angry look on her face. Sebastianus noticed the person was a rather tall man, nearly as taller as he was. They didn't seem to be aware of the fact that the apostles were already entered and when they came closer, they hard Kanae who yelled at the man:

"I repeated you MANY TIMES! You don't interfere! If you ever do anything to get in my way…"

The man just answered with a relaxed and calm voice:

"I told you…Nothing will happen to your little project, my dear Kanae."

He stretched an arm toward her hair but she brutally slapped on.

"I know this look of yours! It means you won't keep this damn promise! I know all of your "little" business and when you told me about the first time before you leave Thule, I was agreeing except if you interfered with Thule's actions!"

"And I would promise…You can leave it to me, Zorn. I won't do anything…I just want to meet your little animals you found. And don't forget what I promised to you in exchange!"

Kanae seemed to calm down but she glared at the man more fiercely.

"If you said so…What is this "little animal" of yours, Fu?"

When she pronounced this name, she glanced at Elaine and Sebastianus, with a rather mischievous look on her face. To this, the man ended up by turning back to reveal his true appareance…

"…" To this, Sebastianus didn't know what saying about this. Fu Manchu's appearance differed greatly from how the original character of Sax Hohmer was described. Instead of being 'tall, lean and feline, high-shouldered, with a brow like Shakespeare and a face like Satan', Fu Manchu in front of them was portrayed as a young man with gray hair and a scientist-look. A blue tattoo is seen on his left brow. In addition, he wasn't wearing Manchurian clothes but rather, a king-like robe with mixed patterns of both Western and Eastern origins, which showed a kind of luxurious tastes.

"…Fu Manchu?" Elaine asked.

"In person!" The man smiled to them with a smile of shark. He then glanced back at Kanae then told her:

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that our little meeting must end there. Could we continue this later? I would like to be a bit alone with them…"

"What will you do to them?" Kanae sighed.

"Just talking." Fu Manchu smirked. He then added. "My "little animal" would be into his room around 10:00 pm, as I want him to do his own job!"

"I see…" Kanae then shrugged. "In this case, I will join up this dumb of Aenus. I'm rather hungry too actually. I leave them to you."

These last words were hinted with a kind of threatening tone but Fu Manchu didn't seem to care then she left the room before closing the door behind her, leaving Elaine and Sebastianus alone with them.

During some minutes, Fu Manchu only stared at them silently. He kept smirking but he was taking time to observe them with a fine-tooth comb. It made Elaine a bit awkward but she didn't care then glared at him in return. Finally Fu only said:

"…So. That's you two? You two are the pawns that my dear Kanae brought?"

While they didn't answer, Fu only smirked with pleasure.

"It's alright…I won't bite you. I'm just surprised that Kanae was able to find apostles…And furthermore, Index's apostles!"

However he giggled saying these words. As Sebastianus stayed petrified, Elaine talked for him:

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Fu just shrugged. "I'm Fu Manchu, of course!"

"I understood." Elaine frowned. "However, you didn't choose this name for nothing, did you?"

"Which name little woman?" Fu Manchu came closer to her. Sebastianus warned her to not going on as he could feel that Fu Manchu wasn't Aenus. Elaine moved back but she didn't give up.

"Fu Manchu…You aren't the one of Sax Hohmer's novels, I guess?"

To this, Fu made a little smirk before making a rather shocked laugh which unnerved a bit Elaine. He just said:

"I've many names, little woman…"

"Possible." Elaine just replied. "But you didn't choose this name for nothing…Unless it's your real name of yours?"

"…" Fu Manchu raised one eyebrow. "And if it was? What would you do?"

He then caught one of long Elaine's ponytails in his hand, which made Elaine shiver to this contact. However, Fu didn't hold it tightly but more in a tender way.

"As we're talking about names…Which is yours?"

Elaine only looked away from him before answering:

"Elaine…Elaine of the Dragon Skeleton?"

"Tehe!" Fu Manchu said while he was caressing her ponytail. "I understand why they hired you…They are needing of beautiful women in Index, I guess? You would be useful in Thule."

"…I didn't come by myself…" Elaine resisted to the urge of slapping at his hand but Sebastianus's warning look prevented her to do. "That's the same for Index."

"…I see." Fu then released her ponytail. "My name is Fu Manchu, no more, no less. You can call me Fu if you want."

"So…" Elaine kept talking. "You're nothing with the Fu Manchu from Sax Hohmer?"

Fu Manchu made another shocked laugh. "We're in reality, Elaine. We aren't in novels…even if I really like these kinds of novels. I have all the collection of Sax Hohmer, in my private room. If you wish seeing them…"

"…"

Elaine glanced at Sebastianus. It seemed he thought the same of her…This Fu Manchu from the novel never existed…That was only a coincidence apparently…Or unless it was only a fanatic about this novel. It could be the only explanation.

Sebastianus ended up by talking too:

"…Why did you want to see us?"

"Excuse me…" Fu Manchu turned toward him with a chuckle. "…Who are you by the way?"

"…Sebastianus of Holy Bone."

"I see." Fu Manchu turned from Elaine to come closer to him. "Hm…It seems I heard about you. I heard about Index's apostle who could break an entire human body with his only hand. But I don't think that's you, isn't it?"

Sebastianus just closed his eyes. "…That's me apparently."

To this, Fu Manchu stayed silent before laughing again which came to slightly unnerve Elaine.

"Don't tell me…Don't tell me I have the honor to see the actual largest relic of Index? Tehe! And I supposed it would never come."

"…How do you know him?" Elaine asked Fu Manchu. He just shrugged.

"I've many contacts in Index…for business actually. I thought you would hear about me at least…"

Elaine thought about the "_Other Side of Index" _book but she didn't think she came to the part where they talked about Fu Manchu.

"I'm afraid it isn't the case…"

"Sheesh…Index didn't even talk about me…But what does it matter?" He smirked. "As long as I've got my business, I'm okay. Don't care about the rest."

"But…" Sebastianus asked. "What are you doing in Index precisely? How are you so related to this?"

Fu Manchu didn't really answer but just gave him an ominous look.

"…You don't want to know it, I guess?"

"What do you…?"

However, Fu Manchu just came toward him a bit closer so that his face was a few inches to his. It surprised a bit Sebastianus but tried to stay stoic despite all.

"I guessed some apostles were completely unaware of Index's…more hidden personal business, weren't they? For a very religious…yet purest faction for you all, I don't think some of you would like to know who the ones they really work for are."

"…" Sebastianus didn't know what he meant but he hoped he lied.

"Do you wish I'm lying, don't you? I'm afraid of no so…I prefer to leave you in your doubt…View this like a welcome present!"

Then, Fu Manchu stretched one arm to Sebastianus's hair and began to caress it tenderly. To this, Sebastianus only moved back, completely astonished. Fu Manchu made another laugh to this reaction.

"Tehehe! It's okay! If I only wanted to see you, it was just to make a deal with my dear Kanae…I promised something to her if she let me see you. Even if it's bothering me that Kanae captured you and treated you like that…"

"Did it bother you?" Elaine asked without believing in.

"Yes! As you two are helping my business, it pains me how Kanae is behaving with you."

"So what?" Sebastianus just asked him with a rather upset look. "What could you do with this?"

Fu just shrugged. "Many things if you're nice with me." He told before stretching his arm toward Sebastianus's hair again but this time, Sebastianus only grabbed his wrist with his hand to stop him.

"Ow…not funny." Fu sighed. "Anyway…As I said, if you're nice with me, I could help you somehow."

"Helping us?" Elaine just frowned, skeptical. "How come?"

Fu Manchu closed his eyes, as if he tried to think about something. "…You see. I'm a very good business man. Unfortunately when it comes to ethic and my own "morality", well…I can sometimes break some of my rules to help some souls in distress."

"Hhahaha!" Elaine just laughed then said with an ironic tone. "Morality you said? Could we call moral a man who was a former Thule member? Could we call moral a man who is said to work in a mafia business? How could we trust you?"

Fu Manchu just smirked. "We're two in this case."

Elaine made a surprised face but just glared at him without understanding. To clarify, Fu just said:

"What did you expect? I'm living with my only business. Even if it's a homeland filled with war and chaos…It's only reflect about this twisted world. Only a hint of human nature became…That's all. In such a world who is leading to its own fall, do we need to follow rules? Since the day where Index took control of the world and gave its own rules, we could see since this day, the world became a lot worse than it was before."

"That's only what you said…" Elaine just pointed again but Fu just sighed.

"You don't believe in these rules, do you?"

"…What do you mean?" Elaine glared at him.

"I can see in your eyes you don't trust these rules at all either…" Fu smiled. "We're two in the same way finally."

"…" Elaine just looked away but Fu could see he touched something inside her. Sebastianus asked:

"We're right to not trust you…Why would you help us?"

"Because I don't like people who is interfering with my business... Kanae is part of them." Fu only said. However he just smiled. "If you're nice enough, I could help you to run away from them…and you two could live your own life together to the fullest. That's not what you're wishing for?"

"…" Elaine understood nothing. Seeing Fu's look, it was obvious he's playing with them. As seeing their skeptical and distrustful look, Fu Manchu just smirked, saying these mysterious and cryptic words.

"It's alright…Just wait for the ending of my next project…You'll see."

After having told them, he then opened the door which leaded to the corridor.

"Now…As you'll stay there for a little of time…Allow me to make a guided tour to you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter18**

"Kanji!"

While he showed his Mansion Hostel's spaces of playing, Fu Manchu glanced at the old clock stuck on the wall: 11:30 Pm. He sighed, guessing the party was already finished and some of his guests would leave very soon while he must take care of the others who stayed. As soon as he called Kanji, the servant appeared in a perfect synchronism in front of them; as if he had already guessed that Fu would need him. Sebastianus and Elaine recognized the same servant from earlier that they noticed into the corridor. Kanji avoided their amazed look then only asked to Fu:

"Yes, Master?"

"How is going the party?" Fu Manchu only asked to his servant with a kind of nonchalance in his tone.

Kanji shrugged. "The guests are waiting for you to leave."

"Very good." Fu Manchu then turned toward Sebastianus and Elaine with a little smile. "I introduce you my personal servant, Kanji Amami. He's the one who will take care of you during all of your stay there."

Elaine only looked up at him with surprise. The guy watched them with indifference, as if he cared a few about this duty. Nevertheless, she barely made a smile to him:

"…Pleased to meet you, I guess…"

Kanji didn't even answer to her even if he was the servant. Fu Manchu smirked to this lack of reaction and just informed her:

"Tehehe…Don't pay attention to this. Kanji is very silent and doesn't really like talking with people. But don't care. It's a very reliable servant for many things. I took the best out of all for you." He made another laugh, before giving a little shove to his servant. Kanji frowned behind his glasses but didn't answer. Sebastianus however, sensed he felt a bit awkward by Fu's attitude toward him. Kanji only sighed.

"What must I do, Master?"

"First, you are going to show them their room. The room15 at 15th floor. In this way, I could be able to feel you two close to me. It's the best room I'd." Fu chuckled again which made Elaine raising one eyebrow.

"The best room…?" She only asked with suspicion.

"Tehe! Yes. That's the least I could do for Index…after all, I gained many gifts from them with their knowledge."

Sebastianus didn't know what he meant…Furthermore, while he said these words Fu Manchu was glancing at him directly from the corner of his eye, as if he wanted to stay silent yet cryptic about his activities with Index. Or maybe it was for the best, staying unaware of this. Even if, to be honest, it didn't calm him down really.

Kanji nodded in obedience (even if he wasn't really willing in) then took out a key he kept in his pocket.

"Master…"

"What, Kanji?" Fu Manchu turned back toward him.

"Before I could forget…Your daughter Fah lo Sueeis arrived. She is waiting for you." Kanji declared with an emotionless tone.

To this, Sebastianus goggled.

"…What?"

Did he hear well? Did Kanji really mentioned Fah lo Suee's name?

Fu Manchu sighed as reaction to this declaration, holding his head in his hands.

"Great…As much as I know my daughter, I could expect she would do something like that…"

"…Your daughter?" Sebastianus repeated without believing in.

"What about?" Fu Manchu made a mocking smile. "Even individuals like me can have got a daughter too. You know, Thule can be viewed as the evilest in Index, they can have their own private life too."

Sebastianus tried to recall in which novel this character appeared…He didn't know if Fu tried to mess up with him but this time, it wasn't definitely a coincidence if the name of his daughter was exactly the one of the Fu Manchu's daughter in Sax Hohmer's writings.

Nevertheless, it didn't seem bothering Fu as he just contemplated him with a smirk:

"As I always said "fate is kinda ironic at times".

Elaine raised one eyebrow. Great. As Fu Manchu already began to unnerve her with his unbearable tone, he also had a daughter. She didn't know who she was but she didn't feel to meet her. She sighed then coldly said to Kanji:

"Will you lead us to our room?"

Kanji stayed impassive but it got a hysteric laugh out of Fu.

"HAHAHAHAHA! How rude of you, Elaine…I always thought Index apostles acted crueler yet polite…As I could see, I was wrong. Tehehe! So Kanji, what are you waiting for? Do your job while I'm going to see my perfect little daughter…Aw. How delightful are familial reunions…Hope you'll know this one day." He added to Elaine before turning back then leaving, leaving the three alone.

While Kanji silently leaded them to their room to the 15th floor, Elaine muttered to Sebastianus, without understanding:

"…Sebas, where are Aenus and Kanae? We didn't see them since our meeting with Mister Psychopath."

Sebastianus made a brief smile when he heard how she nicknamed Fu.

"I don't know…however, I guess they wouldn't leave without us so…we aren't safer."

"I'm a bit curious." Elaine sighed. "I wonder which "gift" Fu Manchu gave to Kanae. We heard he talked about a gift earlier."

Sebastianus shrugged, showing he didn't know.

"Anyway…" He then drew Elaine closer to him while Kanji didn't look at them. "I don't think we're watched there like we're in Wewelsburg's castle."

"…Do you think we'll be able to use a phone or something?" Elaine asked him quietly.

"…I can't promise it but we can still try."

He stopped talking when Kanji turned back toward them, before saying with a cold voice:

"…We're arrived. That's your room."

He opened the door and let Sebastianus and Elaine entering. The two looked around them. The room was rather vast, and was much, much vaster than the one they had in Thule HQ. Even Elaine could guess why Fu said it was "the best room he had". Two giant beds, a private little lounge next to their bedroom…Even Elaine could compare it to a little apartment. Furthermore, there wasn't window but a little terrace for them which gave them a sea view. She turned toward Kanji:

"…Thanks."

However Kanji didn't seem to care about it but only said with a monotone tone:

"Fu Manchu will take you tomorrow. He would like to make the rest of guided tour of his mansion."

"The rest? But we saw everything." Elaine pointed, but Sebastianus shook his head as disagreement. Kanji just replied:

"No…The rest. The rest of floors which belongs to him…"

Elaine recalled and before Kanji could leave, she asked him cautiously:

"…And what does he want to show?"

"…His business. Can't say anything else." Kanji then glanced at the pile of books next to the bed where Sebastianus was sitting down. "…If you need some divert, Fu Manchu left some novels to read for you."

And without another goodbye, he turned back then closed the door behind him. However, when Elaine headed for it to open it again, she heard a noise of key turning into the lock from outside. She frowned and when she tried to open it, it was already locked. She sighed. Even there, it seemed Fu Manchu still treated them like prisoners….even if she expected it, to be honest.

She then turned toward Sebastianus. "Is there a phone?"

He looked around and caught sight of one next to the bed at the end of the room. However, when Elaine headed for it and tried to compose an outside number, she became aware rather quickly of the fact that the extern line didn't work. She sighed, thinking Fu wasn't so dumb actually (still smarter than Aenus). She hung up before heading for the terrace. Unfortunately when she checked if they could escape from there, she realized there was no way for them, as it was definitely too high for them, and they couldn't risk escaping without crashing. Fu Manchu, despite all his praises about Index and apostles, viewed them like toys actually. Thule was twisted enough for this after all. And as long as there would be these Thule members around, they wouldn't be able to escape. Not only because they were a lot stronger than them…If she had her sword along with her, she could feel them safer but…Sebastianus also got his power erased…She watched him, sadly. His willpower was still there and that's a good thing. But if he didn't have his magical abilities…his attacks would be a lot less strong than before…

She just let out a deep sigh. She didn't understand Georgius actually. He had said it would be dangerous, yes. But how they could know a simple investigation could lead them to a more, difficult and downright suicide mission?

"…Sebas?"

When she turned back toward her lover, she realized he was bending over the pile of books that Kanji showed to them. She didn't feel it as appropriate in such situation, but when she noticed the title of the book he just took, she understood.

"_The Devil Doctor (or the Return of Fu Manchu) written by Sax Hohmer"_

During this time, Kanji wandered in corridors. He sighed out of tiredness. The day had been kind of hard to him actually, with this party and these unexpected guests. Fu Manchu already finished saying goodbye to others guests, and was ready to say hello to his daughter. Kanji shrugged. He could see that his duty was finished for today at least. He then took his key out while he was heading for the room where he lived currently. However, while he was about to put the key into the lock, he sensed something sounded strange to him.

He dropped his key down, and then cautiously pushed the door. It was already unlocked, and all more so, he heard some noises from inside. He sighed, ready for the worst then without a word; he ended up by opening up the door completely.

And as he expected, he found what (or likely who) made these annoying noises. He let out a sigh, discovering the black-haired girl he already met before. This latter wasn't turned toward him, but he knew she sensed his presence. Indeed, she was sitting on his bed, reading one of books he always kept for himself, looking like if she devoured it with much pleasure. Kanji just watched her during some minutes, but stayed silent. Then, the black-haired girl made a smirk while she was turning a page.

"That's…so interesting…Definitely interesting." She kept repeating while she was reading.

Kanji sighed, then closed the door behind him. He didn't think his master would be thrilled to see one of his colleagues into his own room. Furthermore, if she was there, it was for a particular reason.

"What are you doing there?"

"I'm just there to borrow some books that you had, Kanji." She just replied without even looking up at him. "Mine is finished, sadly."

"…I see." Kanji sighed then came closer to her. "What do you want again, Kanae?"

Kanae only shrugged, feeling it was time for discussion now. She then closed the book before standing up from the bed.

"I'm glad you already know my name, Kanji…I wouldn't be forced to introduce myself."

She put the book down again where it was originally, and then she faced him.

"You know…I've a sixth sense inside me actually. And usually, it never tricked me. I was always right about what I sensed."

"Hm" Kanji just growled out of suspicion.

"And…Thanks to this particular sixth sense, I could sense you weren't an ordinary servant who was just working for another colleague that I hate. So I came there and once again, I was right."

Kanji could guess what she meant. However he asked:

"What did you search for in my room?"

Kanae smirked as response then showed it the book she was reading earlier. Kanji read the title. "_The true nature of Taoism" _.

"…Why are you so interested in, Kanji?" She asked him with a sweet voice.

Kanji just shrugged, as it didn't have any importance to him.

"Nothing"

"Ow…Kanji." Kanae sighed, looking a bit desperate by his attitude. "…You don't have to be awkward with me. I won't bite you…Actually, you shouldn't. As between magus…we could say everything to each other."

So…That's the reason why she came there…Kanji sighed.

"…Maybe we're magus. However, despite this specific characteristic, we're different. I don't have any business with Thule and I don't want it."

Kanae frowned. Kanji was about to gesture her to leave now, but Kanae had some others projects. While Kanji was heading for the door, she followed him slyly by behind then, with a tender yet strong grab, she caught him by his uniform then, without another word she stuck him against the wall in front of her. Kanji wanted to push her forward but Kanae glared at him, meaning he shouldn't even try to run away as the only way to escape was listening to her.

"As you already know about Thule, I'm wondering myself…Does your master know anything about your current activities? I hope it's the case for you."

Kanji stayed impassive but despite all, tried to not looking into her eyes.

"…Of course, he knows. I wouldn't be there if he didn't know. As you're an old colleague, you could guess Taoism is the real base of my researches. However it would be maybe too difficult to understand."

Instead of being irritated, Kanae began to laugh, without moving away in order to let Kanji escape from her. She then turned back toward him again:

"So…If that's the case, what about your researches? Don't guess I'm ill-intended. It's interesting to me actually. So I would like to know, only out of curiosity." She then added, chuckling again. "Then…As I'm probably the first one to be told about this, I would be probably your first fan, Kanji."

However, instead of answering, Kanji began to chuckle too. She didn't expect it and then, stopped laughing.

"…I'm sorry. I think it would be even too difficult to understand…even for you, a Thule member."

To this, Kanae glared at him fiercely. She didn't like to be treated like a dumb and good for nothing and she could think Kanji would have guessed it at least. Kanji kept smiling, without caring of the fact that she moved closer to him.

"You know? I think you don't have any need to explain to me, Kanji…As I already sensed what you're planning with this."

"Really? And what is it?" Kanji smiled.

"Don't play dumb with me…" Kanae then stretched her arm to caress Kanji's brown hair. "…After all, Taoism wouldn't be a way to play and create more…performing magic in the future?"

Kanji stopped smiling. To Kanae's words, he preferred staying silent about this.

"…Are you planning to create?" She then asked with a kinder tone.

"…" Kanji looked away but Kanae knew she guessed all of his intentions. She then moved away a bit from him.

"If that's the case, Kanji…Let me telling you this idea is probably one of the smartest, most exciting and most wonderful that I ever heard in all my existence. And don't worry, I would say nothing to anybody…To be honest, I'm even willing to help you with it."

To this sentence, Kanji began to laugh again.

"…Why are you laughing again?" Kanae asked with a kind of irritated tone.

"…Sorry…I can't help. I'm sorry. I'm honored but to be honest…Even a beautiful girl like you are would be no usefulness to help, for the only reason you're from Thule."

Kanae knew he was definitely mocking her then took him by shoulders and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Even I'm a beautiful girl from Thule…but I can guess a big magic organization like Index is, won't allow this kind of magic…Am I right?"

Kanji sighed. "…I know. I know Index is a despotic and tyrannical organization, especially when it comes to religion or even kind of magic. I know all of this and I accept risks."

"So…Why not?" Kanae asked him again. "…If you came to Thule, your project would have a chance to become true. You can leave it to our perfect organization."

"…" Kanji didn't know what to respond to refuse, but when he felt Kanae's hand caressing his face, he could guess what the sequel would be…

"Then…If you join us, I would do everything to protect you from Index...and personally."

Kanji let out another sigh. He could guess that Kanae used a thing like a sex-appeal to seduce him and making him accept her offer. However he just said:

"I'm honored by your proposition but… Actually, I try to think, I don't really know which the worst between Index and Thule is. These two factions are rather similar to me when it comes to manipulation…"

"…The difference?" Kanae smirked to this question. "…Thule has at least the great advantage to take care of people who are working there unlike Holy Office of Index…Apparently, Index is said to have tortured many people for even the smallest reason…even his own members. It's enough to guess how many people died there from their hands because they were charged of heresy. "

He didn't know why, but Kanji felt a little heartache when Kanae came to this topic…He thought she was kind of right about this point. However unfortunately for her, it wasn't enough to make him accept.

"I'm not interested…For the very last time." Kanji then managed to push her away a bit from him. "The modern magic as its future clan would be independent with no obligations from any faction…No matter if it's Thule or Index or any other."

"So…Modern magic…I see. It would be very useful, having you into our team." Kanae nodded, approving her own words. "It would be a real honor…"

"Stop with your sex-appeal…It wouldn't work on me, Kanae." He just warned when she moved her face closer to his. "And what would you plan to do, if modern magus joined your team?"

"…" Kanae looked down, apparently touched in a sensitive nerve. Kanji could guess it then just put his hand on her shoulder to make her move back.

"I guess Index is involved in this, isn't it? I wouldn't want to disappoint you with my own theory but even if a modern magus agreed to join you up…Be able to destroy Index and controlling magic of the entire world won't ever work as Thule is too apart to be stronger than Index. You're only three members in Thule and amongst these three ones; no one is sane enough to lead and controlling others."

This time, Kanae clenched her fists to this. Even if she was trying to contain herself, it was kind of difficult to resist to the urge to punish the one who said these words, even if he was useful to her.

"I find you a bit too arrogant there." She said with a threatening voice. "You don't know me. I would do everything in order to bring Thule to its highest point and I said…everything."

"That's obvious you never met the Head of Index herself. I'm sorry, Kanae but you should give up…Even thinking taking down the Head of Index is impossible and I'm sane enough to recognize it."

To Kanji, Kanae looked like she really tried to not throwing a spell to him but at last, she ended up by smirking with a bored look. Afterward, she came closer to him again then only said:

"Apparently as the old saying says, the best ones are always the hardest to get."

She nodded in agreement with herself.

"Fine… If you aren't agreed this time, it's okay with me. That's a very complex proposition and even a Thule member can guess it could be too much for a normal magus. However, that's my only act of kindness toward you, Kanji. The next time, I would do everything to be sure you would accept…willingly or not."

Kanji nodded, apparently agreed as well.

"Fine…I would wait for you…But keep in mind, Kanae: I would never fall against you…No matter what."

"Hm…You would be my price in this case…"

Kanae was about to leave but before she opened the door, she turned back toward Kanji again then without another word of goodbye, she put her lips against his, giving him a kiss. Kanji shivered under the contact but it was enough to Kanae. She then smirked to him:

"…I would wait for you…Kanji."

Then she left the room, leaving Kanji alone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter19**

_« Hey…Golvas. »_

Golvas half-opened his eye…He thought having heard someone talking to him…It was rather weird…

Yet, there was nobody in Wewelsburg Castle now. He recalled Aenus and Kanae left to go in Fu's place…And he recalled they also brought the two pawns along with them for this trip. He didn't know when they would come back, but it was clear enough: there was nobody into the Castle beside him…And Balor too.

He managed to take some rest a bit, despite the pain which strained all his body. He managed to fall asleep despite his body which fell into pieces. And he had been awaked by this voice…

"_Golvas."_

He looked around him. This voice was familiar…Then suddenly, his eyes goggled.

Impossible…It was His voice?

He stood up from the sofa where he was then moved with difficulties toward the cupboard, where his dear love rested there.

It had been quite a long time that he didn't hear his voice.

How he missed him.

"Master…" Golvas muttered with a soft voice.

He only caressed the wood of the cupboard, calling out his beloved.

However, the voice didn't have this kind tone that Golvas usually knew. It was more of a cold, irritated tone toward him. The voice stayed quiet during a time then said again:

"_Golvas. Are you sure I'm there in this moment with you? Or didn't I have been brought somewhere?"_

To this, Golvas's face twisted in terror then without hearing anything else, he brutally tried to open the door of the cupboard. However, as the door didn't open and Golvas couldn't resist longer, he ended up by snatching the entire door completely.

However, after having checked Balor was still there, in his usual place, he let out a deep sigh, thinking having panicked for nothing.

However, the voice still took this horrible tone toward him and called him out again:

"_I'm still there, Golvas. However, were you really careful toward me during these last times?"_

Of course he was…But it would be a lie if Golvas repeated these words. So he only whispered:

"…I'm always there for you, Master…I'm always there for you. Nobody would take you away from me as long as I'm close to you."

The voice stayed quiet during a time before just muttering again:

"_Are you sure? Someone could take me while you're sleeping. Or while you're in your business…Did you never think about this, Golvas?"_

"I would kill, tearing apart, slaughtering this person if it ever dared to touch you or even looking at you." Golvas talked to Balor with determination yet fear in his voice. "…They took you once…It won't take you again."

"_Are you sure it's truly the case, Golvas? Am I still important to you as much as I was before?" _ The tone that this voice took this time was filled with more sadness and sorrow, as if it really thought Golvas wasn't sincere anymore. Golvas couldn't disappoint his Master. And every time his Master was sad, it burnt himself from inside of pain. He just caressed Balor with his hand in tatters.

"You're so important to me…I couldn't leave you. Never. You're the one who told me to live…I would live only for you, until my day where I would pass out…You can trust me on this, Master."

The voice stayed silent again but at last, he ended up by saying with more coldness:

"_If you say so… My dear Golvas. However, stay careful about me. I would be in pain if I was taken away from you and if we're apart. I couldn't imagine this."_

"I know Master…I couldn't either. I promise being more careful in the future." Golvas said with more kindness to reassure his beloved, avoiding slight tears which were falling down from his eyes. "…If I could only see your smile again…I miss you so much, Master." After a short silence, where the voice didn't answer, he came closer to Balor then, with his sweetest voice he could have, he told him: "I love you."

"_I love you too, Golvas." _The voice responded to him, before leaving permanently this time, plunging now Golvas into the silence of the room again.

"Where is Fu Manchu?"

Around 10:00 am, Kanji allowed Elaine and Sebastianus to come out from their room, as his duty of today was showing them the rest of Fu's rooms. Elaine didn't even know why Fu let them see his things, but according to Kanji, Fu Manchu thought it would eventually interest them. She sighed, thinking they didn't have any choice apparently, then took Sebastianus's hand before following the servant, as cold and impassive as he was yesterday.

"Fu Manchu couldn't come today." Kanji informed. "He was busied with his daughter so, he left the duty to take care of you two. I only follow orders."

Elaine frowned. She wondered why he acted so cold. Nevertheless, they followed him in staircase which leaded to the others floors above the 16th floor. As much as Sebastianus was, she was rather worried about what they would discover, yet unexpectedly, excited with it.

However as soon as they arrived to the 17th floor (there were two more floors left in this hostel) they were both surprised to see Aenus who was waiting for them there.

"What do you want again?" Sebastianus glared at him, which made Aenus move back.

"Hey, hey! Calm down. Fu Manchu never said you two were only allowed to see his arsenal." Aenus smiled with a false reassuring smile. "It also interests me. After all, Kanae asked me to keep a watch for you two."

Even if Sebastianus didn't look thrilled with it, Elaine just didn't care. They were there for long enough to bear the presence of their jailors anytime so, instead of finally just giving annoyance, she preferred to stay indifferent to this. Kanji didn't really pay attention to him then just headed for the long corridor where they came there. Unlike the 16th floor, this floor only had a corridor with several doors, where a name was written on instead of a number. Kanji only shrugged.

"That's there where others servants and Fu Manchu's henchmen are living. However, that wasn't Fu Manchu wanted to show to you. Just follow me."

The three others obeyed then Kanji leaded them to a particular door at the end of the corridor. He then took out a key from his pocket to unlock it.

"What is it?" Sebastianus asked to him.

"…It's Fu Manchu's private office. However, he doesn't care if others visit it."

He opened the door in front of them then stood aside to let them pass. They looked around. Fu Manchu's office desk was filled with a simple desk, but the walls were covered of books. That was still smaller than the Underground Library in Index but Sebastianus understood that Fu wouldn't have showed it to them for nothing. Elaine's eyes goggled to this view:

"…My…"

If there is a thing that she now learnt, it's Thule who liked reading a lot and she didn't wonder why. Elaine randomly caught a book in one of bookstore. She read the cover _"The Era of Taoism and Confucianism" _She frowned then only turned pages before put it down.

She took another one, which was entitled "_The Art of Punishment". _She frowned out of surprise as she already read this book…She looked down. Her preceptor had it. She didn't know this one was so well known but she recalled its content very well. She only turned one page and this very first page already made her jumping out of surprise. She goggled. She recalled this _very well. _It showed the ten ways to punish in the most twisted and horrible possible. The very first page showed a woman being disemboweled…and all her guts were showed in front of her while she was dying. She closed it very quickly, too horrified by the view and not having the bravery to continue. She watched at Sebastianus who was opening the drawer of the desk. He seemed to search for something, then finally took something out of it. She headed for him then asked:

"What is it…?"

"I don't know." He read the paper. That's only a list of names. Names which were unknown to him… He frowned. Several names had been striped but no titles or explanations were given about. Aenus moved toward them.

"Tehe! Did you find interesting things?" Aenus asked.

"…"

Sebastianus, before Aenus could see, only put the list away, thinking it wasn't very cautious to show this to Fu's colleague. However, while Sebastianus moved away from this, Aenus reopened the drawer again then checked the list that he just found earlier. He only read it silently, before muttering to himself with a cryptic smile:

"So…He suppressed him too? I see."

Elaine then turned toward Kanji who stood up next to the door.

"Tell me, Kanji. Why did you bring us there? I don't see why Fu would like us to see this room."

Kanji only shrugged. "Fu Manchu wants you to understand his way of thinking…This room reflects it the best."

"His way of thinking ...Let me laugh!" Elaine raised one eyebrow, not trusting in.

However, Kanji didn't answer more then turned back, as a warning for them:

"…Fu Manchu wanted to prepare you for the sequel. Just follow me."

They obeyed, even if they still didn't know what he wanted to show to them so much…Kanji locked the office again before leading them to the staircase, which leaded them to the next floor. This time, they could see the corridor had only one room. Kanji ended up by saying:

"…Fu Manchu loves working in a calm place. That's the best for others if he had this floor only for him."

"Why would he have a floor only for him?" Elaine muttered to Sebastianus, a bit scared by the sequel.

Kanji just glanced at them with an unmoving look then unlocked the door too. Seeing this, Aenus chuckled, as if he already knew what it was.

"Tehe! It must be interesting!"

Sebastianus and Elaine didn't understand but when they come in the room, they stopped, shocked to see what they found.

Around them, the room was like a laboratory. A bit like Sophia's laboratory but more arranged and vaster... Around them, there was a big table, looking like it was used to make some surgeries or…others things. When Elaine headed for the table, she shivered, seeing some hints of blood covered the corners of the table. She didn't know what happened but she could have already guessed Fu had some look of a mad scientist, and was a lot more than a businessman.

"It's his personal laboratory…and place for certain punishment." Kanji declared.

Sebastianus turned toward him, not believing in what he just said. Kanji just pointed with lack of empathy:

"…You'll just see by yourselves."

What did Fu Manchu want to show them as much? He couldn't understand that, but more they went up, more it looked ominous and creepy. It looked like Fu Manchu was trying to say to them "I'm not the one I look like"

"Tehehe! Let's coming there!" Aenus happily said. "That's the most interesting way"

He then leaded Sebastianus to the shelves which were arranged against the wall. On these shelves, a lot of phials were stored, with an unknown and ominous liquid inside. Sebastianus didn't understand what it was but when Aenus caught one of phial he smiled to him:

"Tehehe. That's why I like visiting his laboratory every time we comes there…Mainly of these products are used to make some drugs and then selling them."

"Drugs?"

However, Sebastianus couldn't ask more explanation. As soon as Aenus said these words, he saw this latter putting the phial he just caught into his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"I need it." Aenus only responded. "…Fu said I could serve myself"

Sebastianus just rolled his eyes. "…What will you do with it? And why Fu would allow you to do?"

"Sorry for this, Sebas. But it isn't your business." Aenus's smile erased from his eye. Then his cheerful tone that he always had senselessly before turned into…a colder, serious tone. "That's my private life." Sebastianus was rather surprised by this change but preferred to not insisting. What a Thule member did or not wasn't his concern after all. At least he thought.

"Kanji...Is it the last room?" Sebastianus asked to him.

"No…There is another room I should show to you." Kanji only replied. He then turned back from the laboratory and gestured to the others to follow him.

"Kanji?" Elaine called out behind him. "…Why do you want to show all of this to us? I don't understand why Fu would like us to see this."

Kanji only shrugged. To be honest, he didn't understand either so he just said to Elaine:

"Fu Manchu wants to show what would happen if his "guests" interfered with him. You'll see this in the last room."

Then without another word, he leaded them to the last floor of the hostel.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter20**

Sebastianus didn't understand what happened earlier…

First, they only went to visit around Fu's mansion. They thought in this way, they could learn more about their "host" business and what his job precisely was…

Then, he and Elaine were there, enclosed in their room. He was sitting down on a chair, contemplating Elaine who was lying down on their bed, between sleep and faint. He could guess how much what they saw put her into a strong shock and it didn't surprise him at all. Closing his eyes, he rethought about what they just saw…

_Kanji then leaded to the next floor, and as promised, the last room they had to see. The three others followed him without hiding a bad feeling they expressed on their face. Actually, it was only Sebastianus and Elaine, as Aenus expressed more of a thrilled face…and if he had a bit of fear in his mind, he hid it very well. Elaine watched him playing with the little phials he just took from Fu's laboratory earlier…She sighed. Great… Furthermore, Aenus was a drug addict...Thule really welcomed anybody…or rather anything in. It only strengthened her despise toward him._

"_Kanji…?" She muttered in surprise. _

_The servant just stopped and gestured them to move back. He then took another key from his pocket, but this time, it wasn't a key like all others he used before…It was actually a big and woody key, like old ones they used before. Furthermore, despite the door which appeared before them was like all others, the lock was actually a lot bigger…Kanji then put the key in to unlock it._

"…_Kanji…What is this door actually?" Elaine asked again._

"_...Just see it by yourselves." He only responded with a cold tone._

_Sebastianus and Elaine just glanced at each other without understanding but Aenus kept smirking._

"_I guess it would be very interesting! If Fu kept this room into the last floor…It must be the greatest!"_

"_I don't care" Elaine glared at him. "Now, shut up!" _

_Aenus made an upset look but it didn't erase his smile which began to worry Sebastianus slightly._

_Then Kanji moved back and pulled the door toward him with all of his strengths, before letting the others passing. When the others came in, Elaine missed to turn back and leave this immediately._

"…_What the hell is…?"_

_The others stayed open-mouthed. To be honest, they expected much others things…Anything else, like Fu's collections of illegal weapons for example, or a meeting with one of his ominous colleagues…But not this actually._

_It was a room, rather small unlike the others they visited…But it looked like a jail…No, it was a jail actually. In front of them, they could see another entry, like a cell with its own iron bars, which seemed to be a lot more strong and resistant than in regular jails…Indeed, when Sebastianus came closer, he could sense a strong magic aura around it…It seemed Fu used magic to reinforce the security, and reducing chances for the prisoner to come out and escape, even if it was only a theory. Elaine goggled without saying anything…_

"…_What…Why Fu…?" She kept muttering._

_Why did Fu have this thing? And that wasn't all. When Elaine turned back, she discovered with horror many others tools hook up on the wall…When she came closer; she realized there weren't any common tools they saw usually…There were weapons…But apparently not to fight…Elaine knew it very well…They were for a different way. She could see in front of her a big axe, a chainsaw, saw, a little scythe…She didn't understand why these things were there. She glanced at the cell again then understood that these instruments were used for torture…_

"…_What…What kind of work does Fu precisely do?" Elaine muttered, feeling her voice trembled._

_Kanji stayed unmoving to Elaine's terror. Sebastianus came next to her then noticed many instruments had been already used…He could notice hint of dried blood on the shape of the axe. Aenus watched these things from far carefully…And despite he kept his ominous smirk…Sebastianus could sense he was a bit feared of this._

"_Tehehe! I'm glad Kanji finally showed this special room of mine."_

_Suddenly, the voice of Fu began to resonate in the dark room…Sebastianus and Elaine turned back and realized Fu was standing right at the doorstep. Seeing their shocked looks, Fu thought it valued to leave his daughter sooner to contemplate them…An old and good joke for him to see. He then came closer to them._

"_Kanji." He turned back toward his servant. "Leave us. You did a good job."_

_Kanji nodded, then avoiding Elaine's scared face, he left the room after having closed the door behind him._

"_And what about you?" He glared at Aenus who stayed around. "What are you doing there?"_

"_Well…" Aenus shivered to his cold glare. He answered without glancing at him. "You told me I could go too, didn't you?"_

_Fu Manchu made a pensive look. "Is that so? Did I tell this? …Yet, you aren't part of Index, I guess?"_

"_Ouch…" Aenus moved back, knowing where it could lead for him. Fu then shook his head._

"_Now, go to check dear Kanae! I think she misses you at this time and must wondering what you're doing."_

_He talked with a mocking tone but still had a hint of threat in. Aenus thought it should be more cautious to obey now then turned back to leave quickly, following Kanji into the corridor and leaving the three others alone._

"_I just wanted to check if you liked this little guided tour." _

"_Why?" Sebastianus muttered, hiding his concern. "…Why did you show all of this to us?"_

_Fu shrugged. "I just wanted to show you my entire business. In this way, you would be able to leave with nice souvenirs from my modest mansion."_

"_Souvenirs…?" Elaine stammered. "Do you call this "souvenir"? Why are you using these…tools?" She then added, glaring at him. "Weren't you supposed to be a businessman? What's the meaning of this, FU?"_

"_Ow…Slow down." Fu responded with a little smirk. "I can't answer to one question at once, little woman." _

"…" _Sebastianus glared at him without understanding. _

_Fu then came closer to them as for having a better view of his tools. His glance at the axe extracted a shocked laugh from him. "Ow…How much this axe had been used so many time…They never bore of this…Tehe."_

"_What do you mean? They?" Elaine raised one eyebrow._

_Fu Manchu now turned back to her. "I now answer to your question, little woman. I'm a businessman yes. But I've special ways to deal with some contracts." He then glanced back to the wall. "Some mafia boss like using common things like guns or persuasion…But deep down, I knows it would never replace these old and good things they used in our old times."_

"…_Deal? You mean…" Sebastianus followed him from the corner of his eye. Fu then moved closer to him._

"_Do you want to know how I'm using this?" He smirked. "I can make a free demonstration of this."_

_He then headed for the wall then without any trouble, unhooked the little scythe from the wall, that he could hold with one hand. "This…It had been used for a very old contract I made with another businessman. This guy hoped to trick me…He didn't have some chance to do. So…His eyes had been extracted with this and I got all of his price."_

_This little anecdote made him laugh again, enjoying these nice memories, but his story got more of a disgust out of the two apostles. Even if Elaine was more accustomed to these kinds of stories, she was more stunned to the fact that Fu told this with a real calm and delight in this. Then Fu turned back to the wall and unhooked another weapon. That was actually the little saw which was lying above another…bigger saw. _

"_Tehe. This little jewel is one of my favorite. It had been very useful for some contracts. When one of my men had captured for me a man who didn't pay to me…I used this little thing to cut slowly his hand to force him to pay me at last. It isn't so sharp if we pay more attention to. But that's a lot more painful for the victim."_

_While he was telling his story, Sebastianus noticed he gave a stare to his left arm…It made him move back, giving him an alarming glare. However, Fu wasn't really interested in using this now and put it down. He then looked all around as if he wondered what the next would be. Then he caught sight of this. He smirked then unhooked one that the two didn't notice as it was too small to be noticed. Fu then showed a kind of scalpel, usually used in hospitals or laboratories. That was however a bit bigger than the normal ones and the little shape was covered of blood…fresh blood._

_Watching their amazed faces, Fu explained:_

"_Tehe…It had been used with my very last trade. One of most interesting meetings I ever had…This time that was for punishment…a punishment for traitors."_

"_A punishment?" Sebastianus raised one eyebrow._

"_Yes. You must be used to this in Index, when it comes to betrayal, isn't?"_

_Elaine looked down to this sentence; more confused about the tone he took…A threatening tone. Then Fu smiled again then raised the shape up._

"_Two traitors who were colleagues of mine in a certain business let me down and nearly cost me everything. I missed to lose my money, my mansion…Actually, all this Empire of mine nearly fell down because of these two…"_

_He then caressed the little shape with his finger. "So…As I almost lost my most important thing…These two lost their most important things too."_

_Elaine didn't understand, but more he told these words, more he focused his stare to her. She actually had a bad feeling about this._

"…_Their most important things?"_

"_Yes. At least, we're square now…"_

_Then Fu smirked, seeing their surprised faces._

"…_Do you want to know what I did to them…?"_

_Elaine shook her head but Fu avoided it. Then a thought spared his mind, which made him smirking again but in a creepier…, darker way._

"_Actually…I don't need to explain…"_

"_What…?" Sebastianus then watched him turning back to head for a specific place…Fu then gestured them to follow him._

"_Don't you want to see? Since it happened for not so long, they are still there so…"_

_Elaine goggled. "Wh-What? What do you mean by "still there"?"_

_However, Fu didn't answer to her. As he didn't move, Sebastianus and Elaine ended up by joining him to the cell. However, at the second where they came in, a horrible and awful smell jumped at their throats, making Elaine coughing loudly as much it was unbearable…They didn't know what it was precisely…That's smell from rot…As if something lied around for very long…_

_Elaine stopped coughing then asked to Fu:_

"_What…What is it?"_

"_Yes. I know." Fu nodded in agreement. "But my men made a great job with this. I can promise this."_

_Elaine wanted to talk again but the smell was so unbearable that she couldn't say more and kept coughing with pain. Sebastianus ended up by asking instead of her:_

"…_What kind of job they did?"_

_Then he realized there was something lying on the floor…in one corner of the cell. He didn't know what it was as the thing was covered by a black sheet…But he guessed that awful smell came from this._

"_You guessed well." Fu said, noticing his look._

_He then giggled before heading for the thing. Elaine coughed again, but she could see despite her troubled view, something went over the black sheet. When she came closer, she realized what this "something" precisely was._

"_It can't be…A…A hand…?"_

_Sebastianus turned back toward Fu again…And could see his creepy smirk reappeared again on his face._

_Then Fu picked up the black sheet…revealing what it was under Elaine's eyes."_

Sebastianus noticed Elaine's irregular breath. He came closer to her; even if she was sleeping, he could guess her sleep wasn't so peaceful. Furthermore, her forehead sweated. Sebastianus glanced at her belly, and knew shock and terror influenced her pregnancy, so everything was a lot more painful to her. It didn't really surprise him that she was in this state…recalling what Fu showed to them…He frowned out of disgust…He already found the old Thule member despicable first…

Now he was monstrous to him. He didn't even know how he could do this then still being called "human". After all, all who were part in Thule were monsters. Now, he was sure of this.

He then looked at Elaine again, watching her suffering. He took his head in his hands, trying to think about it. It seemed Fu's goal from the very beginning was sending a message to them…

It looked like he meant by this guided tour…What would happen if these two tried to disobey him or even thinking to stand up against him…

And Fu was widely able to do this to them…His look meant everything.

"_Punishment for traitor…"_

They knew what it was now. So, it made one more danger to them…

He sadly stared at Elaine. They should have never accepted this mission, he thought now.

Even if Georgius told them it would be only an investigation…now it became a lot more serious to them.

He wondered when they could come back to Index…

If they could come back…

"…Sebas…"

Elaine only muttered his name but didn't open her eyes. She searched for comfort…So Sebastianus just took her hand in his, trying to make her better. That wasn't as lover but more as comrade he did this. At least, that was he thought actually.

"Elaine…" He quietly muttered to her. "…I will search for medicine. Just wait for me there…"

"No…no…" Elaine responded, shaking her head as she could. "I don't want…ending like this…"

Sebastianus didn't know if she dreamt or not…So he just stood up from his chair then muttered to her ear. "I'm sorry."

Then, as Elaine didn't answer, he turned back toward the door then left.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter21**

While he was walking into corridors, Sebastianus was heading back for his room, bringing the medicine in his arms. Indeed, he managed to find the servant, Kanji who had leaded him to the personal pharmacy that Fu Manchu had, where he could find there what he needed. However, as Sebastianus didn't know which medicine was required to ease a pregnant woman, Kanji ended up by leaving him alone, as he had some other business to do. Sebastianus thought he was lucky to have found him before Fu, as he didn't trust him anymore now (as all others who were in this mansion).However, he could guess talking with Kanji wouldn't be so risky…At least, less than with Fu or Kanae.

Finally, as he was rather poor in medicine's knowledge, he ended up by taking everything there was, even if he guessed it as useless. While he was walking, he wondered if he also couldn't go to take something to eat, as Elaine ate nothing since their "guided tour". Fu already proposed them to eat with him in his private room, but Sebastianus refused, thinking he wouldn't be able to spend more than five minutes with that man…if he still could call him like that.

Suddenly, Sebastianus stopped once he reached the end of staircase which leaded him to the 15th floor. Indeed, from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Aenus who came out of his room then headed for the next staircase, leading to the 16th floor. Sebastianus frowned. He still distrusted that man anyway, but as the only room to this floor was Fu's one…It rather surprised. However, when he moved back, he realized Aenus didn't notice him and just passed on, going up the staircase.

Sebastianus just followed him from his look. He didn't know what he planned to do with him. He thought maybe, as between Thule, they could exchange things…But the little stay they had in Thule taught him that Aenus was too much as a coward and he wasn't even sure if he could be able to handle without Kanae for once. Aenus was also afraid of Fu, which was obvious.

So, why Aenus would go to see him alone?

First, he thought it wasn't his business. He should just pass on then going to take care of Elaine. But he thought about the mission, and as the mission was still keeping a watch for Thule…He thought this would be done at least, learning what Thule members could talk between them. Even if it still surprised him that Fu was willing to talk to Aenus instead of Kanae.

He just sighed to this dilemma, knowing very well how it was risky and dangerous what he was about to do. But he couldn't come back to Index without having done anything. And as Elaine was too weak to do something for this moment…He ended up by leaving the corridor to head back for his room, but just to put down the medicine he got. He glanced at Elaine and noticed that she was still sleeping, and didn't seem to have noticed his presence around. He then quietly muttered to her that he would come back soon before closing up the door behind him, then quickly heading for the 16th floor.

However, when he arrived to the 16th floor, he noticed there was nobody in the corridor, and Aenus was already gone. However, at the end of the corridor, Sebastianus noticed that the door of the room 16 was ajar. And as there was some light in, there was somebody in. Sebastianus stealthily came closer to the door then stuck against the wall, to listen the conversation inside.

"You're so irritating, Aenus."

Sebastianus heard Fu's voice that resonated into the room. Then, hearing some steps which walked around, he moved back a bit in order to not being noticed. Then steps stopped and Fu went on.

"…What do you want again? Didn't you already enjoy the "guided tour" enough? Do you want some more?"

Then Sebastianus heard Aenus's trembling voice who answered:

"That's not because of this."

"So, what again?" Fu Manchu asked coldly.

Sebastianus heard Aenus sighing to this.

"Well…Fu. I wondered…"

"Don't call me like that! You aren't somebody who deserves to call me "Fu" so informally." He paused. "…Only special people are allowed to behave like this with me. You aren't part of them."

Sebastianus raised one eyebrow. Fu's tone was very different from the one he took with them. From where he was, Fu sounded to not be the cheerful and joking "man" that he saw anymore…He sounded colder there.

"Fu Manchu." Aenus replied. "I wondered…if all of this was a good idea."

Sebastianus heard Fu's steps again, but this time, it sounded like he was moving away.

"What do you mean? Could you clarify more?"

Aenus sounded like he was hesitating to answer but finally said.

"Well…I wondered if doing all of this was a good idea…You know…How saying this…" He paused. "…Our little contract."

Then, Sebastianus heard a laugh resonating in the room. And that wasn't a shocked laugh as Fu usually made…That was a colder, more sinister laugh…

"A contract? Do you call this? As if I would make any contract with you..!" Fu laughed again."Tehehehehe! Contract is serious and sacred. I would never seal one with someone as miserable you are, risking to lose a great investment."

Even if he didn't know why, Sebastianus felt a little heartache hearing this…Even if Fu, as monstrous as he was, wasn't wrong with it, he felt slightly bad for Aenus…Or at least, that's how he thought.

"Well. I mean…Our little thing about Thule…that we didn't talk with Kanae."

To these words, Sebastianus goggled then moved closer to the door.

"Ah! This thing…" Fu cried out. Then he chuckled. "Tehe. It doesn't really involve Thule but I guess what you mean."

But what were they talking about? Sebastianus didn't understand. He never saw these two interacting with each other so…what were they planning?

"What again, Aenus" Fu then took a slight irritated tone now. "I thought we already talked about this many time."

"Yes…But I thought…" Aenus sounded to search for his words. "I finally thought it wasn't that a good idea."

"But I don't care about your thoughts, Aenus." Sebastianus heard Fu chuckling again. "Ow. Aenus, why are you such an idiot?"

Aenus whispered. « I…I just wanted to mean that…Well…If Kanae discovered this…"

There was a silent during one minute before Fu finally answered to him.

"Are you so concerned about Kanae's reaction? She wouldn't take it well surely. But what do you care about it? She will just grumble during a time before coming back to her little plan. Trust me, Aenus. I never tried to mess up with her project."

Sebastianus hesitated but quietly moved closer to the door again, then peeped out through the half-open door.

He then watched Fu who turned back to him and was coming closer to Aenus, making this latter moving back against the wall.

"Yes, that's sure but." Aenus replied without looking up at him. "…She is still one of most powerful in Thule. Don't you forget what she is able of…? Then…" He paused, as if he was hesitant to go on. "…You forgot Golvas's reaction."

To the name of Golvas, Sebastianus felt his body shivering. That's weird. Yet, he wasn't cold or he wasn't even scared…At least he thought it.

Fu sighed then half-heartedly answered.

"Golvas? Do you really think I'm afraid of him? When it comes to business, I can be the most scaring person ever. Aren't you agreed with it, Aenus?"

Aenus shivered but only nodded. "…Yes…But…"

"Then Aenus…" Sebastianus saw Fu Manchu stretching an arm toward Aenus. "…If you were so afraid of Kanae and Golvas, why did you follow me in this? Why do you help me?"

Then his arm began to caress Aenus's cheek, similar to what he did to Sebastianus before…In an almost tender way…

However, as Aenus didn't answer, Fu answered instead.

"Tehee…" He giggled. "I forgot you didn't follow me by loyalty or by the fact that you were agreed with me…You only followed me by fear. I forced you and you followed me for your miserable life."

Aenus looked down but Fu grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"That's why we never made any contract, Aenus. A contract is valid only if the two parties are consenting. That's why you are only a coward… You're just a pitiful dog which obeys to the first one who is stronger than him. That's because of this sick sin that people die. And now you are involved in this…"

Aenus tried to struggle but Fu only strengthened his grab, making him moan out of pain.

"…"

"You don't care about anything but your life, Aenus." Fu then made his creepy smirk while watching him struggle. "That's why you will do everything I want, okay? In this homeland filled with war and pain, people are just killed for the smallest reason, you know…"

"…Stop…" Aenus tried to beg, making Sebastianus wonder if he should intervene there. However, as these two were his enemies, if he was discovered, it would be finished for him.

"So. Kanae would know nothing as long as I will be quiet. As long as you'll obey me…"

"Kanae…would know that's you." Aenus helplessly said but Fu just shook his head.

"I would say that's you. You have the perfect face for a traitor and everyone knows it. If Kanae or especially Golvas, knew about this…It would be the end for you, Aenus. So…you'll obey me and without any resistance."

Then, under these words, Fu released his chin, leaving a slight red bruise on it. Then Fu turned back to him.

"…That's a contract now we did, Aenus." He then smirked with joy. "…Now every party are consenting. Aren't you agreed?"

Even if Aenus was rather far, Sebastianus could see clearly in his look he was hesitant. However, he ended up by complying.

"…Yes."

Fu nodded, seeming to be satisfied with this answer.

"So…go now, Aenus"

Realizing Aenus was ready to leave, Sebastianus thought it was better to leave too right now. After all, despite it was short, he had heard enough. So he turned back then quickly left the corridor to head back for his room.

Then, when he came in his room, he noticed Elaine was awakened. When she saw Sebastianus entering, she smiled to him.

"Ah...Where are you?"

Sebastianus didn't know if that was cautious to tell what he just heard to her, while she was in this state. However, when he saw this smile, he ended up by saying.

"…Toilets. Are you fine now?"

Elaine softly nodded while Sebastianus then sat down on a chair. Then she asked to him:

"Is that you who brought me this?"

She pointed the medicine. He nodded. "Yes. I came to the pharmacy."

"…I'm sorry." Elaine looked down, having a sad look. "…I'm sorry for having caused some useless troubles to you...I didn't know I would react as badly to this."

"It's okay." Sebastianus tried to reassure her. "…I think I would have fainted too, seeing this."

"…Tehe" Elaine chuckled by this answer, as if she tried to imagine him fainting. She then put a hand on her belly. "That's also the pregnancy's effect. We are weaker than usual."

To this, he frowned. Not wanting to talk about this, he decided to change topic then quietly told her.

"You should take some rest now, Elaine. You are looking tired."

Elaine nodded then, before closing her eyes, she asked him with her affectionate tone.

"…Can you tuck me in?"

Sebastianus smiled to this then came closer to her bed. While he was lying next to her, he noticed from the corner of his eye the book that Elaine found: "_The Other Side of Holy Office of Index"_

He wondered if he could maybe find something in…about Thule members.

He didn't know what Fu and Aenus's plan was, but he was sure that he could find something useful about them.

And he guessed he was right to be suspicious about this.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter22**

« _Fu Manchu. Rank: __Unfenscheit. _(Greed in German)

_Being Asian by origin, Fu Manchu was known in Asia as the Seven Assassin and the Optimistic Hero, known in Europe as Lord Hornless. A Taoist only was living for power and pride, very well-known by Index. Fu Manchu was on Index's list of top priority threats for some time, but later on, his name was not to be spoken of due to political reasons._

_His reasons for having joined Thule weren't known. However, according to rumors, it could be to improvise his Taoism and partly, to avoid being hunted by Index, but on a condition that Thule let him do business. About powers, Fu Manchu is a Taoist whose magical power level is yet to be shown. His position as one of strongest while working for Thule is most likely due to his vast knowledge and ties to the criminal underworld. From Europe, he had learned extensive scientific knowledge, especially medicine and poison. He even learned western sorcery from goat skin patchment, and master things he learned even better than those who are called experts of these fields._ _He was also the key for Thule to utilize the crime chain and manipulate every country affected by his rules. Nevertheless, since the end of World War II, he left Thule by himself, saying he learnt everything he needed. "_

Sebastianus quietly read Thule members section in the book "_The Other Side of Holy Office of Index." _ However, despite many times he was reading Fu Manchu part, he didn't find any hint about his involvement or his "business" with Index that he talked about. He wondered if the author didn't miss willingly this part of him. That was sure there wasn't anything, but that's already enough to know about Fu Manchu's motivations and goals in life. He then glanced at Fu Manchu's photography illustrating his part, where he was showed as smiling with sharp teeth like usual. He just sighed out of contempt then read the section of the next member.

"_Kanae Kuroshiba. Rank: Zorn. _(Wrath in German)

_From World War I_, _it is suggested that she is well over a hundred years old. she came from the Kuroshida clan, a clan of Japanese that researched western magic. __Kuroshida Clan__ is a clan of Japanese magi who practice Western gramary. All of their actions are kept in secret, and their low population allows them to be stealthy. The clan was massacred by Index before World War II, which is the reason why she joined up Thule. She is known as being one of strongest, and even stronger than the member Fu Manchu. However, despite her power, she is showed as not being the leader of the faction. Aside from having tremendous magical powers, Kanae appears to be the intellectual type. She is knowledgeable about almost everything, especially magic, and is probably the only magus of the old generation who possesses knowledge of modern magic. Her actions are however cryptic, which is one of reasons why Index never managed to stop her."_

"That's rather sad, don't you find?" Elaine, who was reading over his shoulder, sighed out of dismay.

Sebastianus knew she was mocking, but he turned toward her and asked her why.

"I just said that having all of her clan who was massacred is rather sad." Elaine then contemplated the photography of Kanae, revealing a young and emotionless girl who didn't even stare at the lens. Elaine thought she was slightly different there from the one they met.

"Is that so? You never showed some compassion for people who were showed "sinned" for you." Sebastianus pointed, with a kind of mocking tone. "Why now?"

"I never said she wasn't sinned. She is still sinned." Elaine crossed her arms against her chest. "But you still must admit that it's rather sad, having her own clan massacred."

Sebastianus thought of her words, and nodded for response. Indeed, despite who the person was, it was still painful to lose its clan by any way. For this, he couldn't help but being agreed with her. It could be probably the reason why Kanae wanted to demolish Index so much. However, it was rather strange to him, as never once, she showed some contempt or angry toward the two of them for the loss of her clan. She was even rather polite and courteous with them. Normally, any person or other wouldn't be so "kind" toward people who are responsible for her loss. Fu tortured them more than she did, and yet, he didn't have any reason to blame them as much.

"But once again" Elaine shrugged. "…People are what they are. Thule isn't so sane after all."

He nodded to this, and then began to read the next part.

"_Aenus Lavenheit. Rank: __Fresserei _(Gluttony in German)

_Already born even before the Renaissance, he is a young man who is suggested being well over 450 years. He joined up Thule for unexplained reasons. Despite the fact that Aenus is still on __Index's list of top priority threats, Aenus is one of weakest members in the faction, as having more a role of observer collecting information for the faction. However, Lavenheit family was much known as being Anempodist users, so Aenus's magical abilities are more than enough to destroy nearly ten traditional magus in the same time. Aenus is also one of few members who are still working in Thule."_

"…"

Elaine turned back to her lover. "Is there anything wrong, Sebas?"

"That's rather weird. I don't know who the one who wrote this is, but now, I'm definitely convinced that it played with us by missing some aspects in parts."

Elaine just shrugged. "Do you really think this book contains the very truth? Maybe the person only didn't know."

"Yes. But it still strange to not having more information about his background…" Sebastianus muttered, reading this part again. "Anyway, Elaine…Do you know what is an Anempodist user?"

Elaine stayed silent during some seconds before answering. "Let's see…I try to recall…It's apparently a person who manipulates the Od Magic…The Od is the life force of a human being…I recall once, Georgius-sama told us an anecdote about a Anempodist who was even able to break through immortality and using this life force to his own advantage. "

"I recall this story too." Sebastianus responded, taking a pensive look. "I hope it was only a legend. If Aenus was able to break through immortality itself…He would have good reasons to being on top priority threats."

He then turned the page to read the part of the next member.

"_Golvas Mercurius. Rank: __Trägheit _(Sloth in German)

_A mysterious member who is one of few left to work in Thule. His origins are said to be unknown, but he seems to be born much after the crusades. According to specific researches, he is German and lived in Wewelsburg Castle before this place becomes the HQ of Thule. Some people called him the "Wewelsburg Wizard" as having showed having a potential of dark magic inside his body. He is one of weakest in Thule but as Kanae is, his actions are the most cryptic, and Index never managed to stop him. His reasons for joining up Thule are unknown but apparently joined after the death of his master, Balor. He's said to stay in the Castle permanently and never came outside, so his roles in Thule are still unknown. "_

"…It's weird." Elaine pointed. "…Unlike others Thule members, there is no photography about Golvas there."

Indeed, the place where the photography is supposed to be is left in blank. Sebastianus thought if Golvas always stayed in the Castle, maybe Index never really met him actually. Furthermore, he also noticed his rank in power in Thule isn't mentioned. Elaine then caught the book and turned pages, as if she searched for something in.

"…There is something that I don't understand either."

"What about?" Sebastianus quietly asked her.

"…They said about Thule business and their origins…But it never mentioned how or even, who created this faction…It isn't explained anywhere..."

Sebastianus raised one eyebrow. If this book was really explained "_The Other Side of Holy Office of Index"_ the author should have known who created Thule. So, the author probably willingly missed this part for unknown reason.

"…Elaine. In your opinion, who wrote this book?"

Elaine tried to think about all people who could have known about all of this…but she didn't find any response to this. So she just replied vaguely. "I would say…Probably the true Thule founder…It didn't want to be recognized so he hid its identity and wanted to stay anonymous. But that's only my point of view."

Sebastianus rethought about the conversation he heard between Fu and Aenus…The first time they came there, he thought Kanae was the true funder in Thule, but according to what they learnt, she was only one of most powerful members. He wondered if Kanae didn't lie to them when she said there was no leader in Thule, as it was her kind to trick people. If there was really a leader, it would be her or this other member…Golvas. It would make sense to him at least, judging Aenus and Fu's conversation…

He didn't understand.

"What are you thinking of, Sebas?" Elaine asked him with a soft voice.

He sighed. He still didn't talk about what he learnt to Elaine. He thought he shouldn't…If Fu or Aenus learnt he had listened to them…It would be wiser to spare her from this.

"…Nothing, Elaine." Sebastianus just replied.

"...Are you sure? You don't seem to be fine…" She touched his arm, looking a bit worried about him.

He slightly smiled to this, but preferred avoid. "I'm okay, Elaine…That's just…Me too, I would like to come back in Index soon."

Elaine sadly looked down. "Me too, Sebas…Now…it will make three months since we're gone…To be honest, I don't know worst situation than spending its time with its jailors."

There was a hint of sadness and nostalgic in her voice…As if it recalled some bad memories about this…Sebastianus only sighed.

"I'm agree, Elaine…I hope Georgius-sama didn't send the others for researches." He took a pensive look to this thought.

Elaine nodded. Before she could answer anything else, she felt suddenly dizzy then sat down on the bed again.

"Are you okay?" Sebastianus asked her.

"…Yes…I'm fine." However, Elaine took her head in her hand, looking like she was about to faint again. Sebastianus then concluded that she wasn't completely healed from yesterday then glanced at the medicine that he brought back.

"It's already empty…do you want me to go to pharmacy?"

"…" Elaine didn't answer but her pale face was enough for him. He sighed then stood up from the bed.

"Stretch out, Elaine…I will come back."

"I'm sorry…" Elaine tried to say but she didn't find the words to say she was definitely a dead weight to him. She just obeyed then lay down on the bed before closing her eyes, trying to recuperate some strength. Sebastianus thought it would be normal. Since they went to Fu's place, they didn't go outside and didn't take some fresh breath. Furthermore, they were held in hostage every days, making her worried every day. Sebastianus could see how much she missed her home. No wonder why she felt so sick.

He left the room again to head for the pharmacy again, now he knew where it was. However, while he was coming through the corridor, he realized Aenus and Kanae's room was opened. He frowned, a bit surprised then came closer. He peeped out in the room then realized there was nobody in. Now he recalled, he saw Kanae earlier wandering around the 16th floor, but he didn't check what she was doing really. He thought it was useless, as Fu and Aenus had "business" hidden from her. And he didn't saw Aenus since the meeting he had with Fu.

He glanced at the clock stuck on the wall. 9:00 pm. At this hour, there was nobody into corridors as they were all in the dining-room, as Fu apparently made another party. Both Elaine and he didn't go down as Elaine was sick. However, as there was nobody, he wondered if there was something he could check in the room…He thought he made risks enough for today and he should listen to himself this time and just going to pharmacy as he promised…but in the same time, he thought there would be no other chance to collect more information about what Fu and Aenus actually planned. Then finally, after having looked around and checked there was definitely nobody, he stepped inside the room. Glancing at the clock, he swore to not spending more than five minutes in.

Despite Aenus and Kanae moved in, the room looked like they never entered in. Furthermore, their baggage looked like they never had been taken out. Checking the door again, he knew he should leave right now but he preferred not. Instead, he moved closer to the bed, where only a book was lying on. He took it in his hand, and then read the title. "_The Seven Deaths in World End domination". _ He checked the summary; it was only a fantastic book which talked about the domination. Nothing more could be learnt there.

"…"

However, when he turned back toward the clock, something caught his attention. He then came closer to the bedside table and discovered something he didn't expect to see.

There could be everything in a hostel, but certainly not a private photography which was put down on a bedside table, near the person who was sleeping in the bed. He caught the photography to contemplate it more attentively.

That was a very old photography. Indeed, corners turned a bit yellow but it was safely conserved into the frame. It showed three people actually in. And it caught him in surprise when he saw Aenus in. He sat down on the bed. It was indeed Aenus, but apparently in a different form. He had shorter hair and was dressed differently…He was dressed like these noblemen that he could see in books or in painting. He smiled, but it wasn't a smile that he could see from Aenus in reality…It was a warm, natural smile…To Sebastianus, it was nearly _human _to him.

He then checked the others people in the picture. There was a young and beautiful woman next to him, who wore a long and red dress. In her arms, she held a young child. A little girl actually… Sebastianus judged she could look similar to little Scholastica, if her hair weren't black-haired and if her eyes weren't green. Anyway, that wasn't difficult to guess it was Aenus's family. However, he never talked once about the fact that he could have even a family in his life, beside his work in Thule…If Sebastianus thought Aenus as still human, Aenus probably kept it to be able to be with his family every time. But to be honest, he didn't believe in this seeing Aenus's personality.

He put the photography down again on the bedside table. He glanced at the clock. He spent more than three minutes but he wanted to check something else. He then moved closer to the baggage then cautiously opened it. He checked inside. There was actually nothing particular, except clothes and others common things that could be brought for a trip. That was probably Aenus's things, as there were more of clothes for men in the baggage.

However, when he was about to reclose it, he noticed something into the back pocket. He opened it and took something out from. That was actually something one of phials he took from Fu's laboratory earlier. To this, he got a bad feeling…He noticed something else in the same back and took it out too. That was a needle. And actually, there were one, two, three needles in… Enough to inject itself the liquid in the phial with…

So, Aenus was a drug addict. He wasn't really wrong with it. However, with these needles, he discovered something else. That was a little diary…Rather old and when Sebastianus tried to read some notes in, more than the half of the notes written were erased. The only sentence he could read clearly was a note in German but he didn't manage to translate it.

Suddenly, while he was reading this, he heard a noise that made him start out of surprise. He turned back to the door. The noise was coming from the corridor. He glanced to the clock and saw he exceed the five minutes that he gave to himself. He learnt enough anyway but decided to take the diary with him then, hearing another noise coming from the corridor, he brutally closed the baggage before quickly leaving the room, hoping the one who was coming wasn't Aenus or Kanae.

However, when he came out, he looked around and saw there was nobody in the corridor as he expected. However, the only thing he saw in the corridor was Kanae's cat, which wandering peacefully. The cat meowed when she saw him, and Sebastianus hoped that she didn't see him entering into the room…As in Thule, Kuro was really used by Kanae to observe them…

However, instead, Kuro just rubbed against his legs then lied down on the floor, asking for caress. Sebastianus looked around again. There was nobody else…And Kanae was probably left. However, Kuro meowed again and insisted him to caress her. He sighed then obeyed to her demand, bending over to scratch her belly. He then stood up and left the corridor, moving toward the pharmacy as expected in order to not being suspected. Elaine was probably awaked anyway. The only thing he could do was this now…

However, at the second where he left the corridor to head for pharmacy, Kuro meowed when she caught sight of another individual who appeared at the end of the corridor. She moved toward him then rubbed against his legs. As for response, Fu scratched her head before smirking evilly.

"Tehe...How much you're useful, Kuro…Kanae is lucky having you…"

He then glanced at Aenus's room, and then smiled to himself.

"I think things will be interesting now…Ow. Sebastianus…I didn't want to hurt you but you don't leave me another choice."

Then taking Kuro into his arms, he left the corridor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter23**

« So…Kanae. »

Kanae glared at him when he said this beginning of sentence. Fu dried his mouth with his napkin then caught the glass of wine he had. He had invited her in his private room to eat, and Kanae had the feeling that it wasn't without interest. She could guess right, as usually when Fu began a sentence by these words, he had something to ask.

"What, Fu?"

Fu smirked, amused by her irritated tone. "Nothing, Kanae. Must we keep this distrust between us even when we're eating together? I just wanted to ask how it went well with your little animal."

Kanae frowned. "…Do you talk about Kanji? If that's the case, no matter how hard I can, this guy isn't interested in."

"Ow…Kanae." Fu sighed. "What could you expect of him with all his knowledge about Index and Thule's business?"

Kanae clenched her fist. "I didn't trust you first when you told me about a "reward" for me if I let you see two apostles of Index that I got for Thule. But now…This animal of yours isn't so bad either…His projects are very promising and could bring a lot." Kanae then took her cup of tea and drank one mouthful. "If his project about Taoism and modern magic ended in, I want to have him in MY team"

"Tehehe." Fu chuckled, amused by her determined tone. "It isn't in your character to abandon a prey as easily."

"Fu. When I want something" She smirked with a creepy smile. "I get it. I didn't use all of my cards to make him change his mind…Just think about what we could do with a future clan of modern magus?"

"I must admit." Fu nodded. "But threat would be useless with him. That's why he's my most reliable servant."

Kanae chuckled, taking a cryptic look. "Why should I be so threatening? I'm better in others fields…A lot of men told me I was very beautiful after all."

"I'm in these men." Fu nodded in agreement again. "After all, you're the pride of Thule. It wouldn't work if you weren't around."

However, Kanae stopped smiling then gave him a suspicious look. "Tell me…Fu. You didn't tell me exactly what you're planning to do with the two others? I can guess you didn't ask me to bring there for just playing friends with them…"

Fu stayed silent to this, keeping however his smile on his face.

"What are you planning, Fu?" Kanae then took her colder voice now. Fu just shrugged.

"Nothing particular…I just need them to resolve a trade."

"A trade?" Kanae glared at him. "Don't make me laugh! Why can't I even know what this trade is about?"

Fu just watched his distorted face in his glass. "Ow…you wouldn't want to know this. Anyway, this "trade" will be finished soon…You don't have to be worried about this."

He then glanced at the clock stuck against the wall. Ignoring Kanae's look, he then recalled Aenus would probably come back soon as he promised…He smirked, thinking the show to come would be interesting to watch.

"_Sophia Measley. Rank: Neid _(Envy in German)

_A woman, born much before The Roman Empire making her one of oldest in Thule. During her period in Thule, she was one who had the weakest rank, due to her work as researcher in the organization. Her name wasn't on Index's list of top priority threats, but she was known for human corpse trafficking that she used for her researches. Nevertheless, after Germany's defeat in 1945, she joined Index as their researcher. Due to her knowledge, she is in charge of the Research Department taking part in researching and creating artificial bodies."_

While Elaine was reading Sophia's part in Index's section, she felt a bit of disgust about the work she was making. At times, she even wondered if Index was as pure as the appearance looked. She didn't understand why a woman who apparently killed and used body corpses for her own interest had such an important role in Index. She was an old Thule member after all. A sinner…She just sighed out of dismay. Sheesh. After all, Index recently allowed anything in. So, sinned people like Sophia or Misao were even welcomed in…Apparently, nothing could be helped about it.

She stopped reading and noticed Sebastianus stayed silent to this. She frowned.

"Sebas? Are you okay?"

Since he came back, he stayed quiet to anything she could read. He seemed to be concerned about something, but she couldn't understand what it was. She then closed her book to come closer to him.

"Sebas…?"

Hearing her voice, he looked up at her. "…Yes?"

She gave him a suspicious look. "…Are you sure you're okay, Sebas?"

"Yes. Why?" However, his concern in his eyes showed clearly he wasn't saying truth to her. Nevertheless, Elaine went on.

"You should maybe take some rest too, Sebas. You told me I looked sick, but you don't look better. So, take some rest." She then smiled in comfort to him. "I would be there to take care of you."

However, Sebastianus didn't give back her smile. "I'm not really tired. Just…something in mind…That's not important."

Elaine just glared at him. "Not important? Yet, it seems it's enough to worry you."

"That's nothing, Elaine." He only repeated. This time, he looked away from her. Elaine crossed her arms around her chest.

"Would it be such a pain to tell me what's wrong? You have a problem and you don't want telling me about it." She had this time a hint of anger in her voice.

Actually, despite there was nobody in the corridor, Sebastianus still wondered if he had been seen, rummaging through Aenus's room. He knew he made a great mistake, doing this…And if someone saw him…

Anyway, he didn't want to involve Elaine in his mistake. Furthermore, if he told her about this, she could maybe not taking it very well that he acted without her…That's better if he said nothing about it.

"I'm okay, Elaine. And you're right." He smiled slightly to her. "…I should maybe take a rest too. You can still read if you want."

"…" However it didn't erase Elaine's frown on her face. She wasn't convinced and she guessed she was right. Nevertheless, she just drew him close to her, giving him a tight hug.

"…If you have a problem, I'm there for you. Don't forget this, Sebas."

Sebastianus nodded, showing he knew this. Then Elaine stood up from the bed and coming back to her reading, while Sebastianus was lying on the bed, thinking that sleeping could make him better maybe.

However, he even didn't close eyes when the two heard a knock at the door. Elaine closed her book to go to open.

"…What do you want again, you jerk?" Sebastianus heard her growling. Then he felt himself tightening when he guessed who it was.

However he sat up then discovered Aenus, standing up at the doorstep, in front of Elaine who got the urge to punch him in the face again.

"Ow…" Aenus let out a long sigh, aware of her deep hatred toward him. "I can't even visit you without you had this desire to kill me, Miss Sexy. Why can't we even be friend?"

"Haha." Elaine chuckled. "Friends? Even not in your own deep dreams, you jerk." She then clenched her fists. "…And I thought having told you what would happen if you called me MISS SEXY again?"

However, this time, Aenus didn't even try to reply. Sebastianus thought it was a bit weird, as Aenus usually shivered or ran away from her out of cowardice. This time, he just gave a glare to this.

"I don't have time to waste, Miss Sexy. I don't care; I'm not there to see you."

Elaine didn't understand seemed to be surprised to the way Aenus answered to her. Then he turned his head toward Sebastianus who stayed apart.

"…Come with me, Sebas."

"What?" Elaine cried out, without understanding.

"I'm not talking to you!" Aenus answered to her coldly. "Come with me, Sebas. I need to check something."

Sebastianus stayed silent…If it was what he thought it was…

But…he didn't saw him earlier…He wasn't in his room…At least, he thought he wasn't.

"Are you kidding me?" Elaine then yelled at Aenus. "No way!"

"Very well." Aenus talked to Sebastianus again. "If you don't want to come with me, we'll do it there. Okay?"

"…" Sebastianus wanted to reply something but he didn't have the strength to do. So, he just muttered to Elaine. "…I'm coming back, Elaine."

"What?" Elaine tried to stop him. "…What's happening, Sebas? …"

"…I can't explain this now." Sebastianus just said. Aenus then smirked to this. "Tehe. Glad I'm obeyed for this time."

"No!" Elaine caught his arm to stop him again. "Sebas, I don't know what's wrong but…don't go! Or I'm coming along with you!"

"…" Sebastianus stayed quiet but finally took Elaine's arm off his shoulder. "No, just stay there. That's between Aenus and I…I would come back."

Elaine was hesitant to this, but when Sebastianus had this tone, it meant he was decided. Elaine finally released them then answered, not convinced. "…Very well. I would stay there."

Sebastianus only smiled to her slightly before following Aenus in the corridor. However, Aenus didn't tell him where they were leaving…He only stayed quiet and Sebastianus didn't even try to ask question. However, when they were going down the staircase, Sebastianus realized that he was bringing him outside, away from the hostel where they were…He frowned. That's not good. He didn't know what Aenus wanted but he clenched his fists, thinking he should be ready for the worst. However, he recalled Aenus erased his powers so; he was a lot less strong than before.

Despite all…

When they were finally outside, Aenus finally turned back toward him. Sebastianus then noticed there was nobody around, but he thought it was Aenus's intentions.

"…What do you want from me, Aenus?" He finally asked to him.

"…" However, Aenus didn't answer to him. He just kept staring him with a look that he couldn't describe...but he was sure he didn't saw it from him before.

"Aenus…?"

That's a cold glare…but a glare which was filled with something that he could guess as sadness or bitterness. Aenus kept staying silent. As it was rather dark around them, Sebastianus made a step toward him. He knew it wasn't very cautious, but when he did it…He realized.

He realized that tears rolled on Aenus's cheeks…

"Aenus?"

Aenus was crying. That was something he didn't expect to see.

At last, Aenus managed to respond through tears.

"So, Sebastianus…Have you finished now?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastianus tried to say, this time unsure of the reaction to have.

"Have you finished? Have you finished, huh? Was it enough for you?"

"What…?" Sebastianus didn't understand what he meant… "…What I've finished?"

Aenus's voice cracked now. "Did you take pleasure enough in torturing me? That wasn't enough to humiliate me when you have the chance, you wanted it again?!"

"Aenus..." Sebastianus said, trying to calm him down. "…What do you mean?"

"I should be accustomed now…I think I should. People always tortured me when they had the chance to do after all. But…doing something like that…"

As Sebastianus didn't still understand, Aenus rummaged through his pocket to take out something. He then showed the pieces of something to Sebastianus.

"…What is it?" Sebastianus just contemplated the pieces without understanding.

"You don't guess, Sebas? Try to guess…" Aenus then took a voice that Sebastianus never heard before. A much colder…threatening voice.

However, despite Sebastianus tried to think, he couldn't have any clue to guess what it was. So Aenus answered to him.

"…My family! There are pieces of my family!"

"Your…family?" Sebastianus repeated. He then recalled the photography he discovered earlier then realized what he meant.

The pieces he had…was his family's photography.

"HA! You finally understood, Sebas!" Aenus cried out, ignoring more tears which was running down from his eyes. "My family…My most precious remains of my family…the only I had…You tore it apart…"

Sebastianus noticed Aenus's hand was moving around his pocket… "I didn't tear it apart."

"YOU LIAR!" Aenus raised his arm, making Sebastianus moving back. "Why are you lying, you fucking bastard? FU SAW YOU IN MY ROOM!"

Sebastianus started by his tone. Fu? That was Fu who saw him in the corridor?

Aenus, seeing his surprised look, went on. "SURPRISED? YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T KNOW? HE SAW YOU IN MY ROOM! YOU'RE SEARCHING FOR SOMETHING IN, WEREN'T YOU?! WHY ARE YOU LYING? WHAT CAN YOU SAY NOW?"

"…Aenus…" Sebastianus closed his eyes, trying to calm him down. "You're a fool…As if I did it…"

"YOU LIAR!" Aenus told himself to control but anger was too much for him…So he caught Sebastianus by shoulders then began to shake him brutally. "…I already know this what Index people are able to do! I KNOW THIS PERFECTLY! Index is well known to torture people to make them following the "right path"! I KNOW ALL OF THIS SHIT! However…" He paused. "Through centuries, they would never change! No matter what, no matter I would try to avoid them, they would always chase me after to torture me! I KNOW ALL OF THIS!"

"Let go of me!"

As Aenus still held him by shoulders, Sebastianus tried to struggle then at last, with all the strength he had, he pushed him away from him. It made Aenus release him but didn't stop him from talking.

"Doing such a thing…Index is so called the right path! LET ME LAUGH! No matter what would happen, they would never change their so-called law…That is the truth. They are radical enough to make people obeying to them…"

"Aenus. Why would I have done such a thing? It wouldn't have brought me anything to do this, then...I'm not as sick."

It seemed to calm Aenus down slightly for a second, as if he came back to his senses…Hearing this tone made me wonder if he really did it or not. However, when he saw Sebastianus's eyes, he could sense his feeling of animosity toward him in. So he cried out again:

"YOU CONTEMPT ME ENOUGH TO DO SUCH A THING AND BREAKING ME! I NOTICED THIS LOOK YOU TWO EXCHANGED WITH EACH OTHER EVERY TIME WE MET! You're viewing me as a miserable wreck and a sinned people! Maybe you wanted to mock me, hurt me like Index is so good in!"

"I never…" Sebastianus tried to say again but Aenus fiercely cut in.

"I should shoot you. I should shoot you and tearing you apart as you did for my family!" Aenus muttered with deep murderous hatred in his eyes. "I should send your head back to Index and taking revenge of you once for all!" Then feeling tears which came back in his eyes, he sniffed. "I should have done this a long time ago…Taking their members away as they took my family away…"

Sebastianus began to understand. However, he preferred answering nothing to this sentence. Then Aenus cracked up. "…My family…That's the only remain left from them…I could save this from the destruction…and I lost this remain again. Through centuries, despite how much I could live, despite how hard I would try to avoid them…Despite how hard I would try to escape, they would always be there to chase after me, torturing the miserable and sinned wreck I'm…That's how Index works, isn't it…? It works in this way?"

He didn't really talk to Sebastianus but more to himself. He then took his head into his hand, letting tears falling on the ground.

"Aenus…" Sebastianus looked down, not sure what to respond. As being a Thule member, he could feel hatred toward Index, but he couldn't understand what Index did to him for putting him into this state.

"That's probably…" Aenus stammered without really believing in. "…The same thing which pushed you to listen behind doors?"

To this, Sebastianus started. Aenus clenched his teeth, making a kind of distorted smile. "…Don't make me laugh. We aren't in Thule for nothing…We aren't human anymore after all…We can guess everything before normal human can."

However, Aenus's tone hinted that he wasn't as proud of this as he told.

"…And if I actually did this…" Sebastianus ended up by replying. "…What would you do to me? Killing me? "

"…" While Aenus's look changed and began to actually move forward him, Sebastianus stepped back, ready for the worst that it could happen afterward. However, Aenus stopped. It looked like he really cared about this, as killing him would be too easy. Then, another idea came to spare his mind and asked him:

"Tell me, Sebas. Was Elaine aware of your actions? Was it another plan you two prepared to torture me?"

"…Elaine is for nothing in." Sebastianus only replied.

"And I think you tell this to protect her…As humans always did." Aenus shrugged, ignoring tears which kept falling down. "Tell me, Sebas." He asked him, with a softer tone. "…Would you be sad if you lost her? Would you be sad if I killed her?"

Sebastianus glared at him fiercely but Aenus didn't leave him time to answer. "…I should maybe try and see…as Index did to me a long time ago."

Then, taking his gun out, he turned back toward the hostel. Sebastianus wanted to stop him, but at last he ended up by crying out in a tone that he never thought using once…

"Why…?" Sebastianus clenched his fists, searching for his words. "…What happened to you, Aenus?"

"…" Aenus turned back toward him, frowning. "…What?"

"What happened to you? What did Index do to you for putting you into such a state, Aenus? Not only you…" He paused. "Why does Thule hate us so much? Tell me, Aenus!"

"Do you ask?" Aenus took his cold tone again. "Index is suppressing people for no reason but their faith. They thought suppressing people only to establish their laws in this twisted world. But at the very last, they did nothing but making this world worse than before. And do you ask why Thule wants to destroy them so much?"

"…" Sebastianus recalled what Georgius said once. How Index did to practice Inquisition before…He shivered when Georgius-sama talked about the used torture to make people confessing that they were deviants.

However, he thought it was only normal…until Aenus came to this topic.

"Perfectly." Aenus nodded in agreement with his words. "…God must be pretty cruel if that's truly the right path. But do you know?" He paused. "…I believed in this once too. When I was still human… That's the custom in these times…I thought deviants people were wrong and sinners too. I thought God told us what to do about them and I thought it was right…Until I got these abilities"

"…" Sebastianus only stayed silent to these words…It was hard to believe that Aenus was one of these people once. And if fate had chosen another way, he could have been his colleague.

"Yes. I had this blood…I had this blood of _Anempodist users…Apparently, it was a sin viewed by Index…I thought I was pure and I followed rules, but according to Index, I wasn't. I was dangerous. I was a creature which shouldn't exist. I've no meaning of existence except establish chaos. From the very beginning... That's the reason why they came there this day…"_

_He paused, as if he tried to calm down. _

_"You know…They managed to suppress me somehow…I was powerful but they managed to kill me. They killed my family so…I was killed too…I wasn't alive anymore. I wasn't human anymore…All these parts I thought having…they were dead in me."_

Sebastianus then saw another tear falling on the ground, to his feet.

"You know…I wanted to die. I was a sinner but not for the reason as Index thought. I was a sinner as I lived while my family died for no reason…And to atone, I should join them up after all…Look."

He then removed his own coat and showed his arm…When Sebastianus came closer, he noticed with surprise the bruises on his wrists…and marks of cutter too, leaving deep scars on."

"Aenus…" Sebastianus muttered, horrified.

"Sad? But unfortunately I didn't even die…fate decided otherwise and I was interned into this asylum…They gave me this awful medicine to calm me down from my ideas…That's the only thing which allowed me to stay correct…With dreams I made."

"…Dreams?" Sebastianus repeated.

He nodded. "Yes…Dreams allow us to stay out of the reality for a while…and forgetting our own live. Even if I'm not human anymore, I understood this concept. This way I could see my family again…And I spent my best time with them…forgetting they weren't there anymore."

Sebastianus didn't know why but…when he said these words, he felt a bit of heartache inside. He didn't know but instead of feeling contempt as he did before…this feeling turned into pity and a bit of sadness now.

Seeing his look, Aenus smirked. "And people asked me why I joined Thule…Why I did all of this. Why I'm such a coward…It's rather obvious actually. And what about you, Sebas? About yourself…" Aenus looked deeply into his eyes. "…Why did you join up Index?"

"..." Sebastianus couldn't answer actually, as he didn't expect this answer of him. "…You don't know."

"I got it when I watched you enough…" Aenus then smirked. "…For your meaning of existence? You were miserable enough in your life and that's why you joined up an organization of monsters?"

"It doesn't concern you, Aenus." He answered coldly. Aenus nodded, as if he understood.

"Yes. That's why. Do you know, Sebastianus? I wish you one day…I wish you could find something that could hold you on this world…I wish you could find this so-called reason of existence you are searching for…And that you could hold on this…You could find what you searched for so much…"

"…" Sebastianus glared at him without responding.

"…and I could take it away from you…In this way, you would end up like I am."

Then, as Aenus said these words, he turned back and left for heading the mansion, leaving Sebastianus alone. He thought killing Elaine wouldn't bring anything to him…He thought it wouldn't make him suffer enough…

Stealing his meaning of existence from him…was a better, sweeter revenge to do.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter24**

« _No ! »_

_Golvas cried out then came closer to the bed. He then caught the hand of his beloved master, as if he wanted to prevent him to fall into unconsciousness. "Master…Master!" He then kept screaming, feeling some tears into his eyes._

"…_Golvas…"_

"_Master! Please! Wake up! Please…don't…don't sleep! Don't close your eyes!"_

"…" _Golvas heard his master letting out a deep sigh, as if he wanted to resist as Golvas asked. However, he knew that was impossible and pointless to struggle. So he just muttered._

"_Golvas…Don't worry…It would be okay."_

"_No!" Golvas cried out again. "NO! It wouldn't be okay! I beg you! Don't close your eyes…!"_

_The master stayed unmoving during some moments as if he tried to understand Golvas's words. At last, he ended up by saying._

"…_and if I did?"_

"_NO! Don't!" Golvas's voice then cracked up. "…Don't…"_

"…_Everybody dies…Golvas…"_

"_No!" Golvas then began to shake him up, even if he knew how much that's useless. "Not you! Please, master…don't…leave me…"_

_He realized a slight smile appeared on his master's face. "That's natural, Golvas. Nobody can escape from this fate. Every human dies. Even us, the one who managed to extend their own life…They can't escape from dying…"_

_Golvas sniffed, holding his hand tighter. "…Master…"_

"_Must we cry when someone is dying? Is death so sad, Golvas….? I would never understand. Why are you crying to this?" The master said these words as if it was a riddle._

_Golvas looked down, burying his face into his master's chest. "…I'm crying because I would never be able to see you again…That's why I cry to this…I'm crying to death of a someone I care…Someone I love."_

"_Golvas…You shouldn't be sad…Not over this. One day, you will die too…"_

"_And I would be happy!" Golvas kept sobbing. "…I would be happy to die if I could be with you again."_

_The master tried to take another breath. "...Don't tell this, Golvas…"_

"_Master…? Master!" Golvas tried to listen to him but to be honest, that was difficult._

"…_If that was so, the gift I gave you would be useless…I don't want this and you know."_

_Golvas moved then contemplated the beautiful face of his master…He realized he had a strict and cold look on his face, something he never saw much before._

_That's really new to him._

"_Master?"_

"…Master?" Golvas kept repeating.

He realized he wasn't with his beloved master anymore. Now, he was on his sofa, and he could guess he fell asleep again. Darkness around him weren't as scaring as before, but to be honest, loneliness made it a bit worst. Even if Kanae and this dumb of Aenus bothered him, a presence stayed a presence.

He closed his eyes. Why did he say such a thing? He didn't need them after all. As long as his beloved master was there…What did he need more?

Then, suddenly, he sat up from his sofa then looked around him.

He couldn't know why but…He felt something wrong in this room…Something changed since he fell asleep…

He couldn't know why but…

Then he stood up to check the room. Nothing moved but he kept sensing this feeling…Then a growl came out from his mouth, like a dog which felt a threat around.

"What?"

Then…he turned toward the woody cupboard…

"No way…" Golvas heard himself muttering. He couldn't think such a thing like this could be true but…This feeling he had, came from there.

"Don't tell me." Golvas moved closer the cupboard. He stayed unmoving during a moment, as if he hesitated but at last, he ended up by stretching his hand toward the handle.

"No…"

The door…was unlocked.

"NO!"

He brutally pulled the handle toward him, nearly breaking it out of the strength he had…but when he opened the door, he realized with terror that this feeling was true…

His dear love…His dear love which was supposed to be there and waiting for him…

It wasn't there anymore.

Around him, the room was plunged into a deep silence and darkness…

But actually, he didn't care of this…

As he knew that now, he was a lot stronger than silence, loneliness and darkness reunited.

Wewelsburg castle which was so silent usually…An awful and scaring howl resonated in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAH!...BALOR! BALOR!...BALOR! BALOR!...BALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

While he kept howling over the loss of his dear love, he caught the axe that was lying next to the cupboard, then raising it up he began to smash, shattering the cupboard which had been his own place during all this time.

However, he could smash it as much and stronger than he could…even if it turned into dust, it didn't calm him down.

"BALOR! BALOR…BALOOR! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He came to run outside the room, wearing his axe at hand…Catching sight of one dummy that Kanae put there for him, he ran to this then ignoring his voice which begged him to calm down and taking his sanity back, he began to attack this dummy with murderous rage and with one hit, beheaded this horrible thing before hitting, smashing the rest of the body…until this thing crumbled, leaving only pieces on the floor.

"BALOOOR! BALOOR! WHERE ARE YOU? BALOOOOOOOOR!"

His voice raised louder but he couldn't listen to this…Balor…Balor…Someone took it! Someone took his master!

"BALOOR!"

The one who did this…deserved to die. To these words, he attacked another dummy which wasn't far but this time, a lot stronger and with a murderous rage and hatred. The one who took his master…The one who took his master.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIE! DIIIIIIIIE! AAAAAAAAAARG!"

The dummy wasn't only beheaded and smashed…He also smashed the head which had been cut off too. He broke this thing into pieces until nothing left.

"Who took you…? WHO TOOK YOU? WHO TOOOOOOOK YOOOOOOU?"

As no dummies were close to him, he attacked the wall itself. The castle could fall, he didn't care…If that's the only way to find his dear master…

He didn't care of this.

Then suddenly, Golvas stopped during one second, as if he seemed to come back to his senses…The one who took this wasn't from the castle…The one who took this may have taken this away from the castle…Away from him.

"Who…? Who…"

Then he realized one thing. One thing that didn't spare his mind.

Nobody would have taken this. Nobody that he knew as Kanae, Aenus could have taken it before.

Why would they have taken this now?

"…"

He recalled one thing. Then suddenly, murderous and burning feeling of rage came back inside him then, raising his heavy axe he smashed the wall again, and then the floor where he was, calling out this awful name in his mind:

"Index… Index…Index…Index…Index…Index…"

He then threw the axe he used away. And with all of his strengths, he began to smash the axe itself now.

"INDEX! INDEX! INDEX! Be cursed…Be cursed…Be damned…BE DESTROYED!"

Everything which part of this axe began to collapse…Everything even the shape ended up by disappearing completely until absolutely nothing left.

"Kill…I will kill them…I WILL KILL THEM ALL! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!"

Then a loud sound resonated into the entire castle. It could be even heard outside.

That's the door which collapsed to its turn, letting Golvas coming out now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter25**

When Aenus came back to his room, he was surprised that Kanae was already there. She was actually lying down on her bed and was reading a book, which looked more like a doorstop. However, the only thing which actually surprised him more was the fact that she was dressed…in a particular way. Indeed, she was dressed a bit too lightly to him, with only a short and black robe which even left her thighs uncovered. Furthermore, she didn't wear these ribbons that she usually had, leaving her black hair floating on the bed.

"Aenus…Stop ogling me like that." She only said, without giving a look to him.

Aenus raised one eyebrow, surprised. "What's wrong with you again, Kanae? Why are you dressed up like this too?"

Kanae rolled her eyes. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"I'm just surprised." Aenus replied, looking away. "The room is rather cold so…"

Kanae let out a deep sigh. "Yes but…when Thule is involved, I don't really care if it's cold or not."

Aenus frowned. "What happened? Who did you see with such a dress like this?"

Kanae looked up from her book then made an awkward smirk. "…I only saw someone who could be important to us."

To this, Aenus just let out a desperate growl. "Let me guess…It's this Kanji again?"

To Kanae's head-shaking, Aenus replied again, not very thrilled with it. "Can't you let it down?"

"No way" Kanae glared at him, as for making it perfectly clearing.

"I just said there are others people we could get…" However when he said these words, Aenus thought about his previous meeting with Sebastianus again, and then he felt a heartache inside him. Talking about his past…apparently it was still painful even through all years which had spent.

However, Kanae still shook her head. "No. I want to get him. You can't know how much he could bring to us."

"Possibly…But I guess this other meeting you got with him went poorly?" Aenus asked, not seeming to care really about it. "…You seem like upset."

Kanae frowned. "…Indeed. Kanji refused my offer again. Despite everything I could use…"

She sighed, wondering why her charm couldn't work anymore. To her bothered face, Aenus explained.

"You know…A sex-appeal doesn't work anymore when the concerned person is aware of this."

"Maybe…I wonder if I should use the threat again, but that's too much boring, using it every time." However, Aenus didn't reply to these words. Without looking at her, he just headed for his bed, where his dear photography had been there…And wasn't there anymore.

Even if Sebastianus was a member of this awful organization who tortured him during all these years, he wondered if that's truly him who did this. It could be only him but…he didn't know. Seeing his sincere look, he sensed it may be someone else…or at least he thought. But he refused to believe that's someone else…

Or…Maybe he actually blamed Sebastianus because he refused to believe it could be someone who he interacted with…He contemplated Kanae again, and wondered if she could be the one who tore the photography apart. He knew she didn't have any interest to do that, but to be honest, he didn't know anymore.

"What's wrong again, Aenus?" Kanae glared at him again. "I told you: stop ogling me and…"

Suddenly, Kanae's eyes goggled. Aenus moved back. Then her look changed…It turned into…a concerned, worried look. "Kanae?"

However, Kanae didn't reply then suddenly, jumped out from her bed then quickly pulled on a coat to hide her light dress.

"Kanae? What's wrong?" Aenus asked again.

"…Don't tell me you didn't feel this, Aenus!" Kanae cried out. But Aenus still didn't understand. He just looked at her without understanding.

"What happened?"

"…Aenus…You didn't feel it?" Kanae kept saying, much more concerned and kind of threatening toward him.

"What should I have felt?" Aenus replied again. Then Kanae headed for him.

"The magic barrier which enclosed the Castle…Our HQ…" She kept on, stammering. "It had been broken!"

"What?" Aenus cried out. "What do you mean, Kanae? …Someone entered into the castle? Isn't it a human?"

To her panicked face, Aenus knew something wrong happened…Kanae put a magic barrier to be able to know if an intruder entered into their HQ. Then, during one moment, Aenus felt himself shivering. Kanae was strong enough to be able to discern who was exactly the intruder…and if she knew about Fu's "contract" he did with him…He couldn't imagine how she could react.

However, Kanae still stayed panicked instead of being angry. Then she cried out.

"No…Nobody entered into the castle…That's actually Golvas who broke the barrier."

"WHAT?" Aenus goggled, and this time, he found someone more scaring than Kanae angry. He moved back, unsure of what to do. "…What? Do you mean he came outside?"

"Indeed! If that's not the case, I wouldn't be so panicked!"

Kanae then caught her shoes to quickly put them on, which awoke Kuro who was sleeping on the bed. Aenus kept his worried look. "That's impossible…Golvas never leaves Balor."

"Indeed. If he decided to leave the castle…That's no without any reason!"

"But…" Aenus asked again, with a feared voice. "…What will you do…?"

"You and I" Kanae began. "…We can't leave him out! Just imagine! You know how that idiot of Golvas is…If he is discovered, all our plans will fail."

Aenus, realizing what Kanae was planning to do, trembled to her decision. If it meant "bringing him back"…Golvas was pretty strong and extremely unstable. He had been hit enough to know this.

"But…" he tried to say. "You know too how Golvas is. Then…We don't know where he went" He secretly hoped that he didn't head for where they were. "Then…we can't leave our pawns there."

Kanae thought about this and stopped herself. That's actually a problem. The others two would be able to escape if they were left alone…And she couldn't even risk to lose these tools they planned to get from Index for quite long…But. Actually, if they left Golvas outside, she couldn't imagine how much damage he could do and this time, it would be the worst. She glanced at Aenus and thought leaving him there and going by her alone, but actually, it would be quicker to search for Golvas if they were two to go. And even if Aenus was weaker, she knew he wouldn't be useless to stop him at least.

"Kanae…" Aenus asked her cautiously, seeing her strange look appearing on her face. She closed her eyes; she wasn't thrilled with it but finally she turned toward Kuro and caught her into her arms, as if she wanted to play with her.

"Kanae…Don't you find that's not really the time to play with that pet?" Aenus raised one eyebrow, a bit surprised by this reaction. However, Kanae had other idea in mind. Then, looking deeply into Kuro's eyes, she murmured some words in Latin. Aenus then realized what she was planning to do. He sighed again.

"Kanae…Ow. How Thule fell hard."

"Shut up, Aenus!" Kanae glared at him again. Then she glanced at her dear cat and smiled to her. "Well…Kuro, during this time, you will keep a watch around, okay? ...Wander around the mansion, then check if nothing wrong is happening with our tools, okay? Check. I would be able to know about the entire situation."

The cat meowed as for response, and then Kanae patted her on the head with affection.

"Well…I don't really know…" Aenus tried to reply but Kanae only glared at him. Actually, she planned to use Aenus's copies first but…Actually; since he came back to their room, she had a bad feeling toward him.

After all, if Golvas came outside and broke the magic barrier by himself, that wasn't for nothing. Someone apparently did something to him, and something which leaded extremely badly. She frowned. If that was an intruder, she would know. However, she couldn't feel if that's another Thule member who entered into the castle.

Furthermore, when she came back to her room earlier after her poor meeting, she heard some noise from outside. When she gave it a check through the window, she had been rather surprised to see Aenus and Sebastianus outside, apparently chatting with each other…She didn't know what happened, but Aenus had been dumb enough to bring him outside, while he could have escaped without any other problem.

Fortunately, it didn't happen. She just replied, with a colder tone. "Let's go, Aenus."

Then, after having given another smirk to her dear Kuro, she murmured another chant then a magical circle then started to appear under her. Aenus watched her disappear out of the room, then, seeing that Kuro suspiciously contemplated him, he ended up by chanting too, letting himself disappear by the similar magic circle that Thule was accustomed to use…

However, before the room disappeared, he caught sight of Fu who was laughing behind the half-opened door, making him realize the true mistake he committed by accepting to work with him…

"…What?"

Elaine was facing Sebastianus, who was sitting on the bed in front of her. However, this latter didn't look up at her. He stayed pensive, listening to Elaine's reaction.

"What do you mean…? Don't you mean that jerk…" Elaine clenched her fists, not sure how to deal with it.

Sebastianus had hesitated to tell her the truth for quite time, but now, he couldn't hide this to her anymore. She was his…partner so the least to do was telling what actually happened, from the strange meeting between Aenus and Fu to the one he had with the former. First, Elaine stayed collected but that lasted a short time. She then cried out.

"What are Fu and Aenus planning to do actually?"

"I don't know." Sebastianus just replied with a quiet tone. "Thule's business between members isn't our concern but…It seemed quite dangerous."

"No kidding" Elaine frowned. "We spent time enough with these bastards to know how much each of them is dangerous! If Aenus and Fu's "contract" like you said, involved Index…"

"Yes…" Sebastianus nodded. "That's all I could hear actually."

Elaine stayed unmoving during one moment, and then she calmly came closer to him. However, instead of replying to Sebastianus's conclusion with her own words, she raised up her own hand then slapped him across the face!

"Elaine…!"

"SHUT UP!" Elaine cried out. And Sebastianus realized how much she was angry. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DID THIS?"

"…" To be honest, Sebastianus wasn't as sure now.

Elaine wasn't often angry against him, but when she was, there was a pretty good reason behind. "IDIOT!" She kept on. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS? DO YOU KNOW AENUS IS AWARE OF WHAT YOU DID?"

"…I know…" Sebastianus bowed his head.

"GLAD YOU KNOW!" Elaine's tone came louder. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS EARLIER? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THULE IS DANGEROUS!"

"If I didn't tell you about this earlier" Sebastianus closed his eyes, pensive. "That's because I didn't want to pressure you while you were getting sick and you were dealing with this…."

"…" Elaine stayed silent to this but he knew this answer didn't satisfy her. He then added.

"Then…I didn't want to involve you in this. You would have been safer if you knew nothing and if I had been the only one aware of these facts…So if I hid this, that's just in order to protect you."

He knew Elaine wasn't as involved in the mission as he was, so that's the only thing he could do at least. However, hearing this, Elaine raised the arm up again but this time, Sebastianus caught it up before she could slap him again.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CONCERN YOU GAVE TO ME IN ACTING LIKE THAT" She yelled at him again. "AENUS COULD HAVE KILLED YOU AT THE SECOND WHERE HE KNEW THIS! DID YOU WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS ALONE?"

Sebastianus nodded, holding tighter Elaine's wrist while she was struggling. Seeing it was lost beforehand, she ended up by stopping, making him release her wrist. Her angry look turned into a sadder one.

"Don't you trust me enough? The only thing which prevented me to give up and going insane while we're trapped was due to the fact that you were by my side. I could deal with it as long as I'm with you…So. If you are killed…what about me?"

"…" As Sebastianus didn't answer, she added. "What about us?"

Actually, she talked about the future baby she carried but Sebastianus only responded with a frown on his face. He could understand her anger but he acted only to protect her…He guessed he never thought about the baby first in acting like this.

Elaine gave him another sad stare then ended up by sitting down next to him. "Sebas…Do you trust me, don't you?"

"…Yes." Sebastianus quietly nodded. "Of course"

Elaine sighed, and then caressed Sebastianus's hair in a tender way. Of course, the fact that he showed some care about her made her happy but…to be honest, if he didn't care about his own life and safe, which was the interest?

"I care for you…You know?" Elaine asked him.

Sebastianus didn't respond to this, but she could see in his eyes that she knew it. Then she drew him close to her to kiss him on the lips, as for showing these words were true. However, he didn't give her kiss back.

Suddenly, while she kissed him, they both heard a knock at the door, then the noise of the handful which turned to open the door. Elaine stayed in alert, especially when they saw Fu who appeared at the doorstep.

"…Tehehe. Oh I'm so sorry ! I think I disturbed you during a private moment, didn't I?"

However Fu didn't seem as sorry as he said so. Elaine stood up from the bed with an alarming glare focused on him, while Sebastianus stayed rather calm to this. It made Fu smiling but he didn't move for them.

"Oh! How interesting conversation you had…Sorry if I'm a bit curious sometimes…"

Sebastianus signaled Elaine with a look to stay cautious. However, Elaine replied with a cold voice.

"What do you want, FU?"

"Ow. How rude. I'm your host, you should maybe learn more about courtesy." He replied with a smirk.

"Host? Let me laugh! You're only another Thule member which keeps us in hostage! Nothing change about it or where we are." Elaine spat on without caring about Fu's smirk which widened while she was saying these words.

"Ow. But I'm not in Thule anymore…I've my own personal business with my own name." He sighed. "How many times must I tell you about it?"

Sebastianus asked instead of Elaine, fearing that her hot-tempered nature could lead them to worse. "What do you want from us, Fu Manchu?"

Fu half-smiled then made his usual shocked laugh as response. "Ha. Someone who is more polite. Tehe..Well, I'm just there to warn you that my personal project is done now."

Elaine raised one eyebrow. "What about your personal project? Why would it interest us? "

However, Sebastianus recalled their first meeting with Fu. Hm…He talked about a project he planned to do…But he didn't clarify what it was actually.

Fu smirked, guessing his mind. "Indeed…Glad you recall about this. I said that my next trade will be done very soon. So…it's done now." He laughed, glad with himself. "And as I'm not in Thule anymore…I can do what I want now."

However, as the two apostles didn't understand, Fu explained again. "Tehe. Don't you guess? I said the first time once I would finish this project, I would take care of you personally…Didn't I say?"

Elaine slightly nodded. "Yes but in which way?" She added, ironic. "Will you help us by showing your others contracts you sealed with others traitors?"

"Haha. How sensible you are." Fu laughed again, making Elaine clenching her fists. "But actually that's not that…At least, not really."

Then Fu smirked again, before adding with a quieter tone. "…By the way, do you know where dear Kanae and Aenus are now?"

Elaine goggled out of surprise. "No…What do you mean?"

Fu smirked to this answer. "I guessed. They left without any other warning."

This revelation had the effect of a bomb exploding on them.

"What?" Elaine stammered, without believing in. "What do you mean "they left"?"

As Fu still didn't answer, Elaine cried out. "DON'T MESS UP WITH US!"

"Elaine…" Sebastianus calmed her down. He then turned back toward Fu. "…Left?"

"Yes." Fu smirked. "They left without other warning. I don't really know why. Sadly, they didn't give me others news about it." He sighed out of dismay but Sebastianus wondered if he didn't truly lie to them…Furthermore, Fu gave him a brief glance when he said these words, as if he guessed his thoughts. He then added. "I don't know if they will come back, but that's possible. So…it makes me the only "Thule" member around there."

Elaine punched the wall with her own fist. "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! KANAE OR EVEN THIS DUMB OF AENUS WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT WITHOUT US! YOU REALLY THINK THEY WOULD HAVE LEFT US AS HOSTAGES! Do you really think we'll trust this as easily? Find another better LIE, FU!"

However, Fu didn't look impressed by Elaine's reaction. A silence passed during one moment, as if he stayed pensive about Elaine's words, but at last, ends up by smiling, amused. "Tehe. You right, little woman."

Elaine looked surprised as she didn't expect this reaction.

"I will maybe admit that I lied a bit by saying that they left without taking care of their hostages. But be reassured…" He smirked, confident. "As I'm always keeping promises that interest me, I've an offer for you."

To this turn, Sebastianus's voice raised up. "An offer…? What do you mean?"

Fu came closer to them, making Elaine more suspicious than before. "Don't worry. That's nothing bad. On the contrary, it may be very good for you two!"

"For us?" Elaine frowned again. She didn't believe him but still kept listening to him. "What about it?"

"Well…I didn't lie when I said I was the only "Thule" member left around. Kanae and Aenus really left but it's a matter of time before they come back. So…As I can do what I want during this time…I decided to let you leave."

First, neither Elaine or Sebastianus understood what he meant. Elaine kept her distrustful look, making Fu calmly repeating.

"I said. I decided to let you two leave."

Then, Elaine's yes goggled, feeling her fists trembling. "What?"

"Yes." Fu nodded. "Yes. I decided to let you leave away and in this way, you will be able to come back to Index safely."

Sebastianus stayed silent to this, as if he put up with these words…

Was Fu truly sincere? Or did he just mess up with them as he did before?

However, Elaine stayed skeptical. "Are you joking? Why will you let us leave?"

"As I repeated before…" Fu leaned against the wall. "I'm not in Thule anymore and I'm free to do what I want. So, I will let you two leave. In this way, you will be able to come back to Index then enjoying the rest of your peaceful life in…That's not what you two want?"

Elaine shivered under the emotion. She wanted to believe him at least once and thinking he was sincere when he said he would let them leave…That's what she wanted from the beginning. But hearing these words from the guy who showed them his own way of torturing people…

"Don't you believe me, do you?" Fu shrugged. "Very well. Let me show you."

He then headed from the doorstep to leave the room. Sebastianus and Elaine didn't understand first but when he came back after some minutes, he wore two things. The first one was Kuro, Kanae's cat in one hand and in the other…a kind of box.

"What…?"

"Tehe. Dear Kanae put a spell, being able to check every move you made while she isn't around…Let me get rid of this little problem."

Under their eyes, Fu muttered some Latin words, which were inaudible to them. However, only Kuro seemed to hear them. Then, Sebastianus sensed a different feeling coming from this cat…Similar to the way he discovered the trap to the castle…A strong…magic sensation which seemed to be a lot superior to them.

Then, once he finished his sentence, he put Kuro down on the floor. This latter grumpily meowed, showing she wasn't happy with it at all then left the room.

Elaine raised one eyebrow. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"I just erased the little spell that dear Kanae put…In this way, you wouldn't be observed every time anymore." Fu smirked again. "After all, I wasn't in Thule for nothing…And I didn't learn Taoism for nothing."

"…" Elaine was about to step for him but Sebastianus held her back. He then muttered to her that he felt a real magic power coming from Kuro, so it happened like Fu said.

"Hm. I see you still don't believe me…" Fu shrugged. "Aren't you convinced?"

"As we'll…" Elaine took a contemptuous look. "Maybe it happened but I doubt that your offer is disinterested."

Fu kept smirking but…To these words, Sebastianus had noticed that during one second, Fu's face had changed. It lasted during one second but…he saw it turned into a more scared, angry smile. Maybe he was wrong but he was sure he saw this.

"Tehe…" Fu laughed again. "You're definitely observer, Elaine. I like women as you are…" Fu then glanced at the box that he carried.

"What is it?" Sebastianus asked, pointing the box.

"You're right. My offer isn't all disinterested…" Fu took a cryptic face. "Indeed. Did I ever tell you that dear Index helped me sometimes for amplifying my own business, didn't I? Without Index, I'm losing a great deal of investment… It would be rather bad for me."

Elaine kept her stare at the box, wondering what there was inside, but Fu cut in her mind. "I made a last trade with Index recently…and they asked me, in exchange of a great reward…to deliver this box." He added, with another laugh. "Apparently, that seems very precious to them."

Sebastianus replied, seeing where he was leading. "Do you mean…you want us to deliver this to Index in exchange of our freedom?"

Fu grinned. "Well done! You perfectly understood! So if you deliver this to Index…So you will be freed."

Sebastianus observed the box, a bit unsure. Elaine shouted at him. "What is there inside? Would it be a bomb to explode Index or something like that?"

Fu thought it was another joke then laughed warmly to this. "HAHAHAHA! Why not? Why would I explode one of my pillars for my own business? That would be too bad, wouldn't it?"

"Fu…What is there inside?" Sebastianus repeated the question but instead, Fu just forcefully put the box into Elaine's arms. That's rather heavy, and it actually made Elaine topple over a bit. Fu then turned back toward him.

"Tehe…This is a secret, Seba. Didn't you ever hear how firms worked? Companies have their own secret of business too."

Elaine just glanced at Sebastianus for his response. She thought that wasn't a good idea to listen to him, but Fu felt she wasn't still convinced.

"But…If you don't want to leave and prefer staying there with your own jailors, I don't care. I will find someone else… You have the chance to "contract" with me, as it's nil when the two parties aren't consenting…"

"And who said you won't betray us once Kanae and Aenus would come back?" Elaine asked him, coldly.

However, Fu only replied.

"I said: I'm always keeping the promise that interests me and would bring me a lot more investment...Then…" He added. "I was one of most powerful in Thule. So…this choice is all up to you"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter26**

« …Didn't you sleep, Seba ? »

Elaine, who was lying down on the bed, just awoke up from a restless dream. She stared at Sebastianus who was sitting down on a chair next to her. He just looked up through the window, where Elaine realized the night already fell down…

If she was correct, the trip came to its end.

"No." Sebastianus shook his head. "Too much in mind…"

Elaine smiled sadly. She could guess what he wanted to mean. She then glanced at the table next to her, where the box that Fu gave to them was lying on. Even if she had thought a lot about it, she still didn't wonder why they accepted.

Since the beginning of the trip, they suspiciously kept checking everywhere around them…Trying to guess where the trap is. Or what it was…And waiting for something that could come to them at any time. It must be the reason why Sebastianus couldn't sleep.

Indeed, they still had troubles to realize that they were free now.

They still had trouble to realize that they were coming back to Index, which they didn't see for these months.

Elaine tried to get up, but when she did, her face twisted in pain. Her womb hurt her but she could guess that was still a bit too early to feel its kick. So she preferred staying in this position.

"Once we'll be in Index, it would be alright I think" She tried to reassure him but his face didn't change.

"Would it be alright? Who said that nothing will wait for us there?"

Sebastianus realized he sounded a bit rude so he just closed his eyes, trying to calm him down. Elaine sadly smiled.

"We didn't have any other choice. I don't think we would have had any other chance to escape…At least, we aren't enclosed anymore. If Kanae or Aenus came back for us, we'll be ready at least."

However, her words didn't sound sincere to Sebastianus. He just took his head in hands.

"…We are powerless. We don't have our weapons anymore. I could still do my best to fight with my own hands but…"

He didn't finish his sentence off. Elaine understood what he meant but she could guess what his pain came from.

"Are you sad because you lost your power?" Elaine asked him with a soft tone.

"No." Sebastianus shook his head. "I would fight, even without my powers. Nevertheless…I'm sad because I didn't full my mission…And because we had obeyed to an enemy."

"Sebas…" This time, Elaine did her best to move toward him. She realized his hand trembled. "I would get another weapon in replacement. That sword made my pride but I could deal with it. Nevertheless, I don't want you to feel guilty about this." Elaine then wrapped her arm around him by behind, as for comforting him.

However, she understood she wouldn't be able to reassure him in this way. "Personally, I think we're lucky."

"Lucky?" Sebastianus frowned. "…We were supposed to full this mission till the end. Instead of this, we'd been trapped as hostages, and we waited only for the chance to escape. The mission was important and we didn't have been able to even face our enemies."

"So, what?" Elaine hugged him tighter. "…You're alive. We're alive." She smiled tenderly to him. "As long as I know you alive, I don't need anything better."

"…" Sebastianus stayed silent over it, thinking during one moment that she could be right. However, this thought erased when he asked. "…That's still the mission."

Elaine nodded but she just replied. "I told you, Sebas. I would be happy with anything as long as it makes you happy too. But I prefer you being alive and having failed in our mission…than dead for this mission"

And she meant these words. She would be fully agreed to abandon completely this mission to make him staying alive. She knew he didn't share her point of view on this. But she seriously would be able to attack everyone if it threated him…Even their own comrades and leader too.

That's maybe the reason why she accepted personally, she thought.

"And you know…" Elaine added. "…Once everything would be finished with this" she pointed her own womb where their child was in. "…I'm sure Index will defeat Thule easily soon…and when it will come, you'll take back your power. I'm sure of this."

But Sebastianus didn't seem to be as thrilled as she was. "I don't care about my power…I think my will to fight is enough."

"I'm sure." Elaine smiled, a bit sad that he lost them however. But that was still fine to her, she thought. As long as he was alive, she was okay if he had his powers or not.

That was enough to her.

Suddenly, they felt the ship was slowing down….She glanced through the window, then realized they were arriving to the port…It looked like they would be in Index sooner than expected.

However, even if Elaine's words reassured him a bit, Sebastianus still wondered about the content of Fu's box. He sighed, a bit doubtful about this. Fu said that's a gift for the Great Holy Johanna…A gift to seal a contract with her actually.

"I don't like it…" Elaine said, with a quite worried tone, pointing the thing. "…Knowing Fu's twisted "sense of humor", I'm feeling it could be a bad joke."

Sebastianus stayed pensive. It sounded like that wasn't really a threat but he preferred being cautious and checking if that's really a threat to Index. Elaine wanted to throw it off first, but he prevented her to do. He thought the best way to do would be to obey Fu but showing it to Georgius at least first, as he always ordered to do to in these cases. He didn't want to do anything bad anymore. They already made mistakes enough…Furthermore, Fu stayed a Thule member…Maybe he was already aware of where they were and what their intentions were.

"You're probably right…" Sebastianus nodded in agreement. "But if it involves the Great Holy Johanna…I don't think it would concern us. Except if Georgius asks us."

Actually, he gave up the will to understand Johanna. Even if she was their Pope of Index, that's obvious she outranked the human state. So nobody except she would understand why she made contract with someone such as Fu was...

And he was sure this question would haunt him in his mind until he finds the answer to this. Furthermore, he had doubts that Fu allowed them to leave only for the job. He wondered if there wasn't any other thought behind this. If Kanae and Aenus really left…Fu was maybe involved in their departure.

However, seeing Elaine getting up then catching the baggage as well as Fu's box, he thought it wasn't his priority for the moment. The priority was still coming back to Index safely and warning the others about Thule's situation.

"Elaine." Sebastianus headed for her while the boat was definitely stopped at the port now. He then pointed the box that she was holding. "Give me the box. I will carry this. We don't know what there is in, but I prefer carrying it."

Elaine guessed his intentions but strongly refused with a smile. "I can give you the baggage. That's kind of heavy to me…I'm pregnant you know." She then put the baggage down on her feet. However, seeing Sebastianus's concerned look, she reassured him cheerfully. "Don't worry. It wouldn't explode to my face at the second where I will take this."

Sebastianus sighed. How she was stubborn. Despite all, he obeyed to her then, catching it, he followed her, leaving the boat and heading for Index headquarters.

"…It had been a very long time, didn't have it?"

When they finally arrived to Index, Elaine let out a deep sigh, relieved. Indeed, she couldn't think them as completely out of danger. However, that felt so good, seeing Index again. The fresh air of the night made her feel a bit dizzy, as she didn't stay outside for so long since they had been trapped in this mission. But it didn't matter now. They came back home now.

Sebastianus nodded in agreement to her remark but didn't respond back. He checked behind them again, wondering if a shadow would appear at any instant. However, that wasn't the case. There was nothing but two of them who were outside at this time.

When they stepped forward Index's entry, they noticed that some lights which came from windows were still on. Some apostles still worked apparently, even during the night. In the yard, they also could distinguish few others ones who were wandering around, coming back to their home or going to their night work.

Apparently, it looked like there was nothing wrong. Everything was calm as usual. And when the metal gates closed up again, Elaine thought they were definitely safe now. She then smiled to her lover, missing their home so much. However, before coming back home, they had first decided to go to warn Georgius about their return. As a Saint, he was still working at this hour. However, when they entered in the building and asked their leader's name to the secretary, she replied with a bored tone, apparently tired of working again.

"Sorry. Georgius-sama didn't feel very alright today so he came back home earlier than usual." She informed before taking a pen. "What is for?"

Elaine sighed, a bit upset for having made this long way for nothing. "Could you call him and telling him that Sebastianus of Holy Bone and Elaine of the Dragon Skeleton are back? He sent us in mission for some months so it could be good if he knew about it."

"Of course." The old woman sighed, agreeing. However, it meant that she will call him when it would suit her. However, she said nothing else and turned back to Sebastianus.

"I think it will be useless tonight. We will have more time tomorrow. Let's go, okay?"

Sebastianus seemed to be hesitant but finally complied, not wanting to disturb Georgius now while his health wasn't the best. According to Samson, his curse was eating him from inside even if he still has some strength to accomplish missions. If he had been forced to come back earlier, it meant his state didn't improve. He needed to take some rest after all.

However, while the two were about to leave, they heard a voice calling them up.

"Ah! It had been so long, tell me?"

Elaine frowned then turned back, only to see the scientist of Index, Sophia Measley who was standing up in front of them.

"…Oh joy." Elaine said, bored.

"What a great manner to say "hello" to people" Sophia smirked, noticing her frown appearing on her face. "If I knew that you will come back today, I would have waited for your return with more impatience."

Elaine didn't like that woman. Actually, it looked like nobody in the team really liked her. And the fact that she used corpses for her own little experiences just made her shiver out of disgust. However, for this time she was too tired to look for troubles and just sighed loudly.

"…I didn't know you were waiting for us." Elaine glared at her with contempt. "I would have preferred another first meeting to our arrival."

"Me too I'm glad to meet you again, Elaine." Sophia chuckled. "Tehe. I heard say that you came to investigate about Thule, didn't you?"

Sebastianus warned Elaine with one glance that they didn't need an argument right now, but it didn't prevent her to make a remark. "Exact. We investigated about your old workplace. Aren't you happy that someone is interested in your little things at least?"

This sentence made Sophia laughing again. "Ow. You know. I'm not working in Thule anymore. What they are doing is none of my business anymore now. But you must admit that wasn't very cautious, coming in such a place like this."

She added, mocking. "I'm surprised that you two came back in one piece. You were lucky in this case."

Seeing Elaine clenching her fists, Sebastianus intervened. "What do you want from us, Sophia?"

She turned back toward him with a smile. "Tehe. I'm just there to collect our little pack, Sebas."

"Pack?" Elaine raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean again?"

"What you are holding in your arms." Sophia just answered.

She pointed the box that he gave to them. "What?" Elaine cried out.

Sophia crossed her arms, examining the thing. "I guess. During your mission, you probably came to say "hello" to my old colleague Fu Manchu, am I right?"

After having told this sentence, Sophia took a real delight watching their stunned faces, apparently not expecting this from far.

"What? How do you…?"Sebastianus wanted to end his sentence but Sophia cut in.

"Our dear Great Holy was aware of your arrival even before that you put a feet in the port. I could recognize every gift from Fu with one and only glance." She paused, giggling. "If that's what I think, it's the little contract that our dear Great Holy Johanna made with him."

Elaine just looked down at the box. "…Why did Johanna seal a contract with Fu Manchu? Then… How would you be aware of this, Sophia?"

Sophia frowned slightly "Would you think that I would be in charge of the Research Department for nothing? Every act that our dear Pope does, I'm aware of…" Sophia then chuckled, taking a cryptic look. "After all…I'm one of few people who are able to see her true nature."

Elaine didn't believe in her. After their short stay in Thule, she learnt to never trust a Thule member, even an old one. So she wondered if Sophia didn't lie…or if she was still keeping in touch with Thule, despite what "_The Other Side of Holy Office of Index"_ book said about her.

She turned back to Sebastianus, as for watching his reaction. As she was, he didn't seem to believe in Sophia more and actually hesitated to obey to her, and giving the box to her.

"Out of curiosity, Sophia: What is there inside?" He asked with a distrustful tone. "You seem to know what it is, don't you."

Sophia raised one eyebrow, as if she found his question stupid. "How come? Haven't you even opened it yet?"

Elaine and Sebastianus glanced at each other, without understanding. "I don't think it would have been cautious to do…We didn't know what Fu is able to do…" He replied calmly. "And if Fu is truly working with Index, that's probably not our mission. Our mission was investigating about Thule's situation."

Sophia's mocking smile appeared on her face again. "Ow. How you are boring, you ones who are obeying to rules no matter what. I thought your curiosity would be strong enough to at least take a check about its content."

As Sebastianus didn't respond, Sophia kept on, her stare directly aiming for the little box. "…Hm. Actually, maybe you were right to not opening it first…"

"What do you mean?" Elaine glared at her, out of annoyance.

"Tehe!" Sophia just smirked crookedly. "I meant you were right to not opening it. At least, it wouldn't involve you. And if it didn't involve you, you would be probably saved tomorrow."

Elaine tried to understand Sophia's creepy words. Wait, what did that creepy witch mean again? Was she mess up with them again?

Sebastianus didn't understand either. "Saved tomorrow? What do you mean?"

Sophia took a laugh to his surprised face. "Tehe. It would be better if you two didn't know about it. But let me tell you a thing: Fu allowed you to leave…You were able to come back there safely. That's already a good thing but…" She paused, and Sebastianus could see a darker, more scaring look appearing on Sophia's face. "But you're safe for one short time. I wouldn't be surprised if Hell came for us soon."

"…Hell?" Elaine muttered, feeling her own body shivering to these words. This creepy witch's words sounded ominous to her...How was she aware of all these things? She took a pensive look.

_Hell?_

No way. Did she mean that they did a bad mistake by coming back there like this?

Sophia then nodded, in agreement with her own words. "Tehe. It's useless to explain this to you now. You will know about it very soon. Trust the mad witch on this…" She paused, before turning back to Elaine. "Now, let me release you from a dead weight." She pointed, taking brutally the box from Elaine's words. She then stared at it, smirking with a crazy, nearly insane look.

"What will you do about it?" Sebastianus asked, distrustful.

"Tehe…I'm going to study it. I'm rather surprised actually, that you came back like this without any trouble. That's my role and passion after all. So…good night." Sophia then was about to leave from them, but Sebastianus called her out again.

"Wait, Sophia. I would like to know about something."

Sophia sighed. "Ow. I like you, Sebas." She said, giving a little devious smirk to Elaine, where a frown appeared on her face. "But my researches can't wait. What do you want?"

Sebastianus came closer to her. "What is Fu's role…in all of this? I mean, he's working in Index but in which way?"

Sophia looked a bit surprised by his question. She then stared at him in eyes, only to find a hint of concern in. "…Hm. Maybe, I should tell you about it…but I don't wish to pain you about this truth with my words." Sophia hugged the box against her tighter. "Tehe. After all, these kind of important things are better when it's learnt by oneself."

Sebastianus was a bit upset to this uncaring tone. Kind of important things…? In what Fu's actions would be important to him?

…Now he realized it, Sophia's smile looked extremely similar to Fu's one when he met them for the first time. That was even the same, with these teeth…

Sophia then added, with another smile to them. "Now… You should take a rest now. I guess you will need it."

"…Georgius-sama…" Elaine tried to say but Sophia cut in again.

"That's useless. These kinds of things don't concern him…But Index and the Pope itself." She was about to leave again, but before she did, she added with her crooked tone. "By the way…if you wish to live a bit longer, you should maybe stay at your home, waiting for the storm to pass. In this way, maybe you will be spared by the Hell."

« …Sophia… » Elaine muttered, realizing unwillingly that she was worried now…

However, Sophia didn't answer to her. Her researches waited for, and she couldn't wait for studying it before this dear "Hell" would come to her. Then, without another word, she turned from them and headed for her own laboratory, leaving the others two alone.

« …Hell ? What did she mean ? » Elaine asked to Sebastianus, wanting his point of view about it.

Sebastianus shook his head.

"I don't know. But she looked like she didn't mess with us and really meaning these words. I have myself a real bad feeling. Do you think we made a mistake by coming back like this?"

"…I think we should warn Georgius-sama about this tomorrow." Elaine reassured him by taking his hand. "After all, you know Sophia…If she talks about a "Hell" that's the one she loves making out of others. That's a Witch after all, without having more any morality than Thule."

"…" Sebastianus nodded, however still a bit hesitant about it.

Elaine hugged his hand tighter then she muttered to him. "Let's go home, Sebas. Okay? You really need some rest."

Sebastianus glanced at Elaine. She seems nervous and not believing in her own words…However, he hugged her hand back then, after having thrown one last glance to Sophia who was disappeared at the end of the corridor, he ended up by following her to their home.

In her laboratory, Sophia put the box down on her table. She seems a bit dreamy, rather excited to watch what will come very soon. She looked around her. Then, knowing she was alone now, her voice resonated into the laboratory.

"Tehehe…Aren't you happy, Johanna?" Sophia muttered to herself. "As one chess master, you wanted this, didn't you? Things will get funnier now. So, just sit down on your dear chair and, as usual, let's enjoy the show that you prepared."

Hearing Sophia's words, Johanna smiled. Indeed, she was right. However, she wondered if this "show" would be as interesting as that Witch said…But she was confident about this. She closed her eyes, pensive. After all, her Savior was along there with her…Two of them would watch this show as corrupted creatures being purified as they deserved to be.

How this world also valued to be observed.

"I pray that you shall be blessed in the name of the father, the son, and the Holy Spirit." She calmly muttered, before sitting down on her chair.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter27**

That's the clock stuck against the wall which awoke Misao this morning. Hearing these solemn rings, she just sighed loudly, turning and turning again in her bed to desperately try to get more sleep. But that's useless. The sleep was over for today and she will be forced to wake up soon.

"…"

While her eyes were still closed, she turned around toward the other side of the bed, and in a tenderly way, she stretched the arm toward the reassuring presence who was sleeping next to her. However, instead of wrapping her fine arms around him, she only felt the soft contact of the pillow that she was hugging. Realizing this, Misao managed to open her eyes and looked around her.

"…Georgius-sama…"

She muttered his name, but nobody answered to her. There was nothing but an empty space left next to her. She frowned and glanced at the clock. 6:00 am.

Why did Georgius-sama leave as soon? His work never began before around 8:00 am at least. Then, he didn't feel very well yesterday so she had expected him to take his day off for today. But apparently that wasn't the case. So, growling out of tiredness, she got up then, dressing herself with her usual Japanese kimono, she headed for the window to open shutters. However, while she was walking over there, she caught sight of something which was lying down on the table. She came closer to it. Actually, that's a note from Georgius. She read it and learnt that Sebastianus and Elaine came back yesterday from the mission where they had been sent. She sighed, relieved. That's a good new. As they had been sent for some months, without having got any news from them, Georgius had thought sending some others as backup for help. But apparently, it wouldn't be useful. She read the next part and learnt that Georgius had been summoned to a colloquium between Saints, so he had been forced to leave sooner. Misao sighed, reading the note. A colloquium usually lasted around two hours, but she didn't wish to wait there until his return…She then put the note down on the table, then thought the best way would be waiting for him outside, in the yard as she usually did. Agreed with herself about this decision, she turned back then caught her two swords which were put against the wall near to the bed, thinking a little training would be still useful. She also took some paper sheet with her, thinking maybe Scholastica would like to practice if they met there. She then opened the door, smiling to the nice weather there was for today, then quickly left the apartment.

"Hell, huh…?"

Elaine sighed. Even if she knew Sophia probably messed up with them again, her words still resonated in her mind. The clock pointed 8:00. Time to go for work was largely passed. However, glancing at Sebastianus who was still sleeping next to her, she thought the best could be taking this day off, in order to take a break from their mission with Thule... After all, until yesterday they spent their time to sleep, going from a cell to another one, going from jailors to other ones…In her mind, Kanae's, then Aenus's, then Fu's faces appeared in her mind…They were always smirking, as if they were ready to kill them right now…Elaine closed her eyes. She didn't talk with Sebastianus about it, as she didn't want to worry him more. How many time did she wake up from these horrible pictures this night, and then realized after ten minutes of terror that they were definitely back home now, and they were just a bad dream?

Even if she hid it, she was still terrified about it.

She found a worse…more horrible torture than staying in a dark and small room…without any light or door to escape.

And furthermore, this lack of sleep apparently affected her mind as her body too. When she tried to wake up, she felt a horrible sensation in her womb…then suddenly, she felt brutally sick and, not being able to wait anymore she rushed toward toilets and began to vomit again without stopping. Fortunately, the nightmare didn't last too long but others will be yet to come. She was also hungry but the thought of food made her dizzy. Apparently, the second trimester of pregnancy was the worst. She observed herself into the mirror, and realized her womb rounded a lot more since their stay in Thule. She sighed, relieved that none of their jailors realized about it. At least, even if Hell would come for them, they were still lucky about this point at least.

"…How will you name you, by the way?" She muttered to the future little one, realizing they haven't thought about names yet.

Suddenly, while she tried to find good names to it, a sudden knock cut in her thoughts. She turned around. It came from outside. Dressing herself with a peignoir, hiding her pitiful state, she headed for the door. Before, she gave a check through the window, wondering who the visitor was to bother them as soon. Then, when she realized who it was, she sighed loudly, out of disdain and annoyance.

Great! After Sophia, here was Misao! She was definitely lucky today. She sighed, not wanting to open to her now and preferred to leave her outside. However, when she realized that Sebastianus was already awaked, she thought he was too tired to face arguments so the best way was being kind and opening to this sinned woman. Trying to get a better appearance, she opened.

"…Ha. Elaine. Good morning." Misao greeted her when she saw her.

"…Good day." Elaine replied, already bored only by her look. "What do you want?"

Misao was aware of the fact that Elaine hated her but she decided to let it slide and told her. "I learnt that you two were back for yesterday so…Welcome back."

Elaine's face didn't change. "What kind attention."

"Are you alright?" She asked her. "…You left for some months so..."

"No kidding." Elaine rolled her eyes.

"I just meant that we were worried, as we didn't have some news from you two since your departure…" Misao tried to explain. She then added. "…It looks like something happened during your investigation."

Misao stared at her with a serious look. Elaine wondered: why was she worried? That was none of her business, what happened to them during this mission. However, it looked like she was already aware of the fact that something definitely happened to them…something wrong.

Finally, Elaine just replied. "We will tell everything when we'll be summoned by Georgius-sama, as I don't see any reason to tell you first what happened. Especially to a person who isn't really part of team…"

This sentence made Misao awkward and a bit angry, but she responded nothing back. Then Elaine added. "However, today we're tired and we need some break from this mission. So, if you want come back, come back later…"

She was about to close the door when Misao declared. "I didn't want to bother you, Elaine, you know."

"But you did." Elaine answered, mocking.

"That's just…I wondered about something…" Misao glanced at the clock of their room, checking the hour. "…Did Georgius-sama come there this morning?"

Elaine raised one eyebrow. "Huh…This morning, we slept. So I don't guess that Georgius-sama came there."

To this answer, Misao looked down, and Elaine realized she looked a bit worried.

"Is there something wrong, Misao?"

Sebastianus was prepared now. He headed for them after having heard the name of Georgius. Misao shook her head, definitely concerned now.

"…Yes…Georgius-sama was summoned to a meeting this morning…That's supposed to be over now for one hour. But he didn't come back while he said he wanted to take his day off."

"You know Georgius-sama." Elaine replied, condescending. "He's a work alcoholic when he wants. When he says he'll take his day off, it means he won't. So, don't worry."

"Maybe but…" Misao paused, a bit hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Sebastianus asked her, feeling something wrong.

Misao stayed silent during one moment but at last, she managed to say. "Well…That's not only Georgius-sama."

"What do you mean?" Sebastianus raised one eyebrow, without understanding.

Misa clarified, still unsure. "Well…I wanted to wait for him in the yard as usual…I met nobody there."

"Nobody?" Elaine cried out. "Can't you be more precise?"

"Usually, there are always some apostles who are wandering around the yard, even at this hour…But I met nobody…I even didn't meet Samson who usually is training around the field…I didn't meet Scholastica either…I met nobody."

"…" Sebastianus stayed silent. If Samson wasn't training as usual, there was definitely something.

However, Elaine answered, trying to reassure him.

"It doesn't mean anything. Stop being paranoid! Everyone has a life out of you, Misao!"

"…Tell me Elaine…What day is it today?" He asked to her, a thought suddenly sparing his mind when he thought to the date of today.

"The day…Is there something special today?"

She didn't understand to Sebastianus's words. So, Elaine tried to recall what there precisely this day was. Then suddenly, she understood.

"Ah yes…I remember! That's the Good Friday today…Sheesh, I completely forgot about this!" Elaine cried out.

"I didn't know either." Misao added too.

"Well…if that's correct, all of them should be to the Church this morning. So that's maybe the reason why you didn't meet them." Sebastianus calmly talked to her.

"Georgius-sama didn't tell you about this as he could think it wouldn't interest you." Elaine shrugged, despising. "It doesn't really surprise me."

Misao avoided her then talked to Sebastianus. "Is he in mass?"

"That's probably the case. I can't be as sure."

Misao stayed silent, pensive about it. Good Friday…It sounded actually unknown and stranger to her. Even if she lived there, she couldn't understand the main concept of their religion there. She didn't know if that's correct to ask to them, but she ended up by ask.

"…Do you think I could go too?"

Elaine turned toward her, stunned. "You? Will you go to a mass?"

"Elaine…Stop." Sebastianus muttered to her, trying to avoid argument as possible.

Misao nodded for response. "Yes…if that's a special event…I always wondered how it looked like actually."

Elaine stayed quiet to this, but she kept her surprised yet despising look focused on her. "Is it may be too late for you? Religion is taught at the very young age you know…"

"I guess you can." Sebastianus shrugged, not caring about Elaine's contrary words. "I don't see why you couldn't enter."

"Hm…You're right. So I will go in this case." Misao softly smiled to him, as if she looked really sincere about her intentions. When she was about to leave, she asked them with an inquisitive tone.

"Won't you come there too?"

"Huh…I'm not sure." Elaine crossed her arms, thinking about it. "It must be over now so…"

She turned toward her lover, waiting for his response to this to know if he looked interested. Sebastianus stayed pensive, as they didn't come to a mass for a long time.

"Hm. Why not?" He talked to Elaine. "As that's a special event, we should go too maybe."

"Are you sure?" Elaine asked him, a concerned look on her face. Deep down, she wasn't in the mood to go to a mass…Actually, she was a bit afraid of vomiting again there, but it looked like she was better now. Furthermore, Sebastianus seemed wanting to go in, so she ended up by accepting.

"Very well…I'm going to prepare myself in this case. Just wait for two minutes" She said to Sebastianus, then ignoring Misao's look, she turned around then left them to close herself up into bathroom.

Misao said nothing to this reaction, but just made a little awkward smile to Sebastianus.

"So…I'm going too. We'll probably meet each other there so…"

Sebastianus nodded. "Indeed…By the way, if you meet Georgius-sama there…Could you tell him that we are ready to deliver our report about the mission?"

Misao seemed to be rather surprised to this. She didn't interact much with Sebastianus so she didn't expect him to ask something like this to her, thinking he shared the same opinion as Elaine did...about "heretic" people… Nevertheless, it made her smile then politely nodded.

"Very well, I will."

"Thanks. See you later"

"And about you…" Misao began, before turning from him and leaving. "…Take care of them too."

Sebastianus frowned. He felt a bit confused to this remark, as he didn't expect such like this from her. But at last, decided to let it slide then closed the door behind him.

"Sigh…" Elaine growled. "…For once that we're going to a special event…That despicable woman must be there too."

"Elaine…"Sebastianus sighed, avoiding her words. "…It would be okay. Stop with this…"

Elaine grumbled, but decided to dwell on these awful thoughts for her. While they were walking, she glanced up at the Church Clock. It pointed 8:30 am now.

"Hm…" "You know…I think the mass must be over now."

Sebastianus shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think…There is nobody." He looked around. "If that's the case, the others would be already out."

Indeed. Even at this hour, the yard was still empty around them. Moreover, when they headed for Index Church, they realized the main door was still closed. Elaine thought it would be a bit indecent to come in the middle of a mass, but when she tried to open the door, she realized that's locked.

"Great…" She sighed loudly. She tried to open it up again, but to no avail.

Sebastianus gave a little knock at the door, but the door stayed closed. He knocked again, a bit harder but nobody answered to him.

"That's weird…" Elaine raised one eyebrow. "Usually, there is always someone who is there to open."

"…" Sebastianus stayed silent to this. He tried to knock again, but it changed nothing. Elaine sighed loudly, out of annoyance.

"That's useless…I don't think they will open to us. They must be too busied inside with their chorus to be able to hear us." She added, with a contemptuous tone. "Wonder how that despicable woman managed to enter…If she could enter…"

To this remark, a thought spared in her mind, as if she had nearly forgot an important detail. "Sebas. I recall…I think there is another entry by behind…We could still check if that's opened…Normally, it's always, as that's from there where priests can go out. "

Sebastianus nodded in agreement then the two people turned from the door to quickly head for the next entry.

"…What…?"

They had gone around the Church and had found the door which leaded to the altar…However, when they came closer, Elaine suddenly stopped, her eyes goggling to a view that she didn't expect to see…

"What…The…?...What is it?"

« … »

"_Hölle, wenn Sie Balor nicht zurückgeben"_

That's these words which were written on the door. These words were even written many times, covered the entire woody door...in red.

"What the hell? Who wrote this?" Elaine cried out, shivering to that sick view. Sebastianus stayed silent but was as astonished as she was…And when he came closer to the door to touch one of red letters…Some red and fresh liquid ran on his hand…

"Blood…" he commented, recognizing that smell amongst all.

"WHO WROTE THIS?" Elaine covered her mouth, in horror. "What is that JOKE?…I've…Sebas, open the door please! Open the door!"

She had a very bad feeling about what happened there…Sebastianus nodded then caught the handful to open…However, when he tried to do, the door stayed closed.

"…"

He tried again, but to no avail. As for the other door, this one didn't open up.

"I thought this door was always opened…" Elaine clenched her fists, trying to contain herself. "What the…?"

"Did you see this too?" A voice called them up by behind, making them turn back.

That's actually Misao who was standing up in front of them. She had a serious yet panicked look on her face, apparently as horrified as they were. Elaine glared at her, without understanding.

"…"Did you see this too?" Do you mean that was already written when you arrived too?" She asked, distrustful.

Misao nodded.

"Indeed. As you two, I couldn't enter in the Church by the main door so I went around and…I found that…" Misao had a calm tone when she said these words.

"_Hölle, wenn Sie Balor nicht zurückgeben"_

If that's a joke, that was extremely unhealthy…Sebastianus tried to understand what this sentence means but…

"What didn't you come to warn somebody about it?" Elaine glared at Misao. She was panicked as well but this panick turned into rage now…Because the sick person who did that…But maybe because that's Misao too…However, Misao rummage through pockets of her kimono then took something out.

"What…?" Elaine tried to ask.

"That's the very first thing that I did! I tried to find somebody around but I found nobody!" Misao explained. "So…I recalled that one of Church's keys had been entrusted to Georgius-sama so…I quickly came back home to find that…"

"Hurry up! Just open it in this case!" Elaine cried out, making her voice louder toward Misao. She then stared at her lover, with an extreme worried look.

Misao nodded then rushed on the door and turned the key in the lock…The key fell down but when she tried to open it, the door still stayed closed.

"…What?" Misao tried to push again with her shoulder but the door didn't open up…"Something…Something blocks the door!"

Indeed…And that's something which was rather heavy apparently…Misao felt her face sweating but Sebastianus, trying to stay calm, waved Misao to move back. He didn't want to destroy something of a sanctuary but this time…He took all the responbility. He moved back too and, taking a long run-up, he charged into the door then pushed it with his shoulder...

"…"

He tried again a second time, and then a third time…He heard a crack behind the door, so taking another run-up again, he rushed at the door.

"AAARG!"

At the fourth time, he heard a loud crack, as something was broken behind the door. Then, pushing the door again with all his strengths in his shoulder, the door ended up by opening up.

"Sebas…Are you alright?" Elaine rushed at him, concerned about his blood-drenched arm. However, Sebastianus nodded. He didn't care of the pain and just penetrated inside the first, followed by Elaine closely then Misao. This latter caught her two swords at hand, as if she thought the worst could happen to them at anytime.

"…"

Around of them, everything was dark as there were behind the altar. However, when they went on, Elaine felt an awful and disgusting but familiar smell went for her throat, making her coughing very hard.

"…What?"

She decided to go quicker, as she definitely couldn't bear that situation…Being in a dark and small place was too much to her…So avoiding Sebastianus who was in front of her, she began to run.

"Elaine! Come back!"

"…"

She heard him calling up her, but she definitely couldn't bear this…She kept coughing, and even if she felt herself dizzy…She rushed at the altar, where she could see the sun light through the stained glasses…

"Elaine!"

When the darkness completely disappeared when she arrived to the altar, she could only let out a deep sigh of relief.

However…That was short.

Then, when she looked up at the audience…She realized where the awful smell came from.

Then, while they were still in the corridors, Sebastianus and Misao could hear an unforgettable and strident howl of terror which came from the altar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!"

Hearing this, Sebastianus accelerated to the altar, followed by Misao who raised her swords up, ready to fight.

"Elaine…?"

Then Sebastianus stopped, discovered the awful and atrocious view in front of him.

"…"

That was a horrible show. And Elaine wondered if she made a nightmare…All around them…the audience was full of slaughtered and blood-drenched corpses of all apostles who were there at the mass. All the floor, the walls were covered of their blood…Some of them were lying on the floor, as if they wanted to run from the thing which killed them…Others were just sitting down on the benches as if they were still listening the mass…

And about the apostles…they could be lucky to still get their corpses entirely. As some of them had been cut, mutilated of an arm, a leg…and when Sebastianus glanced at the other side of the altar…He could even see a head which had been cut off and stared at him, lifeless.

"It…it must be a joke…isn't it…?" Misao tried to say, as if she didn't believe in.

Elaine kept howling, not bearing that atrocious view in front of her. She held her head into her hands, closing her eyes and keeping howling. Sebastianus caught her in his hand and tried to reassure him as he could, but this time… he knew that wasn't enough.

"It couldn't be…" Sebastianus repeated, horrified. "It couldn't be…"

Even not very far from them, a corpse had been stuck against the wall, crucified…with real nails which were planted in hands, feet…and even head…

Trying to calm her down, a horrible thought spared into Misao's mind.

"The others…The others were at the mass, right?" She asked to Sebastianus.

"What?" Sebastianus recalled that too…As his eyes meant everything, Misao began to run through benches, screaming with all the strength and fear she had.

"SAMSON! BENEDICTUS! SCHOLASTICA! GEORGIUS-SAMA!"

To this, Elaine stopped screaming, apparently as worried as Misao was about their comrades. Then, leaving Sebastianus's arms, she followed Misao too, calling their names and searching for them around.

"SAMSON! BENEDICTUS! SCHOLASTICA! ANSWER! PLEASE! ANSWER!"

But nobody answered. Sebastianus also came through benches, trying to identify if one of corpses wasn't one of his comrade. However, while he checked an entire row he found nobody he knew.

"Did you find…them?" Elaine asked him, searching on her side too.

He shook his head, trying to bring a bit of comfort to her at least. Nevertheless, it didn't reassure her. While she was searching too, Misao caught sight of another door which was near the place where the altar was…That's apparently the door which leaded to the secondary chapel. Where people were there to pray…

But when she headed for the door, she realized there was a long trail of blood which leaded to this particular door. Seeing where Misao went, Sebastianus left the benches to follow her, closely followed by Elaine. Misao came closer to the door then caught the handful, realizing that wasn't closed. She glanced back at Sebastianus and Elaine, showing she couldn't promise anything else…

"Don't tell me…Please…" Elaine stammered.

Misao answered nothing then opened the door…Where a similar show was given to them…At every corner of the room, they could see around ten…slaughtered…beheaded apostles who were lying on the floor…she didn't want to check the confessionals as she could see by the trail of blood on curtains what waited for her behind…

"…No…" However, when Misao came closer…She distinguished with horror a familiar form…

The form of a tall…muscular giant man in her knowledge…with next to him his blood-drenched warhammer...

"Samson…" Misao muttered, not wanting to believe in.

Next to him there was another form…smaller, like a child…against the wall, leaving a long trail of blood around him…

"Bene…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter28**

« Samson… Bene… »

Sebastianus alternately stared at his two comrades lying down on the blood-drenched floor, with a look which meant that he didn't believe in that nightmare. It could be only a nightmare…It couldn't be true. He couldn't believe in it. No…That's impossible. That's impossible that these two, who had been his strong comrades for such a long time…could be…could be…

Elaine felt her own fists clenching. Then she felt her terror from earlier turning into an extreme feeling of anger…Glancing at Samson first then Bene, she felt a rage invading her body…Invading her soul…

"…No…"

Then, not being able to bear it more, she erupted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! SAMSON! SAMSON! BENE! BENE!..."

Her own world then disappeared then she rushed over her comrades, howling out of despair. Sebastianus followed her almost immediately then, while Elaine was rushing over Samson, he rushed over Benedictus next to him. Watching them, Misao stayed unmoving, completely stunned to the shock, and gripped tighter her two swords, as if she didn't want them to fall on the floor too. While Elaine energetically checked Samson, she glared at her with a fierce rage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU DUMB? HELP US! HELP US FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Misao moved back to this tone. Seeing her scared look, Sebastianus turned to Elaine, telling her to calm down while he knelt in front of Benedictus. After all, he thought that's already enough…The situation didn't need to be worst now…Elaine clenched her teeth, but hearing this soft tone, she complied even if keeping her collected was too difficult in this situation.

Samson had been hit at the head, probably with the golden war hammer which was lying down on the floor next to him. She couldn't see where the injury was but only a long trace of blood running down on his face.

…He had been hit with his own weapon…Something that nobody could expect…

She felt her view covering, feeling tears which wouldn't last to fall down…She couldn't imagine such a scenario…Such a scenario where people that she liked could die like this…in front of her… However, when she stretched her arm toward his forehead, she felt a faint breath on it.

"…That's…"

Her eyes goggled…She came closer to his face, as if she wanted to feel his breath…While she was doing this, she heard a slight growl coming out from Samson's mouth.

"Samson…Samson is alive! Samson is okay!" She cried out, a joyful smile appearing on her face. She sighed, relieved to this and helped him to sit up, ignoring the beads of blood which fell down on her arm. However, another thought spared her mind and she turned to Sebastianus.

"Benedictus…How is Bene?"

To her worried tone, Sebastianus frowned. Like he had been taught to do, He took Benedictus's pulse and waited for few minutes, hoping with all of his strengths that he would be okay too…He sighed. He knew that Benedictus and he weren't the best friends ever. Benedictus contempt people enough for the slightest reason so he was certain that he also despised him…But that's still his duty as a comrade at least…The least thing to do was checking if he was alright.

Fortunately, after some seconds, he felt it beating. He sighed, barely relieved. He was in a bad state, but alive. That's still that. However, unlike Samson, Benedictus's suit was covered from blood…And when Sebastianus tried to move him, a strident howl of pain came out from his mouth.

"…"

Not wanting to hurt him more, he left him against the wall then unbuttoned his blood-drenched suit…As he thought, he had been hit on the stomach, making a rather deep injury on…As that injury kept bleeding strongly, Sebastianus leaned his hand on the injury to stop it.

"Benedictus…Can you hear me?" He asked him.

Benedictus opened his eyes to his voice, but nothing but another howl came out from his mouth. Sebastianus frowned. At least, he felt no organs that had been touched. That's a good sign he thought.

"…My head…" Samson put his head in his hands…"…What-what happened…?"

"I don't know either…" Elaine touched his forehead. "Don't talk more. It would hurt…"

"That's…that's like if Hell…came there for us." Samson stammered, before coughing strongly, feeling an awful taste of blood in his mouth.

_Hell._

Exactly like that Witch said, Elaine thought. So…that's what she meant yesterday…?

She couldn't think that Hell itself, in the literal sense, could come there to kill them…But seeing Samson's injuries, that's definitely not a normal human, or even another apostle of Index, who came there for them.

As Benedictus kept his twisted face in pain, Sebastianus could do nothing more than catching a piece of his own suit then tearing it apart to apply it on the injury…That injury didn't seem to be deadly, but Benedictus would suffer for a long time…However, when he did it, he noticed his comrade's mouth moving.

"…What?"

Benedictus kept moving his mouth, spitting inaudible words…Sebastianus came closer to him to hear, but instead of repeating, Benedictus used all of his strength to point his arm to one of confessionals which were there…

"…Benedictus…?"

However, he didn't respond anymore…Then, letting his arm falling on the floor, he fainted again.

Misao understood then, taking her swords, she headed for the confessional. She guessed she wouldn't discover the one who caused that, but her face frowned when she noticed through the little space not covered by the curtain, two feet that she didn't see earlier, standing up on the ground. Glancing back at the others, she quickly pulled the curtain, expecting to find the worst…

"Hm…? What…?"

"What is it?" Elaine cried out, as she was too far to see anything.

Then she saw that her face softened, finding who the one that Benedictus talked about was. Behind the curtains, a very scared and shocked Scholastica was standing up there.

"Scholastica! You're safe!" Misao cried out, making a relieved smile.

She hid behind the curtain from the confessional. It looked like unlike the others, she didn't have been involved in the slaughter. At least, there was still this…Misao gave her a glance but apparently, she didn't have been injured either. She sighed of relief.

"Scholastica? …" Elaine frowned, rather surprised to see her.

She jumped back, as if she didn't understand first that was Misao…However, when she realized that was definitely her, she rushed over her then hugged her, sobbing into her chest.

"Misao? Is she okay?" Elaine asked her, glancing at Benedictus next to him.

Misao smiled then put a protective hand on her little shoulder, reassuring her.

"Sshh…It would be alright, Scholastica. Don't worry…It's gone. I'm here, I'm here." She turned toward Elaine. "…Just very scared. But I guess she is fine."

"No wonder why…" Sebastianus just said, taking off the piece of suit that he applied on Benedictus's stomach, now recovered of blood too.

While she was watching them, Elaine's eyes goggled out of terror when she heard a loud noise coming from the corridor.

"…What?" An alarming look appeared on her face. "…What's that?"

"What?" Samson turned toward her. "…What did you hear?..."

"…You heard it too…didn't you?" She asked to him, seeing his concerned face too.

"…There was nobody…It couldn't be…" Sebastianus tried to say…but no words came from his mouth.

She glanced at Samson, who was as worried as she was. Sebastianus, turning back from Benedictus, clenched his fists, hearing this same noise, a lot louder than the first. They could recognize the sound…That's a noise of a step. Misao heard a third, then, fearing the worst, she told Scholastica to move behind her. She then took her sword out, ready to fight if it's needed.

"…It is…?"

The steps came louder and louder, as if it approached. Samson wanted to take his war hammer too but he felt himself too weak to use it for now…Cursing himself for his own weakness, he just watched with worry the curtain on the door, which prevented them to be seen.

"…No…"

Then, the steps stopped, and Misao could see the feet behind the curtain. When the curtain was pulled, she was about to make a spell, but right afterward, she realized she didn't need it. Actually, when she saw the face of the newcomer, her eyes goggled with surprise, releasing her swords out.

"…Georgius-sama."

Sebastianus let his guard off, as surprised as she was. Then, Misao rushed over him to hug him into her arms, realizing her voice cracked up now...

"Georgius-sama! Georgius-sama! You're safe! You're safe… I…I…really believed…" She felt some tears which covered her eyes.

"Georgius-sama…You were…" Sebastianus asked.

Misao cried out of happiness and nervousness in his shoulder. However, Georgius didn't hug her back for this. When he observed the scene, he only pushed her back, not hiding his shock and terror when he looked around him.

"…Who…What…How awful"

He couldn't say nothing else...especially when he realized that one of corpses which lied down not far from him were one of apostles that he knew…Georgius clenched his fists. Samson tried to explain but he didn't need. Georgius understood what happened there.

"…I see…That's like that…"

If he could, he would release all of his anger but as being the leader with his subordinates, he should stay calm and collected...He didn't want to panic the others more than they were already.

"…Georgius-sama…" Misao tried to say but he cut her in. He then counted all his subordinates, insuring everyone was there.

"I see…At least, everyone is there…Safe and alive…" Georgius sighed, relieved. "That's good…Thanks God."

He then realized that Samson and Benedictus had been hurt however. He turned back behind him and the others realized that Georgius didn't come alone. Actually, there were others people who came along with him…However, the others people didn't join up Georgius. They were staying in the church, and wandered through the benches and altar, checking the all slaughter. Apparently, someone had warned about what happened…Seeing their surprised faces, he declared.

"Misao, bring the others outside. The others Saints will come there soon and it would be better if they don't see you. You don't have to stay there."

His members nodded to this order. Elaine helped Samson up, while Sebastianus caught a now fainted Benedictus to carry him. Misao then gently caught Scholastica by her hand then told her, with a reassuring smile.

"Scholastica…close your eyes and just follow me. Okay?"

Scholastica still looked scared but obeyed to her and closed her eyes. Samson nodded, agree with her.

"Yes…Let's spare that view from her."

When they finally came outside from that horrible murder scene, Misao thought the best thing to do first would be to bring the injured people to the Index's Research Department. After all, there also was a hospital area for injured apostles so…even if doctors were more of scientists; they would still have their own usefulness about it.

However…at the second where they headed for this place, Elaine noticed someone who was standing up next to the Church's main door. This person observed the scene from inside with a curious stare, and when Elaine came closer; she realized this person was definitely not another Saint, or even an apostle…

"Sophia…"

…nobody but that mad woman as scientist. Truly the same state that they saw of her yesterday. Then, her eyes burnt out of hatred. What the hell was she doing there?

This latter didn't seem surprised, noticing their presences. She even gave them a little smirk, as if this scene made her laugh.

"Tehehe…Now, now. What happened to you?" She asked to them, glancing at Benedictus's shape who was carried by Sebastianus.

"As if you didn't know…" Elaine replied, mocking. "Unless you're blind, you know pretty well what happened there! A lot of apostles had been slaughtered in this church, during the mass…"

Sophia nodded, as if she seemed to understand. "Tehe…That's truly the reason why I never went to masses…anybody can be put in a very regrettable incident…"

Well, as she said these words with a great smile, it didn't seem to bother her very much. However, hearing these words, Samson felt himself losing it then yelled at her.

"I advise you very carefully to erase that hypocrite smile of yours…THAT'S EVERYTHING BUT FUNNY! Don't you guess how much people died there in one hour?"

However he couldn't finish his sentence, as he began to cough some blood again. Misao softly told him to calm down, as he needed some rest. However it didn't seem to bother Sophia as much then kept on.

"This? You're rather lucky you know…" Sophia smiled again. "In the past, I had witnessed to much more gory slaughters than that. I had even witnessed only one people to slaughter at least nearly fifties people in ten minutes." She cackled. "That's rather funny to watch however…as Index doesn't share my point of view about these sorts of things, I can't even explain this to you."

Elaine glared at her. Why was she staring at her when she was saying these words? It looked like she gave her a message. Or maybe she thought it…However; Misao cut her in then asked, trying to contain her anger.

"…I don't care about your point of view of these things…Nevertheless, as you see, we have more urgent business to deal with so…"

"Are you asking me to give a helping hand?" Sophia frowned, not really thrilled with it. "…how many times must I tell you about it? I'm not a doctor after all…"

Then, seeing Scholastica's little shape who was hiding behind Misao in trembling, she understood what she meant. "Oh I see…some restoration is needed I guess?"

"You understood." Misao closed her eyes, taking a collected look.

Sophia crossed her arms, bored. She liked her researches, but something like being forced to help others people with her talent…she liked less.

However, as they would stay planted there until she said yes, she guessed she couldn't make fun of them longer…she had others interesting things to do after all. At this thought, she looked back at Elaine again, hiding her crooked smirk.

"I see…Well, you can just go there…I would go when I would have finished with this…" Sophia shrugged. "My personal servants would begin the work without me if that's so needed…"

She added this with a kind of ironic tone. Samson growled but actually, he was kind of happy that she wouldn't be the one to take care of him as she said. Misao helped him up then replied to her with an ironic tone.

"Thanks for your precious help, Sophia."

Sophia shrugged, looking amused by her way to responding. Misao then caught Scholastica by the hand, bringing her along, followed by Samson who had some trouble to walk. However, when Elaine was about to join them up, Sophia asked her, with a surprised tone.

"Oh…Don't you ask me anything?"

Elaine turned back to her, with a distrustful look. "Tell me…What would I have something to ask you?"

"I wondered if you were going to ask me about the "Hell" I told you about yesterday." Sophia smirked, waiting for the reaction yet to come.

"…" Elaine clenched her fists, replying with a despising look. "…So…that's what you meant…I guessed you had your role in this…"

"A role?" Sophia asked, with a kind of surprised tone to this. "…A role in this? Why would I have one in that slaughter? I love witnessing to slaughters, but I never slaughtered people in this way…except for my specimens." She added with a creepy tone.

"Well…it wouldn't surprise me from you…From such a sinned woman who likes playing with corpses of others…" Elaine crossed her arms. "…and who likes playing to make hell out of others…"

Sophia knew that if she had her weapon along with her, she would attack her without any problem. However, she kept smiling, without caring about it. Then she turned back to her, asking with a nonchalant tone.

"By the way, Elaine…did you guess about the sentence which was written on the door?"

"…" Elaine just gave her a glare to her as if she didn't understand. "…What about it?"

"_Hölle, wenn Sie Balor nicht zurückgeben… » __Sophia calmly repeated with her words the sentence. "…Do you know what it means?"_

_Elaine goggled. She didn't really care about what it meant earlier…but when she heard it again…She suddenly realized in which language that's written._

_"…Don't tell me…" Elaine shivered, feeling some fear inside her being. "...That's…that's impossible…"_

_"Yes…Once you know in which language this sentence is from…" Sophia smirked, liking her reaction. "…you know a bit about the culprit."_

"…" Elaine had troubles to say it even if she knew it…She clenched her teeth, not wanting to look up at her. "…What do you mean…? Do you mean…that's Thule you mean…? That's what you mean…" She stammered.

When she said the word "Thule" again…she had the feeling that a nightmare was about to catch her up again…

"Ding! We have a winner!" Sophia nodded in agreement.

"…" Elaine frowned, not caring about her congratulations. "…How they could…?"

"Did you really think that everything about Thule would be finished in such an easy way?" Sophia asked her with a softer tone. "Index is powerful but…as everyone was distracted with their little cults of religion there…I feel that wasn't difficult for him to penetrate in."

"Him?" Elaine cried out, feeling some anger invading her over her fear. "…But who are you talking about again? Who did it? You know about him, didn't you?"

"…" Sophia just shrugged, without answering.

"No, let me guess! That's AENUS, right? That's FU, right?" Elaine kept saying, feeling she needed to punch something…or rather someone who was in front of her. "TELL ME, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Sophia just played with her own ponytail, mocking her. "..If I told you…that this sentence meant _"Hell if you don't bring Balor back"…_What do you think about? …Think …"

Elaine didn't understand. Balor's name…It recalled her something but…she tried to recall about the Thule's section they read about in the book "_The Other side of Holy Office of Index"_…She recalled that Balor's name appeared in…

Then…suddenly, she realized.

"…No…That's not…"

She recalled about this part perfectly now…Then, seeing Sophia's face when she told about it…she knew that she was right.

"…No…You don't tell me that…the person who came there…The person who came to slaughter everybody…that's Golvas you mean?"

That member was from far the most mysterious from all…and the one who looked like the most ominous to them…She recalled about the part where he smashed some dummies to release his anger…That part really showed how much he was a lot more dangerous than he already looked.

"…"

And this time… it looked like the dummies…were the apostles of Index that he had slaughtered now.

"Golvas…" she repeated, voiceless.

"That's from far the worst opponent that you could get…" Sophia added. "…after all, I don't think that taking Balor from him and bringing it there was a very good idea…"

This sentence was like a bomb to Elaine. What did she just say about?

"What? What did you…?"

"Yes…you perfectly understood me." Sophia nodded. "…If you didn't bring Balor there…nothing of this would have happened. And I guessed none of your comrades would have been hurt…"

"We…We didn't bring anything…" However she cut her sentence in. Another thought spared Elaine's mind…

The box…

"Do you mean…that the thing that we brought…that Fu gave us…was Balor you mean?" Elaine goggled, realizing the great mistake that they just did by bringing it back to Index…

"_Hell if you don't bring Balor back"…_

"_Hell if you don't bring Balor back"…_

Actually…That's what Sophia had said about.

Sophia had said about that Hell which could come sooner or later.

"You mean…" Elaine asked her, toneless. "…if we didn't come back…everything of this could have been spared?"

Sophia knew how much she looked ill at ease…and hurt as well. She could expect such a reaction from a human after all…but as a Witch, she thought that she couldn't understand human feelings from them actually.

Then she just nodded. "…You can only blame yourselves for what just happened. Fortunately as I just said earlier…it could have been worst for you. That's the reason why I told you that you should stay at home once it would be finished…You can guess that if Balor is taken away, Golvas would be never so far behind…"

"…Sophia…" Elaine tried to ask, taking her head into her hand. "…Tell me…will Golvas…will Golvas come back there? …Will Thule come back there?"

"…" Sophia seemed to be unsure and this time, Elaine guessed that she didn't make fun of her. Actually, she looked partially serious about her question. Then, at last she just said.

"…I could tell you what happened…but actually I don't know if he will or not. With Golvas…everything is unsure."

To these words, Sophia felt a kind of awkward feeling inside and…to be honest, she didn't expect to see Golvas again…and not in this kind of state.

How much time changed things…

Without saying anything else, she checked at the hour and thought the best way would be coming back to Index's department of researches now... and just checking a look on her personal servants' work. After all that's still her work…and it could allow her to know what Golvas's sick powers did to them. Now that she had fun enough, that murder scene sounded a bit wrong to her. Before leaving, she just gave a little look to Elaine, filled with mock and…kind of sympathy if she could say. However, Elaine didn't care and stayed alone, in front of the main door where everything of that happened.

…So…that's all of their faults?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter29**

_14 hours earlier_

Aenus penetrated into the village where Kanae sent him. With his guns, he loaded them with an unsure gesture…as if something terrified him about what he's about to discover there. And when he came closer, he understood that he was right to be definitely scared there. Around him, the village of Romulus looked like more to a ghost town…if he avoided the corpses which were lying down next to him. Aenus frowned…He grabbed his gun tighter, as if they were the only thing which reassured him. He moved on, realizing that Golvas didn't hold back himself…The entire village was destroyed…and people who lived around (the few who were still alive) were escaping in screaming of terror and pain, trying to search for their loved ones. Aenus felt a little heartache inside him…That's his entire fault after all…All of this…was his fault after all. He played with fire and now…Golvas lost the few of sanity left in him by stealing the only treasure that made him slightly sane…And he wouldn't be surprised if Kanae knew about it and if she sent him there willingly, giving some appropriate punishment to him.

….Why did he do this?

Why did he listen to Fu anyway?

"…"

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise behind him. He turned around, and then realized what it was…The house which was just there earlier…just crumbled into a horrible crash. He squared then rushed over there, thinking that Golvas wasn't very far…Dodging the parts of the house which just fell over him, he managed to find his own way amongst rubbles of the house then came closer to the part where a light shined him up. However, when he made another step, he realized that what he expected wasn't definitely better.

"Golvas…"

His colleague was standing up in front of him. However, he didn't look up at him…He was turning around the place (which was the previous garden of the house) like if he searched for something, so he didn't pay much attention to Aenus. This latter tried to calm him down, by talking to him softly.

"Golvas…I think…please stop!"

However, Golvas didn't listen to him. He was still looking around, searching for this something. Aenus didn't dare to come close, so he just held his guns tighter to him.

"Where is he…?"

"Golvas?" Aenus tried to talk but Golvas's voice raised up, louder.

"MY MASTER! THEY TOOK HIM FROM ME! THEY TOOK HIM AWAY!"

Then Golvas gave a violent kick into a tree which was near him. If he could, he could deracinate it in one sight. However, instead he kept searching around.

"Golvas…Please stop! You…You know what you are doing…?"

"SHUT UP YOU MORON! YOU DUMBASS!" Golvas turned around toward him, then Aenus realized that behind the hole of his mask which allowed his eyes to see, his eyes began orange…with some red areas in. And Aenus realized that the madness already invaded his mind entirely…not being able to listen to him or even thinking about what he was just doing…

"What…Golvas…?" Aenus tried to say.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! THEY TOOK MY MASTER! They took my master again! THEY…"

Suddenly, while he was screaming out of rage without even trying to contain himself, Aenus realized at this instant that they weren't only two in this garden…One of villagers who was living in this house was hidden behind the tree that Golvas just kicked earlier…And when Aenus came closer to this villager…He missed to drop his guns…

That's actually a little girl…apparently her parents lived there in this house…If they were still alive…

She looked very scared by the scene which was happening around her. And Aenus could do nothing but understanding her feelings…even if he lost any shred of his humanity now. He could maybe understand her fear…

She looked so young…And if Golvas already killed her parents…

Watching her scared face, as tears which were running down on her face…Aenus felt something rather strange. Actually, he didn't want to harm her. (as if he ever wanted…) Instead, he felt a certain feeling…He wanted to drop his guns down then kneeling down in front of her…Then, watching her look toward him, he wanted to take her into his arms and hugging her tightly, as if he wanted to reassure her from all this horrible and awful scene which was happening.

As if he was behaving like a normal man…A human man…

However, he couldn't…

As instead, Golvas already noticed her presence.

"...!"

"No! GOLVAS! NOO!" Aenus cried out when he saw him lunging at her.

Crying out of fear, the little girl tried to escape but instead, she fell on the ground. Seeing this, Aenus kept screaming out.

"That's an innocent girl! That's a child! Won't you kill her, Golvas? Didn't you fall as much?" He begged him out of fear, but it seemed that Golvas didn't listen to him anymore.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He heard him roaring.

Then…before Aenus could react to the slightest…the little child who was just standing up in front of him…was decapitated and fell on the ground next to him.

Struck with terror to that show, Aenus felt himself moving back…If Golvas kept acting like this…the garden would disappear very soon…including himself too.

However…watching the girl that he just met earlier…Aenus felt a deep and painful heartache inside his being. He then realized that without his presence, she could have had a chance to escape from Golvas…No that's not even it…If he did something to help her…If he used his gun and had shot in Golvas…he could have taken his anger on him and not on her…

"…"

And instead…he did nothing. He just stayed there, unmoving. And let her dying…

Again.

How much this scene was so familiar to him…and he could know it very well…

He knew it perfectly well, remembering the face of a certain child that he knew and loved until his deepest being.

"Golvas…she…she did nothing…" He stammered.

Yet, Golvas avoided his words. Too much were in his mind…He needed to release it out…he needed to release out all of his rage, anger and pain as well…

So he just cut down the tree like he did for the girl…

"Golvas…she did nothing! SHE DID NOTHING!" Aenus kept stammering, feeling some tears running down on his face… "...She was just a child! She was just a child!"

This time, Golvas turned around him. And Aenus realized that his eyes became redder than before…in a dark red that made him shiver.

"I thought…having told you to SHUT UP, RIIIIIGHT?"

Then before Aenus could reply another word…Golvas didn't leave him some time…Aenus tried to shot him as he still could but instead, Golvas only lunged at him then without even using his magic power, knocked him out with one only punch in the head with one only hand…

"…Golvas…" Aenus felt himself dizzy then, before he could reach the ground while he was falling, he could catch sight of Golvas who was turning back and left the garden.

"I think…he looked like this, yes."

Samson studied the drawing that Scholastica just made. Despite his heavy bandage which covered the half of his head, he could still discern the little shape that the little one had drawn. Sebastianus, who was sitting down on a chair, glanced at Benedictus from the corner of his eye. This latter was between the awareness and unconsciousness, trying to struggle to avoid the pain caused by the injury. And even comics, books, or even candies that Scholastica brought back to make him better, it still didn't comfort him, and hardly paid attention to what happened around him.

"It hurt…" He kept repeating since he had entered in this hospital. "…Why can't I have a sedative or something?"

"You've already got three…" Sebastianus muttered; a bit irritated to answer the same question another time. "That's enough now."

"Maybe…" Benedictus began, clenching his fists out of pain. "…But that shit doesn't have any effect on me! Why the hell can't they give me something that works at least?"

Sebastianus let out a deep sigh, thinking that he would lose it soon if he didn't stop complaining. However, Samson glanced at him, meaning to let it slide. He stood up from the chair then headed for Scholastica, observing the drawing that she was making.

"…What is she drawing?" Sebastianus asked to Samson.

"She is trying to draw again the scene that she witnessed." Samson answered, a bit upset for making her doing such a thing.

Scholastica shivered to this sentence, but kept drawing as she could. Seeing this, Misao sighed.

"…She shouldn't do this. That's already too hard for her to have witnessed to this so…why are you making her do this?"

Benedictus frowned, showing in his way that he was agreeing with her. However, Samson responded, not hiding his sad look about this.

"But Georgius-sama told us to assemble every piece which could help Index to clear up about what happened there." Samson let out a deep sigh. "…Sometimes, I'm wondering why Georgius-sama obeys to them."

Misao nodded, agreeing with the fact that Georgius-sama blindly obeyed them without any resistance. She gave a little compassionate smile to Scholastica, encouraging her to continue if she could.

"With any luck, we could maybe find the culprit quicker in this way."

This sentence made Sebastianus shivering. He exchanged an awkward look with Elaine who was sitting down next to him. The two of them exactly knew what the thing which did it is…If they believed Sophia's words…But it looked like she didn't lie to them this time. She seemed serious actually…As a bit worried too. And for the very first time, Elaine wanted her to lie about this fact…or least for once.

However, at the instant where Scholastica ended up drawing, they heard a knock at the door. They turned around and realized that's Georgius who just came back. While he was heading for them, Elaine realized that he looked a lot more worried than earlier.

"So… What about the news?" Misao cautiously asked him.

"…" As Georgius stayed silent, they knew that they could only expect the worst. "…They aren't good…3/4 of people who were at the mass are dead…The rest is only injured, more or less critically."

Everyone stayed silent to this news. Even Benedictus stopped complaining and listened to him attentively. After all, they could only expect this…after the slaughter they just witnessed. That assessment would be everything but good.

"However…" Georgius talked again. "There are still others things that we must clarify about what happened…The only thing which is sure is that the one who did this wasn't so far an usual dark magus like we could see…"

"No kidding…" Benedictus muttered, feeling the pain inside again.

"But." Georgius then turned around toward Sebastianus and Elaine, a strict look appearing on his face. "…I may be wrong about this, and it could be only a coincidence. But I persist to believe that your return would be linked to that event."

"…Linked?" Elaine repeated, without looking up at him.

"Yes." Georgius nodded. "…After all, you came back only yesterday. The slaughter happened this morning…My hypothesis could be wrong but I wouldn't be surprised if you were involved in this."

"…" To this sentence, Elaine and Sebastianus exchanged another awkward look, as if they already knew what he was waiting for…and what their answer to this was…

"So. Elaine, Sebastianus…I would like you to tell me a bit what happened during your mission…and how they came back in Index." Georgius asked them again. "…It would be useful I think."

As Elaine had difficulties to answer back to his leader, Sebastianus talked instead and began to tell him everything which happened during their mission…How they met Thule, how they met each members in as the outsider Fu Manchu, who was supposed to not having activities in that faction anymore. Furthermore, he also told about the fact that Elaine lost her own sword, as he lost his magical powers too. He also told about the "contract" part they had with Fu…How he allowed them to go in exchange of bringing a certain box back to Index…that Sophia took, saying that's Index's responsibility and not theirs own.

Georgius listened to him with attention during all his story…However, more he went on, more Georgius's look became darker and bitter.

So…he could expect what his reaction would be.

"So…according to Sophia…it could be Thule who attacked?" He finally responded, not hiding his concern anymore.

"…" Elaine shyly nodded as for response.

A silence fell on the group which also listened to the story attentively. And she could feel all of the awkwardness as all the anxiety from her comrades. And to be honest, she understood them…

"…I see." Georgius only said.

Actually, there was no anger in his look. He was just anxious actually…as a bit disappointed too. And Sebastianus saw it very well. So, feeling the need to clarify their actions, he answered.

"…We thought that we didn't have any other choice…Georgius-sama. We thought that's the best way to accomplish this mission…"

"The best way?" Benedictus who was listening to them too, tried to sit up on his bed despite the pain which invaded him. "Do you call it "the best way"? Are you kidding?"

"Bene." Samson glared at him, giving him a warning for what he was about to say. However, Benedictus avoided him then kept on.

"The only thing that you two did was following your jailor's orders and doing what they wanted! Do you call this "the best way"? That's really a great idea! Look where it leaded now!"

Sebastianus looked down. He wanted to reply to Benedictus but actually, he didn't know how to respond. Instead, that's Elaine who responded.

"And what could we do otherwise? Huh? What could we do otherwise? We already aren't proud of this so useless to rub in it!"

Benedictus stayed silent to this. He looked like if he came back to his senses to Elaine's words. However, one second passed before he muttered as for response.

"Anyway, no matter what you do, you do this all wrong…If I had been the one who had been sent in mission…I would have never listened up to my own jailors. I would have killed them in once with my power. In that way, everyone there in Index wouldn't have been killed like that and would have been spared! "

Elaine expected a response like this actually. She ended up by standing up from the bed then headed for him, a rage burning into her eyes.

"You couldn't…No. You could never imagine the pain where Seba and I came through during that entire mission. Do you really think that if we had stayed for so long, with Thule members who kept a watch for us absolutely every time, that's for fun? That wasn't! If we could have killed them, we would have killed them without any other second! What could we have done otherwise? You don't have to blame us for having done what we could do to save our own lives! Nobody could have done better!"

She didn't seem to talk to only Benedictus…She actually talked to everyone actually, to stand up for their defenses…in the case where they would be blamed for having made the "bad" decision there…no matter if that's the Punishment squad or the Council of Index…

Samson looked like if he understood her words, then nodded in agreement with her.

"That's true, Bene. Nobody could have done better or not. Personally, I think that Sebastianus and Elaine fulfilled their missions very well. If I had been sent instead of them, I also would have made the choice to save my life too. "

"…" It made Elaine sitting down again on the bed, as if his words calmed her down. However, Benedictus stayed upset, probably because he thought he was never wrong no matter what. Nevertheless, Samson's warning glare invited him to not keeping on.

"If I understood well…Fu is an outsider of Thule." Misao closed his eyes, pensive. "Maybe that he didn't have the same intentions than his old colleagues had…"

"That's sure!" Benedictus growled. "That's a lot, a lot better indeed! Fu is a mafia boss. These people are the very first ones to make the most ominous contracts, and betraying people when they have the chance to do." He coughed. "And furthermore…who said that wasn't another trick from Thule? Maybe at the second where you accepted, they had followed you then in this way, they could have entered in Index in one way or another…In this way, they could have had the chance to slaughter everyone."

Georgius thought about his hypothesis. That wasn't a bad idea, but something was a bit wrong about it. To avoid any other argument, he cleared up.

"I'm not sure if that's something that Thule could do. They aren't the kind of killing everyone like that. Actually, they are more the kind to make cunning plans for taking Index down…with or without violence."

"That's true." Samson nodded. "…I think these monsters wouldn't ruin all plans they made like this. They are monsters…though smart ones."

"By the way" He talked to Sebastianus. "…Did you check what that box that you brought back contained inside?"

Sebastianus still looked down. As he didn't answer, Elaine responded.

"I'm not sure…Sophia talked about something…Something called Balor. Apparently it belonged to one of Thule members, Golvas… but I'm not sure" She said, recalling about what the book "_The Other side of Holy office of Index" _clearly said.

"…So." Georgius responded, turning back toward her. "That's actually this member Golvas who came there? Yet, Index's reports said that they never managed to stop him even if he's on top priority threats… Why would he come there now to slaughter everyone? "

"…I can't be sure." Elaine looked away from her leader. "But if that's truly Balor that we brought…"

"According to Index's results, it seems that only one person acted in this slaughter…I don't know if Thule acted together or not, and I wouldn't be surprised if Sophia messed up with you by telling this about him. "He muttered. "But…If that's true, Index would be interested by what kind of individual Golvas is…Maybe did you collect things about him?" Her leader asked.

"…No." She shook her head.

Georgius sighed, as this information could have been useful for them. However, even if Sophia was a Witch, she was the closest to Johanna. And if it didn't involve them personally…it involved Index itself.

"Anyway…If that's definitely Thule…Index adjourned every activities and others missions. They fear another attack so…They reinforced the security around Index."

"What did they do?" Misao asked.

"They required a curfew." He responded. "Every apostle is ordered to stay at home after a certain hour. They also advised us to never going outside alone, or staying up in group…I think that's the best way to do in these times…as long it wouldn't be controlled."

Scholastica seemed scared by these words, but Elaine put her arm around her, reassuring the little girl. "Don't worry about it. It would be alright…We will do everything to protect you." She comforted her softly, even if she didn't mean these words really.

"I see. It looks like I made a mistake." Georgius talked to himself, with a disappointed tone.

"Georgius-sama?" Sebastianus tried to explain himself but Georgius cut in.

"No…I think I definitely made a mistake by sending you there. In this mission…It didn't involve any other common people or factions that Index views as "sinned"… It involved Thule…One of darkest factions in the world as the Index's top priority threat in this world…"

Avoiding Sebastianus's ashamed look, he kept on. "…I was wrong to send you in investigation…that's too dangerous for you two…"

"…I'm sorry for having disappointed you in this mission…" Sebastianus said, as he meant these words. Georgius shook his head then sighed.

"That's alright…You weren't up for it."

The curfew was pointed for 7:30 pm. However, even at 7:00 pm, there was already nobody who walked around Index's corridors anymore. Sebastianus also noticed that Misao, Georgius and Scholastica were already gone. Benedictus and Samson were required to stay in hospital for the night at least, as there injuries were still painful. As her brother stayed there, Scholastica spent the night at Misao's place, even if he could guess that this idea was rather enjoyable for her despite all events which were happened to her.

"…Won't you come back home too, Seba?"

He turned around toward Samson, who wasn't sleeping like Benedictus did in the next bed. He smiled friendly to him, but Sebastianus only shook his head.

"No. I'm waiting for Elaine. She said that she had something to do so…That's safer if we came back together."

Samson nodded, thinking he was right about it. He turned in his bed, but actually, he had troubles to find any sleep. He smiled, as if he wanted to ease the situation.

"Tehehe…It wouldn't be for tonight that I could sleep...that bandage at the head is rather heavy to carry."

Sebastianus didn't smile like he did. Instead, he just asked.

"Do you want a sedative?"

"Oh no…" Samson smiled again. "Furthermore, I can snore during the night so…I don't want to awake Benedictus either."

"Hm…I see." Sebastianus just sat down on the chair next to his bed, and then quietly stared at this latter. It looked like that the words that Georgius told him earlier still invaded his mind, and Samson could see it perfectly.

"…You know Georgius." Samson shrugged, making Sebastianus turning around toward him. "…Benedictus is still a child but sometimes, Georgius-sama is as clumsy as children when he's concerned…I'm sure that he didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's okay." Sebastianus closed his eyes, pensive. "…I'm not hurt. He's right after all. I wasn't up for it."

Samson sighed, blaming his leader a bit for this. When something overwhelmed Sebastianus, it would stay in his mind for a long time. However, while he was sitting up on his bed for talking to him, Sebastianus told him.

"…By the way…Samson." He began, ill at ease. "I wanted to thank you for earlier."

To this sentence, Samson looked up at him, surprised.

"Thanking me?" Actually, he didn't expect these words…Especially not these words from Sebastianus. "Why?"

"That's just…" Sebastianus sighed. "I'm glad that one person, at least, told that we fulfilled the mission. I'm glad you didn't share the point of view of others."

"Oh." Samson understood what he meant by this. So, he just kindly smiled to him. "You're welcome. But you don't have to thank me. Actually, I wouldn't have done better if I had been sent instead."

"Yes…but still…Thanks you." Sebastianus didn't care about his modesty. He meant these words, and he needed to tell them.

Samson sighed, but kept smiling to him. He knew that his comrade wasn't really talkative about these things. While Sebastianus gave a glance at the door, wondering how Elaine would come back, Samson kept on.

"And you know…I think that's normal that you two reacted like it…After all, you had other business to think about, beside the mission."

It surprised Sebastianus that turned around. "Other business? What do you mean by this? I only thought to the mission."

"Tehehe! Don't play with me." Samson paused. "Georgius-sama told me about the good news."

"…Good news?" Sebastianus tried to understand what he meant by this…However, he didn't have to think any longer as Samson cut in.

"Tehehe…So. What is it? That's a boy or girl?"

Then, he understood…So, Georgius-sama told him that Elaine was pregnant. No wonder why, as these two were close and shared everything with each other. However, this topic still made him upset.

"I don't know. To be honest, I even didn't think about it"

Samson felt that he wasn't thrilled with this topic, but he tried to keep joking. "But…I'm sure that you want a son, don't you?"

"…No." Sebastianus only responded. After all, it didn't matter to him actually. "I don't want a son."

"Oh." Samson looked a bit surprised by this response. "I didn't expect this. Do you want a daughter?"

"No. I don't want a son or daughter…I don't want any children." Sebastianus answered back, without looking up at him.

That sudden response stunned Samson. Then, he stopped joking. And his smile turned into a frown, more serious look. "…Really?"

"Yes. I didn't tell Elaine about this but…that's the truth. I don't want any children…And I will never." Sebastianus crossed his arms, not wanting to face Samson's look about this revelation. Actually, it half-surprised him. He could guess that Sebastianus wouldn't be ready for this now (as they still were rather young after all). But…still. He didn't expect such a cold answer like this.

"I think it may be normal firstly, thinking like that…" Samson tried to reassure him. "That's all new so…I can understand that you aren't ready for this."

"No." Sebastianus shook his head. "No, that's not like I'm unsure or something…That's just this… I don't want any children in my life…I like being with Elaine and I care for her very much. I don't deny this. But…that's not the same if she is pregnant now…"

Samson stayed quiet to this sentence. Actually, Sebastianus didn't ever show all his thoughts about his relationship, like Elaine did. He thought that he loved her too but…apparently; it didn't seem to be the same.

"You know…you may not love Elaine in the same way that she does…But I guess you can love your child at least." Samson tried to say, thinking that he could still get this possibility. However, it looked like Sebastianus wasn't convinced by this.

"…No." Sebastianus just answered, coldly to Samson's response. "I may be cruel by saying this but…I even don't love my child, no matter what it is."

Samson frowned. He didn't know if Sebastianus was sad, upset by saying these words. He still kept an emotionless face, not wanting to show his true feelings about it. As Samson stayed silent, he went on.

"Yes…I'm horrible by saying this but…That's the truth. I don't love my child. When I touched Elaine's belly the first time, I felt nothing. I thought it would pass but it didn't. I feel no love or something about my child. Even not any affection for this…Nothing."

"…" Samson was unsure of what to say now. It wasn't his business but he could guess that Elaine would be heartbroken if she heard this. "You know…It doesn't mean anything. Can you really say that you don't love your child while you even didn't meet it yet?"

"…" As Sebastianus stayed silent, Samson asked him.

"…What are you planning about it?"

"I don't know." That's the truth as he didn't even know about the decision to take. "…I thought first to leave it to Elaine, and let her raising this child by herself but actually…I couldn't. I couldn't do this to her while she looks like happy to have this kid. Furthermore, I would be a monster if I did that. But…" He paused, and Samson could feel a hint of incertitude in his yes now. "…I don't know. I feel trapped…That's not this kind of life that I want actually…Furthermore, this child deserves someone to love it beside Elaine. And I'm not this person."

"…You don't know anything about it yet." Samson shrugged, smiling in comfort. "You know…maybe you will enjoy this life. Maybe you will love your child when it would be born. You can't predict the future about this."

Sebastianus nodded, thinking he may be right about this point. "Probably…Maybe I will. But…if I love this child like I love Elaine…I can't really predict what kind of father I would be…"

To this point, Samson didn't seem to be worried about it. "Tehehe. You will learn on the job. That's a bit too soon to guess about it." He paused, taking his serious face again. "But…before making another snap decision…Even if you decide to leave away…you just should see the face of your child at least once…In this way, you wouldn't have any regret…even if your view don't change."

"…" Sebastianus stayed quiet, as if he wasn't convinced about it. After a long pause, he just nodded, thinking it would be probably for the best, seeing this child at least once maybe. However, he couldn't promise anything…If he would change his view about it or not…

However, before he could respond to this, someone knocked at the door, before opening it up. They turned around to see Elaine, who was standing up on the doorstep.

"That's done. We can go now." Elaine smiled to Sebastianus. "Sorry if I had been long."

"That's okay…Let's go in this case." He stood up from his chair before heading for the door where she waited for him. "See you tomorrow, Samson." He just said, not wanting to face his look anymore.

Samson sadly smiled, thinking that it wouldn't change anything, even if he tried to talk sense into him. "See you tomorrow, you two"

After all, that wasn't his business…He should maybe let them dealing with their own problems…He just hoped that it wouldn't end bad however…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter30**

Even if the clock pointed 7:20 pm, the room was already plunged into darkness, only illuminated by the faint light of the twilight which came through the window. In the room, there was only the silence. The only noise that could be heard was the radio. Sophia was listening to it while she finished filling in some papers. She was aware of the curfew imposed by Index, but actually she didn't care. She knew why there was this curfew and it didn't fear her. Furthermore, she was the scientist of Index. If she had some work, she was forced to finish it. She wasn't an apostle or someone else after all.

However, while she was writing, her thoughts were cut in by voices which came from the radio.

"_Then…In Romulus Village, more than ¾ of the village had been destructed by a great slaughter, which caused the death of more than 100 villagers there, as around 400 greatly injured villagers…"_

Sophia stopped writing. She turned up the sound of the radio, in order to hear more distinctly.

"_There are more than 100 people who died. According to the villagers left, only person was responsible of that slaughter. There was one person but the person had the strength of a demon. The villagers even thought that the Hell itself came there. All victims found had been decapitated or dismembered by a sharp tool."_

Sophia sighed, before turning the radio off. People weren't forced to take her own phrases to summarize what just happened. Nevertheless, in this way she was able to know that the responsible wasn't very far. Golvas came in Index once, and even Index's barriers wouldn't stop him if it came to Balor itself. She crossed her arms, her mind gradually was filling with some memories that she didn't have in her head for so long. Her memories of that dear time…Her memories of her time in that organization Thule…

No matter if she was in Index or Thule, it stayed the same to her. Each of these two organizations had their own way of thinking, and thought they were the right path (even if Thule couldn't outrank Index, that's sure.) However, each had their different own darkness as their different own interesting people…That's the reason why she left Thule…she wanted to discover how Index looked like…and if they were as pure as they said.

Golvas was one of these interesting specimens in Thule…People said the contrary, but he was maybe one of the most interesting that she ever saw. Probably because she was one of few people who could approach him without that Golvas could be tempted to tear her apart. She was the mad scientist in Thule. So she must be smart to him, despite being weaker than he was. That's maybe the reason why he accepted talking to her, as why she could approach him without any difficulties (the only other person was Kanae, who wasn't scared at all. She was still more powerful than he was). However, Golvas and she had a kind of special connection together. As being the scientist in Thule, she was showed as the doctor who could heal when it needed, a thing which bothered her to be honest. And when Golvas needed it, she was there for him. They worked in this way. However, it didn't mean that they felt any affection or something for each other. Thule was incapable of affection. Its members even didn't care for each other, and was just manipulated by the most powerful ones in. And members were killed if they outlived their usefulness. Sophia smirked. Sebastianus and Elaine were right to leave…If they didn't, they would have been killed without any other mercy. Not by Kanae (who needed the most of members) or Aenus (as if this dumb could). However…Golvas even was unable of any kind of warmth or love for others people, except Balor. Sophia even noticed that he had some traits of a sociopath individual…He couldn't feel anything, even if he killed his own parents…even if he never had ones. After all, nobody could have taught him the worth of life as people said. Sophia sighed. With what Golvas came through in his life before joining up Thule, she could guess that was understandable. She was surprised that he came to talk about his past…especially with her. That's kind of unexpected of him. Golvas never wanted to talk about his past life with the others members. She was just his doctor so…it took her by surprise. But he only had said that he didn't have any particular reason…it invaded his mind, and he needed talking about it no matter who the person was…That's his own words.

Golvas already lived in Wewelsburg village, even before Thule HQ was created there. The Wewelsburg village had been built around 1500, and it didn't have the same aspect that the village currently had. It was filled with a very small yet very Christian population. However, as being an enclosed village, these people had a warped vision of the religion…They believed in the "true" religion, as the "false" religion, which was showed as the heresy. They had the same point of view as Index had…but in a lesser extent. Heresy was left to Index's judgment, but the "false" people were only rejected by the society, and were living apart, away from these villagers.

Golvas was one of these people. But to be honest, he already chose this by himself, even before being rejected. He never had any family, as his parents died very soon so he had been taken in charge by others yet unloving people. So, he was forced to handle everything by himself. But even in this way, he was able to see that these people in this village were twisted, and what they did was only out of hypocrisy. His dark and cynical attitude made him very well-known in the neighborhood. Indeed, people was aware of his poor view of the religion, so he preferred staying apart of them. He chose this by himself, so he didn't care of being a social outcast. He had chosen this. As long as people didn't interfere in his way, he didn't care of being viewed like that.

However, something made him kind of different from others usual social outcasts. His dark hermit attitude was one thing, but his appearance was another thing. All of his human appearance was hidden. Indeed, he always wore a long and black robe everything that he was going outside, as well as a white mask which hid his face from others. Nobody knew why he did this, as he never revealed once his true appearance every time that he was interacting with someone. Golvas even himself never showed his true reason about this, but people thought that his appearance meant a lot about his nature…they began to doubt that Golvas could be not really human. Then, a lot of rumors about him appeared, a lot of them showing that Golvas may be a shaman, or even another kind of wizard. That's the reason why Golvas got the pejorative nickname of "Wewelsburg Wizard" from the others villagers. More than a social outcast, he was showed as a dangerous dark wizard. Then children were forbidden to come playing around his house, or even coming close to him.

Golvas never expressed what he actually thought of this nickname…Sophia thought that he didn't care. If it affected him somehow, he didn't show it.

However, one day…everything changed for him.

Royal Roman Empire assembled many powerful magus who came from every corners of the world. They weren't only magus…they also were teachers, who took some people having magic abilities in their charge. As their apprentices, they were charged to teach them how controlling and using their magic. And one of them was interested by "the Wewelsburg Wizard" case.

He came in this village one day, and someone in the village showed him where the Wewelsburg Wizard's place was. This magus…was named Werckmeister, if she recalled well. Sophia smiled when Golvas said his name for the first time... How ironic the fate was. More she thought of this, more she wondered if Johanna did something about this. But Werckmeister truly met Golvas. And when he met him, Golvas had been surprised that someone came at his place, while he was supposed to be a social outcast there…But apparently it looked like Werckmeister was unaware of this.

When Werckmeister arrived, he explained to Golvas that he had been interested by the "Wewelsburg Wizard" case.

"_So that's the reason why you came there?" Golvas answered back, taking a cold tone. "You came there to mock me like others villagers? If that's the case, you can leave already."_

But that wasn't Werckmeister's intentions. Actually, he had been curious as he was a wizard, then he wondered a bit until where his magic abilities could go.

"_I'm not a wizard. I'm called the "Wewelsburg Wizard" because people find that funny. I'm not a wizard at all and I don't have any magic abilities. I can't look like, but I'm a normal person. You are losing your time there."_

However, Werckmeister thought otherwise. When he had entered in this place, as a Royal Magus, he had felt that Golvas wasn't as human as he said so. He had felt sensationthat no human could have. A true…magic sensation. And Golvas couldn't deny this fact. Or maybe he didn't, but he wasn't aware of this fact yet. He then told him that if he was interested in, as a Royal Magus he could teach him about this power inside the body. How using them…

It would have been a lie if Golvas said that he didn't have been tempted by this first…But he only told him to leave this place, as he was mad. And he did.

However Werckmeister didn't leave the village. When Golvas came outside the day after, he found him around, in the village. Then, that's how he learnt that Werckmeister took a little house for his stay there. He replied to Golvas that he wouldn't move for nothing in that world, as he had a very interesting person there who eventually could be his apprentice…he would be a bit upset if he came back in Roman Royal Empire like this.

"_What is your goal? Harassing me until I accept this offer of yours? You're a freak... A lot more than these others people"_

But that's truly his goal. Golvas understood everything. So, as there would be no other way for making this man leave, he unwillingly accepted.

Nobody could know if that's either a good or bad thing. But he accepted, and then afterward he began to train with this magus, becoming his master.

How fate was really ironic.

Werckmeister could be viewed as relax and somewhat dishonest first…But that was a pretty good master toward Golvas. He was strict toward his during his training, never letting him take a break even once. His strict attitude contrasted with Golvas's lazier and bored attitude…He was a difficult apprentice, not willing to teach some lessons from him. But despite all, they kept training together…and Golvas ended up by using to this training, despite how hard they were at times. And Golvas even wondered where it could lead, with this man as master…

But he obeyed to him.

Outside their trainings, their relationship was a bit complicated first. Werckmeister even wondered why he never took his mask off…he always saw him with his master, even when he finished training. Even when he studied…

"_Don't ask me" Golvas told him once. "I'm like this…If there was one way to be apart from all these hypocrites…I would take it."_

However, Werckmeister thought that it would be nice if he took it off…At least once. He would lie if he wasn't curious about the true appearance of his apprentice.

But Golvas never took his mask off.

Then, trainings kept on…During a few others months. Then the relationship between the master and the apprentice changed a bit…After much training together, it became more relaxed, warmer and friendly relationship. They actually developed a kind of sympathy for each other…despite their cold meeting earlier; the training became a bit more enjoyable than before…at least for Golvas, who thought that being with this man wasn't as bad as he thought first.

But…after these months, Werckmeister discovered.

Werckmeister was Golvas's master, but besides their training, he also was a researcher. He was knowledgeable about Zoroastrianism and well-versed in the magic of the Orient. Something which made him like one of the most gifted in Roman Royal Empire, amongst magus. When he wasn't training Golvas, he made some researches…sort of similar to what Sophia did.

One day, Werckmeister met another magus, who wandered around the village. He didn't know about his identity, but that magus knew him. Then he showed him something that he didn't expect to see alive…

He showed him a piece of fragment…A piece of green fragment, where Werckmeister could sense a very strong magic power there…A lot more powerful than he could see anywhere else. Then he understood that was one of Fragments part of the Emerald Tablet, broken in 12 Fragments by the queen Nitocris during the sixth dynasty of Ancient Egypt. If he believed into his researches…that's one of them. The magus explained that this fragment was the Balor. That's one of oldest as one of most powerful ones amongst fragments of this world.

The magus could guess that between researchers, they could exchange their own knowledge. So he gave this to Werckmeister. However, he didn't want anything in exchange. No matter if that's money, or other knowledge, the magus said that's useless. He didn't need it then left.

That'd during a storm. And after the training, Werckmeister invited Golvas to spend the night at his place. As he wanted to show something to him…Then Werckmeister leaded Golvas to his studying room, where Balor left into a little box that he opened…revealing the fragment to Golvas.

Then…at the second where Golvas saw Balor…he could guess that his entire life would change forever.

When he put his eyes down on this fragment…he realized how much it's beautiful.

How beautiful it was…_and how awful it was._

How powerful it looked like…_and how painful it looked like._

He felt so happy…_and so sad._

That's a good thing…_and a cursed thing._

However, at this instant, Werckmeister already cut his thoughts in…and Golvas felt a much…different sensation toward the Fragment…much different sensation toward the world…

And when he looked back up at his master…he realized that he felt a different sensation toward him too.

He didn't know if he already felt this before…but now he felt. He felt this toward everything.

How much it felt good for Golvas.

But at the second after, when he tried to stand up…He fainted then fell on the ground.

He didn't know what it was due…but he felt this…He wondered if the Fragment was due to this. But actually, he didn't really care…his mind was too painful for him.

Nevertheless…this sensation of before…felt so good.

How much he would have loved feeling this sensation another time, that's truly happiness.

But he never felt this once again. Then trainings kept on…during others months.

He couldn't explain since when it began…but more time spent, more he enjoyed trainings at his master's home.

Then…more he was training, more he loved his master's presence.

Werckmeister…He couldn't explain why but since this day, he felt more about him. Maybe he felt this before that he realized…but now it seemed to be clear.

Every time that he came at his place for training, he felt some happiness inside his heart. Every time that he stayed at his place for spending the night in or even taking a drink with him, he felt happy. He thought it wasn't due to the fragment Balor that he felt like this…but maybe the true power of Balor was making people realize their emotions about the world…

Like he felt emotions toward this world…he felt much emotion toward Werckmeister.

He guessed it before…He had guessed it when Werckmeister complimented him about his good work, or when they took a drink together. He had guessed it when he felt almost some jealousy when Werckmeister talked about his old married life…and he had guessed this when he almost strangled him to death with his own hands when Werckmeister wondered if he should come back to Royal Roman Empire to study along his colleagues about the fragment. He guessed everything. But never once, he confessed about it. As maybe it hurt him too…Maybe that's too painful in this mind…

But he felt this toward his master…and he could feel that he would be unable to be apart from him if something happened.

That's kind of ironic…when he told before that he wanted to be alone, apart from this society…He wanted to be with someone now…and not wanting away from him anymore…

That's something which was sinned but…he couldn't help but feeling this.

Balor opened his eyes about his true feelings.

But…that's a bad thing. When something happened, a few months later…

Werckmeister looked like a person around twenties in appearance. So nobody could expect that he had extended his life in the past…Magus people were able to extend their lives as they could…but Werckmeister extended his life to the extreme…The extreme was 180 years…and some months later, he would reach the end of his life.

Golvas should have expected it as his beloved master looked weaker as days spent, to the point that he was forced to stop trainings earlier than usual, then taking a rest afterward. Golvas should have expected this, seeing how he looked tired...and bitterer, more strict than usual. But he didn't care if Werckmeister released it on himself…after trainings; he stayed at his home, keeping company to him.

And one day…Werckmeister asked Golvas.

"_Golvas…"_

"_Yes, Werckmeister? What's wrong?" Golvas had asked._

"_You…Do you love me, don't you?"_

"_Of course…" Golvas said, with a kind tone. "…You're my master after all. I knew that I acted cold at times toward you…but you don't have to doubt about it. I still care for you despite my cold behavior."_

"…_Not in this way…Golvas…Do you love me…?"_

"…"

Golvas didn't want to respond first…He wondered why Werckmeister asked this. That's not like if he had guessed his feelings about him. Then if he answered back…he wouldn't know about his future reaction. At these times, this thing was poorly viewed. So he wanted to avoid the question…he wanted to ignore his master's look but actually…instead he answered back yes.

He didn't know why he answered. But he did.

However, instead of mocking him…Werckmeister had a different reaction. He only smiled, saying that he wore a mask…but he hid his feeling not very well.

Then…he said.

"_If you love me…please take this mask off."_

"_Werckmeister…"_

"_I just want to see your face…at least once."_

As Werckmeister made this kind of smile toward him…Golvas could do nothing but obeying. So he took his mask off.

Then he revealed his face…It only made Werckmeister smiling. That wasn't a mocking smile…that's a soft, kind smile actually.

"…_You don't have to be ashamed of yourself, Golvas…Your face is kind of beautiful…"_

"…_Thanks."_

Then Golvas could guess what would happen afterward.

Werckmeister then caught him by his shoulders, drawing him close to hug him tighter. Golvas was a bit caught off guards, but he still let him do…

"…_Werckmeister…"_

"_Sssh…"_

Then Werckmeister put his lips on his, kissing him in the process.

Even in his dreams, Golvas never expected this moment happening. Golvas never thought once that Werckmeister already had shared this kind of feeling toward him once. But when he felt these soft lips …It could be only the reality.

"_Thanks. I wanted to check it out, Golvas…I never thought once you would share the same feelings as I did…I'm glad you didn't reject me…"_

"…_I would never reject you."_

But Werckmeister didn't answer to this by words…he only kissed him by response, but a lot deeper than before. Then he had asked him if he wanted to sleep in his room…at least for this night.

Golvas had accepted…without knowing what would happen the day after.

When the light of the sunrise illuminated the room…Golvas understood that having his life extended had his own advantages but…could bring the worst too.

When he discovered that the hand of his beloved master that he held during his sleep became the hand of a skeleton…he understood this fact.

At this right moment where he discovered his dead master…something snapped out of Golvas.

To him, he never knew about the death…as if he never had someone who he mourned over…He never knew how much that's painful…losing someone…Now he knew…

And this reality…was the most painful to him.

The fact of the death, that's something that nobody could accept.

Then at the instant where he discovered this skeleton…the grief came to invade his heart and mind.

"_As I love you…I left everything to you."_

"_Werckmeister?" Golvas had been surprised to this. "…Why?"_

"_I know that I could trust you for this…Please do what I couldn't do myself before."_

He meant "following his researches"…Taking care of Balor was part of this.

"_And don't forget what I said…keep studying the magic…and try to have a happy life too."_

Apparently, that's his word that he wanted to say to Golvas .

Maybe that's what he wanted to mean from the beginning.

However, Golvas followed these words. Even if that's out of grief, he still followed them. He buried Werckmeister by himself then took Balor as others of his researches then tried to live as before…It meant living alone, avoided by everyone...without asking for anything.

That's what he thought first…before he met Werckmeister.

But he was resigned to it. He wondered if he could meet someone like he met Werckmeister…but deep down he knew that's impossible. He could never love someone as he loved him.

However…He would never live a happy life as he told him to do…

When we lived such in a village like Wewelsburg…

People became aware of Werckmeister's existence, as the fact that he came at the place of a social outcast. It surprised a lot of people…as the fact of their love too.

So…people became to rumor again.

These rumors about Golvas kept on…a lot worse than before…From the most insignificant to the most awful.

"_That's so awful…people with the same gender don't do such things like this."_

"_I already knew that Golvas was crooked but…it beyond my thoughts. Just awful…"_

"_Sleeping together…How disgusting"_

"_Golvas never slept with girls after all…It would have made him more normal."_

"_And Werckmeister died…it means everything. Maybe Golvas killed him? It wouldn't surprise"_

"_As he's a wizard, I heard that he made some dark magic…for this, he kidnapped some children and tortured them until they suffered then died…Then he used them for his spells."_

"_He's a pedophile too? It doesn't surprise me…"_

Golvas clenched the teeth but he never responded to this. People found him outrageous and despicable but they never punished him…That wasn't their role.

Until the day…where Index came, after having heard about these rumors.

And furthermore…these rumors about Balor as well…This lost Fragment of Emerald tablet…Index thought that Golvas kept it.

This Fragment was dangerous…

Moreover, all these rumors about Golvas…leaded to the conclusion that Golvas was a sinned, dangerous individual…And there was no way that he could be kept free like this.

Especially when he kept Balor…

But…who could have learnt the meaning of life to Golvas?

Index never understood this.

So, when they came this day…Sophia thought that they should never had dared to touch Balor…even not once.

And…it activated the berserk button of Golvas.

And without he could recall about his master's words about his powers…he slaughtered all these members in one and only strike, decapitating them all as they should be!

Golvas…had slaughtered them…and he could guess that he wouldn't stay alive for this.

But…he didn't care.

At this moment…at the second where the head flied away…he felt a kind of satisfaction…even pleasure when he committed that act.

He couldn't explain why but…that happiness…came back. That's the same sensation that he got when he saw Balor the first time.

It felt so good…and now, he realized that killing felt so good too…a lot more than he felt toward his master.

All this blood…made him happy.

And this time, he wouldn't let this sensation go…It became too precious to him.

So…he came outside…and these people who always despised him, always hated him…always viewed him like a social outcast…all of them were punished. Not by Index…but by Golvas…who slaughtered all people who stood up in his way.

He slaughtered them all…like he did for Index members.

Like he did to this cursed faction…

And he enjoyed this…

Every time that he killed someone…he enjoyed this.

And his master watched him.

His beloved Werckmeister watched him while he beheaded another person.

"_Tehehe…This one is for you, my beloved master! I'm sure you will enjoy this gift that I sent you! And this one again too, Werckmeister."_

Then he killed another one.

"_And this one is for you again!"_

And another one…

"_This one…IS FOR YOU AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE YOU, MASTER! PLEASE TAKE THIS LIKE A GIFT OF MY LOVE FOR YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Golvas even didn't think anymore…He even didn't realize what he was doing now…He just killed the entire village…until no more else was alive.

His master…Werckmeister was dead. But Golvas still thought that he was alive somehow…Madness made him believe that Balor was Werckmeister…Balor became his master that he lost.

So his love for his master…kept on.

Golvas…fell in the madness.

And even if people had it coming for Sophia…That's still very brutal, even to an evil witch like her.

So…Golvas easily killed these villagers…All these people who thought being "right"…nobody would be sure if that's true however.

And yet, Golvas didn't think of destroying the world…he never thought about it.

But if his master was threatened, Sophia knew that he would be able of the worst.

Then…Kanae found Golvas. Actually she already knew the "Wewelsburg Wizard" but she never met him as a person.

She had quietly observed him while he killed all these villagers…and was interested in Balor's ability. A fragment from Emerald Tablet would be more than perfect for her. So she convinced him to join up this faction, called Thule…The shadow of Index. Sophia knew that Kanae was a manipulator, strong enough to make Golvas joining up.

Or maybe that Golvas was already desperate enough to listen to her words…while he was stroking Balor, Kanae could guess that he wouldn't go if he didn't bring Balor along with him…but if he stayed there, Index would kill him and would take Balor too…so she could guess that Golvas had very few options about this.

So…he followed her…Even if that's more unwillingly than anything else…

And in Thule…his world was between parentheses. According to words he said to Sophia, he didn't know if he was happy or not…he was happy as long as Balor was with him.

If he kept his loved one, that's good…

And Sophia took time to realize it, without mocking him.

Thule…she mocked Thule too…but actually even if they weren't as good as Index was, Sophia knew that Thule was filled with people having an unhappy story…everyone there (except some members) had suffered from an important loss in their lives. Kanae and his clan…Aenus and his family…Golvas and his master…everyone reacted to the grief in their own ways.

Thule…How much you are insane…How fate is ironic in his way.

Sophia thought it.

Then she glanced through the window. At this hour, only some apostles were still wandering around Index's yard…but like Elaine and Sebastianus that she saw through the window, they probably were heading for their home before the curfew.

Then seeing these two…She thought that love was really a poison. It's slow, agreeable…and it would kill you.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter31**

"…You jerk!"

Kanae glared at Aenus, who was standing up in front of him. This latter was looking down, but he couldn't respond only this sentence to her.

"…I couldn't. He…Golvas…he was going to kill me. You know…"

"And you let him escape afterward!? You are strong, aren't you?" Kanae cried out, containing her rage. "You couldn't do something as simple as this?"

Aenus tried to clarify. "I know I am. But I'm just the weakest of the team…I couldn't hold him back…"

Kanae wanted to slap him but instead, she just turned around, ignoring his ashamed face. "Kanae, I'm…I'm really sorry to disappoint you…I'm sorry if I failed."

"..Just shut up, you dumb coward!" She just claimed fierce anger in her voice. "If I had known…I would have made the work myself and just letting you die like you deserved! Just imagine…if Golvas came to Index…"

Aenus, seeing Kanae's look, hesitated to respond to this. Actually, he was tempted to not saying about the last news that came to him but…as he disappointed Kanae already twice, he thought that the best to do would be saying the truth…even if Kanae could kill him right now.

"Kanae…I'm very sorry but…"

"But what?" Kanae spat out.

"It looks like…it looks like" Aenus responded by a trembling voice. "…It looks like Golvas already came to Index…"

"WHAT?" Kanae quickly turned back and lunged at him, like a tiger could do. "Golvas…WHAT HAS GOLVAS DONE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?"

Aenus looked away. "I can't know…but it looks like he destroyed Index's one of headquarters and killed many apostles there…then…he disappeared…"

"…Don't tell me…" Kanae clenched her fists. "…Don't tell me that Golvas actually did this!"

Aenus tried to reassure her (or more calming her down). "That's maybe not a bad thing…Index lost many apostles so…it is in a weak state now…"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU DUMBASS!" Kanae raised the hand up. "JUST DIE! IF GOLVAS ACTUALLY CAME TO INDEX, EVERY OF OUR PLANS ARE RUINED! NOW INDEX KNOWS THAT WE'RE STILL IN ACTIVITY AND READY TO ATTACK THEM!"

"…" Aenus cowered, out of fear to this threatening tone. He then came to say. "…I'm sorry…I just wanted…"

"DIE! JUST DIE!" Kanae kept yelling. "THAT'S ALL OF YOUR FAULT AENUS! THAT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU DESERVE THAT I LET YOU DIE FROM GOLVAS! You're so…" she tried to say. "You're so…"

To this sentence, Aenus managed to look at her deeply in her eyes. "…What do you mean? You mean…"

However, the way she was containing her anger didn't work, and it didn't last long before she raised the voice again. "…WHAT DO I MEAN? WHAT DID I UNDERSTAND? YOU AND FU DID SOMETHING TO GOLVAS! AM I RIGHT?"

"…" Aenus opened her mouth but he couldn't actually speak.

"THAT'S S OBVIOUS! AM I SO DUMB? YOU TWO DID SOMETHING TO MAKE HIM LIKE THAT! I KNEW IT FROM THE VERY BEGINNING! YOU FOLLOWED FU AND NOW HERE IS THE RESULT OF THIS!"

"…Kanae…I didn't want but…" Aenus moved back, think that's better to not keeping on.

"ENOUGH! YOU'RE A TRAITOR! YOU'RE JUST A COWARD AND TRAITOR!" Kanae clenched her fists. "…Don't dare to speak again…it would be better for you…"

"…" Seeing Kanae becoming suddenly so calm again, Aenus understood that it didn't sound as good. Then, Kanae declared.

"Fine…Let's just finding Golvas again…" she said, turning around and ignoring Aenus's look.

"Kanae…?"

"Just shut up…" She just said. "You'll definitely pay for your cowardice. Let me just warning you." She paused. "If something is wrong with Golvas…no matter what it is…You will have the responsibility for this, Aenus. It would be all of yours. If Thule fails because of you…don't bother coming back in Wewelsburg. Because if you came back I don't know how I would react…"

"…" Aenus could guess that his betrayal made Kanae not only angry, but also saddened her a bit. And to be honest, now he regretted sincerely to have made her like this by following Fu like this…blindly…out of cowardice. …He should have expected what would happen if Kanae discovered this…and he could think he was lucky that he wasn't already killed…

"Kanae…" he just tried to say, but she didn't respond back. She just shrugged then he closely followed her when she left the place.

When Elaine awoke, she was surprised to see that she was lying down on the sofa in the lounge. She raised one eyebrow, before trying to wake up. Actually, she had no idea why and how she was there. Even if that's due to sleep, she had a very blurred memory from what happened yesterday. She recalled that the curfew had forced them to come back home earlier than usual…But it looked like even without this, she was already so tired yesterday and had probably collapsed on the sofa out of tiredness. She winked then glanced at the clock. 11:00 am. Realizing the hour, she goggled then suddenly woke up. She never slept as late…and the work usually began at 8:00 am…Then, while she wandered around the house, she remembered that Index adjourned every activity for more safety. That's maybe the reason why Sebastianus didn't awake her up. She stopped then slapped her own face. Great, if she wasn't even able to recall this…pregnancy had truly its own disadvantages, she thought while she was caressing her rounded belly. Nevertheless, even with this, she knew that she had slept enough…and she needed a shower now.

While she was searching for new clothes, she heard a loud noise. She frowned, as it came from the bathroom. It came from the shower but…At this hour; Sebastianus was usually still in training so…maybe he came back sooner than usual. It wouldn't surprise her, as curfew disturbed every hourly for apostles…Nevertheless; she headed back for her own room, and then began to remove her own clothes. However, while she was doing this, she realized that there was something sounding wrong there…On the bed where they slept, she had noticed that there was a third pillow there…She stopped removing her clothes, then crossed her arms, trying to search in her memory if she missed something from yesterday…But how hard she tried to remember, she couldn't…

Then the noises from the shower stopped. She frowned then turned back to the bathroom's door. What the hell happened? Then she wake up from the bed, and came closer to the door. She heard others noises inside, but no more else. Elaine stayed unmoving during some minutes in front of. She remembered that this particular door wasn't much locked correctly so, that's always a mess when she was taking her shower. However, this time she thought it would be useful. So she caught the handful and turned it.

She didn't want to spy…she just wanted to take a look on through the small opening…

"…What…?"

She realized that the person inside wasn't Sebastianus…That's a woman in actually…Then Elaine felt a deep feeling of anger burning inside her being, then without any other warning, she brutally opened the door to cry out.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF…? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

Then Misao who only put on her kimono, jumped back and turned around to face her. Realizing that was actually her, Elaine also jumped back and a deeply stunned look appeared on her face…

"What…? Misao…What are you…?"

However, without waiting for a response from her, Elaine realized that she still in underwear, then her face turned incredibly red while she was slamming the door on Misao's face…

"…What the…What's happening there…" She kept mumbling, still shocked by what she discovered.

That's only at 11:30 am that everyone was reunited in the lounge. Apparently, Samson and Benedictus came out from hospital in the morning, as doctors thought there was no more need to keep them there. However, the only advice they give them was avoiding any activity which asked some strength. Even if she was happy for them, Elaine wasn't more thrilled when she learnt the reason why she had found Misao in her bathroom. While she was sitting down on the sofa, between Benedictus and Scholastica, she glared at Misao in front of her while she was hearing Georgius's speech. She still had some troubles to realize that this scene was real around her, but she tried to stay calm. Then, after Georgius's speech was finished, she exploded.

"No…WAY!"

Georgius nodded, understanding her rage.

"I know, Elaine…It unexpectedly came but…I thought that's safer."

"Safer…?"

"Yes." Samson nodded. "Actually, another slaughter happened not very far from Index's HQ. Everyone listened to news yesterday…the Romulus village, next to the Vatican, had been entirely slaughtered."

"…" Elaine looked down, not really thrilled. "Don't tell me…Golvas…again?"

"Yes…" Georgius added. "Index is expecting for the worst. It could have happened there again so…Index found no much ways than reinforcing security, waiting for others things yet to come…"

Elaine ignored Misao's ashamed look again, then only dryly asked. "…Reinforcing security…and the only way you found is this one? Staying in group…?"

"It would be still safer for everyone…" Samson answered.

Benedictus didn't look as thrilled as Elaine was, and watching Sebastianus put some mattresses on the floor, asked to Georgius. "What can't we only lock ourselves in our own houses? That would be sure and less tiresome."

Georgius shrugged. "In this way, we would keep a mutual watch on each other…Index doesn't want to take any other risk and I can only follow orders to protect everyone…I can't do otherwise."

"Wait." Elaine fiercely turned toward him. "…Why did you choose specifically this house? Why is it our house?"

Samson tried to joke, trying to ease atmosphere. "Mine is under construction…I can't really promise that everyone would have some comfort there. It wouldn't be good for children. As for Benedictus and Scholastica's home, that is only an apartment for two so…"

"Not like if I wanted too." Benedictus crossed his arms, smiling. "…My apartment is perfect and I don't want any squatter there."

"Because do you think I want it myself?" Elaine cried out, now thinking that this day couldn't be worst. "I'm pregnant, for crying out loud! I need some peace, and I don't want any children running around in crying while I want to rest!"

"Well…you will have some trouble with this when your own baby will come." Benedictus said, mocking.

"And as your house is the biggest of all…It would be better for accommodating everybody." Samson smiled to her, trying to calm her down. "…Don't worry, it wouldn't be long."

"Even if it wouldn't be long, it would be such a shame! That's not written "HOSTING FOR NEEDY PEOPLE" on the facade" Elaine then glared at Sebastianus, as he was the one who had accepted to lend their own house to help others. This latter just ignored her look, and then turned toward Georgius.

"Well…the room of us can welcome three people to the best." He calmly said, clarifying why there were three pillows in their room.

"That's good." Georgius answered. "…I could suggest that girls would sleep in the room…"

"What?" Elaine pointed Misao out of disdain. "…She will sleep there too? But she isn't in our team, I think?"

This sentence made Misao looking away without respond, but Samson coldly replied; tired of Elaine's cutting remarks. "Yes. She will sleep there too"

"And I guess she wouldn't be so bothered to use my shower too…" Elaine frowned, out of annoyance. "Aren't I right?" she talked to her, despising.

"The conversation is over, Elaine." Samson stood up for her, sternly. And with this look, Elaine couldn't answer back to him like she could.

Then, while they were going away, Elaine only sighed loudly. Then as Sebastianus covered the mattresses for making little beds, she asked, irritated. "…why can you never refuse?"

"And you aren't generous." Sebastianus closed his eyes. "…I couldn't throw them like that."

"Yes but…" Elaine tried to be calmer but still stayed upset. "…You could have made them pay for staying there…We would have got some money in a way."

"…The next time." Sebastianus replied in smiling, before heading for their room.

"…Would it be alright for you?" Elaine asked, while she was seeing the guys of the team who were taking place in their beds.

"Don't worry." Samson smiled to her for her concern. "We will be fine there"

It had been agreed that guys would sleep in the lounge while girls were sleeping in Elaine's and Sebastainus's room. Samson thought it would be more courteous, but Benedictus who had no sensitivity, roared while he was lying down on the mattress, between Samson and Sebastianus.

"And we call this the biggest house…We're definitely in a house of poor people." He said.

"If you aren't happy, you can still move in somewhere else." Sebastianus muttered, not really thrilled being treated like a "poor" person.

Elaine glanced at Georgius, who was lying on the sofa and was slowly falling to sleep. As having a bad health, he got the most comfortable place there.

"By the way, wouldn't be safer to watch for outside? The situation may be still dangerous …" Georgius asked while he closed his eyes.

"I would go later." Samson said. "That's the least of thing I could do, as I'm welcomed there. But I'm sure there would be nothing."

Indeed, he had his weapon lying next to his mattress, showing he was determined to do this. Elaine smiled, then after having kissed Sebastianus to say him good night, she said, before leaving the lounge.

"Tomorrow, we would need to make some shopping…If that's for a long period, (what I don't wish for) that would be better if we had food enough…"

"Indeed." Samson said, before putting his own head on his pillow. "...Everyone would go too. You too." He glanced at Benedictus, who didn't sleep and was reading a book next to him.

"…Hm."

Elaine shrugged. "And don't make any noises, okay?" She said, before closing the door behind her.

"And is she the one who said this?" Benedictus smirked to this. "…Wonder who will make noises the most…"

"No way!" Elaine talked to Misao, while she was closed the curtains. "No way will I sleep with you!"

Misao sighed, rolling her eyes. "I did nothing to you, Elaine. I won't do anything this night either."

"Scholastica may sleep in my bed" Elaine crossed her arms, sighing loudly. "But not you! You will sleep on the floor. It's difficult enough to have you living in my own house, but sleeping with you…"

Suddenly, while she was glancing at Scholastica, she realized that she was reading something, as having a little smirk on her face while she turned pages. Elaine recalled that Scholastica didn't bring any toys to play with there, so she suggested her to choose one of books if she wanted that were put next to her bedside table. It looked like she chose something which interested her.

"So, Scholastica? Is that interesting?" She asked her, checking what she found as interesting, while Misao removed her clothes to put her nightdress.

Scholastica nodded with a smile, and then Elaine gently caught her book to check the title.

"So, what is she reading?" Misao asked with nonchalance.

"…_The Sweet Treasure…_" Elaine was reading. "…Hm. I didn't recall this one."

She then turned pages, and while she was reading a part of this, her look turned into a surprised one.

"…What's wrong?" Misao asked.

"…That's weird. I've something that…Scholastica, what were you reading? …"

Scholastica caught the book then showed the page where she was at. Elaine then quietly read this.

"…_Her hand was moving all around the flesh of the other body…and while she was crying, she planted a deep kiss on her lips…" _Elaine read, frowning while she went on.

"…What's that…?" Misao raised one eyebrow, not understanding either.

"I don't know…_"Then her girlfriend was taking her clothes off, by slowly caressing her chest with her one hand…then ignoring the whining, she muttered to her ear…" _Oh my gosh…"

"What?"

"Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! I completely forgot THIS!" Elaine responded in screaming with all she had inside, ignoring Scholastica's surprised look.

"…What's THAT book?" Misao asked her again, understanding what she was meaning…

"Nothing…Let it down! LET IT DOWN! Scholastica, sorry but that's not for you!" Elaine caught the book from her hands then put this cursed book all above the bookshelf, out of Scholastica's view.

Scholastica didn't understand at all, but as she couldn't read the sequel, only made an upset look. However, Misao asked with a mocking tone.

"…Are you or Sebas reading adult erotic things?" She asked, crossing her arms sternly.

"…Not at all! If that's what you're thinking…! Not at all! That's only an accident!" Elaine cried out, her face incredibly red. "Forget this! ERASE THIS FROM YOUR ALL MEMORIES!"

"…" Misao still nodded. "I see…I didn't expect this from you…reading these books…And that's two women there?"

"…Yes! And so, what?"

"Hm. It looks like someone has a little secret there, didn't have you?…" She added, exchanging a slight smile with Scholastica.

"SHUT UP!" Elaine clenched her fists. "YOU WON! YOU WILL SLEEP ON THE FLOOR! I DON'T READ THESE THINGS AT ALL!"

"Hm…In Japan, it called yuri books. And that's not always soft." Misao just lied down on her bed, still smirking.

"I don't care about your knowledge!" Elaine looked away.

"Yes but…Wonder how others could react if they knew that you read these stuffs…aren't you agree, Scholastica?"

Scholastica only approved with her smile.

"If…If you ever did this…It's none of their business!" Elaine pointed them with a fierce finger.

"A lot of people, men AND women can read these things. There is nothing wrong about it. But if you are so ashamed of this… just stop your whims and your secret will be kept. Okay?" Misao just said, with an innocent smile.

"..." While Misao was stretching then put an arm around Scholastica who was taking place too, Elaine understood what she wanted to mean. And it made her wanting to slap her lot more than before. However, she wouldn't be so thrilled with the fact that her colleagues could know that she had a book like this…She could only imagine Benedictus's or Samson's face if they knew about this…no! not tonight at least.

"…"!

So she clenched her fists then roared, with obvious anger.

"…Grr…I hate you." She said, before brutally switching the light off and heading for her bed in darkness, trying to avoid things in front of her.

"Goodnight, Scholastica. Goodnight Elaine."

"SHUT UP!" Elaine responded before covering her entire head.

"Tehehehe…" Benedictus smirked, happy with the little information that he found earlier. While he was moving in his mattress, Samson turned around toward him.

"…What is funny, Bene? We would like to sleep soon…" He said, as he was about to switch off too.

"Tehehe…You all, you will never know what I learnt earlier, while I was going on bathroom…" Benedictus kept chuckling, glad with the little piece of information, which was gold to him.

"…What about?" Samson asked, as Sebastianus who paid attention to this.

"…Hm. Should I keep the suspense?" Benedictus chuckled in his bed. He then turned toward this one. "Sebas. Did you know that Elaine read some adult yuri books?"

Like Georgius was sleeping, Samson whispered. "…What?"

"Tehehe! Surprised?" Benedictus smirked.

"What's that…?" Samson asked, not knowing really what that thing was.

"Tehehee…According to Misao, in Japan that's about two women's little stuffs…and that's not always soft. You know what I mean by this…"

"…" Samson now understood what he meant…and this reaction left him completely taken aback. "…What? You mean…No! Not Elaine!"

"Yes, yes." Benedictus nodded. "You didn't expect this?"

"But she is always saying that these things are sinned so…" Samson paused, still stunned. "…It must be a lie…"

"No, no!" Benedictus shook his head. "She truly does this! I heard everything!"

"But aren't you ashamed of, hearing girls through door?" Samson scolded him, like a father could do to his son. "I would have never expected this from you either, Bene!"

"Stop calling me Bene." He said. "Then…If I heard, that's only to check if my sister would be alright…But now Elaine will sleep with her in the same room…not as sure."

"So…" Sebastianus intervened, knowing how countering him very well. "…this book was called _Sweet Treasure, _right?"

"…yes." Benedictus nodded. Sebastianus understood then kept on.

"That's a book I offered to her for her birthday during our first year together…" He said, keeping his calm "However I didn't know what I should offer to her, so I took this by accident…I had been blamed for during a lot of time."

"…Oh. You never told about this story, Sebas." Samson said, giving a little smile to him.

However, Sebastianus knew what this smile was about, and then only replied, ignoring this. "…Yes. But afterward she began to like it so…We are often reading some together…That's not really a shame."

"…" Benedictus frowned, not really thrilled with this. For once he had a good thing…Sebastianus was forced to break this apart.

"Yes…" Samson said, thinking about it. "…That's true. And it shows that you're a free couple"

"Yeah, yeah." Benedictus crossed his arms, taking his monocle off.

"Indeed. We aren't ashamed of this. I wonder why we kept this secret." Sebastianus then turned toward Benedictus, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "…We aren't ashamed of these things, not like sleeping with a teddy bear while we're old enough."

"…!" To this, Benedictus suddenly turned around toward him, realizing what he meant. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"I've my own sources." Sebastianus just said, thrilled that he could somehow revenge Elaine. "Just this. Good night."

"…that's true, Bene?" Samson asked him with a smile.

"No!" Benedictus just replied, burying his face on his pillow. "And stop calling me Bene…!"

"Okay, Bene." Samson said.

"…"

However, at 3:00 am, something awoke Samson. He opened one eye, sleepy. He heard a noise around him. That's low and kind of inaudible, but he heard this. So he turned in his bed, but when he stayed awaken during some moments and heard nothing, he decided to close his eyes, sleeping again.

"…"

However, a few moments later, he heard this again…louder than the first one. Then another one, louder again… This time, Samson understood there was something wrong, then sat up, looking around in the dark lounge.

It came again…but this time, it came from the wall, where there was the garden. He frowned, and turned toward Georgius, who was deeply sleeping then toward Sebastianus. He chose this latter, then muttered to him.

"Sebas? …Sebas."

"Hmm…What…?" He responded in growling. "…I was about to sleep…"

"About to?" Samson asked him, surprised.

"Yes!" He stretched the arm toward Benedictus who was sleeping next to him. "…this idiot doesn't stop giving kick to me and talking in his sleep…I can't sleep at all…"

Indeed, Samson heard that Benedictus was muttering things, but he couldn't understand what it was.

"…I see."

"Anyway…what's wrong…?" Sebastianus asked, without opening his eyes.

"…I heard a noise. Apparently it comes from the garden."

Samson wanted to be reassuring but actually he couldn't hide his cautious and worried nature. "…Listen."

Sebastianus tried to keep attention in order to listen. They waited for many minutes, then at last heard another and last noise, a lot louder than the first ones.

"…It seems…yes, it comes from the garden."

"…Do you think that's…?" Samson asked, but sounded too feared for ending his sentence.

"…Damnit, stop giving me kick! …stop." Sebastianus roared to Benedictus. However, while he tried to sit up, he felt a hand hugging tightly his body. Sebastianus looked down, then realized that Benedictus caught him by waist and apparently used him like a teddy bear…the teddy bear that he didn't have there now.

"Will you let go of me or what?"

"Sssh." Samson tried to calm him down, as he didn't think that awaking Georgius would be good. "…I'm going to check the garden…I may be wrong but…I have a bad feeling…"

"…I will follow you too." Sebastianus replied. Then, like Benedictus kept hugging him tighter and with a little smile too, Sebastianus ended up by saying. "…I'm coming."

Samson nodded then caught his war hammer before heading for the garden. Then, while he did, he heard a loud blow from the lounge, as he saw Benedictus who fell on his mattress, knocked out.

"Sssh." Samson told him, and a tired and angry Sebastianus joined him up. Then, without awaking the others, he opened up the garden's door, and the two of them could go outside, searching for the noise in the night.

"…That's a little garden." Samson said. "…We will be able to find it soon."

"There is only a tree and a shrub." Sebastianus just replied, checking behind the tree. "…it may be a beast."

Samson nodded, then checked the shrub too. There was nothing. He looked around then headed for checking every corners of garden. During this time, Sebastianus prepared his fists then went to check behind the house's facade, possibly searching for a burglar who could escape.

However, after ten minutes, they found nothing. And furthermore, the noise stopped, and the garden plunged into the silence of the night again.

"…That's surely a beast. False alarm." Sebastianus muttered.

"Yes…probably." Samson said. "…But I thought…"

He looked around. Nothing responded to him again.

"…What did you think?"

"Nothing." Samson shook his head. "…Nevertheless, go back to bed. I will stay around a bit more to check."

"…" Sebastianus nodded. It looked like Samson was determined. "…As you wish…Don't stay too long there…" he paused. "…you need some rest too."

"…Yes." Samson nodded. "Thanks for your advice, Sebas."

While he was going inside again, Samson sat down in grass, still checking the garden to the case where the noise would come back. The sunrise would come soon, so he wouldn't need to stay too long.

At least, he hoped…

As he didn't notice that a presence was watching him from above. Two eyes were silently staring at him without making other noise. On the roof, it looked like that he had found one of his few moments of calm and sanity…But he knew that it wouldn't last too long, as what he searched for wasn't there…But the night, for an unknown reason, he could be saner than usual…He may find his sense easier than usual…

Night…night was like sweet to him. Sweet and protective, like Death as mother…

He knew only that wouldn't last long. And tomorrow, he would kill again. Slaughtering people while he could, in his mad state…

"_My master…My master isn't there…" _Golvas said to himself, feeling himself a burning feeling inside again. Then without any other warning, he turned back then disappeared in the night.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter32**

When Elaine woke up this morning, the first thing she saw when she opened the eyes was that what happened yesterday wasn't a complete dream…unfortunately for her. Indeed, Misao and Scholastica were sleeping next to her in her bed. When she tried to sit up, she noticed that Scholastica was snuggling against Misao, the head on her chest, in the way of a little child who slept with her mother…Elaine could have felt this cute, if that mother in question wasn't Misao. Furthermore, she felt being at the edge, nearly falling of the edge…She sighed, not really thrilled with this fact. Then, she suddenly recalled about Misao and Scholastica's…"discover" of yesterday. Then she suddenly blushed at the thought, making her in bad mood. Glancing back at Misao, (of course, this woman must discover this!) she secretly hoped that she won't reveal anything about it to the others…If that's the case, people would have a different point of view of her…She woke up, then catching her uniform, she went to close herself in the bathroom, trying to not awake Scholastica.

Afterward, she headed for the kitchen, and she realized that others were already awoken. And, seeing their faces, she could see that none of them did spend a very good night. It didn't surprise her really, and if she could, she would have spared Sebastianus to sleep on the lounge, which wasn't the most comfortable place in the world.

"…Where is Georgius-sama?" She asked, noticing that this latter was absent.

"He's probably already at work." Samson answered back to her, trying to hide his yawn.

"Hm...As early?" Elaine frowned, thinking that her leader was definitely a work-alcoholic. "…That's not good for him."

"I can't be more agreeing." Samson sadly said. He then asked. "Are the others girls still sleeping?"

"Indeed…" Elaine rolled her eyes. "…Between lovers."

"And she is the one saying this, while…" Benedictus began, recalling about yesterday what he discovered about her adult books…Sebastianus glared at him fiercely, warning him to not keeping on. "What? What for? By the way, does nobody would know why I've some bruises on arms? It happened this night and I don't know how."

"…I don't have any idea." Sebastianus quietly said, avoiding his question. Samson shook his head, in smiling. He could look patient; Sebastianus was never in good mood in waking. While Elaine sat down next to them, he turned back to her and a thought suddenly spared his mind. "Ah Elaine!" He said, taking a sorry look. "I actually forgot…"

"What?"

Samson woke up from the table then left the room without any response. When he came back a few minutes later, he was holding something in his arm. That's a thing wrapped in aluminum foil, which looked big and long.

Elaine gave him a surprised look.

"Samson…What is it?"

"Well…I wanted to give it to you yesterday but…" He smiled, awkward. "…But it looked like I had too much in mind. So…take it." He stretched it to Elaine, who received it.

Elaine stayed stunned, as she didn't expect Samson offering something to her today…He was accustomed to offer things to her, but in special occasions. Nevertheless, she began to open it, while the two others watched her doing, as curious as she was.

"You told me…" Samson said. "You told me that you lost your sword in mission…I guess it wouldn't replace your old partner but…Christoforus of Iron Fists is still a good craftsman…Hope it would be okay for you."

When she tore all the paper, Elaine's eyes goggled, discovering what it actually was.

"That's…?"

In her hand, she held a new sword. That's a sword, a bit smaller than the primer she had was, but except this fact, it looked extremely similar to this one. The sword was like the whip she had…looking like the partner she originally had and lost. She contemplated, surprised.

"That's…That's very beautiful…" She stammered, admiring.

"Indeed." Samson nodded, glad she liked it. "He did his best for making it looking like to the previous."

Sebastianus added. "Furthermore, it would be lighter than the other one. In this way, you would be fast in attacks."

Elaine then began to turn it around her, making Benedictus moving back. "I feel like I never had been reunited with my sword for so long…That seems even better!" She then smiled back at Samson, grateful for this. "Thanks you a lot Samson!"

"You're welcome." He answered.

She then held her head in her hand, taking a pensive look. "Hm…I should maybe give it a name…Not really the same name like its sister had but…still quite close…"

She paused. "Oh! I will not be very picky there…The Dragon Skeleton II is a good name."

"I hope you don't have the same logic with your child…when it would come to the names." Benedictus pointed, mocking.

To this, Elaine only shrugged. "We have still some time left for this." She then turned back to Sebastianus. "After having made shopping, would we train together, Sebas? Please!"

Sebastianus stayed quiet, but only nodded to her request. However, Elaine saw that there was something which sounded empty in his eyes. Then she realized, awkward.

"Oh…I'm sorry Sebas! I didn't want…Sorry!"

"…What for?" He asked.

"…" She looked down, with a sad face. "…I feel good with my new sword but…I just recalled…About your power you…"

"I'm sorry! That's my fault too!" Samson took a clumsy look as well. "But Christophorus didn't have the ability to construct such a power like yours so…"

"Oh…" He then understood. "…That's not a problem for me. Sincerely. You don't have to feel guilty."

But deep down, he could still admit that he felt a hint of envy toward Elaine. Not only toward her, but also toward others too…If there was a battle yet to come…he could feel that even with his combat abilities, he may be a burden to his comrades. That's unusual from him to do, but he had a kind of heartache inside him. However, he didn't want to ruin her moment of happiness then talked to her. "That's fine. I can help you with this if you want, during my training."

"It would be difficult" Benedictus sneered at him, sarcastically. "Without your powers, what have you left in?"

To this sentence, Elaine who was drinking some coffee, innocently put it above Benedictus's knees then gently poured this on his trousers. To this, Benedictus suddenly woke up, screaming out of pain. "ELAINE…ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING! IT BURNS, DAMNIT!" He kept screaming, then Elaine smirked to him with a mocking tone. "Ow…Bene…I know you were a virgin as a kid as well, but…pissing yourself at your age…That's a bit creepy."

"Shut up, damnit!" He still screamt around, rushing for the bathroom. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO POURED THIS ON ME!"

Slamming brutally the door behind him, Elaine smirked, caressing the shape with her hands. "Elaine…That's a bit too much." Samson said.

"I know…I'm a pest at times…"

"That's a weak word…" Sebastianus said, a bit desperate by her way of thinking.

"That…damn bitch!" Benedictus growled, still angry for what happened this morning. Scholastica just watched, a bit concerned by his anger. However, Samson glared at him.

"That's enough, Bene. No need to be as rude there!"

Like Georgius ordered them to do, they went out in group, as Elaine had to go some shopping. Nevertheless, in the Index store they were apart to find some food which was needed. Tensions were still around, so nobody needed more of it.

"I wonder when the missions will start again…" Misao wondered, a bit upset that Georgius did all of this work for almost nothing.

He closed his eyes. "…I don't know, Misao-dono. But as long as Thule would be a threat there, we can't do much about it…" He then looked around him, observing people. And he could also feel concern and fear burning in people. "…It doesn't involve only Index anymore…but the Vatican itself now. And maybe the entire world too…"

"…does Thule plan to destroy the world?" Misao asked, with unexpectedly a dark look.

Samson stopped while he was taking a can. "…I can't say much. That's a bit blurry to me too…Maybe Thule only wants to take down Index…and in this way, making sorrow all around them…"

"But it looks like…" Misao wondered, glancing back at Sebastianus who wasn't far from them. "…It looks like that Index made sorrow too…At least to them…"

Samson closed his eyes, upset. "…Index gave sorrow to many people. That's needed to maintain order, Misao-dono. In Index, everyone thinks that Index is the right path, and everyone else is a wrong and heretic path…"

He glanced first at Benedictus and Scholastica, then at Sebastianus, then at last Elaine. "…They think that people are divided in good people and bad people. But I feel that they will realize that the life isn't as simple…one day."

"You don't think this, do you Samson-sama?" Misao asked him, curious about his way of thinking.

Samson shrugged. "I don't believe much in good and bad dimension. That's only a concept given to people for acting like they do...everyone is grey to me, with black and white sides in them."

"…" Misao nodded, agree with him. "You're right…I think the same too…but I still think that I should be on the side of people I care about…even if it cost life to others ones."

"I share your feeling." Samson smiled, kindly to her. "But…If I wasn't in Index, I wouldn't have any meaning of existence anymore…"

"Samson…" Misao just said, watching him while he went away. She closed her eyes, as something busied too much her mind. She truly meant her words after all…so she couldn't know if what she did was the good or bad thing.

Then she turned back to Benedictus, and then she realized that his sister disappeared too. "…Benedictus! Where is your sister?"

Benedictus looked around him, with a nonchalant way. "…Probably went to buy some papers…Probably."

"I hope she isn't lost." Elaine sighed, while she moved to take some fruits.

Indeed, while Scholastica numbered sheets of paper that she collected, she moved around people who passed in front of her. In this way, maybe that she would have enough to make origamis with Misao during their stay at her older comrades' home. Even if that's for safety as they were in danger, that's an enjoyable stay they had, even if Elaine didn't seem to think the same...so she thought that she didn't bother her and didn't get in her way either…

However, while she passed through people, she gave a check around her. People seemed to be pressed and many of them hurried to leave the store. While she passed in front of the entry, she realized that a man entered in the store. She stopped, staring at him. That's kind of weird situation, as only apostles came to this store to make their shopping.

This man…didn't look like being an apostle. He was dressed in a different way…in a black robe, and a hood covered his head, so she couldn't see his face. People passed around him, and they looked as surprised as she was when they caught sight of him.

The man stayed unmoving during a moment, and then began to slowly move from where he was. Scholastica got a scared look, as she had a bad feeling about this man. Holding tightly her paper sheets against her, she hurried toward shelves where her comrades were. Benedictus frowned when he noticed her.

"Can't you warn when you disappear like that?" He told her, coldly.

"…" Scholastica looked down, meaning she was sorry.

Misao noticed her paper sheets then smiled to her. "You take a lot, didn't you? Give me them. I would put it in my bag."

"Great…Don't take much, we aren't rich either" Elaine frowned, recalling how much she had as money there.

"That's okay" Misao rolled her eyes. "I would pay them myself."

"As if you had money enough…" Elaine sneered.

Suddenly, while she was moving, the weird man who entered in the store searched around, as if he looked for something…

However, while he searched for, he headed for another man who was about to buy his shopping. He then asked him, with a quiet tone.

"…Where is my master?"

The man turned back toward him, with a surprised look.

"…What?"

"Where is my master? I know you know where he is…Where is my master?" His voice then began to rise, colder and threatening…

The man seemed surprised to this tone…He only shrugged then said, intrigued by the creepy man's appearance.

"…No…what are you talking ab…?"

However, before he could finish his sentence…

The man was beheaded, in front of all people who were in the store.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter33**

« …What? »

The scene happened very quickly…But every person who wasn't too far from Golvas could have seen perfectly the head being ripped off.

Then, nobody else made a move anymore, staring at Golvas with a deeply shocked look on the face.

Golvas only looked down on the lifeless head which was on the floor…He then glanced at the corpse who was laying down next, and only said.

"…Where is…my master?"

He then turned around to face people who were looking at him, horrified by the scene. Then before that Golvas may do another thing, people began to scream out of horror and fear. While Golvas only looked at them with a tired yet mad eye, people began to run from the scene in terror, trying to get out from the store and calling some help with all strength they had. But Golvas didn't care, and turned back to the corpse.

"…Maybe you hid it in your body…"

Then chanting some spells in Latin, the dead corpse who lied on the floor…turned into stone.

"Why not?" Benedictus sighed in annoyance.

Elaine rolled her eyes. "As if I had money enough to buy some candies for a kid like you…"

"Okay! I told it once, but I will tell it another time…I'm SORRY!" His tone became softer. "…So can I have my candies now, please?"

"What hypocrite!" Elaine just said, pitiless. "You will become a fat and big guy before being 18…And you will stay virgin during all of your life…"

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT A VIRGIN! I ALREADY DID THIS! A LOT OF TIME!" Benedictus cried out, without realizing that Scholastica glanced at him, confused.

"Yes…that's true…" Elaine replied, sarcastic. However, before Benedictus could protest again, Elaine heard some howling from the other side of the store. Then another howling and then…Sebastianus saw a woman who was running away in screaming as well, out of fear.

"…What's happening?"

Misao came closer to him, and then saw that many others people were running away toward the exit of the store. "Why…Why people…?"

"THERE IS A MONSTER IN THE STORE! THERE IS A MONSTER!" She heard from another woman.

"CALL SOMEONE! CALL! RUN AWAY!" Another said.

"A…monster…?" Elaine goggled, feeling like she will drop her bag...To her belt, there was the sword that Samson gave to her. "…What the hell?…"

Then suddenly, the floor under them began to tremble…

But it wasn't from the floor itself…

Then while they couldn't make another move, they heard a loud noise not very far from them…Like if something which was big crumbled…

"…Let's running away!" Samson cried out, feeling that wasn't safe to stay there. "Georgius must be warned about it!"

"Yes. Take my hand, Scholastica!" Misao told her, catching her hand and letting her bag drop where paper sheets were in.

Georgius, during this time, was busied in the Main Office, where others Saints were still talking about what happened in the Church during the Good Friday. However, despite how hard he tried, Georgius couldn't collect any other information about Thule as something about Balor…Anyway, he had tried to ask Sophia about this, but it looked like she was still in a private meeting with Johanna. It could last rather long anyway…Georgius only sighed, thinking that even if Sophia was a twisted witch, she may be useful about this.

"…If that's truly Thule…it would mean they are a lot stronger than we think…" One of saint talked to Georgius. "…We added another stronger and more resisting barrier around Index to protect people but…we couldn't continue like that…"

"I…" Georgius looked down, thinking about what he meant by this sentence. "…I don't know if my men would be stronger enough for this…"

"Yet, your team already made dangerous and risked missions before Georgius-sama…" The saint kept insisting. "…You are in charge of the Punishment squad and that's one of strongest team in Index you know."

"…I already sent two of my people in mission…in a very dangerous mission and they could be safe but…I don't want to force them twice." Georgius said, quite nervous.

The saint only watched him, a bit surprised by what he meant. Finally, the saint only replied.

"…but since when are we asking for people to send them in mission, Georgius-sama? I thought you would be more cooperative than this."

"Yes but…"

"You should think about it longer…" The man said, raising one eyebrow. "…Index is greatly involved in this…If we must protect the faction, everyone must give their own help…"

Then he left. Georgius only closed his eyes, pensive. He didn't want to. He could guess that his team was accustomed to resolve important missions but…it comes to Thule. And he didn't want to involve Sebastianus or Elaine another time, or even one of others comrades he had.

But he couldn't deny this…The situation needed cooperation between apostles…So, if he must give his own cooperation…Furthermore, Elaine was still pregnant so…sending her like this while she had been spared of a trial…he couldn't explain this to others…

Maybe he should think about sacrificing his feelings again…but sacrificing his feelings would mean…

Suddenly while he thought about it, the same apostle whom he talked with and who just left for one minute, hurriedly came back in the Main Office…and he didn't have the same face as before…

"…What's wrong…?"

"Georgius-sama! Georgius-sama! That's…That's…!"

His face…looked worried.

"What?"

"In the store…that's…Something happened…!"

In hearing the "store", Georgius goggled, understanding what he meant and hoped with all his strength that's wrong…

Scholastica nodded, cowering but still followed Misao and ran as much as she could. They were closely followed by Benedictus and Elaine, while Sebastianus and Samson were bringing up the rear. However, when they were heading for the exit, they realized that more than one person tried to run away too…But they apparently couldn't, as they could see the lying corpses on the floor…

"…No way…"

All around them…amputated, beheaded, cut in halves corpses…lied down, and soaking in blood…

"No!"

"No…No!" Samson cried out. "…That's like…That's like in…"

But they knew what he meant…That was in a similar way of what happened in the church.

The same scheme…was happening again.

"It can't be true!" Elaine clenched her fists. "…Let's running away from there!"

However, while they came closer to the exit…they realized that someone already was there, getting in their own way.

"…Who…?"

Then…Scholastica recognized the same man that she saw before…The man in black…He was unmoving, but when he saw the new ones who arrived there…He only asked, with the cracked voice under insanity, different from before.

"…Where is my master?"

"…You are…" Samson said, open-mouthed in horror while awful memories were invading his mind. "…You're the one who…slaughtered everyone Friday? That's you who…!"

While staring at his hidden face…Elaine realized his identity…This same atmosphere, this same appearance…this same tone…

It could only be…

"Golvas…"

Sebastianus had realized it too, by only moving back. Indeed, that's Golvas…A person like him…A person who slaughtered everyone only out of insanity…it could be only him…

But…how he could enter in Index this time…?

However, Golvas didn't respond back. He just looked down, and then at last, stretched his hand toward his hood, taking it off.

"…"

But they still couldn't see his face. Indeed, his face was hidden by a mask…A white mask in wood…With only two black holes for eyes as well as a larger one for the mouth. Nevertheless, despite this mask they could still sense a feeling of murderous rage inside him…while he looked calmer than usual. And it made anything worst.

"Apostles of Index…" Golvas only replied, in a monotone voice. "Everyone who is part of Index…that cursed organization…that cursed place…is my enemies as my master's enemies…"

Then, while he stretched the hand toward them, they could sense an atmosphere which emanated from him…but different from earlier. It looked like a grey and black light circled his entire body. However, Benedictus could recognize what kind of magic power it was, but that's still blurry to be distinguished clearly.

"…"

And afterward…the light began to take a particular form that left Golvas's body…the light took the form of small grey lasers…and at the second where lasers were shot…

"No! …MOVE BACK!" Misao cried out, when she realized that the grey lasers came for them.

Indeed, the grey lasers (which were shot in the number of four at once) took a speed movement, to the point that's nearly impossible to distinguish it in the air. Nevertheless, Misao could clearly it targeted them. So without thinking more, she rushed on the floor, avoid one laser which passed above her. However it didn't stop the way of others lasers which began to target others ones. Samson managed to avoid another one who headed for his heart by falling behind a shelf but that's close as the laser managed to pierce and coming through the wood of the shelf, and could have targeted his temple if he didn't have moved at the last second…

"…what…What the hell this magic is…?" He stammered on the shock.

The laser then headed for Sebastianus who was behind him. This latter tried to dodge it as he could, but actually he wasn't that fast to know where the laser was actually…Close or away…he couldn't distinguish it…

Then he sensed the laser coming for him but that's too speedy to dodge it at the last moment.

However instead of touching him…It touched the one who was in front of him. Another apostle who was trying to run for his life…but couldn't dodge the laser who cut his arm off…then in front of Sebastianus's eyes, he stopped to run more and fell on the ground.

"…!"

"Scholastica! Behind you!" Benedictus screamed when he saw another laser which moved for his sister. Fortunately, before it came to touch his sister, Benedictus could detect the laser from far so he was able to chant quickly another spell in Latin, managing to make Scholastica's hologram disappear to make her reappear next to him when the laser was about to come through her.

"…"

However, instead the laser still kept its way and when another person tried to run for the exit…the laser passed through his neck…

Then the laser…decapitated him in one second, under the siblings' horrified look. To all this horror, Scholastica couldn't keep a horrified scream of terror, but nobody could hear it because of her disability. However, Benedictus even if the person was a human to him, was shocked by the way the laser came to kill him…

"…What the…It…can decapitate people like that? Like a kind of shape…"

Then the last laser left targeted immediately Elaine who tried to take her sword out to counter this, but how the spell speeds was…she understood her sword wouldn't be able to counter this only.

"…!"

"DIE!" She heard Golvas crying out. However, as she had been distracted by taking her sword out, she wasn't able to detect the laser anymore.

"Where…?"

However, the laser still came for her, but not by before her…

By behind her back…

"Elaine!" Then she heard Samson crying out with all his strength…making her turning around.

But at the second where the laser was about to touch her forehead, she felt someone catching her by shoulders, taking down her on the floor...

"Sebas…" Elaine muttered when she recognized him.

But she was cut in by a noise behind them. They turned around to see that the laser exploded against the wall…disappearing in millions of grey pieces.

"What's that?"

"That's Gnome magic!" Benedictus realized now.

"The Magic of Stone…?" Misao stammered, still shocked by what happened.

"As the wall is in stone…It invalided the magic so…it disappeared…Stone against stone doesn't work." Benedictus went on, turning toward Golvas, to sense that atmosphere around him changed again…but that wasn't magic…

More anger…

"RUN!" Samson cried out, when he realized it too. "RUN! RUN! RUN! There is no match there! MOVE FOR THE EXIT!"

Sebastianus nodded then, catching Elaine by the hand, they ran toward the exit which was still opened.

However… Golvas had expected it from them…

And a long and strident howl came out from his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!"

"What…the…"

And as Golvas was howling…they felt the floor trembling under their feet…as another loud noise which came from all around.

"…The stony wall…?" Elaine noticed the crack which was appearing on the wall…as another crack…And another crack…

"Don't tell me…!"

Many cracks began to appear all around the wall where the exit was…And a few minutes later…all stones from the wall began to fall one by one…then ten after ten…Forcing them to move back and covering themselves with their hands, Sebastianus pushed Elaine back from the shock, trying to not being hit by stones which were falling either…

"WHERE IS MY MASTER? WHERE IS HE?" Golvas cried out while stones collapsed around him…"I will murder you ALL!"

Elaine coughed strongly and clenched her fists, trying to not vomit because of the dust.

"…That's…what is this joke…?" she tried to say.

However, the shock didn't last long before it completely stopped there…However when Samson looked up at it again…another bad surprise happened to them.

"The exit…"

The exit was now completely sealed because of all stones which fell at this particular place…

So that's Golvas's plan…

"No…"

Under their shock, Golvas only stretched the arm above him, with a louder voice, as threatening as the Hell itself…

"…You are all hypocrites…You should only die there…in a pitiful way as my master did…In a pitiful and miserable way to die…it fits for you. DIE EVERYONE_!"_

Then…while he said these words…Another grey light appeared from him…then lasers appeared again.

However, this time, there was a lot more lasers as before…maybe a dozen which had appeared…And unlike the others before…they targeted nobody particular…but every direction in a lot more erratic way.

That's more dangerous than before…as when Elaine tried to move, she could see another person who was screaming in horror turning into state of corpse, touched at the temple.

To this, Misao ended up by taking her swords without another thought…She raised her Kumokiri above her head, and then chanted.

"**Hiken: Yatsukahagi »**

When she said these words, Misao began to spin her body while swinging her swords around; creating a powerful orange tornado that shakes the earth…Samson recognized that's actually "Kumokiri" technique, as this sword controlled wind. A defensive technique…and while lasers kept spinning around, the tornado swallowed them into it, then before Golvas could do anything else, the lasers were brought away, annulling the spell that he made.

"You…!" Golvas roared before stretching his hand above him again.

However, before he could do this again, the tornado that she was making was still in activity then before he could make another spell, the tornado came to strike him right in his body, making him falling. Right afterward, the tornado was stopping slowly, making Misao reappearing again. She then talked to the others, still squaring with her swords.

"…Try to find another way to run away…There is surely another exit somewhere else…"

"Misao-dono! What are you planning to do?" Samson said, realizing what she was doing.

However, before Misao could reply anything else, she heard a noise behind her. Golvas stood up again then stared at them, with a murderous hatred as rage in his eyes.

"Get out!" Benedictus screamed now, then stretching the hand toward him before he could do anything else. Then, chanting quickly some spells with all the strength he could. That's one of few spells he could make in his human body actually. That's a defensive barrier that he could make appear on Golvas, annulling his magic in the process.

"Well done, Bene!" Samson said while he and Sebastianus were trying to lift stones which sealed the door.

"I know, I know…I'm good, aren't I?" He turned back to them, smirking with a mocking smile.

However, he was quickly cut in by another noise behind him. At the second where he said these words, a loud roar came out from Golvas's mouth covered by his mask. Then, Benedictus realized that Golvas was trying to come through the annulling spell that he threw to him…Much to his horror, it came only for a few seconds before Golvas could reach the source of the spell…And possibly breaking it…

"No way…my defensive spell…it doesn't work?" Benedictus stammered, while he thought that his spell was strong enough to hold on for a moment. If it continued, Golvas would manage to break this spell in two minutes maximum…

"Help me!" Sebastianus shouted out, trying to clear the door with all the strength he could do. If he had his powers there, he would be able to clear it quicker and breaking the door without much difficulties but there…he could only do with what he had.

Elaine nodded then quickly tried to lift the stones. However while Golvas kept roaring, she still sensed a different aura around him…She could see the same grey light that they saw earlier emanating from his body…

And it made only the situation worst…

"No way…" Benedictus tried to throw the same spell again but actually he couldn't do twice. So he turned back toward Scholastica, asking her with a serious look.

"Scholastica! Go back in my red orb now! In this way, we could be able to take out Uastyrdji!"

"But" Elaine said. "You will have only a short time left to prepare this! Do you think it would be necessary?"

As the two kept clearing the door, Misao faced Golvas and while he was managing to break the spell around him, she prepared some of her Shikigamis that she could use in order to make him slow down while others could run away…

However while she was preparing herself, they suddenly hearing a voice resonating around them…

"You must find his weakest point!"

"What…?" Misao turned back, as others did. It came from the other side of the wall, and despite all noises which happened around them, they managed to hear it.

"You must find its weak point! Do what I order!"

"That's…Georgius-sama? That's you?" Samson asked, as surprised as the others were, never thinking that their leader would be actually around the store, close to them. "…You weren't to Main Office?"

"I came there as quickly as I could when I hear about this!" Georgius's voice kept on. "…Listen to me, listen to me carefully. Could you hear me?"

Benedictus glanced back at Golvas then said, with a dry tone. "Quickly, Georgius-sama…The barrier won't last longer!"

"Index knew nothing about his powers or even his nature, if he's human or not…Anyway, Index gave authorization to eliminate this Thule member and protecting the others people there…"

"But…Georgius-sama!" Elaine tried to say, feeling the ground trembling again under her feet.

"Are there others people around you? Answer me back!" Georgius kept insisting, Misao feeling some concern in his voice.

Sebastianus checked around. Despite all corpses lying down around them, he managed to distinguish more than five people still in areas, trying to hide themselves or trying to find another exit somewhere else…

"Yes!" He answered back.

"You must protect these people!" Georgius said, nearly shouting it out. "You must fight as hard as you could do! I don't ask you to kill him, hold on in protecting people. At this time, I would come to collect some information about him…I would be around with much difficulties but I would…"

"Do you mean…?" Misao began but she was cut off by a noise of break coming from Golvas's body.

Georgius looked down, glad that his subordinates didn't see him like that. "Yes…I would be there during a short time…But I will try to make it quickly! I will try to help you as much as I could…"

"…"

"But during this time…I don't ask you to kill him…only…just live…Just hold on and live…I will try the best as I could…"

"…" The break of noise became louder than before…Then at last, Golvas's roar turned into a howl out of extreme pain…as if something tortured him…Body and soul both…

"…Georgius-sama…" Sebastianus tried to say, but actually he couldn't find any word about it.

"…I will go now…I swear. I will come back as quickly as I could! So…please live and help each other! Just keep a watch for each other…That's everything I will ask from you."

"Georgius-sama…" Misao tried to ask.

However, when she did, nobody answer back to her.

"Georgius-sama! GEORGIUS-SAMA!" She screamed.

"He's gone…He's already gone…" Samson said, turning back to Golvas.

Then at last…A final noise of break came to reach their ears…before Golvas completely destroyed the barrier which prevented him to throw spells…

"…That would be okay…" Misao tried to say. She then took out her swords again, ready for the battle.

"Misao-dono…?"

"You heard what Georgius-sama said…We had nothing to do…but fighting and living." Misao just said this last sentence. The last she would say then she prepared, ready for battle.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter34**

« …It's coming ! »

And at the second where Misao said these words, another giant explosion which came from Golvas's shape directly headed for them straightforward. More by luck than by anything else, she managed to dodge it by moving aside. However, when it touched the wall, the spell was annulled but it caused more damage than before, causing another heap of rocks which fell on the pile of rocks, already cumbersome.

"…Is everyone alright?" Misao turned back to them, trying to distinguish her comrades despite the whole cloud of dust which emanated from the pile.

Elaine coughed hardly. "…what…What is that…?"

Then Golvas screamed another loud howl, but this time before he could make his spell once again, Misao took out her paper of Shikigami, chanting her own spell.

"**Hiken: Hoemaru »** She roared.

Then, Misao repeatedly swung her swords with all her strength and lunged herself at him, turning herself into a tornado of sword strikes. Elaine could notice that unlike Yatsukahagi, that's an offensive technique. However, the result caused only to Golvas to fall down then waking up again, apparently slightly touched by the attack that the swordswoman did to him. Nevertheless, Misao then moved on her swords abilities, trying to move Golvas back in order to allow the others to escape.

"Misao-dono!" Samson cried out, stopping into lifting the rocks.

"…" Misao tried to take her breath. "…It's alright…Just go to help the others! You listened to Georgius-sama's orders, right?"

"But…"

"You have to manage to collect the most of surviving that you could…Leave him to me…I will hold him off…"

However, while she said these words, Golvas immediately counterattacked by a brutal gesture with his hand. Misao suddenly moved aside and blocked her movement, before taking by behind with her another sword.

"…!"

But Golvas already expected it then before the other sword could touch him, he muttered another spell and others grey lasers came out from him. When she saw that grey lasers aimed for her as her sword, Misao immediately moved apart him by jumping back.

"Misao-dono…!"Samson said, then putting down the rock that he was lifting, he then took out his war hammer that he was always carrying on him. Raising up his own weapon, he screamed to the others.

"MOVE BACK! AND FOR YOU, EAT THIS!"

Then Samson brutally swept the pile of rock that Golvas made with one only strike, sending in this way some of rocks toward Golvas, trying to hit him back and preventing him to attack Misao again.

"USELESS!" Golvas responded back, stretching his arm toward rocks that Samson sent to him. And before that the rocks could reach him, they exploded all in once, leaving behind them some pieces that fell back on the floor.

Nevertheless, Misao realized that Samson managed to clear the entrance, being able to let the others going out…However, she couldn't be glad any longer when Golvas directly began to target him with his grey lasers that he could barely dodge.

"…Sheesh…" He then turned toward the four others who were standing behind him. "…Go to help the others left then leave this place! There is no way that you could survive there!"

"Samson…" Elaine tried to say, but another cough hit her throat. "…What are you planning to do…? Don't tell me…"

Samson for this response just smiled back. "…That's okay. Misao and I will take care of this…Just leave and survive, like Georgius-sama said."

"But…" Elaine was reluctant but instead, Sebastianus got up then caught her by the arms.

"Let's go!" He said her, sternly. "…We don't have to stay there any longer!"

Elaine just looked down. Sebastianus didn't want to let the two holding back for them either, but that's the wish of his comrade.

"HELP ME!" They heard from far. Sebastianus turned the head toward the voice, and realized that another apostle that he knew by sight was trapped under another pile of rocks that fell down. Making Elaine moving along with him, they rushed for him to get him out of there, leaving Samson and Misao dealing with Golvas as they could.

"...We should do what they want too Scholastica…" Benedictus turned back toward her. "Even if it doesn't thrill me, let's go too."

Scholastica just watched Misao from far, who was trying to give another strike to Golvas's head, but this latter only responded by a hard punch that he aimed at her. By luck, Misao managed to dodge it and he hit the wall instead, causing another heap of rocks instead. Nevertheless, Scholastica was forced to obey her brother so she followed him, after having given another worried glance back to her.

During this time, Georgius ran as quicker as he could toward Index's main headquarter while hearing the noise of war that was happening behind him. He clenched his teeth, trying to avoid the fact that his comrades were fighting, and he could do nothing about it…so the best that he could do was trying to get some information to beat their enemy…He knew that the Underground Library could bring him something but actually, he didn't want to waste any minutes there…So he must see directly the person who may help them…even if he had to talk with the Witch of Index, Sophia Measley. He didn't care if he bothered her, but he had to do something…no matter what that was, he would do this.

So with this thought in mind, he ran quicker than he did before, dodging a projectile which fell near him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGG!"

While Samson was heading straightforward for Golvas, raising his war hammer above, he tried to hit Golvas right at the head. However, when the war hammer was able to reach him, Golvas only howled a lot louder than Samson, then jumped in the air, dodging in this way the giant weapon. However, even when he was in the air, others grey lasers appeared from him then began to target Samson by behind. However despite Samson was trying to dodge, he realized that the lasers were a lot bigger than before. Even if there were a few of them, they exploded every time that they touched an object which wasn't stone.

"Move back, Samson-sama!"

Samson realized that Misao had taken out her Onmyoudou art. Then while others grey lasers exploded around her, she raised her Shikigami paper, before muttering a spell. At the instant where she finished the spell, the paper turned into some Shikigamis, which appeared like big birds in fire. Commanding her Shikigamis, the birds began to move toward directions where lasers were aiming at. And Elaine realized that when grey laser touched a fire bird, they didn't explode like she expected. Actually, that's actually grey lasers which exploded, as if it annulled the spell…

"Well done, Misao-dono" Samson cried out, glad they managed to find a way to counter it.

"Samson! BE CAREFUL!" Elaine cried out, trying to warn him while she was trying to free the apostle with Sebastianus.

But when Samson turned around, he realized that the shikigamis didn't eat all the grey lasers as they thought…As another one, which was less obvious, had targeted him by behind…However before Samson could dodge it, the grey laser headed for his shoulder, exploding inside.

"AARRRRRRRRRG!"

"SAMSON!" Misao shouted, losing a minute of attention to focus on her comrade.

Samson moved back then fell to knees. He then pressed his hand on the blood-wrenched wound which had appeared on his shoulder.

"Samson!" Elaine was trying to go to help him, but Samson despite his pain, warned her in a groan. "DON'T DARE TO COME CLOSER! JUST HELP!"

"…" Elaine clenched her fists, not bearing to see her comrade suffering like this. Then, she caught the apostle by the hand, as Sebastianus had finished clearing the pile of rocks which had covered him. The man was in blood, but it didn't seem to be deeply injured.

"**Hiken: Zangetsu" **At the second where Golvas was back on the floor, Misao then pronounced the words as loud as she could. She then drew both swords at the same time, sending a white shockwave across the ground toward her opponent. As she used dual sword style, the attacking force was doubled.

However, this attack seemed to be nothing for Golvas. As at the instant where the white shockwave reached him, Golvas only stretched both arms and stopped the shock. Misao stopped moving, but still squared to the case, where Golvas would attack her again.

However, that wasn't his intentions. As Golvas stopped, he just turned around Samson, who was still in pain with his injury.

"…What are you planning to do…?" Samson managed to say these words, not hiding his anger anymore.

"…" Then Golvas stretched his arm again, and before Samson could make another gesture, the white shockwave that Misao sent earlier was brought back but this time…under Golvas's control and for Samson.

"SAMSON!" Misao screamed, then catching her two swords she rushed for him to take the counterattack for herself, wanting to spare Samson at least. But at the instant where she did, the shockwave already stroke her away, sending her back against the wall while her swords were planted in the ground.

"…!" Misao tried to move on, but when she tried, she felt a violent and invading pain in her arm as her right leg. She checked it but no blood came out from the pain. However, the only thing she could do however was watching Golvas who didn't pay attention any longer to her, and only headed for Samson.

"…SAMSON!" Elaine shouted again, but Samson only glared at her, stern.

"I told you! DON'T DARE TO COME CLOSER!"

He talked to Elaine, but to this, Golvas unexpectedly didn't howl anymore. He just contemplated him through the holes of his mask, as if his words were nonsense to him.

"…Gr…What are…you waiting for? Kill me if you dare…!" Samson coughed his hand in blood now.

"…I don't need to hurry."

His tone was surprisingly calmer unlike before, where he kept howling in madness. However, Golvas stretched his arm toward him and said, with a tone that sounded like a sentence of death to Samson.

"…Master, I send this one to you…Take care of dearly."

"…What!"

But before Samson could say another word, he felt something wrong happening with him. He looked down on his hand, and then felt a horrible and violent sensation in them…and yet he felt no pain in…

"…Samson!"

Samson then realized that his hand couldn't move anymore…He didn't know what happening, but when he tried to move his arms as his legs, he heard a noise…like if something kinda broke inside him…

Then he understood.

His hands…then his legs…then his body…including his organs too…all of this…began to turn into stone.

"No! …No!"

He just watched Golvas, who was silently stared at him behind his mask…a cold and heartless look.

And before he could turn back toward Misao who was lying on the ground against the wall…his neck began to turn grey and hard, like stone…and before he could scream, his mouth and face turned into stone too…

"…Samson…" Elaine stammered, realizing with horror what happened.

That wasn't Samson anymore…he had been replaced by a kind of stone statue…A dummy in stone, like they ever saw in Thule…

"No…Samson…" Elaine kept saying, feeling some tears rolling on her cheeks. "No! I don't want this…"

Sebastianus watched it too. And his stoic face that he kept usually turned into more shocked, worried face while he watched his comrade, who wasn't human anymore.

"SAMSON!" Misao cried out, trying to wake up and getting her swords, but actually she wasn't able to move…the pain was too invading for her.

However, that's enough to catch Golvas's attention. Then Golvas turned around toward her, growling with such anger and rage inside his being.

"…Next…that would be that girl."

He talked about Misao. Then he didn't pay attention to Samson anymore, slowly heading for Misao who was trying to move, but the pain was too much for her.

"…That's impossible…" Sebastianus ended up by waking up quickly.

"Sebas!" Elaine shouted out of fear, realizing what he was planning to do. "NO! DON'T GO THERE!"

Her voice cracked up, but Sebastianus just said to her. "Take care of him! I will hold him off! Just run!"

"NO! DON'T GO!"

But Elaine couldn't run away like this…She wanted to help him and others as hard she could, but the guy that they were taking care of was in very bad state, and moving him would be impossible to do as the less movement made him screaming of pain. So she begged Sebastianus with a stare, but he only replied with a dry tone.

"Don't be stupid! You are pregnant, aren't you?"

"…"

If he didn't intervene, he would kill Misao after all…Despite differences, and unlike Elaine thought about it, they still worked together. So she was somehow his comrade, no matter what heretic she was. Then, before he could reach Misao, Sebastianus rushed for him and caught his hand at the second where he was able to stretch them.

"…YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" Golvas reacted violently to this, then while Sebastianus gripped his hands, he began to struggle in howling as louder as he could, causing others parts of wall slightly trembling under his howl as magic power too.

"…!" Sebastianus held him tight but Golvas was a lot more powerful than he thought, and his magic power which emanated from him made him a bit sick to be honest, as being too dark while he didn't have his magic powers anymore. Despite all, Sebastianus managed to hold on, and even tried to give a kick too but Golvas was still struggling as harder as he could.

"MY MASTER! MY MASTER! WHERE IS MY MAAAAAAAASTER?"

He didn't have any humanity more left in him…everything of this had left for insanity. And Sebastianus understood this quickly at the second where he realized that Scholastica was appeared again and watched the scene with fear and horror in her eyes. That's when she saw that Misao was weakened and couldn't move without it hurt that her eyes goggled a lot more.

And unfortunately…Golvas caught sight of her now, which made him madly screaming a lot more than before and making Sebastianus holding him tighter. Then, while Golvas wasn't able to struggle more, he chanted another spell in Latin…The same which had stroke Misao…

And before Sebastianus could notice it…he was sent away, falling on the ground, not very far where Elaine was.

"Sebas!" She left the guy for a few time and rushed toward him to check if he was alright.

"NO! DON'T DARE TO TOUCH HER!" Misao screamed when she saw Golvas lunging at Scholastica, straightforward. Scholastica was trying to run away from him, but before she could, Golvas chanted another spell and others grey lasers appeared, targeting on Scholastica from all directions.

"SCHOLASTICA!" Misao screamed a lot louder. This time, she forced herself to wake up and didn't care if her limbs screamed out of pain, she would definitely help her. However, she realized that grey lasers that she expected exploding at contact didn't touch her. Scholastica looked around and realized that the lasers came through her, as her "body" wasn't real…

Her state of hologram…it spared her from them.

"Scholastica! RUN AWAY!" Misao shouted, and then barely managed to catch one of her swords, Onikiri.

However, Golvas had another plan for her. Before Misao could throw another spell, another grey laser came to target her now. Misao managed to block it to contact, but the grey laser still exploded to the contact of the shape. This explosion caused Misao to fall down on the ground again, slowing her down while Golvas muttered another spell.

Then…Scholastica looked up at Golvas while he stretched the arm toward her.

"…You love blood, don't you? My beloved master…"

Then suddenly, Scholastica freezed. Under Misao's, Elaine's and Sebas's shocked eyes…the same thing happened.

Scholastica, despite being a hologram…her feet as her legs began to turn into stone slowly…in the same way as Samson did…

"NOO!" Misao shouted out then tried to throw another spell to prevent the worst…but when she tried, Golvas just dodged aside in jumping in the air…but the spell didn't stop like Misao expected.

"SCHOLASTICA!"

But in one minute…Scholastica was already turned into a dummy of stone…exactly like Samson.

Benedictus saw this too…and watched his sister's remains, with a look that shocked as the others had.

"…No…"

"OPEN YOUR DOOR! SOPHIA MEASLEY!"

Georgius knocked at the door as hard as he could, without receiving any response. However, he didn't give up and kept knocking at the door, even kicking at until the door came to open, under the scientist's irritated face.

"Oh…Georgius-"sama"." She just mumbled, apparently having been bothered into her researches. But Georgius didn't care then hurriedly asked her.

"Sophia! You know Golvas Mercurius, don't you?"

Sophia just raised one eyebrow.

"Hello maybe? Why do you say that I know that guy?"

"Stop this, Sophia!" Georgius frowned now. "You are both in Thule. You know him, don't you? You know who he is! You know his nature!...So if there is something that you know about it, tell me!"

"Owwww…" Sophia just turned around, not caring about this. "If you think I have only such a time to waste for this…Thule is part of my past now. Nobody can help."

"Sophia…That's important! You know something, I'm sure!" Georgius insisted. "Who is he? What do you know about him? He isn't like you or other Thule member. I know there is something with him that Index doesn't know."

To this sentence, Sophia just made a smirk. "Is that so? Do you think really, Georgius-sama?"

"Who is this Thule member? Where is he from?"

"Believe me, Georgius-sama…" Sophia just smirked, making a crooked look. "…Index knows much more about Golvas than you can know."

"So, in this case, tell me! Please." Georgius clenched his fists. "…That's extremely important right now! I want to know about him…"

"…Did he come back, isn't he?" Sophia just crossed her arms, giving him a stare.

To this, Georgius goggled, looking at Sophia as if he didn't expect it. "What?"

"…So he came back." Sophia let out a deep sigh. Then she turned around toward her laboratory. "…I guess I don't care about all of your shit in Index, Georgius-sama…But if I don't tell you about him, he would come for me again…And destroying my researches and specimens."

"…Again?"

Sophia just shrugged. Then she headed for the little library of her laboratory. "…That's good, Georgius-sama. If there is something about it…I think I can make an exception for you maybe."

She added this with a joyful tone, but the look wasn't. Then, on tip-toe, she managed to catch up a book in her library.

"…"

The book. "_The Other Side of Holy Office of Index"_

"…Scholastica…" Benedictus stammered.

But Scholastica didn't answer to him anymore. Like Samson, she became an emotionless and insensitive dummy. Benedictus moved back, still under the shock…then without any other warning, he began to scream out…as strong and as loud as he could…He could guess that his sister wouldn't respond back to him…but…That only view of his sister like this made him shocked enough that he couldn't prevent his pain to burst out.

"Benedictus…" Sebastianus tried to reason him but actually, pain affected his comrade too much that he couldn't listen to his words. Then when Benedictus stopped, he fiercely glared at Golvas.

"HOW YOU COULD…YOU BASTAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

Then Benedictus stretched the arm toward him to throw a strong magic power at his opponent, the strongest that he could…And Sebastianus could see that his emotions made him more powerful than usual.

"BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU!"

The light which came from his hands appeared then aimed at Golvas. Golvas already expected it and jumped in the air to dodge it. However, it didn't stop Benedictus to the slightest then threw another spell, then another one to be able to touch him.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Benedictus kept screaming, throwing his spells. "I WILL DEFINITELY KILL YOU! EVEN IF I MUST DESTROY INDEX ENTIRELY!"

As angry as he was, Golvas sent him back another spell, as strong as the lasers that he already sent before. However, instead of touching Benedictus, his magic power and Golvas's one met each other, crashing each other into a giant explosion, sending the two of them back away. However, Benedictus woke up the first one then began to attack Golvas, trying to burn him as he deserved to be.

"DIE! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD DIE!" Benedictus yelled, then without caring about Sebastianus's warnings, he threw another spell, one of his strongest against Gnome's magic. He knew that in his human body, he wouldn't be as strong as if he was in Uastyrdji, but he thought the best thing would be trying. Muttering another spell in Latin, he managed to send another magic barrier as he did before. Golvas managed to dodge the first spell, but he unexpectedly couldn't dodge the barrier that Benedictus sent back to him.

Then, he was trapped again, into this horrible barrier…

"Grr…" Golvas roared again to this spell, and then tried to struggle again, trying to break it. However, Benedictus didn't leave him time enough, then joining his hands, he muttered another spell. He knew making one more spell would disable his body during some time, but he didn't care. He would definitely destroy that kind of dummy that was Golvas.

"…"

That's another version of _Bibliotheca Pan Magika _that he could do with his one only body. He knew that's a lot less stronger than as Uastyrdji, but it could still work.

"**Analogia Bibliotheca »**

Then sensing the whole power that was happening in his body, he closed his eyes. And not caring about that fact that Golvas already managed to almost destroy the barrier, he waited for some moments, waiting for the power to load. Then, while Golvas was able to stretch another arm, Benedictus stretched his arm and opened his eyes…

"_Bibliotheca Pan Magikaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Then, under these words, the pink power that his favorite spells made, appeared…

And the giant pink power aimed at Golvas directly, causing him to close his eyes behind the holes of his mask.

"…Is he…?" Elaine said, when she realized about the result.

"…"

Nobody could say, even not Benedictus who had sent the spell. The four people only watched the scene, where the spell destroyed almost one part of the building caused by the explosion…

When the cloud slowly disappeared…they finally saw Golvas…

"That's!"

Indeed…Golvas was there, lying down on the floor not far from them…His mask was on the ground, as well…his black dress too. And next to the dress…They could see parts of his body…or rather…bones of his body. At least, that's how Elaine interpreted it.

"…A skeleton?" She repeated, horrified.

"He wasn't even alive anymore?" Sebastianus realized it too, also shocked by the discovery.

Benedictus didn't answer back. He just roared, deeply damaged in his body caused by the giant spell. He used all of his strength there…so he hoped it wouldn't be for nothing.

"Thule…only filled with monsters…That's all they are."

"Benedictus! Are you alright?" Misao asked him, worried by all of his wounds.

"…That's nothing…I killed him…like I said. I killed that bastard…"

He just watched the lying bones on the floor…he spat on them, despising.

"I won't even give you a burial…Just rest in hell, you damned monster."

He then turned around toward the others, walking with difficulties. "…I killed him…"

However, while he turned from him and was about to leave, ignoring tears rolling on his cheeks, he heard a noise behind him.

"…What?"

That's like if something crawled on the ground…He missed to fall on the ground, but he managed to check what's happening.

"…"

Then, he realized.

What's happening…was like a vision of horror there…

The pieces of Golvas…his bones which were lying on the ground…they began to move by themselves.

"Benedictus! RUN AWAY!" Elaine cried out to him.

"…Impossible…" Benedictus repeated, his eyes goggled when he watched this scene…

Then, the pieces began to reunite…They began to assemble with each other, one by one like a puzzle. And a few minutes later…they were already completely assembled…looking like the real body of Golvas before…his mask then was put on his face, while his black dress was covering the bony body.

"…"

Golvas was reappeared…He actually survived to the most powerful spell that Benedictus sent back to him…No. He had never survived to this. He already expected it.

"Benedictus! GET OUT!" Misao began to scream, trying to send a spell.

But actually, Benedictus didn't have the time to listen to her…as Golvas was a lot quicker than he was.

Then his loudest roar burst out of his body…before he lunged at Benedictus.

"…NO!"

He tried to defend himself, but actually he already used all of his spells left, so the most powerful that he had left wouldn't be able to even touch Golvas…

And as Golvas already caught him by the collar of his suit…he then realized why his spell didn't work against Golvas.

"…Impossible…you can't be…"

His tattered hand held him tight…then before he could say another, he threw Benedictus into the air, ignoring Misao's screams behind him…

"…!"

And…Golvas chanted another spell in Latin while he was stretching the hand toward him. And like Benedictus did before…a giant and grey light suddenly came to strike Benedictus right in his body, exploding in many others little lights!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! "

Everyone could have heard Benedictus screams resonating in all Index's buildings…And under the shocked eyes which left in the store…Benedictus fell on the ground into a loud noise…

And when Sebastianus came closer…he realized that Benedictus's body…turned into stone too, like for others…Like for Samson…Like for Scholastica…

Leaving a kind of horrified expression on his face…

"Benedictus…" Elaine just said, shocked by what just happened again…

She had the feeling to revive the same nightmare but…every time like for a loop…

"YOU PIECE OF…!"

"Aaah…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then Misao, without she noticed what happening to her…she let out a deep screams of despair filled with rage. A scream which was echoing with Golvas's roar too…Then while she caught her Shikigamis, she threw some of her magic papers into his face…

"I WILL KILL YOU! DIE!" She yelled at her opponent, trying to give a blow with her two swords.

However, when she tried, she didn't realize that Golvas already slashed all of his Shikigamis with his only spell. While Misao came to him, he surprisingly caught with one hand one of her blades, which was actually Onikiri's ones, preventing her to attack him more. Sebastianus, who was not far from them and took back a bit of his strength, ended up by waking up too then, ignoring Elaine's begs toward him, he rushed over them and took the initiative with a kick, making him release Misao's blades.

"Sebastianus…No! Let me deal with him…" Misao tried to say, weakened. "…Just run, you and Elaine… I don't want any other people to be hurt now…"

"…"

However, Golvas already found another next victim to deal with and before Sebastianus could react, he muttered his spell then once again, all of his grey lasers appeared again…but this time, there were a lot more than before…bigger and faster in a more erratic way. But this time, Golvas assured to head them for all the same direction…Sebastianus pushed Misao out of the way, making her fall on the ground and tried to dodge some of them which came for him…he managed to dodge one which came for his head, another one for his head…but when he tried to dodge two at the same time, he tried to block attacks to protect himself…

"….!"

…and one of these lasers came through one of his fingers…tearing his index finger in half…

"SEBAS!" Elaine realized that his finger fell on the ground, making his hand bleeding. Sebastianus only silently frowned out of pain, forgetting completely the others grey lasers spells which passed above his head…

To the point that Elaine couldn't even block another grey laser…which came through the head of the bleeding apostle that she was holding earlier…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Elaine screamed realizing the hole which had appeared on the forehead of the apostle while the blood splashed on her face…She tried to support his head, but actually that was too late…and the apostle died instantaneity in her arms, without even having given his last breath…

"That's the nightmare…SEBAS!"

She couldn't cry over this…She couldn't allow any others victims. And when all of grey lasers were exploding one after another against walls, Golvas didn't even wait for another minute to send a new squall of them, aiming this time both Sebastianus and Misao again.

"…**Hiken: Yatsukahagi**... »

Misao caught her shikigamis, and in order to protect herself again, she span her body while swinging her swords around, creating a powerful orange tornado that shakes the earth. However, it couldn't work only for her, and she didn't have the time to spare Sebastianus from them.

"...No…!" Elaine caught her new sword given by Samson, then while Golvas didn't notice her; she swung her sword at him by behind, piercing him in the back.

"…!" Surprisingly, it stopped Golvas…and the grey lasers which had been sent everywhere in all directions…exploded before they could touch anybody else. Elaine then pulled her sword back, making a great hole in Golvas's dress as in his body.

"You…did…!" Golvas was trying to aim at her again despite his apparent wound. However, before he could make any other act to her, Sebastianus recalled Benedictus's things about Gnome magic…The magic of stone…And as the stone annulled the stone, if that's the weak spot…He picked up rocks that were lying next to him then threw at Golvas's head, before he could come closer to Elaine.

"My…My…Index…" Golvas kept talking so Sebastianus sent another one, then another one that he sent right to his body this time, making him definitely stop.

"Well done, Sebas!" Elaine from her side, caught her sword again and sent it back directly around Golvas 's corpse…and as she did to these Thule monsters…at the second where she wrapped her sword around him…she pulled back…

"…"

Then…all pieces of body that Golvas originally had…ripping him into pieces, falling ones after others on the ground in front of their eyes.

"Sebas…Are you alright?" Elaine asked him directly, stepping forward him.

Sebastianus's face was torn in pain, and held his hand which was blood-wrenched. "Let me see…"

Misao's tornado did last a bit longer than expected, but that's the only defensive spell that she could have done with attacks from long-range. She fell to knees, deeply weakened.

Elaine could see the finger which fell on the ground not very far from them, but she actually thought that's for the best to not thinking about it. However, she just held his hand with care and tried to ease slightly his pain by caressing it tenderly…

"…I'm okay…Elaine…Don't care much about me…" Sebastianus said, trying to hide his pain. He then turned for Misao…"Are you alright…?"

"…Yes…I'm fine…" Misao responded back, trying to catch her breath again.

"The apostle…that you knew…" Elaine looked down, showing her sadness about it. "…I couldn't have saved him…he…he died…You told me to…I couldn't have protected him from…"

However, while she was saying these words, Sebastianus realized that there was something strange…behind them, he could see the original body of Golvas which fell into pieces…trembling.

"…Elaine…Is Golvas…Is Golvas dead?"

"Yes…I checked…if he's weakened by Gnome stone…He's surely dead…" Elaine followed his stare behind her…and realized the same thing as he did.

Indeed…the pieces of his body were still trembling, and it lasted during a long time…. And before they realized it, it began to move on again.

"No…Impossible…" Misao goggled, realizing that the worst was yet to come. "No…"

Indeed…Seeing these pieces of body assembling with each other again, Sebastianus understood quickly that the Stone, even if he was a Gnome magus, didn't weaken him…

Then, when he saw Golvas standing up on the ground again in front of them, he could feel a shiver coming through inside his body…especially because the atmosphere around Golvas changed again.

"…His eyes…" Elaine goggled when she saw them…

Indeed now…The black holes of his mask…they could see his eyes inside now…And it made actually more scaring than before. They were orange, nearly red...

But Golvas didn't scream anymore…but they could sense that insanity already reached the highest point even there…

"**Hiken: Zanget… »**

However, before that Misao could ever chante her spell entirely, she felt the ground trembling under her feet again…then before she could do anything else, a powerful and strong shockwave came to strike her away, making her release accidentally her swords again…However, this time, Golvas didn't leave her time enough to wake up, then before she could realize it…She realized that the others parts of walls trembled again…until that rocks above the place where she was collapsed completely over her! Misao had the time to avoid some of them which were falling on her head, but when she tried to move, a rock which was rather heavy fell on her stomach, cutting her breath at the second where it touched it!

Sebastianus tried to help Misao, but Golvas had already planned something to him. He was about to kill Misao like he did for others, but when he saw more clarely Sebastianus's face, as well as Elaine's one…something changed in Golvas's mind.

"You're…" He began.

The two were rather taken aback by surprise…Actually that's the first time since the beginning that Golvas said a sentence in a quite calmer tone…Ignoring Misao now, he focused on him, then Sebastianus could see that it didn't make him less dangerous than before…And he knew he had all reasons to be distrustful.

"I recognize you…I recognize you now…"

He realized that when he said these words, his hands were falling more into dust than he could catch a brief glimpse of it before…Quicker and more obvious.

"…You're the apostles…You're the apostle that Kanae brought in Thule, don't you?"

Elaine squared up again, but Sebastianus prevented her to attack more. Thinking that if Golvas only recognized him, it could mean that he wasn't all mad as he thought…

"…What are you planning to do, Golvas? What is your goal?"

Golvas stayed unmoving and silent during a short moment, before responding through his mask.

"…My master…"

Sebastianus frowned at this moment…then he finally asked.

"If I told you yes…What would you do about it?"

He knew he crossed the line. Then at this right moment, a rageous and murdering scream came out from Golvas again…But that wasn't only out of rage, but also out of physical as mental pain actually…And Sebastianus could guess that could be only his body which made him suffering…

But…Why now?

However, he didn't get time enough to think about it…As suddenly, another grey light appeared but a lot more darker than all spells that he used until now…then, before Sebastianus could dodge them, the light came to his throat directly!

"Sebas!"

He tried to block it with his only arm but actually…the grey light forcibly pushed him back to the point that it ended up by pinning him against another corner of the room. He tried to let it out of him, but actually, his throat was held like by a kind of invisible force which prevented him to move completely, and even made difficult the breath…He tried to struggle against it but that's useless…As Golvas held him strongly.

"…arg…"

And he realized that more Golvas came closer to him…more he tightened his grab…making his view blurry now…

But…

"LET HIM GO!"

He heard Elaine taking her sword and coming to the fight against…But he could perceive the scene with difficulties…and before Elaine could do something with her sword, he heard another loud blow against another point of wall in the room…

"BWWWARGG…ARG! AAAAA…!"

And when he realized what it was…he understood…Elaine was pinned against the wall by the same invisible force…the same way as he was now…

"Let…go…" He tried to speak, but when he tried again, Golvas turned his attention to him… then before, he realized it, he felt a hard punch into his face on his jawbone…

"AAA..rrg…"

He couldn't be sure now but he thought that's the same invisible force that hit him…as the Gnome magic was stone…

"AAAARG!"

He couldn't think more…as Golvas punched him another time in the other cheek…then before his mind could pull together, he felt a third, then fourth punch, in each cheek that he had…and every time it extracted another howl of pain.

"AAARG! …AAAG…AAAAAG!"

But he couldn't react anymore…It hurt too much…It hurt too much…and he could feel an awful taste of blood appearing in his mouth…and even with his blurry view,he could see some drops of blood falling to his feet…

"AAARG…"

"LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO!" Elaine tried to grab the invisible force which held her, but actually to not avail. As Golvas held her strongly at her throat too…However, when she saw her lover being hit like that, she couldn't help but screaming.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP IT!"

Golvas just turned around to face her, kept punching Sebastianus however. "My master…There are many opportunities…Who would you like to see the first?"

He said with a calmer tone…and his eyes became now red of blood too. Elaine, realizing this, couldn't do anything else but screaming with all her strength…

"I WAS ONE OF THESE APOSTLES BROUGHT IN THULE! IF YOU WANT TO TAKE ON SOMEONE, JUST TAKE ON ME!"

That's little but may be still something…then Golvas, hearing these words, just kept punching Sebastianus in the face as hard as he had strength in his magic…Elaine tried to struggle then screamed again to him.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR? I WAS PART OF THEM! TAKE ON ME BUT SPARE HIM! TAKE ON ME FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT?..."

However…she couldn't end her sentence…

As when she tried…something else happened…

Something that she didn't expect from far…

Everything around her…Golvas, Sebastianus, the store…

Everything went black around her…

Actually she didn't know what happened actually…Everything became black and dark around her…She couldn't see everything anymore…

That's like if something made her blind…she couldn't see the scene around her anymore…everything became black around her…and silent.

Yet…she felt she was still conscious…

But everything was like she became it…but she felt something kept her aware too…

Maybe she was making faintness?

Then while she was trying to stretch the arm in front of her…as she could still feel her own arm moving.

"…"

However when she tried to stretch the two arms around her…Something blocked her arms…

She tried again…

"What…?"

But something blocked her arms again…

It looked like…a wall.

That wasn't the wall of the store…but a very common wall that she was familiar with.

She just hoped that wasn't…

And when she tried to pass the hand on the entire wall…She realized where she was.

She was in a very small…narrow space…

A small space…where there wasn't any exit to this.

She was like enclosed there…in this small room.

She was…

"No…impossible…" she heard herself repeating.

This cell…was this particular cell that she knew.

"…_After all. You know what I would do…if you ever lose…"_

_Elaine shivered, thinking about his threatening smile he gave to her…Of course, she guessed. For many years, she knew the punishment whenever she was defeated…Her preceptor…looked like a wise and kind person to the others…actually he wasn't. Even if he was the one who learnt everything to her…it didn't prevent him to do what Elaine supposedly deserved when she acted like a bad "girl"…_

_Then with his finger he had pointed the cell destined to her…_

This cell…every time that she lost…her preceptor enclosed her in…to make her stronger…

That's where she was now.

But…that's for many years…she was in Index…she was pregnant…she loved Sebastianus…everything of it couldn't be only a dream.

But…it looked like she was there now.

Then suddenly she screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAARG! NOOOOOOO! NO! NO!"

Hearing Elaine screaming, Sebastianus who was half-conscious now, could open one year. He didn't know what happening…but when he watched Elaine screaming in terror and pain, he realized that Golvas did something to her…

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT THIS AGAIN! NOO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO OUT! LET ME GO OUT OF THEEEEEEERE!"

That's something…definitely worse than him…

"Elaine…Elaine…" He heard himself mumbling…

"LET ME GOOO! PLEASE I BEG YOU! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

He felt like if he was vomiting now…now, he vomited actually…he vomited blood there actually…

And Golvas still kept him tighten there…as if he planned to kill both of them at once…

He didn't even turn them into stone…Golvas planned worse for them.

And there was nothing that he could right now…if he had his powers…

He realized it now.

His willpower…he must use it…

Why couldn't he use it now? Why he couldn't?

He didn't understand…that's like if something had been taken away from him now…

But now…He didn't know how…hearing Elaine suffering like this…

Then…he realized it.

They were going to die…and he felt…so helpless…

But…he couldn't give up.

"**Hiken: Tomokiri »**

Sebastianus heard it now…

Then suddenly, as Golvas didn't expect it…Misao woke up then chanted this spell.

Using her two swords, Misao focused for a short period of time, then opened her eyes, at the same time, drew her swords in a split-second, cutting her opponent multiple times before Golvas could even realize it.

Sebastianus didn't realize it now…but while he was tightened against the wall while Golvas was strangling him…he fell on the ground, released from him.

He took some seconds to catch his breath again…he then gave a watch to Elaine not far from him…she had been released too.

However, instead of waking up like he did…she was staying on the ground, cowering…

He tried to come closer to her, to know if she was alright but…before he could, he realized that Golvas was screaming and cowering too, but this time that's definitely pain which trapped him like this and making him scream like this…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! AAARG…AAARRG!"

"**Hiken: Hongetsu"**

Misao chanted another spell…different this time. Then, Misao jumped into the air, span her body around, quickly accelerated then threw her sword at the opponent. The sword, affected by a kind of centrifugal force, span around Golvas like a chain saw…something which looked almost unblocked there…

But it didn't stop Golvas screaming…Sebastianus wondered if he was noticing that Misao sent spells to him…

It looked like…he couldn't attack anymore. But Sebastianus didn't know why.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! AARGGGG! DIE! DIE EVERYONE! JUST…JUST DIE!"

He kept saying these words, like an echo that he was making…

"MASTER! MY MASTER! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!"

"_Master"_

"_Master"_

Then…Sebastianus realized that something was rolling on the mask that Golvas was carrying.

Some which was red…

Blood…

"…Your master is dead, Golvas."

This voice…every Punishment squad members could guess what it was…

Impossible…

Sebastianus, then Misao turned around back to the direction of voice…

To see that Georgius-sama was there, standing up in front of them.

"MASTER! MASTER! …MASTER!"

Georgius-sama. And he wasn't alone either actually. Someone was with him. And that's someone who could have been waited or unexpected for some people.

Sophia was there with him too…She was standing up next to him. And she was watching Golvas who kept crying out.

"Golvas…That's me…Sophia…"

However, it looked like Golvas didn't listen to her anymore…

Sebastianus wondered if he was still able to hear too.

"Your master is dead." Sophia said, with a serious tone that was unfamiliar to people who knew this witch.

And she also had an unexpected look…like a hint of pity or sadness in actually.

"NO…NOOOO! He isn't…He isn't…! MY MASTER! BALOR…!" Golvas screamed again.

Sebastianus, while he was talking, rushed over Elaine and tried to make her up…However, she didn't react to his touches. She was still cowering on the floor…

And to be frank…it worried him.

"Golvas…Who is the name of your master?" Sophia crossed her arms, just asking this question.

Then…another grey light appeared around Golvas…This appearance made Sebastianus wondering if he would attack or not, then only came closer to Elaine for preparing the worst of case…

"…"

But actually…that wasn't the case. As the grey light was appearing…then disappeared…Then appeared…and once again disappeared. Almost like if we switched on or off…

"…Balor…Balor…"

First, during first minutes he only repeated this name.

But more he repeated this name…more the grey light was appearing less.

"Are you sure?" Sophia still asked.

"…Balor…Balor…Balor…Wer…"

Then at last, the name changed…and repeated another name.

"…Werckmeister…Werckmeister…My beloved master…Werckmeister…"

And every time that he said these words, his tone became less mad…it became actually calmer…and kind of softer too.

That's how it was.

"My…My Werckmeister…"

Sophia only nodded to this.

"Exact. Is he your true love, isn't he?"

"…I could never reject you…Werckmeister…"

And at last, the light around him…completely disappeared.

"Werckmeister…"

Then blood which fell down from holes of mask…To Sebastianus, it looked like tears of blood more now.

"My master…I was too blind."

And he fell on knees. Sophia, seeing his old colleague like this, only said in a soft tone.

"Yes. Now you realize it now…So from now…You would be able to rest."

"…" Nobody understood this sentence, but when they all turned their look on Golvas…they understood.

The body of Golvas…his hands, his legs…his complete body…

It began to crumble…

"…!" Misao goggled. "…What?"

"…So…that's how it is…" Golvas just muttered, ignoring what happening around him…Ignoring the corpses lying there because of him…as survivors who still watched him…

To him…He wasn't already part of this world anymore.

"I was too blind…" He mumbled. "…I lived in an illusion…All these years that I spent…obeying to my master…Everything of this…was an illusion…"

He didn't even watch his hands disappearing in dust…as his legs which are following them now.

"…So…Actually, I lived these years…for nothing." He said. "…I thought doing well by keeping Balor for my master and his researches…while actually…While actually…He's already gone for all these years, right. I felt happy thanks to Balor actually…I felt happy because he was there with me…while it drives me in illusion."

He heard a kind of noise…like if something…broke in him…

Then his legs began dust too…and only his knees were left now…

"But…I never had been part of this world from the beginning…this world…this path, these rules…which are supposed to be the right ones…all of them are corrupted by people…this world is just a hell…another kind of hell for humans…The true hell for monsters…for me…is the one yet to come."

He sighed, but it sounded like a relieved sigh.

"But that's alright. If this world is a hell so…the one to come shouldn't be as worst as this one…everything could be better than this world there…even if that's damnation which are waiting for me…I wouldn't mind."

"Golvas…" Georgius tried to say, but Sophia cut in by a look.

"…At least…my master is waiting for me. I would be there where he would be…I would stay with him and for eternity…we won't be apart anymore…We will be happy forever even in damnation…"

A louder noise…and this time, the body was only left there, with Golvas's head…with Golvas's mask now covered by tears of blood.

"…I just hope he would forgive me…to have thought him as a fragment…Werckmeister, I'm sorry…"

Then at last…the rest crumbled.

"…huh?"

Misao noticed something…around them…

People who had been turned into stone…people who haven't been demolished by Golvas as statut…

"Impossible…"

Samson…Scholastica…Benedictus…all apostles who were in stone…

All of them…were slowly finding their original appearances…

The stone was disappearing…while Golvas disappeared too.

"…!"

"…You are a lot more beautiful than this…my dear lover." He just said this last word.

And Sophia thought that he smiled by saying this…

"…What happened?" Benedictus roared, looking back at his hands.

"…!"

Samson couldn't say anything, apparently as surprised as he was.

Then Scholastica, seeing back Misao in front of her…began to cry out of fear then rushed over her for a big hug.

Misao couldn't help…but smiling, relieved to see her old comrades coming back.

"Golvas…"

When Georgius tried to say something else…he couldn't say the rest of his sentence anymore…

Now…what left from this person was…just his mask under a pile of dust there.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter35**

« …Is it so necessary? »

Sebastianus felt the needle which was coming through his finger, but he tried to not looking at it. It wasn't like he was sensitive, but that wasn't an enjoyable view for him either. Sophia smirked to this sentence while caught the needle and pulled it up.

"Come on, come on." She sighed. "Don't tell me I'm torturing you? You have lost your finger earlier…if you have another way to fix it, just tell me. But for now…" She then caught bandages. "…It looks like you have to bear this for a time…And if you complain again, I will knock you out."

Sebastianus just rolled his eyes. To be honest, that wasn't the injury which bothered him but…actually, it recalled him too much about Golvas again…Since the end of this fight, he kept thinking about it…About Golvas's face…he would never forget it.

And he would never forget how he had the upper hand on him and the others too…Sebastianus never really felt fear once but…if he should count once, it would come for this moment…

Golvas…was definitely scaring, even if he knew he was dead now. And he thought he wasn't the only one either.

"How are the others?" He asked calmly, trying to moving on another topic.

Sophia just shrugged. "Samson, Benedictus and Scholastica are still a bit shocked there. But that's normal I guess…otherwise, they are fine."

Sebastianus nodded. "So…That's good in this case."

Then another thought spared on his mind, and asked her. "…How is Elaine?"

Sophia stopped in what she was doing. "…Mental stress…Her tension is regular now…but she still needs some rest now."

Sebastianus thought about it. Indeed…He recalled this part too…Something wrong definitely happened with her…He didn't know what Golvas did but…It had been powerful enough to make her into this state. He knew Elaine. She was stubborn, a lot more than he was…As much in combat than in personality.

But…what Golvas did to her…It had been enough to weaken her.

"It isn't so surprising." Sophia said, guessing his thoughts.

He turned back to her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Actually…pregnancy tends to weaken women in their highest point…I never experienced it as much but I can guess it, according to readings."

"…" Sebastianus only stared at her, with a kind of concerned look. "…So you're aware of it too?"

"Tehehe. You can never hide anything to me, you apostles of Index." Sophia chuckled, as she was wrapped Sebastianus finger in the bandage. "I love making the hell out of others; even if Golvas kind of outranked me there…I guessed it at the very first sight when you two came back…"

Sebastianus sighed, trying to avoid her look now. The mission busied his mind…Actually he forgot what would happen if Index knew…about Elaine's pregnancy. It had eyes on her, as well as him too. And this wouldn't improve her case for anything if they knew…

"…You know how the belly of women is when they are pregnant?" Sophia just said. "…They would have noticed it, sooner or later."

"I know…" Sebastianus sighed, shivering when he felt the finger that he lost earlier. "…But it was better that the Council doesn't know about it right now."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "I actually forgot how much Index was strict about all these things…Alala. Thule was my old workplace, it recalled me too much memories so…"

Sebastianus actually didn't care about it, and just shrugged, without showing any kind of emotion to this. Sophia then smirked to him. "But if that business about her is bothering you as much, Sebas..." She paused. "…Why don't you come to marry her? And every of your problems would be resolved."

"…" He replied nothing to this sentence. But his look was enough for Sophia. She then shrugged.

"Well…After all, you two are still young, I guess." She then took her gloves off. "But I could have thought that you would care for her enough to avoid another possible blame for her."

Sebastianus just sighed. "Why do you care about it?"

"It just interests me." Sophia chuckled. "Maybe for torturing Elaine later maybe…we could never know."

"Of course I care for her. I don't deny this." Sebastianus then woke up from his seat. "…That's only…I don't know if I love her or not. In the same way as she does."

Sophia just threw her own gloves in the trashcan. "Oh…That's still the same story. I guess Elaine is your very first one, aren't I wrong?"

She had a crooked look when she said this. But Sebastianus didn't seem to be really surprised by this.

"No, actually. That's only…I don't know how saying this." He paused, still wondering why he was telling these kinds of things to this Witch…

She was from Thule too after all…

However, he kept talking. After all, she already mocked Index a lot in the past so…It wouldn't change anything actually. The things were a lot better with Samson actually.

But despite all…

"I just have some trouble to build a relationship with someone. I've a lot of trouble to understand this but I came to realize it…"

"Hm…What is it?" Sophia smirked.

"You will laugh about this but…Actually, I may love someone only if I have an emotional bond with this person, which is strong enough to allow me to love...That's all. And I can't help but thinking loving someone that I view as only a friend."

Sophia seemed to be surprised by this revelation. She stared at him. Actually, she was a bit surprised that Sebastianus revealed this to her, and wondered if his others colleagues were aware of this…little particularity about him.

"…It sounds like love isn't your friend, is it?" She turned back to him. "…Is Elaine aware of it?"

Sebastianus nodded. "Yes. She accepts this. But I can feel that sooner or later, she would be fed up of it and would probably give up. And I wouldn't resent her for this."

But in Sophia's mind, she thought that Elaine was stubborn enough to come through with this. However, she didn't share it with him, and only said.

"But I guess the baby is another story for you, isn't it?"

"…" He sighed. Every time he tried to forget about it, it came back to him. "…The only thing I can do for Elaine and maybe as father, is begging you to tell to Council members about it later."

However, Sophia only replied with a spite tone. "If you think that I will tell to others people…I love making hell out of others but in another way. I won't say anything, I think." She paused. "Then…I'm still a doctor I think…It would bring me nothing."

Sebastianus raised one eyebrow. As if he thought that Sophia would have some ethic enough to cover him…This Witch was definitely rather complex in her own way.

Like the rest of Thule was actually…everyone that he met there was complex in their own way too.

However, while Sebastianus was about to leave the room, a knock hit the door at the instant where he was reaching for the door. Then it opened on Georgius's shape which was standing on the doorstep. He had his eternal severe look on the face, and Sebastianus could guess that something wrong happened with his leader.

"Georgius-sama…" Sophia welcomed him with a sinister tone. "…You there again…?"

Georgius ignored Sebastianus's look, then turned back to her. "I'd still questions to ask you, Sophia."

"Again?" Sophia sighed loudly. "…Didn't you bother me enough today?"

Georgius closed the door. "That's very important, Sophia. There are still things that are needed to be clarified there. I want to know about them."

Sophia just took a seat. "…I see…That's about it again?"

Georgius then turned around to face Sebastianus, who was standing up there, and looked unsure about the way to do. Then, Georgius coldly said to him.

"Sebas… That's a private meeting. I don't think it can involve you there."

Sebastianus bowed. "…Very well I think."

"Oh…" While he was about to leave again, Sophia cut him in. "Let him stay. After all, it may involve him in a certain way."

"In a certain way?" Sebastianus frowned to this.

"Indeed." Sophia clarified. "After all, that's all because of your return that all these things happened. You had been trapped under Thule's control, weren't you? So maybe it could concern you too."

Ignoring Sophia's sentence, Sebastianus turned back to Georgius, asking him what to do. Georgius just sighed loudly, but he eventually allowed him to stay.

"So…What do you want to know?" Sophia asked him.

Georgius took a seat as well. "…About everything."

"What do you mean by everything?" Sophia asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Everything. I want to know…The conditions of Golvas's death…About Balor's powers…All about this."

"But everything is explained in the book, isn't it?" Sophia smirked, with a contemptuous tone.

"Which book?" Sebastianus turned back to his leader.

Georgius then took out the book that Sophia showed to him earlier...The thing which actually helped him to know about Golvas's state of madness that he had. When Sebastianus gave a glance to the book, his eyes goggled when he recognized the title.

"…What? How…"

_The Other Side of Holy Office of Index..._

But how did they get it?

"Are you surprised?" Sophia talked to him.

"…" Sebastianus just contemplated the book, without knowing what to say. "…This book…I already saw it."

"What do you mean?" Georgius frowned. "When?"

Sebastianus paused. "…When we're at Thule…We found this book too."

He could be wrong. But when he pronounced the word "Thule" again, he could see a sort of creepy smile briefly appearing on Sophia's face…as if he said something that she already knew.

"It doesn't prove anything." Georgius said, coldly. "…Copies of it can exist."

Then Sophia intervened.

"Because…do you truly think that such a book that can deliver some information about Vatican and Index can have copies of it?" Sophia sneered. "…I don't think so. There is a reason to everything…And trust me, Index wouldn't have made some copies of this book…and wouldn't have given one to Thule."

"..So how do you explain this?" Sebastianus asked her, with a cold tone similar to his leader's one.

"Oh. But how can I know? I never knew that Thule had such a book like Index had." Sophia mocked. Then, thinking about the topic, she turned back to Georgius. "But what is the problem you have with this book by the way?"

Georgius growled. "There is nothing explaining about Balor…I have faint information about Golvas and Balor's true connection."

Sophia smirked. "…And what will you do with this information…If I gave them to you?"

Georgius clenched his fists. "My goal is preventing Index to be attacked again! Isn't it enough for you?"

He then coughed. Sebastianus turned back to him. "Georgius-sama…You should maybe…"

"No." Georgius shook his head to what Sebastianus proposed. "...I can't count the number of people who died like this in this battle…I don't want it happening again."

Sophia closed her eyes, but she kept her little smile on her lips. "I see…that's why you came here indeed."

She then caught the book from Sebastianus's hands, then began to turn page without even stopping. Actually, she didn't need this to explain what she knew about all of this.

"…Well…Balor is a Fragment from the Emerald Tablet. I guess that you already know about it…The Emerald Tablet, which had been broken by Queen Nitocris during the sixth dynasty of Ancient Egypt."

"…I know all about this." Georgius nodded.

"Then…It turned into many fragments afterward, which had been scattered all around the world." She smirked. "…In a way…Fate made Golvas and Balor meeting with each other."

"Balor…But is it a Fragment, right?" Sebastianus intervened. "…Why does the book name it as Golvas's "master"?"

Actually, Georgius was also curious about this fact. Then, Sophia only shrugged. "…It guess it would be fair if I told you about Golvas's little story, didn't I?"

Even though she promised to Golvas that she would never tell about…his dark and little secrets from the past that he told about…She could guess that she wouldn't have the choice now, according to the current situation there. …And as Golvas died now…She didn't have to hold back anymore.

Then, under the two apostles's shocked looks, she began to tell about Golvas's way…How he was viewed by the society, how he met his actual master…How he met Balor…However, she skipped some details about it…Actually, that wasn't out of kindness, but even for a witch who loved making the hell out of others…this story was still difficult to hear about.

When she finished, the room plunged into a deep silence, during some minutes…Sebastianus and Georgius glanced at each other, without knowing what to respond to this. Sophia just smirked, delighted with their reactions.

"…Sad, isn't it?" She asked.

"…" Sebastianus didn't reply. So Georgius was the one talking instead.

"I never considered it before…So Golvas was…" He paused. "…Index never mentioned about it."

"That's probably the reason why Index is so secret, even toward you, Georgius of The Rainbow." She crossed her legs. "They don't want talking about their darkest secrets."

In his mind, Sebastianus thought about Aenus's story as well…His family had been taken away from him. By Index too…Index also caused Golvas's rampage too, only to get Balor for them. Then, he recalled about Kanae's clan, which also had been slaughtered by Index as well.

So…Kanae, Aenus, Golvas…All of them were in Thule. And Index took something away from them. He didn't know if that's for selfish goals or anything else, but he knew now that Index had definitely a part in Thule's creation…If these members wanted to take down Index, that wasn't really for the official goal that Index told to them…

Actually…All of them suffered from a kind of loss.

"About Balor…" Georgius told. "I guess you know about its powers and effects."

"Indeed." Sophia smirked, proud.

"Is it formed by Gnome's magic?" Georgius asked. "…Is that the reason why Golvas could turn people into stone…like this?"

Sophia only shook her head, rejecting the idea.

"Not at all. Golvas was originally a Gnome magus." She sighed. "…Balor was only part of himself with time. And as he kept saying that he was his beloved master, he didn't want to part from it for the slightest."

Georgius shivered to this sentence. "…This kind of love…that's disturbing."

Sophia nodded, agree. "That's precisely what everyone in a religious society told to him. Now…hatred came with time too." She added. "About Balor…its main effect was extending the life of its owner…As long as the power had the ability and as long as the owner's wishes stayed the same."

"Do you mean…It extended the life of the person only if it wished to live?" Sebastianus asked, trying to clarify.

"Indeed. Balor is one of most dangerous Fragments of the Emerald Tablet." She smirked, dreamy. "That's probably why Thule wanted it too. But actually, Balor's powers are a bit overvalued too. It is still limited…and after a time…the power begin to fade away from the owner, using it too much."

Georgius sighed out of relief. "…So. I guess the reason why Golvas died like this in battle…was because of Balor…The effect ceased on him?"

Sophia nodded. "Yes. That's precisely this." She paused. "Also…as being so away from Balor during a certain time, Golvas had probably taken back some hints of his lost sanity too."

Georgius raised one eyebrow. "…His hint of sanity? Do you mean that Golvas was mad due to Balor?"

"He was already mad because of the loss of his beloved master. But Balor didn't make things better." Sophia sighed. "Actually…Balor is like a kind of placebo. We may think it improves our lives, but actually it does nothing…or only change the things for the worst. Balor can make people thinking that they have their loved ones near them…or reviving pleasant memories…as much as making people thinking that they lost everything…and reviving the worst memories that they ever came through."

Georgius closed his eyes.

"So…that's randomly…That's according to people who can use it?"

Sebastianus began to understand now…what Golvas did to Elaine during the battle. That's actually one of Balor's effects…

"Yes." Sophia nodded. "It can bring the best for us…as the worst. When we're thinking about it, it causes somehow the madness for people."

"…I see." Sebastianus sighed.

"But in this case…" Georgius asked again. "…Tell me Sophia. That's the true reason why Golvas came to Index? …trying to get Balor back?"

Sophia stood up from her seat, turning toward her table. "…Tehehe! You should guess more about Index's goals…making a peaceful world, by suppressing all of these threats."

"…" Sebastianus recalled now. "That's why Fu Manchu gave us this box?"

Sophia nodded.

"…Tehehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then… Without the two apostles could know why… She began to chuckle. Then she began to laugh as hard as she could…As if she found out something which was extremely funny.

"What is that funny?" Sebastianus asked her.

"Tehehehe…Sorry…SORRY! I just thought that…I would never think that Fu would do something as much as this…I never thought that he would dare."

"…What did he do?" Georgis rolled his eyes, irritated. "Stop with these mysteries!"

Sophia tried to stop laughing, but actually that's kind of difficult for her…As she could let out some giggle to the thoughts which invaded her mind…

"Hm…That's just…I thought about our last meeting…With Golvas…"

"…Your last meeting? Why would it interest us?" Georgius roared.

"That's only…" Sophia smirked. "Did you recall the whole slaughter that Golvas caused during the Good Friday?"

Georgius growled. "…How could I forget about this?"

"Indeed." Sophia finally turned around to face them. "…Actually…I already met Golvas…this day."

"…What?"

Sophia's smile then came bigger than it originally was, while she was recalling this pleasant "chat" that the two had.

"…_Oh. You…"_

_Even if she didn't turn around, Sophia knew exactly who the one standing up on the doorstep was. She smiled while she was cleaning her phials. After all, she worked there for a very long time, and she never paid attention to Thule anymore since the day where she left the faction. Nevertheless, this atmosphere, this appearance…this tone…She could recognize it amongst the entire world._

"_Golvas…It had been a long time, wasn't it?"_

_However, Golvas didn't respond to this. Then, Sophia heard a loud noise behind her. Like if something broke on the floor…She ended up by turning around to see what happened. _

_Golvas had thrown a bottle of red liquid on the floor. She frowned, and then ignoring Golvas's body which was trembling under strong emotion, she growled._

"_Sheesh... Do you know how much time did I lose to create this?"_

_Golvas ignored her words, and then caught another bottle (filled with blue liquid this time) to throw it away, following the same way as the first one. Then Sophia understood what it meant. Golvas was unexpectedly silent and tried to contain himself…not to attacking her and attacking her phials instead of her. She raised one eyebrow. However, it didn't mean that's out of charity…Actually, she could guess that Golvas had something in mind, even if that's that wrecked now._

"_If you have something to tell me, do it quick. I'm kinda busied there." Sophia just told him, ignoring any of warnings from Golvas. That's sure that any other normal human would be afraid of this and would be well-advised to take his threats seriously…But not Sophia._

_Finally, Golvas ended up by stopping then a roar came out from his mouth behind his mask._

"…_Balor…My master…Where is he?"_

"_Sheesh…You'll never change" Sophia just said._

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Then Sophia heard a loud noise not very far from her. She just turned around. The glass from the window just exploded near her. Golvas then came closer to her._

"_Where…is…my…Master?! Don't try lying! I know you know where he is, right?"_

_Sophia just glanced back at her phials. Then she just sighed out._

"…_And what about it? What would you do if I told you where it was?"_

"_WHERE IS HE?" Golvas then broke a next phial afterward. Sophia just crossed her arms, without showing any empathy about it._

"…_That's not your master, Golvas."_

"…_Beg PARDON?" She caught Golvas's attention now. He faced her, and Sophia could see a real hatred in his eyes._

"…_That's only a piece of fragment. You think that's your master…But that isn't. Your master doesn't live in. He's already dead."_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Then she could see another phial which was flying through the room. But…the fact that he told everything about it to her wouldn't prevent her to torture him a bit again._

"_Yes…I'm right. Deep down you knows I'm right." She smirked again. "…After all, you are living in an illusion. You lived in this illusion for all these many years…without even noticing what happened around you." She paused. "…Love made you a mad and miserable wreck after all. And one day, you will realize it, Golvas. You'll realize how alone you are. How miserable you are indeed…"_

"…_!"_

_Sophia felt his fists clenching out of rage…or out of sorrow actually. With Golvas, she could never be sure._

"_Didn't you already notice it?" She sneered. "You're alone now. You don't have any family anymore. You don't have any friend. You don't have your love anymore. The only ones left for you are Kanae and Aenus." She added. "…But they are more there to use you. The most of the feelings that they could have for you is pity. That's all Thule is able as feelings."_

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP? YOU MISERABLE WITCH!" He screamed. "I SHOULD…I SHOULD DEFINITELY KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE FROM THULE OR NOT!"_

_Sophia shrugged._

"_As if I would care…Just recognize it, Golvas. You're nothing."_

_Then she heard a noise again. But this time, Sophia realized that the entire wall in front of her was crumbling…Seeing her old colleague, she could guess that if she kept on, Golvas would end up by destroying her entire laboratory…and she could say goodbye to her researches._

_She sighed. She didn't enter in Index for nothing either._

"_Very well…I will give you Balor back, Golvas…" She sighed, before opening her drawer next to her, where the little box that Elaine and Sebastianus gave to her was lying there. When she touched it, she could slightly sense the magic power of the Fragment inside. _

_Watching Sophia taking out the box, Golvas guessed. Then, stopping the spell, he focused his look on the box._

"_Master…Master! Balor! Balor!"_

_He then caught it, and Sophia guessed some hint of happiness in his voice…or rather, what it looked like happiness the most._

"…_Golvas…you're miserable."_

_But he ignored her. He then turned around, hugging the box against his heart. However, instead of killing her for having taken it from him, he just muttered._

"…_For this time, Sophia. For this time…I won't kill you…But the next time…the next time that you take him from me…"_

_He hugged it tighter._

"…_I would kill everyone. I would know that's you and Index…I would slaughter everyone in a pulp."_

_As she had nothing to reply about it, Sophia just let it slide. Then Golvas left the laboratory without saying anything more._

"…So…You gave Balor back to him?" Georgius asked after having heard the ending of her story.

"Yes. You could say that I "saved" you somehow…He could have killed the rest of apostles working there." She had a victorious tone in her voice.

"But in this case, why did he come back if he wanted only his master?" Sebastianus pointed it out.

She expected it to be honest. So, she let out a deep sigh.

"…Because that wasn't his master."

Georgius frowned.

"I don't understand. Balor was his master, right? Or…I think that's how he views this?"

"It was the case." Sophia just sighed. "…But that wasn't Balor."

Observing their silences, Sophia thought that's better to clarify about it…

"…Yes. I guess you could understand it indeed…what you brought back...What Fu asked you to bring back there…that wasn't Balor."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter36

"what?"Georgius took his hand, trying to understand Sophia's words that she just said. "what do you mean by "it isn't Balor?"". He clenched his fists, trying to contain himself. "What are you talking about again? What are you preparing with Thule?"

Sophia just smirked. "You understood me very well, Georgius-sama. There is no need to understand more about it."

"...but How do you know it?" Sebastianus calmly asked instead his leader, as he thought this latter definitely needed some rest. "If we didn't bring Balor back, so...what did Fu give us instead?"

Sophia shrugged, before sitting down again. "He gave you a fragment, similar to the original. But..." she paused. "I'm a mad scientist. And a witch too. I can understand things more than humans or even simple magus are able to do."

"..." In front of the two apostles' stunned faces, Sophia guessed that she must clarify about it. She then turned to Sebastianus. "Do you recall our dearest meeting, the night of your return? I asked you to give me this fragment in order to examine it, right?"

He nodded.

"Well. When I examined it in my laboratory, I wanted to check about the essence of the power, which was able to maintain Golvas's state alive. That was still a fragment of the Emerald tablet after all...If we weren't careful enough...like I said, it could lead to something...similar as the Hell. And Golvas would be the Devil too."

"..." Indeed, Sebastianus recalled this. And now, he thought that she was right when she talked about that "hell".

Nevertheless, he let her keeping on.

"However, when I checked it...I immediately guessed there was a problem about that "essence". After all, that isn't the very first time that I observe a fragment of Emerald tablet." She crookedly smirked when she said this sentence. Ignoring Georgius's frown appearing on his face again, she paused. "I exactly know how that essence is...what we can sense when we're close to it..."

"What do you mean?" Sebastianus asked. He had realized that Sophia's smirk had changed. That wasn't a childish, devious smirk that she had usually.

Now...her smirk was one which was common to any witches...a threatening, darker and scaring one...

"...do you recall..." She talked to Sebastianus alone again. "do you recall when I told both you that you could die? I didn't only talked about what Golvas could do if he found Balor at your place..." She paused. "...they are others things...that Balor can do, and not only by using Golvas who was his host..."

Georgius closed his eyes, upset. "...others things?"

"...Yes." Sophia nodded. "...there is a particular reason why Index wanted to get Balor...That's actually one of most dangerous fragments from the Emerald tablet. Not the most dangerous of all, but that's enough to shatter entirely the mind of the purest and innocent creature...and turning it into the most insane and dangerous monster. I know what I'm talking about...Golvas despite his creepiness...used to be a correct guy. Even if people can think the contrary..."

She stared at Georgius when she said these words. However, he ignored it and asked her to continue.

"...so Sebas..." She turned back to him. "...if you two really brought Balor back there...the most normal human would have felt effects.." she corrected."...mental effects. And it wouldn't have been all benefit for you two..."

"...Do you mean madness effects?" Sebastianus seemed to be calm, but Sophia guessed that's only an appearance. Actually she could feel that he was worried now.

Sophia just observed him. "Golvas was a magus...so just try to imagine effects on a normal human like you..."

"..."

Seeing Sebastianus's look, she realized with a smile how much it felt good...messing up with others. That's an old something that she shared with his old colleagues. Something that she missed...

"But after all...it looks like that you're definitely sane and in good health...at least in your mind." She added, glancing at the finger that he lost at his hand.

"...Indeed...it seems to be the case..." Sebastianus sighed, trying to forget it.

"Maybe I still wrong about it..." Sophia just shrugged. "maybe you still should check Elaine about it...but to me, the essence that I checked inside that fragment was a bit too weak to invade someone's mind like Golvas had..."

Georgius, who was silent during this explanation, asked her. "And that's how you were able to find about it?"

"Indeed." Sophia smiled, proud of herself. "I could understand that fragment was only a fake..." She then added with a surprised look on her face. "...it surprises me from Fu. Usually, he is smarter than this."

"...I don't understand." Sebastianus said. "...why did Fu do this?..." He looked up at Sophia. "...he is working for Index, right? At least that's what everyone thinks."

However, to this, Sophia only shrugged. "...I don't know much about it. To be honest, I don't care." She then turned around, taking something on her table. She then added to two apostles. "...but if that's what I think about, it could teach you a lesson...never trusting anybody...even if this person is supposed to work in Index."

"..."

Sebastianus wanted to turn toward his leadern as he expected him replying something to this...but instead, he said nothing. He only watched Sophia who prepared herself for work, with a suspicious glare.

"...now. Did you bother me enough? Can I work now? I'm busy there."

"Georgius-sama..." Sebastianus talked to his leader, after these two left Sophia's room.

"What's wrong?"

He could guess that he wasn't in mood to talk, but Sebastianus still tried.

"...What will happen now?"

Georgius stopped walking. "Maybe you should go to see Elaine, checking if she is fine..." He frowned. "If what Sophia said is true, I prefer not taking any risks."

Sebastianus nodded in agreement. "Very well. But..." He then paused, unsure of his leader's reaction. "...what about Balor? Are we going to search for this?"

Georgius shook his head, refusing the idea. "No. Not now at least."

"But if Fu had it..."

Georgius cut him in. "As long as Index doesn't order anything, we will stay here." He sighed, a bit bitter to these orders. "...that's enough now."

"But..." Sebastianus tried to say again, but Georgius's glare made him stopping.

"I don't want to lose anyone else, Sebas. That's enough now..."

Sebastianus was hesitant, but at last, he ended up by agreeing again. "...Very well."

"By the way, Sebas..." Georgius turned back to him, before leaving him alone. "...I prefer that the others don't know anything about it...you weren't even supposed to hear all of this...so please."

Sebastianus understood what he meant. "...I would say nothing."

"Perfect." Georgius then turned around and left the corridors, leaving his subordinate alone. Sebastianus only watched him leaving, with a surprised look on his face. Actually, that's the very first time that he saw his leader working with some others members of Index, outside of the team. He knew some things were private in Index...but his leader acted differently when it came to these private things...colder and stricter than usual. Maybe Samson or Misao knew a bit about this side of him but...usually, he acted warmer and kinder than this toward his team. That's kind of weird for him...

Nevertheless, he obeyed to him. Then, trying to forget what he just saw earlier, he turned around to head for the hospital area. While he entered inside, he asked for Elaine's name and how she was now.

"...she woke up for five minutes." the doctor smiled. "she must be still sleepy, but I guess it would be fine."

"I see. That's good in this case." Sebastianus nodded, a bit relieved. Then before the doctor could leave the room, he asked. "Do you know when she will be able to leave the hospital?"

The doctor only shrugged. "I don't really know...but according to the mental stress...maybe from three days to a week."

"Is that serious ?" Sebastianus asked, but the look on the doctor's face told him enough. He just sighed before heading for Elaine's room, entering inside.

When he closed the door behind him, he discovered that Elaine had her eyes closed. He thought she was sleeping again, but actually when he took a chair to sit down, Elaine opened her eyes by hearing the sound.

"...Sebas..." she quietly mumbled. "...is that you?"

He nodded. "yes...are you okay?" he asked.

Elaine tried to sit up, but when she tried, a strong pain came to hit her inside her chest and belly, making her whimper a bit under the shock.

"You shouldn't move." Sebastianus came closer to her, trying to calm her down. "The doctor said you'd been hit strongly enough."

"...that was so scaring..." She mumbled, trying to not looking up. "...so scaring."

She kept repeating, having a face filled with horror. Sebastianus guessed she was still shocked, and his presence won't help her either.

"I know..." he said, unsure of what to say about it. Nevertheless, as Elaine didn't look up at him, he tried to reassure her."to be honest, I'd been scared too as well."

Then, while he was saying these words, a faint smile appeared on Elaine's face.

"...really?"

"Indeed." he nodded. "I understood why Sophia said Golvas was the Hell itself now..."

"tehehe." Elaine came to chuckle now, trying to forget her pain. "So...I thought nothing came to scare you, Sebas..."

Nevertheless, that wasn't a nasty chuckle. Actually, she understood it too. "...how are the others?"

"They are fine apparently..." Sebastianus informed her. "...we're lucky at least. Nobody had been killed in your team..."

To this, Elaine looked down. And Sebastianus could realize that she had a sad look on her face. "...What's wrong?"

"...I couldn't protect this apostle...the one you told me to protect..." Elaine's voice trembled a bit. "...he died in my arms."

"That's wasn't your fault" Sebastianus said. "I shouldn't have asked you..."

Elaine stayed silent to this sentence..she knew that Sebastianus told it to reassure her but... it didn't happen in this way for her...then before Sebastianus could add anything else, she mumbled.

"So...you think I'm weak too?"

The tone she took caught Sebastianus's attention. Then when he observed her face, he realized something was wrong...

"Elaine?"

Indeed, a frown appeared on her face. Then she kept on.

"...I'm sure you think I'm weak...right?"

Elaine was often irritated or angry but there...that sounded different to him. Then, taking a colder voice, she said.

"...everyone thinks it... I'm definitely weak...I couldn't even face Golvas when it was needed..."

"...Elaine...? I didn't say anything such like this."

"I'm a burden...right? A burden for you..."

Sebastianus ended up by sitting down on her bed in front of her. He observed her eyes, and something stroke him.

The common eyes of Elaine...which were so full of eyes usually...they were replaced by empty, colder eye

"...Elaine...what did Golvas do to you?"

But Elaine didn't reply anything else. However, when Sebastianus touched her arm, she looked up at him again, staring at him with a very surprised look on her face, as if she didn't know what she was saying anymore.

"...what Golvas did...to me?"

Sebastianus recalled about Sophia's words...she had mental stress indeed there. So he preferred letting it slide, then just said.

"...nothing. Forget what I just said."

"By the way..." Elaine asked him. "Did Georgius-sama find anything about Golvas' s...well you know...about Golvas's bony state...?"

Sebastianus just stared at her, a bit stunned by this change of state so quickly. However as he recalled about Georgius' s words, he just shook his head.

"...Nothing. He didn't find anything."

"I see..." Elaine sighed. Then while she was staring at his lover again, she then said. "...but Georgius-sama is very mysterious...maybe that's so private for Index...that he doesn't want to share anything with us...Index is very mysterious toward us these last times after all..."

Sebastianus, by checking her stare pointed at him, wondered if Elaine already guessed something...in normal times, he eventually would have said it to her but...there, Georgius asked him to say nothing to others members of the team...including Elaine. So he just denied.

"...that's maybe true..." He just said, not revealing more.

Then while Elaine kept staring at him, he thought it would be for the best not to keeping on this topic. So he said.

"...Elaine. Are you sure you're feeling right?"

To this, Elaine's stare turned into a kind smile. "Yes...but I'm maybe tired...But I think it's normal..."

He nodded, agree with her. "...maybe I should take some rest too..."

To be honest, everything happened during this week really weakened him...but keeping these informations for himself like Georgius asked was a bit too much for him now...he needed some rest too.

"...Hm? What about you?" Elaine asked him, taking a concerned tone. "...are you alright? You seem to be weird."

"...I'm fine. I'm okay..." Sebastianus just replied, trying to hide his thoughts. "...thanks."

Then, while he turned to the door, he realized that people who came to visit sick ones were leaving now. And the clock which was stuck against the wall pointed 5:00 pm too. He sighed. That's probably the end of visit there.

He then stood up. "I think I should go now."

This sentence made Elaine jumping. "...You don't stay there?..."

When Sebastianus was about to open the door, he was surprised when he realized that Elaine actually held him by the arm.

"...Elaine?"

She had now a worried look on her face...as if she was panicked there. He stopped.

"Please...stay there. At least for a bit longer..."

Sebastianus just contemplated her, speechless. She seemed to be so fragile to him...the only other time where he saw her in this state was the time where they went to Germany for the first time...When she had asked him to switch on, as she was scared by darknesses...but except this time, she always seemed to be strong to him.

"...The fact that Golvas died don't leave us safer. You know there is still the curfew...Georgius-sama ordered us to come back home."

"But...you can stay there...can't you?" Sebastianus realized that her hand trembled, as if she was cold. "...please don't leave me alone..."

"...Elaine...what happened? What are you actually afraid of?"

Sebastianus asked her with a calm voice, but Elaine thought that's a contemptuous tone...Nevertheless, she replied.

"...if Thule came back there..I'm sure they would come back...So, they will destroy us again...they would..."

She didn't finish her sentence. But Sebastianus understood what she meant, then just put his hand on her shoulder, reassuring.

"Listen. Noboby would come. Nothing would happen. Golvas came back there to search for Balor...I don't think the others would follow."

At least, he hoped. But Thule usually didn't attack as brutally as Golvas did. He then added.

"then...you're safe in hospital."

Elaine looked down, ashamed of herself. Nevertheless, she asked him again.

"...but...what about you? ...the hospital is safe so...you can stay there..."

Sebastianus just shook his head, taking off his hand. "I would be safe too. Don't worry about me."

"...But..."

"Trust me." Sebastianus then softly caressed her hair, as he usually did to calm her down. "...I would come back tomorrow, to visit you."

Elaine still looked down, not very convinced. Nevertheless, she nodded, trying to smile back to him. "...very well."

Sebastianus then gave her a faint smile before turning around to open the door. Before he left the room, Elaine told him.

"...by the way...could you keep a watch on others please?" She sighed, a bit ashamed. "I don't want them to discover...my personal reading. You know what I'm talking about?"

Sebastianus smirked. "_The Sweet Treasure_?"

Elaine blushed, a bit awkward. "Yes...keep a watch on this."

Sebastianus nodded, hiding her that the others were already aware of it. But he preferred avoiding a murder there, so just ignored. "I will. Take a rest."

"...you too."

Sebastianus then closed the door behind him, leaving Elaine sleeping back again. While he was walking toward the exit to head for his house, he thought that Elaine was troubled by what happened, and the stress of pregnancy didn't make her better either. But he didn't think she was mad as Sophia said. If everything of this was true...and he actually didn't resent her for what happened to the apostle that she must protect who died...she had another life to protect actually.

And deep down...he was relieved that's still alive.

But...he still wondered about a thing...

What kind of memories did Golvas show to her?

He knew that Elaine told him that she had been a pawn for religious conflicts...

But...she actually never talked with him about her life of before.

During the same time, A knock hit the door of the hostel. The clock pointed 9:00 pm and Fu had finished to say goodbye to the last guests. He was tired, and he couldn't wait to go to bed. But that was probably another guest who forgot something.

However, when he opened the main door...he frowned when he realized who it was.

"Aenus...what kind of bad surprise."

Contemplating the coward individual, he was delighted to leave him outside...but that wasn't polite. He was still a guest after all, so he let him come in.

"What do you want?"

"...Kanae." Aenus stammered, awkward of being there with Fu. But he still kept on. "...Kanae is aware of everything."

"No kidding." Fu sighed, tired. "She would have been aware of it sooner or later..."

"She knows...she knows about what we did." Aenus dried his coat, giving an alarming look to him.

"it doesn't surprise me...as a coward, you told everything to her, huh?"

There was a hint of threat in his tone, but Aenus said the truth. "...no. I said nothing. She guessed everything."

Fu sighed, then asked to his servant, Kanji to take his coat. He then faced him. "you weren't discreet enough, you dumb." He scoffed. "You're stupid enough to mess everything up...and I should punish you. you know in which way, right?" he said with a worrying smile.

Aenus took a scared look. Of course he knew. He talked about the torture room...the one he liked to use. To anybody who would threat his business...

Fu was able to everything...

Nevertheless, Fu did nothing of this...then, he came closer to him with a creepier look, which made Aenus ill at ease.

"but...maybe I should thank you for the little help you brought...after all, without you, I wouldn't have what I want today..."

He then put his hands on Aenus' cheek, contemplating him with mocking eyes. "yes...maybe a little gift for you, you stupid jerk."

"...A gift?" Aenus stammered.

Then Fu put his lips on his. Aenus' s eyes goggled then tried to pull away immediately. However, Fu just kept him closer, without letting him away...Aenus frowned out of disgust, but when Fu put his tongue in his mouth, kissing him deeper, he invited him to not struggle anymore.

"Hm..."

Fu then moved apart, breaking the kiss. Aenus moved back, now really scared and disgusted when Fu licked his own lips.

"I would have invited you in my room but...that's everything I give to cowards. I like tasting men but not cowards who are only pawns to me."

"..." Aenus tried to wash his lips from this, but it only made Fu smirking. "Where did you hide it?"

"...somewhere." Fu just informed him, half-hearted.

"Kanae would come...she would come for you, for having get Golvas killed...you messed up with her plans."

Fu just shrugged. "she can...that's why she sent you there?"

Aenus nodded silently. "...yes."

"Kanae is still a little girl in her mind." Fu sighed.

"Index is suspicious too."

To this sentence, Fu seemed to be more interested about it. "...is that true?"

"..." Aenus hesitated but at last, he ended up by asking. "...what are you planning to do with this? Index is still dangerous...look what they did to Golvas."

Fu chuckled. "That's good. The world would be released of another dead trash there." Fu smirked back to Aenus. "...isn't it for the better?"

"...they are powerful."Aenus added.

"So I am..." Fu said. "...evil feels definitely good...and interesting." he added, before leaving him alone.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter37**

Plunged into the darkness of the room, Georgius could see a bit about Johanna's shape in appearance. Despite the two were rather away of each other and were only shined by a candle, it didn't prevent the leader of the Punishment Squad to see the ominous smirk on the Pope's face.

"...Are you..." Georgius opened up his mouth, completely stunned by what the Pope just said to him. "...is it serious?"

Johanna smirked in reply. "Indeed, Georgius...you heard perfectly well."

"..." Georgiud looked down, unsure about it.

Johanna added. "That's a difficult mission indeed, and I know it. That's why I decided to leave it to you. After all, you have the strongest team in Index."

"..." Georgius closed his eyes. "...Why?"

Johanna took a surprised look by his tone. "...Why?"

"Why...did you do this...?" Georgius knew he shouldn't talk to the Pope like this but...after everything he heard, he had difficulties to understand.

Johanna just shrugged, uncaring. "...you aren't supposed to ask." Nevertheless, she sounded interested by his reaction. "For a better world. To protect the future that God would bless."

"I know but..." Georgius tried to say, but Johanna looked back at him.

"...Are you refusing the mission...?"

That wasn't a threatening tone...but more of persuasive one. However, Georgius could feel he couldn't face it any longer...so he declared.

"Very well...I accept, Great Holy."

Johanna seemed thrilled about this decision, then smirked. "Very good. I knew I could trust you for this. After all, you aren't a saint for nothing."

"..." But Georgius didn't answer much. Johanna then declared.

"...I pray that you shall be blessed in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit."

_"Hey...you"_

_Elaine, who was walking alone in the Index yard, stopped when she heard some noises behind her as well as a voice who called her back. She just turned around to face the girl in long dress who was standing up in front of her. Near her, there were two others girls, who were silently chuckling. Elaine sighed. She already saw them before actually and she already knew what these kind of girls they were._

_"...What?"_

_The first girl replied. "You're the new member in the Punishment Squad aren't you?"_

_Elaine had arrived there for a week now. But even after having changed of place, she could see that the atmosphere didn't change, no matter where she was. People were still strictly in their religious belief, and they sent people for this in mission. Nevertheless, her leader didn't give her any mission yet. As being a new member , she needed a particular program to be integrated completely. But the thing that she already knew...was the fact that these girls were very unsympathetic toward her._

_"Yes...and so what?" She mumbled, with an unfriendly tone._

_"You didn't have been present to the mass this morning." The girl answered, with a severe tone. Or a least, Elaine thought that's a severe tone._

_"I didn't know that there was a mass." Elaine preferred to stay calm. She needed to keep her strenght for her training. However, while she was about to go, the girl caught her up._

_"what again?" Elaine sighed._

_"...You could be a bit more friendly." The girl sneered. "Furthermore...you're there for only one week...you should be more cautious."_

_"...Why should I be cautious?" Elaine tried to leave but the girl stood up in her way._

_"You're a member of Holy Office of Index." The girl said, in an unpleasant tone. "Behave like one!"_

_"And because I didn't go to a mass..." Elaine put her hands on her hips, taking a sarcastic tone. "...I committed a sin?"_

_The girl just stared at her with a contemptuous look. "...You know...I still wonder how they could accept such an individual like you in."_

_Elaine didn't dare answer that she had been accepted thanks to Georgius' s request...but if she said this, it would make the situation worse._

_But the girl wasn't ready to leave her alone._

_"...I heard about your situation..." She began. "...you're an Ophian, aren't you? A snake fanatic."_

_Elaine frowned. "Yes. And so what?"_

_"Ah...Index fell very bad..." The girl smirked, mocking. "They can accept anything in, even sinners who venerate the snake who pushed Eve and Adam to eat the forbidden fruit."_

_"What do you mean?" Elaine just glared at her._

_The girl smiled to her "friends". "...Apparently, a lot of rumors came about them...that kind of church. That's more of a sect to me."_

_"I don't care about what you can think." Elaine just said._

_The girl crossed her arms. "They are sinners...all about them is sinned. Their faith, their way of living..."_

_Elaine just closed her eyes, trying to contain herself._

_"I even heard that they were too poor to sleep in their own room." One of friends said. "...so they're forced to sleep near the animals...or near the corpses of people that they killed."_

_Elaine just looked down. She couldn't say, but that's partially true actually._

_"There is more than just this." The other girl said. "...Apparently, they are taught from a very young age to kill...I heard disgusting things about it."_

_"..."_

_"Really?" the girl smirked when she watched Elaine's face. "...what for example?"_

_Elaine was really tempted to say something...but actually she couldn't._

_"They were raised up by their preceptor...you know about how these kind of guys are...abusive, perverted...disgusting." she kept on. "...and once the young girls were old enough, they were forced to marry them and making children for them. At least six children..."_

_Elaine goggled, staring at that kind of girl who was saying all of this._

_"Seriously? That's repulsive...I couldn't imagine marrying a guy who is old enough to be my father...eerk."_

_"And making children for these guys...oh my gosh...Ophians were really savages, weren't they?"_

_Elaine clenched her teeth...she wanted to say that wasn't true...but that's the case actually. Even if she would have ended her training with her preceptor...this customy actually existed. And seeing how sick her preceptor was...she could imagine everything._

_"Hey...Elaine." the girl talked to her. "...you're lucky to be here...at least, you won't have to marry a guy like this...and living happily there."_

_Elaine just looked up at her back, giving her a murderous eye._

_"but just a question about it, Elaine..." the girl still asked, already knowing the answer. "...if you're so grumpy toward us, is that because of these years here? Have you already been raped?"_

_This time, that's too much...and even Elaine couldn't bear this. So when she took her own sword out...she knew nothing could stop her from beating the stinky crap out of these bitches! Then, without caring about the place where they were, she raised her sword up above her head..._

_"...Are you satisfied, now?" Georgius was standing up in front of Elaine. He looked calm but actually Elaine could sense how much he was angry there._

_Elaine stayed silent to this, but she just didn't care. These girls had it coming...she couldn't help it. People should know that newcomers weren't always as nice as theh guessed._

_Samson and Sebastianus had been called up for a mission, but Elaine didn't know if Georgius took that precise time for blaming her. Avoiding the face of this latter, Elaine just watched her leader growling._

_"...You took a very great risk by doing this, Elaine.. You are here for only a week and you're already in trouble."_

_Elaine just sighed. She wanted to hear something that she didn't know yet. But there, she preferred to stay silent and just nodded to this._

_"are you aware of it?" _

_"...Yes, Georgius-sama." Elaine looked down, looking ashamed while she actually wasn't. _

_Georgius sighed._

_"I hope you are, Elaine. That's a bad start for you." Georgius then turned back from her to write something on a piece of paper. Samson, who watched the scene, tried to stand up for her._

_"Georgius-sama...maybe you can only let it slide for this very first time..."_

_"It doesn't thrill me either, Samson." He then stretched the piece of paper to Elaine. "You're excluded for three days. Now leave, and go to give this to the secretary. Index is aware when something is wrong with the members."_

_Elaine just took it unwillingly, giving just a frown toward her leader. "I don't even know where is the secretary."_

_Georgius just said, before leaving the room. "Sebastianus will lead you there."_

_This latter nodded to his order. Nevertheless, Elaine could sense he wasn't as thrilled. He expected receiving a mission there, and not being used like a guide. but he still obeyed then Elaine silently followed him to the secretary. During the way, none of them talked, and this silence made Elaine feeling a bit awkward now...she didn't care much about what Georgius was saying to her but if Sebastianus began to criticize her now, she could put this day as the worst day ever for her. _

_"...that wasn't a good idea to do this, Elaine."_

_She goggled, surprised to hear his voice there. Nevertheless, even if she tried to be as kind as possible, her instinct made her replying with an irritated tone. "Yes...I know. Useless to recall this to me."_

_Sebastianus paused for some minutes, then ended up by asking._

_"...What did you do to them?...to these girls?"_

_Elaine felt ill at ease by this question, as she didn't expect this. Even if they were in the same team, Sebastianus didn't talk to her since their fight. However, she still mumbled, honest. _

_"...I broke their shoulders with my sword. To these three girls..."_

_He stayed quiet to this, then ended up by pointing. "so...you're definitely one of them."_

_Elaine stopped walking, surprised. "One of what?"_

_"You're definitely the kind of person who prefers beating before talking when something goes wrong for you."_

_Now, Elaine thought it couldn't be worst...if she came in Index, that was in order to know the one who fought her...And she didn't like the idea that he thought her only as a violent girl._

_"Hey! I'm not violent, right?" She said, but seeing Sebastianus's look, she knew he didn't believe a word of it. Then, Elaine sighed loudly, looking away. _

_"Okay...maybe a little." She muttered, and this time, he nodded in agreement to this. "But these bitches had it coming."_

_Sebastianus nodded. "I believe you."_

_Then while they're were coming to the main door, Sebastianus quietly asked her. "...What did they say, for making you attack them?"_

_Elaine deep down smiled. This situation was embarrassing but for once he seemed to be interested in something about her. However, it didn't mean she will say about her past. She wasn't in mood for it, and Sebastianus wouldn't be interested. So she replied._

_"...They said things that they shouldn't have to say..." she rolled her eyes. "...and these girls are supposed to be religious people...let me laugh." she then showed her weapon. "..Bullies deserve these treatments." _

_Sebastianus stayed silent to this, as if he was pensive about it. Then, Elaine wondered if she made a mistake...maybe he didn't like violent people? However, instead of criticize her, he just responded._

_"...Bullies are just worthless people. Why are you caring about what they can say about you?"_

_Elaine stared at him, a bit confused by this remark. She didn't expect this actually. "...I think they should be punished. In my native place, that's how we dealt with conflicts." She glanced at the piece of paper in her hands, pensive._

_"To be honest, I would be tired for nothing if I did the same..." Sebastianus shrugged. "...Then, I won't make anything which would put me in bad situation and would disappoint Georgius-sama."_

_Elaine took an uncaring look about it. Probably because she expected it...she noticed how much Sebastianus was loyal toward Georgius, maybe more than Samson was. And it beyonded her, to be honest._

_"You shouldn't be so loyal to someone, Sebas." She told with a nonchalant tone. "Sometimes...you will do something which will be against your will. I know what I'm talking about..."_

_Sebastianus turned back to her, taking a surprised tone. "...Sebas?"_

_Elaine wondered if that sounded good, but finally she just smiled. "I find it nice. Now, I will nickname you like this, as we will work together. That's better if we came to know each other, isn't it?"_

_Sebastianus just looked away. Then Elaine asked him, cautiously._

_"You don't like this?"_

_"I'm not accustomed...that's all." He just said, and Elaine wondered if it made him awkward. She hoped it in any case._

_"Well...you will. Because I will ask to everyone to call you like this..." Elaine teased him, not so awkward anymore now._

_Sebastianus stared at her, then sighed. "...You, you look like special."_

_Elaine raised one eyebrow, not understanding. "...special? In which way?"_

_He glanced at her sword that she was still holding at hand. "...put it away. You would be able to kill someone out of anger."_

_Elaine just caressed the metal of her sword. "Aw...but I know how controlling a sword...My mentor was a jerk, but he was good to teach."_

_"...That's why you only broke their shoulders..." Sebastianus pointed, and Elaine thought it for a hint of tease in his voice. So he thought she was weak and didn't know how using a sword, and she didn't like it. At the end, she stopped. _

_"...thanks, I know where the secretary is now" Elaine replied with a irritated tone. "...I'm going on by myself." _

_Sebastianus took a breath. "That's not I wanted to mean." He added, before she could leave. "...But if you aren't able to control your violence, even toward bullies...you will lose, no matter what you can do."_

_Elaine just turned back to him, a bit surprised. She thought first that he mocked her for fun, but actually he was serious and really wondered about her ability to win in a mission with her temper. That wasn't really the way she originally planned but if it interested him, it was fine for her. So she only asked, with a nonchalant voice. "...and what do you think I should do for dealing with this?"_

_Sebastianus thought about it during a few minutes. Then before leaving her, he ended up by saying. "...Come to see me, when I would come back from my mission. I may be not good at this, but I could give you one or two tips for maintaining your anger in a battle."_

_Elaine's frown then turned into a stunned stare. She wanted to say something, but actually she couldn't help but staying clueless and watching him leaving without any other word._

_First, she actually had wondered if coming there was such a good idea, as she thought that she won't have any friend there...but while she was heading for the secretary, she realized in smiling that it may worth after all..._

"...What's wrong, Scholastica?"

Samson was reading with difficulties one of books that he took out from the bookstore. However he stopped when he saw the little girl coming in the house, and bringing up a little bag that she managed to raise up thanks to her telekinesis, as being a hologram. Then, taking a check in the bag, he smiled, understanding.

"Ah I see. You came to buy what Elaine asked you to take, right?"

Scholastica nodded with a caring smile. She was always ready to help someone, especially in bad situation. While she was putting down the shopping, Samson asked her with a kind voice.

"Do you want me to help you for preparing them?"

But he knew that's useless, as Scholastica knew how cooking. However, while his sister was ready to use the kitchen, Benedictus wasn't as thrilled and pointed out, grumpy.

"Elaine has a nerve, calling us up like that. Why did she ask us to buy strawberries at this hour of the day?"

He glanced back at the clock. 6:00 am. He thought he was right. Who would be sane enough to eat strawberries now? Nevertheless, Samson had his own idea about it.

"...Elaine is like this, Bene. You can't blame her for this." He just said, without detailling it.

But Benedictus wasn't satisfied of this. So he just mumbled, ignoring Samson's glare. "Why didn't Sebas do it by himself? That's the father, I guess. He just gave us some money for making the shopping instead and having the peace in this way." He yawned again. "...I wanted to sleep a bit longer this morning."

Samson sighed. "...that's a bit more difficult than you could think, Bene."

It made two months, now...No, three months actually since the accident happened with Golvas. And things came slightly to normal now...As no attack from Thule had been announced anymore, everyone were allowed to come back at their own home. That was something which was positive, despite missions were still forbidden. Nevertheless, Georgius still told them to be careful and keeping a watch on each other. As it didn't mean that everything was perfectly alright and safe now. And that's why they were there.

Scholastica smiled, proud of herself when she saw the strawberries in the bowl, perfectly filled with sugar and whipped cream too. She then took it, informing the others two that she would bring them to her. While she was leaving the room, Benedictus just put his head on the table.

"...Sheesh. Now she learnt to prepare strawberries...she won't stop making some for my meals."

Samson just smiled, seeming sorry for him.

While she arrived at Elaine's room, Scholastica knocked at the door. But she only heard someone muttering from the other side. Thinking Elaine was awaken, Scholastica opened and came in.

"...who is it?"

Elaine's head was covered by her pillow, but she still could guess that was Scholastica. The little girl just put down the bowl of strawberries on the bedside table. Hearing the noise, Elaine turned back to her, and Scholastica realized how much she looked weak and tired.

"...Why did you bring me these strawberries?"She asked with a grumpy tone when she saw the bowl.

Scholastica took a rather upset look, and pointed her, meaning she was the one who asked her to bring them.

"...Ah yes...it may be true." Elaine just said with a yawn. Actually, she wasn't in mood to eat strawberries anymore now, but as Scholastica brought them there just for her, the least would be eating them. So, giving a weak smile to her, she took the bowl then began to taste. That's when Scholastica realized how much her belly was round now. She didn't look such like this some months ago...and that was also difficult to imagine that she would give birth soon. Elaine, noticing her look, just pointed.

"I know...I look like a planet. No need to point."

Scholastica smiled with a curious look, then she pointed her belly again, as for asking when the baby would come.

Elaine thought about it.

"...Well...I'm in my seventh month now...I ended my second trimester and I'm beginning the last one."

Scholastica smiled to this, apparently excited for this. She then gave her an unusual look, as for asking her if it would be a boy or a girl. Nevertheless, Elaine only shrugged, as if she didn't really care. "I prefer having the surprise."

But deep down, Elaine hoped a boy to be honest. That's not like she preferred this, but in this way she could think that Sebastianus would be more thrilled about with this...

_At least, she thought it..._

She then took her head into her hands. Looked like she didn't feel as much better as first. Noticing Scholastica's rather concerned look, Elaine smiled while eating the strawberries.

"They are pretty good...thanks..."

Scholastica smiled. She didn't want to point that it was actually Misao who learnt her some things in kitchen...as young as she was, she could see that Elaine didn't get along much with her...but she still hoped that these two would do one day...at least for once.

Suddenly, while they were talking, the two of them heard a loud noise coming from the front door. She sighed. Elaine growled out of frustration to this.

"...Help me to wake up please..." she said, stretching her hand to Scholastica. Now she had a big belly, everything seemed to be a bore to her, and she had some difficulties to stay up without being hit on by laziness. But she could guess she already bothered the others enough, so the least thing to do would be welcoming the new one, secretly hoping it wouldn't be Misao again. Scholastica helped her up then the two left the room to check who came back.

"...Georgius-sama...?"

When they arrived, Scholastica and Elaine were surprised to find their leader standing up in front of them, as they didn't expect it. Since Golvas' s incident, Georgius and the others saints in Index were mobilized to keep Index and its members safe from another potential Thule attack. Despite work came back, they had few things to do actually as coming back in mission was still dangerous. That's the reason why Georgius worked much more than usual, and that wasn't rare that he finished the night, very late. And when he had the time to come there, that was in order to share the situation with the others.

...But seeing his face, Elaine frowned, as it meant that these news weren't good.

"...what's wrong, Georgius?" Samson asked, looking a bit worried as well.

"...Is everyone there?" Georgius said in reply. "...I need talking with you...and that's serious."

Sebastianus, who was in the garden area, caught sight of Georgius too, and came in to check what's happening.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Benedictus muttered to his sister, as surprised as she was.

Then Georgius cleared his throat, ready to begin.

"...I don't know how saying this but...I preferred to declare this in person rather than by letters. But... it looks like we could have to come to leave very soon."

Everyone stayed silent to this. Only Samson responded.

"...For a mission? Will everyone leave?"

His friend nodded in agreement. But it didn't reassure Georgius had this face, it meant it hid something, even behind a thing such as simple as a mission. Nevertheless, Elaine asked, as if she had an idea about it.

"...It is about Golvas again?...about Thule?"

Georgius sounded hesitant but he ended up by nodding. "Yes. But not in the way you could think there." He paused. "Index thinks that Thule did enough. Despite Thule has two members who officially are working in Thule now, as Golvas is gone...We can't prove if some others hidden members who are unknown to Index could exist. Furthermore, it's certain that they still keep in touch with each others, according to what Elaine and Sebastianus witnessed to."

Elaine frowned, but deep down she was agree. According to the book _The Other Side of Holy Office of Index, _they couldn't underestimate any of them. Even not that dumb of Aenus, as he might be as dangerous as Golvas was.

"...So do you mean we give up?" Benedictus asked, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Georgius shook his head. "Not really."

"But if you said that they are too strong to us...more than Index could think, that's useless to keep running after them. We could witness it with Golvas." Samson added, as he was agree with Benedictus about this.

Georgius replied with a rather dry tone. "That mission doesn't involve Thule itself...but Index has doubts about one member, that we must clarify."

Elaine stared at her leader, without understanding. "...Which one?"

Georgius turned back to her. "...You already met him. That's Fu Manchu."

Sebastianus shivered to this name. He guessed it...and now, Index noticed the same thing as they did too.

"...Fu Manchu? But didn't he leave Thule? Why do we have to investigate about him?" Benedictus frowned, not understanding much either.

"We have reasons to doubt about him." Samson explained. "After all, he is the one who released Sebastianus and Elaine while Thule members weren't around. We don't know what he has in mind."

Georgius nodded. "That's right. Moreover, he could know where Balor is."

He exchanged a glance with Sebastianus, who already knew what he was about to confess. In front of the surprised faces of the others, Georgius said.

"...I think that would be better if I told you the whole truth about Balor."

Then...Georgius began to explain to others what Sophia learnt to him. What the true connection between Golvas and Balor was, the true powers of the fragment...and the fact that Golvas searched for in Index...was a fake Balor. However, he didn't mention that Sebastianus was already aware of it, as being trapped in this private meeting.

Then, he listened to their reactions.

"...So that's the reason why Golvas crumbled like this at last?" Elaine asked, a bit shocked by everything she learnt.

Georgius nodded. "Yes. They were too away from each other, and that's why Golvas could take back some faint hint of sanity, and was able to understand what Balor truly was." He paused. "But that was too late, as the power which extended his life was already used too much...and once the connection between them was shattered, time caught Golvas up."

Elaine frowned. She felt no pity toward Golvas after everything he did, but if it happened to her, she could guess how much it would be painful.

Georgius kept on. "That's why Balor mustn't be trapped under evil-minded people. And if Fu was smart enough to make a fake, he probably must know where the original is."

"That's certain." Benedictus sneered. "He kept it for himself."

"I think the same." Sebastianus added. "...According to the meeting I heard, he was ready to betray Thule as well."

Georgius nodded. "We can't be as sure. But we need to check it. That's why Index sent us for investigating."

Elaine sighed. Great. They just came back, and now they left for it again. At least, if they were with the others, it may be safer for them.

"...However, Elaine..." Georgius turned back to her, with a severe look. "...You don't go with us."

To this sentence, Elaine goggled. "What?"

Georgius sighed. "You heard very well. You don't go with us."

She stayed open-mouthed, as she didn't expect it from her leader.

"Wait, I don't understand...why?"

Benedictus shrugged. "You're stupid or what? You look like a whale."

Samson gave him a warning glare, as it was hard enough. He didn't need to add it.

"So first BENE..." Elaine began to say."Shut up. I don't need your comments. And then, Georgius-sama, being pregnant won't prevent me to work."

Georgius sighed. "That isn't safe for you. That isn't only a work, but a real mission. I thought a lot about it, but I came to conclusion that you couldn't go on like this."

Elaine clenched her fists. "I know when the baby would come. That isn't for very soon. Then, you forgot Index..." she paused, as she glanced at Sebastianus with a concerned look. "Sebas and I, we could be blamed for this. You didn't forgot that I can go on a Holy trial if I committed another mistake?"

Georgius frowned. "...I know about this. But that would be dangerous for you."

Elaine, without understanding why, began to burn inside. She recalled these angers that she had in past...and it turned like she was about to make another one again. And a lot more dangerous than before...

"I don't let Sebas go on a mission like this which implies Fu. I can still fight myself, without risking to hurt the baby inside me."

Samson glanced back at Sebastianus, as if he waited for him to say something. He frowned to this sentence, then came closer to put a hand on Elaine's shoulder. "Elaine...stop this. Georgius-sama is right. Look at yourself, just by your only shape. You should stay there."

Then Elaine glared at him fiercely. "Are you serious? No way. I go with you."

"..." Georgius stayed silent. He knew Index wouldn't be nice to her if she stayed her...but if this mission implied something dangerous, she couldn't be protected. Furthermore, she would be a burden for the others. There was no way she could go on.

"Just be reasonnable for two minutes. Can you really think fighting in this state?" Georgius pointed her belly. Then, looking at Elaine's angry face, he mumbled. "...You don't want to put your kid in danger either. If Index asks why you didn't leave, I would stand up for you. I will manage to avoid a trial for you, but if you left in mission...there would be no way for you to be protected."

Elaine clenched her fists, resisting to the urge to hit her leader in the face. "...Now do you care for me? You should have had that idea right before sending us into this mission. You just don't care about us or the baby! But you are afraid that I could be on your way. We had risked our lives there just for investigating. And you will do the same for the others again! We're loyal to you but just don't take us for fools." Elaine crossed her arms, ignoring Sebastianus' s warning. "..." Georgius closed his eyes. It looked like Elaine touched a sensitive point. "...you're wrong."

"Elaine...that's enough now. Be careful." Samson glared at her, but she just ignored him. She didn't care for it either, being scolded, or slapped...that was the least for her.

"I'm wrong? I prefer that rather than being apart of my child when I would wait for my trial. What could happen with our child is none of your business. I decided to go on so...I would."

Sebastianus sighed. He knew that there would be a thing to do to convince her and putting her out of danger, but if he did...it would be welcoming an unknown life that he couldn't accept. However, it looked like Elaine was very decided for this, and nobody could convince her to stay there.

"...Elaine...I can't do much about it." Georgius was about to turn to the door when he heard Elaine yelling at him.

"I KNOW. DO YOU THINK I'M WEAK, RIGHT? Everyone must think it, RIGHT?"

Georgius turned toward her, stunned by the tone she took. Elaine never talked to him like this...she never talked to anybody furthermore. Even Sebastianus was shocked by the way she talked.

"...Elaine..."

"Shut up!" Then she turned toward Sebastianus in last, and he could see tears in her eyes, which were about to roll on her feet. "...if you care for it so much, please don't act if you cared for it..."

And before Sebastianus could respond, Elaine turned around calmly to leave the lounge and heading for her room, not even hiding her tears anymore.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter38**

"...Can I come in, dear Great Holy?"

While she was sitting down at her table in her dark office, Johanna heard a knock at her door. She closed her eyes, taking a calm look. She didn't need to ask who it was...she already knew about it. So she just declared.

"...You can, Sophia."

The witch smirked then penetrated into the room. The clock pointed 11:00 pm, but for Johanna, time wasn't so important. While the mad scientist came closer, Johanna realized that she waz holding a book at hand.

"...Did you come there for the reading?" Johanna pointed with a tone which sounded ironic to Sophia.

Sophia shrugged, but kept her crooked smile on her face. "...Don't play like you didn't recognize the title, Johanna."

Johanna glanced at the title. Indeed, even if everything was darkness around her, she could distinguish it by one glance.

_The Other Side of Holy Office of Index._

_"_I see...that's why you came to see me." Johanna said, not that surprised as Sophia thought. But she should have expected it.

"I wonder about something...Magda." Sophia asked, with a mysterious tone. "Between monsters, we should help each other."

"..." But Johanna already expected her question.

"Why did you want to stay anonymous when you wrote this book?" Sophia asked. "I thought that you won't lose any chance to make Index the real dominant of this world too."

Johanna turned back to her. Then, checking into her eyes, she guessed that Sophia already knew the answer to this. But actually, she only wanted to mess up with her again. So she replied.

"...You aren't human anymore, Sophia Measley." She smirked back to her. "...but you should guess that all humans wouldn't like to know about their fate beforehand." Johanna then paused. "...after all, life is made to be unknown, but exciting adventure for each of us."

Sophia pointed. "...Except for you, Magda."

Johanna just turned to stare at the candle which illuminated her face. And for Sophia, it made the Pope more ominous than usual.

"I would never guessed that you were compassionate, Johanna...even if compassion means something else for you." She then came closer to her. "...you already gave many doubts about your thinking to people who could read this."

"Humans are so...unexpecting after all." Johanna just responded.

"Maybe...but let's imagine if they heard about the others worlds...their others themselves." Sophia said, with a kind of irritation in her voice. "...they couldn't live by knowing about their others fates too. That would be too unbearable for them."

Johanna closed her eyes, taking a pensive look.

"...they know about what they want to know. But that's better if they didn't." she paused. "...At times, God hides us any truth which aren't good to hear. That's why there are much mysteries around us."

Sophia crossed her arms, mocking. "...but you know a bit about these mysteries. And you give more by writing these kind of things."

However, this time Johanna didn't reply anything else. She was lost in her prayers actually now. Sophia sighed. When she had such a look, that's was impossible to talk with her more. However, beford leaving, she warned her.

"Anyway...your precious Balor would be soon close to you" Sophia observed her reaction in smiling. "...Georgius is on the way of leaving for Shanghai, along with his fellow members."

Johanna stayed still silent, but Sophia could see a dark smile on her face. Then Sophia added again.

"...you must be happy. Maybe you could both get ride of them and let's having Balor for all yourself. But...once again, that's all up to Fu there."

Johanna just turned back to her to this sentence.

"...I don't want getting Balor for myself." Johanna said, with a serious tone. "Balor belongs to God and this world too." She paused. "...then as for Georgius...his fellow members still have the possibility for the redemption...they just have to be corrected and be put on the right path."

Sophia hypocritically smirked to this again. "You're truly a monster...Magda"

Then she turned around toward the door to leave the room. She didn't wish to her about her answer about it, but she could guess it. Then Johanna quietly replied, hiding her smile into the shadows.

"I know...that's why God needs me."

Then, she blasted on the candle, putting her into the complete darkness now.

"...You had been a bit too cold, Georgius-sama." Samson told to his leader.

The two were now the only ones left in the lounge. These news had taken aback the others members, and each of them had left for their own business. Benedictus and Scholastica had left for their own home, while Elaine closed herself into her room. Emotions were apparently too much for her, even for a pregnant woman. Samson hoped that his best friend could realize how much it was difficult for her, and he shouldn't be so severe to them. As for Sebastianus, he left for a check at Sophia's place. But they could guess that everyone was preparing for the mission yet to come, which was more complicated than others...as it involved Thule. And Misao was already aware of it for very long, even before the others. However, Georgius hoped that she wouldn't come too, as it didn't involve her either. That wasn't her fate after all...

"...I know." Georgius said, recalling about his argument with Elaine from earlier. "...but they aren't children anymore. Elaine, as for the others, must learn to make the good choice, and choosing what the most important is for them."

Samson nodded, agree with him.

"That's true...but you don't know everything." He paused. "...that's always difficult to choose the most important...when it's about a loved one."

Georgius nodded to his sentence. It looked like Samson had a point there too.

"After all, you can think the same...when it comes to Misao too."

Samson could guess that Georgius actually thought about her too, and it didn't surprise him. After all, she was the one that Georgius treasured the most...as he secretly did too...deep down in his mind.

But...Georgius mustn't know about his most important person...he knew that was selfish, but it could break their friendship after all. And he didn't wish it.

Georgius then sighed, trying to change of topic.

"Nevertheless...I would need Sebastianus or even Elaine for coming at Fu's place...after all, these two already met him. They would know what kind of man he is."

Samson frowned.

"...If he already got ride of it...how would we find it?"

Georgius sighed. "...Index is the most important. If he got ride of something that could threat the world...We would be forced to act as the Punishment Squad. I think that even a Thule member like Fu Manchu already knows about the real risks, by facing Index..."

Samson nodded in agreement. But a thought still spared his mind.

"...Elaine would never accept to stay apart if Sebastianus is involved in a dangerous mission."

Georgius guessed that it would be a problem too. But now, more he thought about it, more he considered that it would be safer if the entire team was part of it, as he needed the most of people for this mission. He had no right to the mistake.

"...the best would be Elaine thinks more about the situation as its risks as well. If she wants coming with us so much, I don't prevent her. But...we couldn't protect her either, even if she has a child inside her."

Samson goggled, completely stunned by his best friend's words.

"...No way. Will you definitely let her going with us? Despite her pregnancy...?"

Georgius nodded. But it didn't mean that this decision thrilled him too.

"...Maybe Sebastianus would convince her better than I could do. But yes...that's my own decision indeed. As hard as it is..."

"...Georgius-sama..." Samson tried to say, but no words actually came out of his mouth for replying to this.

He knew that they were leaving in two days, for a long trip. So, they had no time to waste for taking all decisions...and Samson could see that even a saint like Georgius had his own limits as well.

While they were talking, they heard a noise behind them. When they turned around, they could see Elaine who was leaving her own room. She had noticed their presence, but she chose to avoid Georgius and just headed for the kitchen, taking something to drink.

"Are you okay, Elaine?..." Samson asked her, a bit worried. She actually seemed so pale and sick, even after having taken a rest. Nevertheless, Elaine just shrugged, as if she didn't care of it.

"...I'm fine, Samson..." She sounded a bit irritated by Georgius' s glare on her. "...just pretty tired of these awful feelings."

Georgius sighed. "...You're definitely still a child, Elaine...You can't even decide of the best for you."

Elaine fiercely glared at him, ignoring the pain which invaded her body. Nevertheless, Samson who could feel that it would lead to another argument, just gave a warning stare to her, inviting her to think before acting. Elaine then just turned around for the front door, ignoring the rest.

"Where are you going?" Samson asked her.

"...Taking some breath..."

And Elaine avoided to finish her sentence, which ended by "...away from you."

While she was walking around the yard, Elaine felt some tears coming back in her eyes, that she dried almost immediately before they could fall. She then stared at her belly with a sad look, as for wondering what she had to do. Maybe Georgius was right...maybe she was definitely a child by taking such a decision like this. She knew that wasn't reasonable at all...leaving along with the others in this state. But she couldn't let Sebastianus going in alone, especially by knowing the risks from Thule. That was something that they couldn't revive again, after these times of nightmare during these months.

"...God...is definitely a monster." She mumbled. If it existed as much as everyone said, she wouldn't get all these troubles there. That was a bit coward from her to search for a responsible, but that's all she could do now. She just sat down on a slab, stroking her belly with a pensive look.

"Elaine?"

Elaine then turned around, her thoughts being cut in by the voice calling up at her.

"Sebas?"

Sebastianus was actually surprised to see her outside at this hour, especially after what happened earlier with Georgius. "What are you doing there?"

Elaine raised one eyebrow, not understanding why he was so surprised to see her around. That wasn't like she was a stranger or anything else. Nevertheless, she didn't want to begin another argument, especially not with him. She just crossed her arms, taking a nonchalant tone to hide her bitterness.

"...I was waiting for you. I thought that the check took a bit much time." She then paused, unsure if she must kept on. "...Then...I needed to be alone for a moment."

Sebastianus nodded, understanding what she meant. "I'm sorry if it turned on like this, with Georgius-sama."

Elaine just shrugged. "You're for nothing. I...I just didn't expect it. I didn't expect what Georgius-sama could say..."

Sebastianus then came closer, sitting down next to her on the slab. Actually, he thought it was better to look up into her eyes for talking to her.

"But maybe it would be better for you" He said. "...Even you, you can see that isn't safe either."

Elaine frowned. "Don't act like Georgius, please...I already got it. But I wouldn't change my decision, no matter what."

Sebastianus tried to reply something to this, but finally preferred to stay silent. He then observed Elaine from the corner of his eye, wondering if she was that decided as she said so much.

"...By the way..." Elaine said, taking a rather awkward tone. "...I'm sorry for earlier...I did sorta snap and...I didn't know what I was meaning anymore."

Indeed, he also recalled how she broke down earlier in front of him, after her argument with Georgius. That was an uncommon reaction, different from Elaine of usual. Even if he could understand her reasons, he didn't expect her to act like this either.

"...Do you think about Golvas again, Elaine?"

Elaine turned around toward him, surprised.

"...Why are you saying this?"

"...You're usually more cheerful and resisting...I never saw you that bitter, even in the hardest moments." He pointed out, staring into Elaine's eyes again. "...you're like that after that Golvas attacked us..."

Elaine looked away from him, as this question made her ill at ease. He was partially right actually. Recently, she became easily more irritated, even for the slightest. Golvas recalled her some bad memories that she preferred to bury inside her, and forgetting. That's why probably the reason...but honestly, she didn't know. There were others events which made her like this...Thule, the trip on the way...as for her pregnancy and Index's reaction when the kid would be born too. She felt the envy to confess her feelings to Sebastianus, as they were together for long enough. But she didn't know if he could understand this. And she didn't want to bother him either.

"...I'm like this because I'm tired of everything, Sebas." Elaine just said, with a colder tone. "...Even the strongest ones need to pause at times. Everything is falling on us without any other warning...and the fact that Georgius-sama told me that I would be apart of this mission is too much for me."

"He only wants to help you, Elaine." Sebastianus tried to stand up for his leader, but it didn't convince her.

"Like if I care!" She cried out. "He only cares for his mission, and I would be a burden to him if I came too. Then, if he wanted to help me, he would do everything to not making me in bad situation with Index as I'm pregnant of a child."

"..." Sebastianus stayed silent, then took a pensive look to her words.

Elaine then added, with a bitter tone.

"...I don't know what to do anymore. I'm forced to go on mission, as I committed too much mistakes. If Index knew about my state...I wouldn't escape from the Holy Trial. Georgius is a Saint, he knows it better than anybody else."

"...You're for nothing" Sebastianus tried to reply to this. "...I'm in fault too."

Elaine turned back to him, and realized that she made him ill at ease, according to the tone of his voice. She looked down, ill at ease.

"...You're for nothing, Sebas." She said, with a softer and reassuring tone. "...I'm the one who had this child inside of me. I had a selfish envy, and I was too happy to care about how you could feel about this..."

Sebastianus looked at her, with a rather surprised look on his face. But Elaine just sadly smiled to him.

"...I'm not naive, Sebas." She said. "...I'm so sorry for this, as I know that wasn't what you wanted the most first."

"..." Sebastianus then shook his head, as for showing he was agreeing with her words.

Elaine then paused, keeping her smile on her face.

"...But you don't have to worry." She said, trying to reassure him. "...You have nothing to blame yourself, so Index won't do anything to you for this. I would be the only one to be put on this trial."

However, Sebastianus quietly shook his head, as it didn't make him better actually. Then, Elaine put her hand on his, trying to smile this time.

"And to be honest..." She added. "...I'm relieved you aren't put in either. Indeed, that's better if I'm the only one there."

"...No, that isn't better." Sebastianus frowned.

Elaine smiled a bit to this sentence. Then, he turned back to her, trying to search for the best way to say what he had in mind for a moment.

"...Tehehe. At least, there is one who cares about me there." Elaine sadly chuckled. "...I realized that except you, nobody seemed to be particularly concerned about my case..."

Sebastianus sighed loudly. He thought that there would be another way, but he must admit it. He must saying this. He had to...even if it could shock everybody else.

"...Elaine." He began to say.

"Hm?"

He sighed again. Why did he feel that awkward? There was some worse situations that he already faced. Missions that Georgius gave to them were a lot more dangerous, and he would be right to feel unsure in accomplishing it...But that was the contrary there. He always felt sure in a mission, and unsure there...

Maybe because it was the very first time for him. He never did it before actually.

"...you know. I thought about it during one moment..."He paused. "But I felt that it would be the best for each of us."

Elaine raised one eyebrow. "...What do you mean, Sebas? I never saw you like this..."

And to be honest, she had a bad feeling about this as well. But she let him keeping on, as hard as it could be.

"...That isn't only because of everything happening recently." Sebastianus said, looking away from her. "...I feel it's time for us to move. We had been like this for a long time enough, and as we have a child on the way..." He paused. "...things will be different from now. We don't have to be wrong, and I think you already know this."

Elaine felt there was something behind his words. Then, looking down on her belly, she cautiously asked him, with a trembling voice.

"...so, Sebas...what do you plan to do?"

Sebastianus didn't look up back at her immediately, but he knew that he would have to do eventually. So, taking a long breath, he turned back toward her then asked her, as quickly as he could.

"...Why wouldn't we get married?"

Elaine didn't understand first. Or rather, she understood but she wasn't sure if she heard well. So when Sebastianus finished his sentence, she just stammered, feeling suddenly ill at ease.

"...Huh? What...what did you just say?"

She wanted to be sure, but Sebastianus still repeated.

"...Yes, indeed. I actually meant this... I asked if we should get married there."

"...!"

Elaine goggled, just staring up at Sebastianus without saying anything. Did she hear well? Was it really Sebastianus who asked her...no, he must joke. However, as hard as she tried, she didnt sense any hint of mock in his eyes.

"...Are you serious?" she stammered, still taken aback by the shock.

Sebastianus nodded. "...Yes, indeed." He paused. "...I thought that if we're married, it could be easier for everyone. Then, maybe Index would be less severe toward you in this way."

"..." Elaine just stayed open-mouthed. She wanted to say something, but no sound came out of her mouth. Actually, she had waited for this for so long...she even never thought that Sebastianus would actually...ask such a question like this to her. And now, now it happened...she wasn't sure of the way of reacting without sounding like a dumb.

"...That's a proposal...? Are you sure of this...?" She asked again, wanting to be sure of this by herself.

He stayed quiet, but at last, he nodded to this. "...Possibly."

He thought about it for long enough. To be honest, he never guessed to say these words once either. But indeed, he thought that it would be better in this way.

As Elaine stayed silent, he just turned back to her, and quietly asked her. "...so. Do you want this or not?"

But now that Elaine was definitely sure that he didn't tease her and that was actually serious...she had no hesitation about her answer. Then, without other any warning, she jumped on him to hug him by throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yes. Yes. YES!" She repeated, hugging him tighter. And Sebastianus could see that her frowned face from earlier turned into a big and happy smile now. "That's so...I'm so happy!"

"Be careful...you are strangling me." He responded. But actually, he smiled too. That was a faint smile, but he thought that he had made the good choice.

Then, when Elaine released him, Sebastianus could notice that some tears were running down on her face. But this time, it wasn't some tears of sorrow. They were tears of joy actually.

"...you know..." Elaine said, trying to dry her tears. "...I thought that you didn't care about it enough for proposing me..."

This time, he sighed, unsure of the response. "...I didn't know either."

But Elaine was satisfied of this, and hugged him again before kissing him right on the lips. She then stroked her belly tenderly, a happy smile on her face.

Nevertheless, Sebastianus still had a thought in his mind, then asked her.

"...Now...I think you would be fine with Index now..."

Elaine raised one eyebrow. "...what do you mean?"

He then stood up, ready to come back home. "...Now that we're engaged. I guess you won't have any trouble with Index anymore...about the fact that you are pregnant."

"..."

Elaine then took a pensive look, as she actually didn't think of it.

"...nothing forces you to go on mission anymore. You won't be put on any trial, even if you don't go along with us." he clarified, observing her reaction.

Then Elaine shrugged. "I'm sorry, Sebas...but even such like a proposal won't change my decision...no matter what, I would go with you."

"..." He frowned. That wasn't actually the answer he would have liked to hear. But...Elaine was too stubborn. He would have hoped that she considered this decision in another way. "...are you sure of this?"

Then she smiled, before taking his hands in hers. "Indeed. I don't care about what Georgius has to say for the slighest." She paused. "then...As the old saying said: for better and for worse."

Sebastianus nodded, thinking she was maybe right about it. Then, Elaine asked him, with a soft voice.

"...By the way. When will we say to the others that we're engaged now?"

"..." Sebastianus shrugged. "...I would prefer not right now actually, Elaine."

"...Okay..." She smirked, with an innocent smile.

But Sebastianus could guess that when she got this smile, it would mean that everyone would know this before tonight.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter39**

"...Why don't you respond to me, Aenus?" Kanae sighed.

For some hours, she tried to join her old colleague up with the phone box, but as she already tried many time, she won't be able to try it once more. Giving up, Kanae went out, with a frowned face. She could have thought that it won't be easy to contact that dumb, as he was staying up at Fu's place...and she could guess perfectly that Fu already knew that she was angry against him. But she doesn't care about it actually...Wandering around the village to head for her castle, she tried to think about her plans...and how Thule's future would be. Now that Golvas was dead and that Index was aware of their activities, she better had to think about another plan to take down Index...Thule's future was already very uncertain...they were only two members left now, and as Aenus wasn't a very reliable person, she could do nothing but trying to save the faction...or rather, its remains, if she wanted her plan to be achieved. She then sat down on a stone, her mind being invaded of these thoughts. What were her priorities now? She first thought about coming at Fu's mansion then killing him brutally, but she had actually other business to deal with. She needed to recruit others members...with only two members there, that would be only a matter of time for Index to find them and eliminate Thule.

And to be honest...she was too busied with Golvas for having thought about these things earlier. She closed her eyes, pensive. Now that it came to her mind, she thought that everything wasn't lost. After all, she had still two others hostages to serve Thule, as another magus too...Kanji Amami. If she managed to make them enter in Thule, everything would be fine...even if she had to force them somehow. It would make five members...with a lot of advantages.

Smirking to this idea, another bad thought then came to spare her mind. She thought of her cat, Kuro as well as the spell that she put on her. The spell which was supposed to keep a watch on their hostages while she was going to Golvas...Jumping, she then muttered some words in Latin, in order to receive the connection between her and Kuro that they always had...if it worked out fine, she could know more about the situation there...

"...No..." She muttered. "...That is a joke...what is it supposed to mean?"

She violently stood up from her seat, trying with pain to find the contact...but even if she went on, she received nothing...She received nothing from the spell...

"Are you kidding...are you fucking kidding?"

Nothing...

The contact that she expected from her spell didn't come.

It had disappeared now.

"...I'm going to kill you..." She growled, her red eyes becoming a lot redder than before. It meant a hint of her deep anger which was burning inside her.

Around her, some light began to appear, as if she was ready to disappear for another place.

"...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She cried out, clenching her fists as if she was about to make them exploding. "...Be cursed, FUUUU!"

Then, ignoring the others Wewelsburg villagers who had been caught off by her deep scream of anger and bordeline insane, a smoking and green circle appeared on the floor to enclose her. Then, before that she could achieve the spell, Kanae then disappeared in a red smoke, leaving only some slight flames of fire behind her.

"...Are we arrived?"

Indeed. Elaine, while she was washing her hair in the showers room, had noticed that the usual movement of the ship on sea had stopped. Then, while she was wrapping herself into a towel, she could hear the loud noise of the foghorn which resonated in all the boat.

"...No, I don't think so." Misao responded, exchanging a look with Scholastica who was standing up next to the door. She could see that she was scared of the sound. "...We left for two weeks now. I don't think that we already arrived in Shanghai now."

Elaine raised one eyebrow, looking a bit irritated. "So, how do you explain this foghorn?"

"That's probably because we're close to some rocks. We'll make a stop soon...Georgius-sama said that we wouldn't arrive before tomorrow, in the afternoon."

Elaine stayed silent, but actually she didn't care about what that woman was saying. "...I forgot that Georgius-sama told you everything..."

"That's especially because I know a bit about Shanghai..." Misao then began to dry herself with her own towel now. "...I came around in the past...I didn't know that I would come back there again."

But despite she was talking, Elaine didn't seem to listen. Then she turned toward Scholastica, who was watching her with a kind of obvious interest in her eyes...or rather, watched Elaine's own body with interest.

"Keep an eye, Scholastica." Elaine sighed. "...I prefer that there aren't others unwelcomed visitors while I was putting my clothes...especially no others guys, if you guess what I mean."

The shower room was for everyone, but the girls chose to take a bath at this particular time of the evening...and Elaine wished that the others didn't have the same idea. Then, while she was talking, she realized that Scholastica kept watching her with this odd interest...at a particular area. Then Elaine blushed when she realized which one.

"...And stop watching my breasts, you little pervert!" She cried out, covering her body with her towel. She then raised up the arm. "Be careful, I deal with every perverts, no matter what they are! And as I've a ring now, it would hurt a lot more."

Scholastica moved back and nodded, slightly scared by her threats. She tried to say that she only watched because she wanted to get the same too, but Elaine wouldn't believe in her. Misao rolled her eyes, a bit irritated by Elaine's behavior. Nevertheless, it looked like she was better now...a lot better than she was, after Golvas's slaughter happened. While she was watching her, she could see that she was definitely happier and joyful indeed. And even her sneers toward her ceased a bit too, even if she was still deeply bitter toward her.

"...Elaine." Misao sighed. "...Stop with your thoughts a bit...she is too young for this."

Elaine just gave a distrustful look to Scholastica, making this latter shivering by this scaring face. Nevertheless, Elaine then let out a deep sigh as well, then came to sit down, a bit tired of her big belly.

"Sheesh...Why are we have to come back there...specifically? I mean...why does Index want this Fragment as much...? "

Misao closed her eyes. "...According to Georgius-sama...Index wants to get it in order to prevent any evil-minded use on it."

But Elaine just frowned to this. "...If they said so...After everything we learnt during our stay there, I begin to believe that Index is as greedy as Thule is, when it comes to power."

Misao turned to her. "...I could understand that Fu Manchu...the stay at his place wasn't as better as the stay at Thule's castle."

Elaine shivered to this sentence, recalling what they could discover about him as his...tends.

"Of course it was! If that wasn't about the mission, I wouldn't come back there...in such a sick place."

Nevertheless, she just sighed. Anyway, everything they came through was an entire nightmare. And she hoped that it would be soon the ending of the trip...and that Thule would be soon in hell...rotting in fire and corpses that she knew so well.

"...No matter what...I feel it wouldn't be worse than what Golvas could have done to put us through all these things..."

Or she hoped...at least.

"But..."

And Misao could guess that she shouldn't ask for more details...when she saw this look appearing on her face.

"...would it be that safer for you two?" Misao just asked again, pointing Elaine's belly.

But this question only made Elaine more irritated than before.

"For the last time...Yes!" She cried out, making Scholastica jumping out of fear by her tone. "I just told it so many time to Georgius as the others...what don't you understand in? As if you cared about it..."

"I just wanted..." Misao tried to say, but Elaine cut her in.

"Then...my private life doesn't involve you! Just take care of your own business, for crying out loud! I don't have to share this with a woman like you! If I'm with you, that's only because I don't have any choice so...stop treating me like a friend!"

Then, before hearing her response to this, Elaine caught her clothes out of anger then came to enclose herself in one of cabins. Misao sighed, thinking that she had talked too much, saying that Elaine seemed to have a better behavior toward her. Scholastica just watched the scene, a bit concerned by Elaine's attitude then searched for Misao's comfort with a look.

"...It's alright." Misao smiled to her, holding her little hand in hers. "...Elaine is just tired of the trip. You don't have to worry about it."

The little girl nodded, not very convinced however. Elaine's behavior...looked still a bit strange for her. Nevertheless, she believed in Misao and came closer to her for a hug, not feeling Misao's own body which was naked and wet because of the shower. Misao smiled again by this mark of affection from her, and gave it back as well with pleasure.

"Hmmm...Scholastica? What are you touching there precisely?" Misao raised one eyebrow, when she realized that the little hand of Scholastica was put on a very...particular area.

Scholastica, as for response, just smiled happily to her, like for saying that it was very comfortable. Misao wondered how she could say this by using telekinesis...but feeling herself blushing, she felt that she preferred not knowing about this.

During the same time, the others members of the Punishment Squad were reunited somewhere else on the ship. But that was for more serious reasons, and Georgius was worried.

"Have you an idea in mind, Georgius - sama?"

Hearing Samson's question, Georgius could only sigh. Even if they were coming tomorrow, he didn't have any plan in mind yet...how it would be when they would come at Fu's place. And he didn't want to involve everyone in, especially not Elaine.

"To be honest...I don't know yet." He honestly responded. "I don't know if Fu is as dangerous as the others, or if he is still secretly working for Thule..." He then cleared his throat. "...But I prefer to be cautious."

"..." Samson stayed silent to this, but he preferred not asking any question again. He just stared at his leader with concern.

Then Georgius watched the others who were left in the room. Fu wasn't maybe not an enemy, but according to Sebastianus's contemptuous look whenever there was the name of Fu Manchu, he thought that he was right to be worried about it.

"...But Sophia said that if we could think the same as he does, I mean...about his interests, it would be enough for catching his attention." Georgius declared.

Samson took a surprised look. "...But if he is truly a mafia boss...he wouldn't give it to us as easily."

Georgius sighed again. He thought that he may be wrong to act like this, but if that was in this way...he didn't have any choice about it.

"...Mafia bosses are living only for business...Fu must thinking the same too."

To this, Sebastianus could only approve with his head. He was definitely right about this indeed.

"Impossible..." Samson said, shocked in guessing what Georgius had in mind. "...do you mean...?"

Georgius nodded. "Yes. I will deal with him. In exchange of Balor...That's the best way as the safest for us as well."

Benedictus, who was listening too, turned back to his leader. "...It wouldn't work." He sneered. "...if you want to deal with him, you have to find something which has more values than Balor itself. And...for outranking such a magic and powerful Fragment, it wouldn't be that easy to catch his attention."

Georgius nodded, agreeing with this fact. "...I know it very well. But that would be better than fighting him directly and turning it into a battlefield."

While he was talking, he sounded both hesitant, but also very determined. Samson and Benedictus only exchanged a look, not very convinced by this plan though. Then, Georgius declared.

"...that's also the reason why I don't want to involve every member of the team in. I don't want you to be in some troubles because of my actions...so that would be the reason why I would take care of it personally in this deal."

Samson looked down, not hiding his concern anymore. But he couldn't help but obeying to his leader. "...if it came to Index...you would lose your Saint position, Georgius-sama."

Georgius nodded, showing he was aware of it too.

"I know...I would explain it clearer when everyone would be here. But before, I would give the duties that each of you would have to do..." Georgius added, turning back to Sebastianus, who had been quiet during all this meeting. "...I would need you to accompany me."

Sebastianus looked up at him, a bit surprised. "...What for?"

"...When we'll arrive at Fu's mansion, you'll lead me to Fu. I would need you or Elaine, as you two already know a bit about the mansion..." He paused. "But that would be better if that was you, and you know why."

Sebastianus nodded, understanding the reason. "...very well."

"But..." Samson intervened, a bit unsure of it. "...Georgius-sama, would it be so cautious if you were only two to go on?"

"...The rest of you would stay around, if there was ever a problem...it would likely happen anyway. And then..." He talked to Sebastianus again. "...If the deal with Fu failed...he could lie to us, as he is able to do. We'll need to have another way to find Balor. You know what I mean by this?"

Sebastianus knew it indeed. Georgius didn't need to point it out. If things went wrong with Fu, he would need someone to intervene and end it up.

"...very well, Georgius-sama."

Then, ignoring Samson's worried look, he added.

"...I would do my best."

And he meant these words.

"...Why are you there again, Kanji?"

The young servant knew that it wasn't good to see his boss while he was at work, but he needed to check something which was important. So, when he opened the door, he found Fu in his personal room like usual, drinking a glass of strong wine.

"...The books in the room..." He began, unsure of what to do about them.

"...what's wrong about it...?" Fu sighed, without turning back to him.

Kanji sighed. "...Are you sure to throw all of them away?"

He wanted to talk about the books on the Taoism...the ones that he gave to Fu personally when he came to work there. He had been surprised to hear Fu saying that he wanted to throw all of them like this, while he always needed some knowledge about their world.

"Indeed. I thought that I told everything to you, Kanji." He smirked, cunning. "...I don't need them anymore."

"...But...what for?" Kanji said, not hiding his surprise anymore.

Fu just laughed, just watching his reflections in the glass.

"...Because I learnt everything I wanted. The rest isn't important." he then drank a bit. "...All I wanted was finding a way to lead my business with perfection, and what I read in this book about the Taoism is enough...it would be useful to me now."

Then, he added.

"...Then, if Index came there...I want something at least that will escape from them."

Kanji just looked down on books, a bit bitter to throw all of them...as that was thanks to them that he had been able to advance so much...and being able to lead his project well.

However, before he could leave to obey to his orders, Fu called his servant back up, as he didn't have finished yet.

"Wait a bit, Kanji." He said. "...I forgot to tell you something..."

"...What is it?" Kanji asked.

Fu paused, as enjoying the effect of suspense on his young servant. He just made his glass spinning around him.

"...You have been useful as a loyal and faithful servant, Kanji. Furthermore, I couldn't have hoped a better servant in this mansion." He said, turning back to him this time. "...But now...it's time for you to leave."

"..."

Kanji only stayed silent, completely astonished by this declaration from his master. Nevertheless, Fu nodded, showing that he was definitely sincere about this. Then, glancing back at the books that Kanji was holding, he ended up by saying.

"...Actually, I've another idea for these books." He smirked. "...Why don't you take all of them with you? As you have nothing to do more there, Index would find nothing if someone took these clues away." He paused. "...Then, it would be stupid to waste such a beautoful work while it could be still useful for you."

"...But..." Kanji tried to say.

Fu shook his head. "...I think I gave you everything I know now. Nothing more can hold you there...Then..." he added with a more serious look. "...I think you have some others things to do. If you lose your time there instead of creating this new era of modern magic...someone will steal your idea from you."

Kanji nodded, thinking that Fu had a point, despite he was still distrustful toward his ancient master. Nevertheless, he just bowed, as he always did as a servant before leaving the room without another word, bringing all these books along with him.

Once Fu was sure that he was gone, he put his glass on his table, before glancing back at some of his papers.

"...If everything goes well, I wouldn't need these things anymore...now that I'd a special thing at my place now."

And he chuckled, thinking about that Fragment that he collected earlier. Indeed, such a good opportunity like this wasn't common. After all...Who knew what would Balor bring to him?

No...he wouldn't give back this thing for the slightest...even for Johanna itself. It belonged to him now.

Even if he had to crush everything that came in his way.

"...Is that there?" Misao asked.

Now that they were arrived to the said town, it wasn't very difficult for them to find Fu's mansion, as Elaine recalled somehow the way to go that Aenus showed them. Sebastianus nodded when he could catch sight of the mansion's name, written in Chinese Kanjis.

"So...that's this mansion." Georgius frowned. "...I would have never imagined it like this."

Nevertheless, before Misao could make a step, Georgius stopped her. He then looked around them, observing the people who passed in front of them.

"Be careful...That's not cautious to come closer."

"What for?" Benedictus asked, a bit bitter by this remark.

Georgius sighed. "Because if Fu is the owner of this mansion as a mafia boss, a lot of people who are living around must knowing him...and maybe working for him." He paused. "...I don't want to catch any attention from them."

Samson nodded. "That's true...that would be better to not meeting them..."

Then Georgius, after having observed during a long time the mansion, turned back to the others, showing a serious look on his face.

"...I think I already explained everything to you, and what you have to do. However, I will still recall your duties." He cleared his throat, coughing a bit, before turning around toward Samson and Elaine. "...You two, you will stay around this area, but in the quietest way possible. In this way, you would be able to know if there is a problem on this side."

Elaine just looked up at Sebastianus, then sighed. She wasn't actually thrilled with this decision, but that was the best she could get, if she could be aware of Sebastianus's situation. But still...she couldn't hide that this situation was definitely unpleasant to her.

"...Very well." Samson nodded.

"..." However, Elaine stayed silent to this, and didn't respond back.

Then Georgius turned back to Benedictus and Scholastica.

"...You two will stay close to the port. Benedictus, would it be okay to activate Uastyrdji?"

Benedictus just sighed, thinking about it.

"...Of course I can." He paused, a bit concerned though. "...But, it wouldn't be in his best day. I should have prepared myself earlier, at least when we were on the ship."

Georgius closed his eyes. If Benedictus could activate Uastyrdji, it would be safer for them in the worst situation. But, now he thought about, they were in Shanghai...a magic attack wasn't the best way to be discreed. Nevertheless, he still said.

"...I understand. Despite all, do your best."

That's all he could say to this actually. Then, Misao made a step toward him.

"...Georgius-sama?"

He understood what she wanted to ask. Then, he just told her.

"...Stay with them too." He pointed Benedictus and Scholastica near him. "...It would be better if you stayed together."

Misao seemed to be disappointed to this, but she said nothing and just nodded to this.

"...Very well."

"If there is any problem, just join up the others. But in any case, don't come in Fu's mansion. Understood?"

Samson, however seemed to be more worried. "...But...would it be okay for you two?"

"...We'll do what we can." Georgius just said coldly, then turned back to Sebastianus. "...Let's go."

Sebastianus nodded, then after having heard the last requests from his leader, he followed him without saying anything else. While Misao and the two siblings were leaving for their own, Elaine just watched the two leaving for the mansion, not hiding her anguish anymore. Samson noticed it, then put his hand on her shoulder.

"...It would be okay, Elaine." He smiled to her, encouraging.

But Elaine didn't seem to be more confident. Samson then said.

"...Let's go, okay?"

"...Okay." Elaine ended up by nodding, then taking her sword at hand, she followed him on her own too, ready for facing the worst.

While the two were heading for the mansion, Sebastianus got a feeling that was rather unusual to him. The old clock only pointed 8:00 pm, but more they came closer to this mansion...more it looked creepy to him. Then, when he tried to look away from it, something caught his attention, not very far from the mansion. While they were walking, Sebastianus caught sight of the garden of the mansion. He stopped, without losing Georgius who kept walking.

They never saw this part of the mansion when they came in the first time. They never saw the garden, and Fu didn't even show it to them during his guided tour...The room where they were had view on the port, while the garden had a view on the opposite. That's why they never notice it either.

But Sebastianus saw very little of this part. The only thing he saw was the sight of a lake. or a least, he thought it was a lake. But he couldn't see more as Georgius called him up.

"Sebas!"

"...My apologies." He said, following his leader.

While they arrived back to the mansion, the two of them stopped, as it was better to go cautiously. Inside, they could hear noises of a music, as well as people who were talking rather loudly. Sebastianus could guess that Fu gave another party, exactly how it happened the first time.

"...It wouldn't be easy with these guests." Georgius frowned. "...But Fu is a mafia boss. I should have had expected it."

Sebastianus muttered. "...The first time we came there, he also gave a party. However, he wasn't part of it. He was in his room, and worked."

He worked...or he waited for women to visit him, he thought.

Georgius nodded, then asked him.

"...Sebas, where is his room? Do you recall the number?"

Sebastianus tried to remember well. There were a lot of rooms in this mansion, and an entire floor was for Fu. If he recalled well...

"...I think...that was the room 16...in the 16th floor. The last floor where it is allowed to go..." He said.

Georgius understood. Then, before entering in, he told the last orders to his subordinate.

"Listen to me. I will find the room, and trying to deal with Fu. But before I would like to check something. How are your powers?"

Sebastianus expected this question actually. Georgius then added. "I know you didn't lose your abilities of fighting. But Sophia did something about your power too, didn't she?"

Sebastianus nodded. "Indeed." He recalled this check he got when he came in Sophia's place, before going on mission. "She reinforced my attacks, even if that's artificial. That's one way to give more power and strenght in my fight, even if it isn't as strong as the one I had...before Thule took it away."

He looked down on his hand, recalling Sophia's explanation about this. Georgius asked him.

"...And are you sure of them?"

He shook his head. "...It didn't feel the same as before when I was training...but maybe it could be useful." he still said, to reassure his leader despite all.

But Georgius had others things which worried him. He just sighed. "...I trust you for this in this case." he then paused, changing of topic. "You know what you have to do."

"Finding Balor, I know." Sebastianus quietly responded, knowing it very well.

"If there is a place that you know...just go check it."Georgius ordered, before opening the door.

Sebastianus, however had a last question. "...Georgius-sama. In this deal, what are you planning to offer to Fu?" He sighed. "...That's out of your character to do something like this."

Georgius stayed silent, but before coming in the room, he just said one last word to Sebastianus.

"...Nothing."

Like they guessed, there were a lot of people in this mansion. Nevertheless, despite Georgius distrusted them and suspected these people to work for Fu, they didn't seem to pay any attention to their presences, and just passed in front of them when they were coming closer. While Georgius headed for the next floor, trying to find the specific room, Sebastianus observed the guests. Even if it sounded wrong, he quietly moved through people, listening to them while they were talking. In this way, he thought that he could learn more about Balor, as the place where Fu hid it.

"Tehehehe! I would have never expected such a better party"

"Did you know that...had been killed yesterday?"

"Someone would have made him shut up to prevent things to be revealed."

"That is useless! He had been killed because he got more money than the others...it looks like fate didn't have been kind to him."

But more he listened, more he thought it was just useless. He observed the others, and thought that this place couldn't get any more cliche about the mafia...but that wasn't the most important and kept listening, despite it was boring.

"Did you know about Fu?"

Hearing this word, Sebastianus came closer.

"He had brought a woman in his room again. Tehehehe, while we are talking, he must get some fun there."

"You're such a pervert!"

Sebastianus sighed. Okay, there was nothing interesting there. However, while he was about to leave the party, he heard the same person saying.

"That's like this, with Fu. When there is a party, he is always in his room taking some fun in...or in his torture room, taking another kind of fun."

Sebastianus then recalled about the places that Kanji showed to them during the first days. The personal business of Fu...He didn't know much where they were precisely, but he recalled that there were his office room, his laboratory as...the torture room. He didn't think that Fu would have hidden Balor in a place where people could ever discover it. So, taking the stairs, he then tried to do again the same way as they did the last time. He could only remember that these places were in the last floors of the mansion, even after Fu's personal room.

"..."

The fifteenth floor...now he was coming to the sixteenth floor. However, when he arrived next to the corridors where there was the room 16, he noticed that the door was closed. Georgius must be already inside...or Fu wasn't in his room. Nevertheless, Sebastianus preferred to not thinking about it then kept moving. Moreover, there were nobody around, but that wasn't a good idea to stay there, so Sebastianus only turned around to head for the next floor, where everything was kept for more...private business.

"...Okay, I will begin by this." Sebastianus said to himself when he finally arrived there.

Beside the others rooms which belonged to others businessmen, the door which was at the ending of the corridor leaded to Fu's office. But even this corridor was empty, as the others people were all in the party. However, when he arrived there, he recalled suddenly that Kanji had a key for opening it. He tried despite all to open it, but that was locked. He sighed.

"...Of course, Fu wouldn't leave his office like this, to everyone else."

"Oh! You are back again?"

Hearing the sudden voice behind, Sebastianus felt himself shivering and quickly turned around toward the person who had talked and who was standing up behind him. However, while he expected Fu right there, he found another individual instead...an individual who he preferred to not seeing again.

"...Aenus." Sebastianus said, frowning.

Aenus smiled. "I didn't know that you liked this place so much...I thought that you preferred not coming back there again."

He behaved with a friendly attitude, but Sebastianus stayed silent.

"...If that's Fu's office that you would like to check, you must get the key." Aenus said. "...I recall that we all visited it at the same time indeed."

"No kidding..." Sebastianus sighed, ignoring his advice.

"And if I'm here too..." Aenus then explained. "...That's because Golvas died. But I guess you already knew about it."

Sebastianus just asked. "And are you still working for Fu there? Like you always did..."

The Thule member seemed to be surprised of this, and just chuckled. "Me? Oh! But I'm only there this time to give a helping hand to Kanae." He paused. "...She was very furious when she learnt about Golvas's death, as for the fact that Fu let you escaping. If I'm there, that isn't by pleasure. You are lucky to not having met her instead of me."

Sebastianus, to be honest, wasn't very afraid of Kanae. The only thing which worried him now was Fu and how it happened with Georgius.

But he didn't have any time for a chat with Aenus. "...Did you know that Fu would let us escape, don't you?"

Aenus shook his head. "No. You understand, I didn't seal a contract with Fu...and except for important things, nobody is close enough to me for delivering these kind of news."

He paused, taking a more serious tone instead. "...I was just a pawn used for making the dirty work. That's all what people were thinking about me, you know. You're lucky to not knowing what it is like."

Sebastianus just turned around. "You're just a coward. Nothing important about it. Why should I feel sorry for you?"

Even if Sebastianus denied it, he actually felt sorry for that guy. As dumb as it was, he felt some pity for him.

"Where is Elaine, Sebas?" Aenus replied, changing of topic. "...Isn't she there with you this time? Did you come alone?"

He preferred to not answering to this. "Like I will tell you about it...you're just a naive and pathetic dumb. I don't even know how you can still look at yourself in a mirror glass."

However, when he said this sentence, Aenus's look changed immediately.

"Because you think everyone is like you, Sebas?" Aenus cried out, losing his friendly tone.

Sebastianus was surprised by this change of attitude. When he looked up back at him, he saw that he had the same face as the last time...the only time where he realized that Aenus wasn't that dumb than he thought.

"...Yes, that's obvious that you never had any problem to grow up. You never lost any important people to you."

"..." Sebastianus just stayed quiet to this, letting Aenus keep talking.

"Yes. I see it. You don't know what it is like to lose people who were all your life. You never knew this, didn't you?" He paused. "Why are you thinking I'm like this? That's the only mask that I had to not showing to everyone how it is, to be disgusted by life and wishing that the people around me...who are living in happiness, who have their loved ones around them, and who will be able to go on in life and enjoying every part of this...These people...These people like you!" He then pointed Sebastianus with a resentful face. " I wish them to suffer. I wish them to suffer like me. No, you don't know what it is like!"

"And do you think that MYSELF, I have such a perfect life?" Sebastianus replied back, feeling his fists clenching.

Sebastianus knew that he wasn't often angry, but when he did...he could say things that he could regret much later. Nevertheless, seeing Aenus' s bitter look, he thought that he shouldn't keeping on. Thinking to Georgius, he knew he still had a mission to accomplish. Even if he had a strong urge to hit Aenus for making him wasting his time, he preferred to leave instead actually.

"I don't have any time to lose with you, you stupid jerk!" He spat, giving a glare back to Aenus. However, before he could add anything else, he realized that Aenus' s eyes were covered with tears.

Tears of sorrow...another aspect from Aenus, everytime that he mentioned his painful past. Seeing this, Sebastianus just sighed, before turning around to leave. The office was locked anyway. It would be useless if he didn't get the key.

"...You are your own enemy yourself. I really do pity you for being in this, Aenus." He added, with a colder tone. "I don't mean that you didn't have had suffered a lot...I understand it a little, and I think that even you, you didn't deserve these treatments of life. However, you have no excuse for doing things like this...even if you have a crappy life."

While Sebastianus turned back from him, Aenus felt the urge of taking his gun out, as he always wanted to do. But in his mind, he thought that Fu's treatments would be worse than usual, if he killed an Index member without he allowed it. And he didn't need it either.

Moreover, tears already began to fall on the floor...That's too much for him to think about something else right now.

The torture room.

Sebastianus would have wished to not coming back in this place. That wasn't actually his intention first, as he planned to go in the laboratory originally. Indeed, if there was a place where Fu could study Balor and keeping it secretly was his laboratory. But, for a reason that he ignored, the torture room was one of only rooms left which wasn't locked. He didn't know if Fu did it on purpose...or maybe that he wanted to show his little tools to everyone, for a sick and twisted pleasure.

He sighed. He thought that the torture room wouldn't be the very first place where Fu would hide something such as Balor there, but it still deserved to be checked. Sebastianus turned the head toward the clock stuck on the wall. 8:30 pm.

He actualky wondered if Georgius had finished with Fu...or if he managed to find him.

After having checked that there were definitely nobody around, he entered in the sinister room. He looked around. Nothing had moved since the first time he came there. The tools were all there...the chainsaw, the axe...everything was like before.

However, when he moved to check Balor's presence, a horrible smell made him coughing strongly. He forgot it...and he recalled where it came from. He turned around, and noticed the prison there...the one that Fu showed them. And unfortunately, the corpses which were here didn't disappear...there was still that awful smell of blood there...and it was stronger than before.

"...Even after these months...they are still there?"

They were under the cover, but it didn't comfort him. He recalled that Fu viewed these two people like traitors and had threatened his business...

And as punishment...as they nearly stole what he had the most important...he stole their most important thing as well. And death wasn't enough apparently, as he took an enjoy to open slowly their bodies and ripping off their organs.

That guy was so insane...

But...it didn't have been the thing which disgusted Sebastianus the most...the thing was that one of people, the woman was pregnant. These two were apparently a couple and had acted together. And when Fu was torturing them, he noticed it too...

_"Indeed. It was very pleasant to play with the foetus...in this way, they are together forever."_

Sebastianus took a disgusted frown thinking about it.

Together...meant that he took the foetus off the womb and had placed it inside the other man's one.

And Fu had called it with much fun "the foetus man."

"...You sick son of gun..." Sebastianus said, talking about that monster.

If Golvas was shown as the monster of Thule...nobody knew about these things that Fu could do too.

"...Is it a pleasant show to watch, isn't it, Sebas?"

Sebastianus jumped, taken aback by the voice.

He didn't even realize that he was watching these corpses for a long time...

To the point that he didn't even heard Fu coming in the room there...

"...Fu...you...?" Sebastianus stammered, when he turned around to face him.

"Surprised, aren't you? Glad to see you back there." Fu said, creepily smirking to him.

But that wasn't the thing that Sebastianus paid attention to.

He observed Fu's hand when he came closer, apparently very amused by his horrified look.

His hands...were covered by blood.

"...What have you done?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter40**

"...!"

Elaine suddenly turned around, with a worried look on her face. Her gesture surprised Samson, who still accompanied her like Georgius ordered them. Then, as Elaine stayed silent, he asked her with a soft yet concerned voice.

"...What's wrong, Elaine?"

Elaine didn't reply, then just stared up at the mansion far away. She seemed to be definitely preoccupied about it, as if she sensed something which was about to happen in.

"...I've a bad feeling, Samson. I felt...something bad."

Samson thought that her behavior was due to the fact that she was worried there. So he tried to reassure her as much as he could.

"It would be okay, Elaine. Don't worry. You know how they are...they are strong enough, even for a Thule member like Fu is."

But Elaine still sensed a hint of concern in his voice, and the words he was saying were only words. She knew Samson more than this after all. And as for Fu...she was right to be distrustful about what he was able to do.

"...I want to go there"

"Georgius told us to not joining them up, no matter what happened there." Samson said, strict. "It would mess up everything, and you know it too."

Elaine cried out. "I don't care! I don't care about everything! If...If something..."

Seeing Samson's severe face, Elaine felt something in her throat, then began to cough, as strongly as she could, without being able to say anything else. Worried, Samson came closer to her to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. But it didn't calm her down actually, and kept staring at the mansion while she coughed up. The stress...didn't leave her and kept poisoning her, as cruel as it was.

"...What have you done?"

Sebastianus faced the newcomer. Or rather, the master of this mansion. Fu just calmly smirked to him, as if he didn't care about his question, then headed for him. Sebastianus could see better the blood on Fu's hands, and couldn't look away from this.

"...Tehehehehehe." Fu then chuckled. His usual laugh that he used actually. "...the world is so small. I didn't expect that you would come back there as quickly. But when that old man from Index came to visit me earlier, I definitely guessed that you were around."

"..." Sebastianus didn't respond. He just stared at his hands, horrified. Fu kept contemplating him with his eternal creepy smirk. And Sebastianus realized that it made Fu a lot creepier than before.

"Yet, you know that I'm accustomed to see beautiful women during the evenings. You were around enough to know it." He paused. "Not like I'm against men such like you, Sebas." He chuckled, noticing this latter shivering to this remark, disgusted. "So you could have expected my disappointment when that old guy came to knock at my door."

"...Georgius-sama..." Sebastianus said, replying back. "...What did you do...? What did you do to him?"

Fu smiled. "Oh. So that's Georgius. A nice name..."

His uncaring look made Sebastianus feeling more the urge to punch him right in the face, despite his creepy look. Then, Fu only responded.

"...I don't have any business to do with people like him. I choose my own contracts, so I don't like to be forced to do."

"...What do you mean? Are you playing with me again?" Sebastianus' s voice then raised up.

As Fu didn't answer back, Sebastianus asked him. "...Did you...kill him?" He felt his own fists clenching, preparing for his answer.

"Oh Sebas!" Fu sneered, a bit bitter. "...I won't kill people like that...it would be so boring for me and my business..." He then paused. "...Torturing them however...that's another story."

"...What?" Sebastianus was about to make another step toward him, but before he could, Fu was already right in front of him and just put a finger on his lips to stop him, with a joyful look.

"Tehehe. We have the time for this." Fu smirked. "...I guessed the reason why that old man came there, but I preferred talking with you first..." He paused again. "After all, we are like friends, aren't we?"

Sebastianus wanted to say that he didn't welcome people like him such as friends, and that being called like this gave him murdering thoughts. Nevertheless, he thought to Georgius then asked him. "...Why did you want to talk with me?"

Fu shrugged. Then, he moved away a bit from him. "Don't play fool with me, Sebas. I know very well why you wanted to see me so much, didn't you? That's for THIS, indeed?"

"...This?"

Fu sighed, but his mocking tone didn't fade. "...If an evil-minded someone managed to get Balor that easily...it would be a great loss for Index, wouldn't it?"

"..." Sebastianus stayed silent to this. Nevertheless, Fu guessed his thoughts, then clarified. "...Tehehehe. I would have expected that someone such as Johanna wouldn't let it slide. After that Golvas destroyed her sanctuary as having killed a lot of apostles...she would send her little pawns indeed to clean all of this."

He chuckled again, ignoring Sebastianus's inquisitive look to this. "...You were planning all of this from the beginning, didn't you?" He asked, not convinced. "...I never doubted, even not once, that you were hiding something. Thule is able to do this, after all."

Fu, to this, made his shocked laugh again.

"Hahahahahahaha! Really?" He calmed down, trying to get serious. "...Because you think that Index is better, maybe?"

Then, while he was laughing again, his stare looked down on Sebastianus's left hand. Then, he smirked to this. "...Tehehehe. Many things happened during these months...You have a nice ring indeed."

"..." Sebastianus just glared at him, silent.

"...How much did it cost?" Fu said, sarcastic. But actually, he didn't care about the answer then just remarked. "Index is definitely filled with such hypocritical liars. You are claiming to be people of religion, living in poverty and yet...you are rich enough to buy jewels and others junks."

He smirked again before coming closer to Sebastianus again, with this creepy seductive look again which made him moving back. Then, he went on.

"...But after all, I should have had expected it...Index is supposed to be morale and pure...but they are still greedy enough to make contracts with me." He smiled. "...Didn't you know? Which kind of work am I truly doing with Index there? If I didn't work with Index until now, my business as my arsenal would have never reached this peak, and it would have never been useful to me."

As Sebastianus stayed impassive to this, Fu kept mocking him, going as far as reaching his cheek to caress it tenderly while he was talking.

"I should have expected more of a reaction from you. After all, weren't you living only for a meaning of existence? Because your life was such a pain for you and you felt yourself only as useless and worthless person, didn't you search for a meaning, working and fighting for this faction which is much more horrible than the others ones that you killed?"

This time, Sebastianus responded with disdain. "I don't care of your point of view about me."He paused, before taking Fu's hand off his cheek with brutality. "I know about Index's horrible business for so long, as they were able to make people like Aenus or even Golvas, as pathetic and miserable as they were able to do." Sebastianus sighed, recalling these awful memories.

"So...why are you still obeying to them?" Fu smirked. "Oh I see...Did you take an enjoy in this? Actually, you look like calm and collected...but you are deep down such a sadistic person, willing to sacrifice yourself for getting the pleasure to inflict pain and torture to others. Aren't I right?"

But much to Fu's surprise, Sebastianus didn't even try to deny this. He just contemplated the old Thule member with contempt.

"...Part of this is actually true. I like inflicting pain...but only because that's my mission. And because despite Index has blood on the hands, some of their missions which is about torturing such a despicable individual like you are totally worth it."

Apparently, this answer had pleased to Fu...to the point that this latter didn't even try to contain himself, then began to laugh cheerfully, a lot stronger than before, as if Sebastianus said a good joke...as it actually sounded really like a joke to him.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Fu then tried to catch his breath again, as he had some troubles to talk. "Hehehehehehe...hehehehe...even there, you keep thinking yourself as the good guy...I don't have any regret to having met you indeed...If you worked for me, I would never stop laughing with you around."

Fu ended up by stopping to laugh, then asked him. "...That's good, as every work need some good joke. Index is definitely filled with clowns, even if they are hypocritical."

Nevertheless, despite Fu kept praising Index, even in a twisted way, Sebastianus felt there was something definitely wrong with his way of thinking.

He was saying that Index helped him in his business as much...

And yet...

"...Why did you do all of this?"

Fu stopped himself, then turned back to him with a surprised look in his eyes. "What?"

Sebastianus clarified. "I don't care about your hatred for me. Nevertheless, I'm still wondering myself, if you truly sealed a contract with Johanna. Why did you do this?"

Fu then understood, and chuckled again. "Oh! You are asking me why I kept Balor for myself, didn't you?"

He shook his head. "Not really, because your reasons are obvious enough...for your business." And the look that Fu gave him showed that he was right, and he didn't need to explain more. "But...I guess that you knew about Golvas's reaction, if Balor was stolen..."

Then Fu realized.

"Ah! Golvas indeed...I forgot a bit about him..." He paused. "Yes. That's true. With his paranoid nature as for the greedy nature of the faction, Index would be the very first place where he would go to."

"In this case, you also planned that Index would suffer of this...were you planning to destroy it?"

Sebastianus understood much less Fu's reasons now. Then, seeing Sebastianus's confusion on his face, Fu thought that it would be the most to explain. Then, he came closer to his face again, a gesture that the Index member ignored now.

"You know...you sound a lot more pleasant to me now, Sebas. I'm accustomed to see women during these times, but you would be an exception to me." He then kept on, after having put his hand on Sebastianus's cheek again. "...Indeed. Index was very useful to me, as much as Thule was in the past. After all, without them...I would have never become the one I am today."

"...So why?"

He ignored the blood on Fu's hand that he got now on the cheek. Georgius's blood apparently...

"Why?" Fu smirked. "...Because I'm a outsider, Sebas. I don't like being attached to another faction...no matter what it is. I'm only born in this world to get money. And I would be ready to kill for this, even my own daughter if it was needed."

"..." Sebastianus clenched his fists. "...People are nothing for you?"

"When you kill one, that's easier to kill the others." Fu said. "I don't need to teach this to you...You know what I'm talking about? I even killed my motherly figure after having got her money...it would have been a bother if she stayed around."

"...You are..." He muttered, not finding any word for this. That was only a complete monster...he was sure of this now.

Fu just giggled then only caught the Index apostle's face in his hands. "How sensitive you are...and that's why I like you."

"..." Sebastianus tried to struggle but Fu held him tightly. Then, he kept on.

"But you know what? Index or even Thule committed more awful crimes than I did. These factions are only black, without even a hint of grey in them." Fu sighed. "...It would be terrible for everyone if one of them were able to control the entire world, and that's why I never trusted them as much...One is too erratic and ambitious while the other is...too fanatic to the point to warp the real values there."

This time, this remark made Sebastianus smile a bit. "...Won't you even tell me that such a twisted and sick monster like you did all of this to help the world?"

Fu giggled, sharing the joke. "Me? Oh I only did this for money. If Index or Thule still existed, I wouldn't be able to keep my business anymore." He paused, caressing Sebastianus's cheek again. "...But don't get me wrong. There are still people living in that world who would think the same as I do, Sebas. Believe me about this...people are unexpecting...you would know about this sooner or later."

And Fu meant these worlds. Even if he just cared about himself, he knew deep down that he had a point, and even such a powerful organization like Index couldn't deny this. Realizing that Sebastianus didn't even try to respond to this, or even saying that he was wrong, he guessed that he got one little victory about this at least...That was maybe nothing, but satisfying to him actually. And he was okay to enjoy its bits. These thoughts in mind, he played with Sebastianus' s cheek for mocking before coming closer to him, kissing him right on the lips.

"...!"

However, before he could do what he wanted, Sebastianus sent his fist right in his face. It surprised Fu and the gesture sent him right on the floor. He touched his lips, and realized that there was some blood which was running down, as well as a tooth that he lost.

"...Tehehehehehhee!" Despite the shock, he still giggled, finding this rather funny. "...Even there...you're definitely pleasant. But maybe I deserved this..."

Sebastianus just ignored him, then before Fu could wake up, he received another punch in his face.

"Tehehehhee..." Fu smirked. "...and maybe this one too..."

And another one. And while Fu was still on the floor, Sebastianus definitely took an enjoy to take it out on him, using his foot instead of his fists now. However, at every blow that he was given, Fu kept giggling and laughing hard. After all, he was accustomed to the pain...and after all these years, he learned to enjoy this.

"Hahahahahhahaa! Again! Again! If you definitely like it, just continue! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fu laughed again, receiving blows one after another...Then, after having got another one, he just said. "...Tehehehehe. You're definitely a sadistic!"

However, after ten minutes of blows, Sebastianus stopped, trying to take his breath again. He broke bones at least...but even there, that wasn't enough to take his anger out there...And Fu kept laughing as much as he could do again. Sebastianus glared at him with hatred and rage. He wanted to hurt him more until he stopped laughing...but he still thought to his mission, and he must finding Georgius too as they paired up together. Clenching his fists, he caught Fu by the throat then held it tightly against the wall, but enough for allowing him to speak.

"Oh so...it's over?" Fu asked, disappointed.

"Shut up!" Sebastianus said. "...Now, you will tell me where Balor is."

Fu just stayed silent, contemplating him with a smirk.

"...and right now before I kill you!" Sebastianus then tightened his throat again, threatening to choke him off. Fu just said, giggling again.

"...Why didn't you ask earlier?" He sighed, ignoring the blood from his nose and his mouth. He then stared at him. "...We could have had avoided all of this. Sheesh...why all of this hatred?"

Sebastianus felt the urge to slash him off, just because he was asking such a stupid question with that smirk. He stayed silent, but at last ended up by putting him down.

"Hehehehehehe...that's better in this way indeed mate." Fu smirked, drying the blood from his mouth.

Sebastianus sighed, trying to contain himself. He planned to kill him anyway...even if Index didn't ask him for this. He wanted to kill him for all of this. Not for what he was trying to do earlier, but because everything was his fault if Index had been attacked. Everything was because of one only person...him.

Now he knew about this.

"...Come. It would be such a shame if I didn't reward you. After all, you made all of this trip only to see me." Fu smirked, before taking something from the pocket of his coat. "...Even if this Georgius thought that I hid it from everyone else, in a secret place, I always keep it on me. Look."

Sebastianus looked back to the thing that he just took out. Then, he guessed. That was a small thing, a lot smaller than he thought. It looked like a kind of jewel, a Fragment from something which had been broken. Nevertheless, he could sense a strange feeling about it...something strong, like a very powerful aura which emanated from this. And when he could come closer to it, he could notice a faint purple light which enclosed the Fragment during one instant.

That thing...was Balor.

He didn't expect it like this.

"...Balor." Sebastianus said.

"Yes. It's amazing, isn't it?" Fu smirked to him, aware of his surprise as his interest.

A diabolical thing for Sebastianus...and even if Index was supposed to keep it from any threat, he couldn't understand why such a thing existed. Then, Fu raised up the Fragment, showing it in front of his eyes.

"...Then, everything is okay now?" Fu smirked. "...Have you got what you wanted?"

Sebastianus just contemplated it, with a contemptuous look. He glared at Fu again. He was still suspicious about him after all.

Especially when he remembered Sophia's words...

"...How could I know that's the true one?"

Fu raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He responded, without taking the Fragment from him. "...How could I know that you aren't tricking me again? How could I know that it isn't another copy from you?"

Then...at the instant where he was saying this sentence, Sebastianus understood.

He then understood the real mistake he just did, by asking such a question like this...

Fu smiled to this question...as if he actually expected it from the beginning.

"...Do you really want to know?"

The atmosphere had changed...and Fu wasn't the monster that he seemed to be anymore.

Then...before Sebastianus reacted...something came to hit him in the stomach.

He didn't understand what's happening to him right there...but the last thing that he saw was Fu's smirk, before everything went black around him.

9:30pm.

More time spent, more Elaine's concern became obvious on her face. She knew that deals could last for a long time, but that was too much for her. She had no clue to know if what happens inside went right...Samson just stared at her, understanding how she could feel now. He then told her, softly.

"...You know. Georgius does his best at this instant. It isn't very obvious, but that's also a very powerful magus in his own way."

Elaine just ignored his words, and Samson guessed that she didn't care for Georgius as much as she did for Sebastianus, and he knew it. In order to change of topic, he asked her with a more serious tone.

"...Are you okay?"

She shook her head, taking a quite insolent tone. "Not really, no. Except the fact that I'm completely worried, I'm fine."

Samson sighed. "...I could guess. But that wasn't what I meant there, Elaine." He paused. "...You've changed. And I can't say it is for the good."

She raised one eyebrow. "...Changed?"

"Yes. You...you seem to be more stressed, more scared by everything..." He then gave her another worried look. "...Even when it comes to Sebastianus, you can't exactly hide your pain."

Elaine frowned. "Why do you care about it? I'm only human. I have my bad times too. And I don't like the fact that Georgius chose him for this mission."

"I know that you two are accustomed to be in pair with each other during missions, Elaine, but..." Samson tried to say, but Elaine cut him in.

"No you don't know." She glared at him. "...Feeling helpless isn't your kind, Samson. So you don't know how it is like."

Samson contemplated her sadly. He wanted to say that she was wrong there. It happened to him at times, when it came to an important person to him. But of course, he couldn't tell about it.

Nevertheless, Elaine didn't care about it then just said.

"...If something bad happens, Georgius would be the responsible of it."

Samson said, giving a comforting smile to her. "...I'm sure everything would end well. You can trust me."

"..." She trusted Samson. And this sentence warmed her inside a litttle. And she hoped he was right.

However, while he was saying this, he realized that he should have been quiet, according to the bad surprise which happened afterward...while they were still looking around, they heard some noises behind them...some loud noises...

"...!"

Elaine, who expected the worst, took her sword out, ready to face the opponent. However, when Samson heard them too, he recognized who it was...

Much to his pain, he knew who came...then asked Elaine to move back.

"But..."

Then, the shape appeared in front of them, hesitant and apparently in great pain. Samson, then Elaine stayed moveless, completely stunned by what's happening...

"No..." Samson said.

The shape...then, before they could wink, they found Georgius appearing in front of them.

"Georgius-sama!" Samson cried out, rushing over him to help. Elaine, however, stayed moveless and watched the scene.

Georgius was wounded...indeed, some he had a great injure on the forehead as well as on the arm. Some blood was running down on the ground, and Georgius had some trouble to open completely the right eye. But when Samson observed it more, he found nothing which was completely serious there.

"...Don't worry. Misao will help you." He said to him, helping him to walk. "...She will give you the first care there, but I think it would be alright."

Elaine, seeing her leader injured, asked him. "...What happened?"

Georgius growned out of pain, but managed to answer. "...I tried...Fu...he understood what I intended to do and..."

"But...!" Samson cried out, shocked. "...He couldn't...where is he now?"

But actually, it wasn't what Elaine searched for. She then asked him frankly, expecting the worst. "...Where is Sebastianus...? Is he still...?"

Although Georgius didn't reply, she guessed that the answer was yes.

"..."

In the place where he was, Sebastianus opened lightly the eyes...his head hurt very much, and he had an awful taste of blood in his mouth. It happened so quickly...He didn't even know what or who hurt him. He tried to move his arms, but he couldn't. It looked like something was holding his members.

"...Ah. You are awake now."

He looked up, then realized who was talking. Above him, Fu's head was bent over him. With his usual and creepy smirk...always this smirk. Sebastianus coughed, but it made Fu giggling more.

"...You are nice in this position, Sebas." Fu said. "...Do you know where we are?"

As Sebastianus didn't answer, Fu told him. "You are in my laboratory. Do you recall? You visited it along with Kanji."

Sebastianus didn't actually care about it. He just found the strenght to ask. "...Why did you...?"

That was obvious now that it was Fu who hit him like this earlier. Then, Fu chuckled again.

"Why did I bring you there? But that isn't obvious?" Sebastianus then saw Fu's head disappearing. Apparently, he was laying down on a table. He hoped it wasn't what he thought.

"...We talked me earlier. We talked about the way Index or Thule could be cruel and sadistic. I don't need to know how Thule can do to obtain what they want but..." He paused. "...But I can guess that torture is also very frequent in Index. Did you ever witness this?"

"..." Sebastianus didn't answer. He knew what Fu meant there...what he was planning to do now. Fu then sighed before bending over him.

"I told you...how I did to deal with others? About business? What did I do to people who were standing up in my way? And how I punished traitors?"

Sebastianus then realized that Fu's hand was caressing his chin, making him shiver. "...I should show you much more about it indeed."

Sebastianus knew. He tried to struggle for releasing himself, but actually Fu already planned this reaction.

"You should stop now." Fu said. "...If you keep struggling, it wouldn't be good for you."

"...You are despicable." Sebastianus cried out while Fu's hand kept caressing him. "...You are a despicable coward! You aren't even able to stand in a fight, so that's all you found to make you feel powerful?"

Fu just shrugged. "Me? But I can stand in a fight, Sebas." He kept on. "The motherly figure I had taught me combat. I'm not only a businessman or even a scientist. I learnt to defend myself too."

"In this case, just show me what you are able to do, if you are so confident!" Sebastianus kept struggling. Fu just laughed, liking this kind of joke.

"You are so funny, you know. That's definitely a beautiful evening today." Fu then came closer to his face, as if he wanted to face him while he was torturing him. "Do you forget who knocked you out? It would be more painful for you in a fight with me."

"..." Sebastianus clenched his teeth under rage. Then Fu smirked, before that his hand came to head for his face.

"...Don't worry, I'm sure it would be funnier than with the other." Fu cheerfully said. "I would definitely enjoy slowly tearing your skin limbs by limbs...using my lovely tools on you as a test...Then when I would get bored to do, I will kill you and adding your corpse in my collection. Next to me in my bed...isn't it a funny fate for you?"

"..." Sebastianus couldn't reply. Even the only words made his body shivering. He couldn't do this. If he must die, it wouldn't be for nothing...He recalled a bit what Georgius said when he was facing the death itself. Or more a fate which was worse than death, like it happened there. Georgius told them once that if it came too difficult and painful for them...Even in front of an enemy...there was still one last solution. This last solution was the small bottle. The poison was still better than the torture. And each of the members had a small bottle of poison on them, for the worst. Sebastianus promised himself to never use it, but now...he had the urge to drink it to avoid all of this.

But...he couldn't. He remembered that he gave it to Elaine, and she always carried it on her. In this way, he wouldn't lose it or would even tempted to break it.

But now...he needed it.

"Don't stare up at me like this, Sebas." Fu giggled. "Oh I see. Now you're afraid? Glad you aren't as stoic as I always thought."

Then, Fu's hand reached Sebastianus's forehead as his eyes.

"...I always love to hear these delightful screams...these screams of pain are really a song to me."

And before Sebastianus could react, one of Fu's fingers reached his right eye then strongly pushed it in. It surprised the Index member, and he then began to let out a faint scream of pain. Fu laughed, then pushed his finger in deeper, as he wanted to hear more. He liked this torture, the one where the eyes exploded. This one was one of his favorite. The screams raised up a little more, but it didn't still satisfy him.

"...come on. Let out your pain. That is always the most exciting." Fu told him, keeping the torture.

Then, while he kept on, the blood began to run down from the eye. Fu sighed. It was too fast for me. And the screams stopped, as Sebastianus clenched his teeth, refusing to give the pleasure to Fu.

"Oh...even there? Don't you want to show them to me?" Fu said, a bit bitter.

He thought it was enough. Nevertheless, hands came to move forward Sebastianus's right arm. At least in this way, it would be funnier. Then, while Sebastianus thought it was enough, Fu caught the skin, then began to play with. Sebastianus had definitely a nice body, and it gave him much more pleasure.

"...Are you called the "Holy Bone"?" Fu asked him. "...Why?"

Sebastianus didn't even want to answer. Then, Fu kept playing with the skin using his finger. Despite the blood from the eye was falling on the arm, it didn't bother him. Fu smirked, and in one shot, he pulled on the skin in a very brutal way. Sebastianus screamt again, trying to soft the pain and not thinking to it, but more Fu played, more he thought to the small bottle of poison there. He had the strong urge to drink it, killing him quickly...everything to make him avoiding the pain. He wanted anything...and it looked like Fu understood it too, then pulled on the skin again, tearing it a bit more. It was definitely a very good sensation, almost as good as using the tools he had. But that was only a soft thing. He wouldn't lose the chance to use them after all. Then, as Sebastianus didn't scream anymore, he pulled on it again, and this time, he could see perfectly the blood...as a bit of one bone too.

"There...it isn't better like this?" Fu asked him. "...Now, everyone would call you "The Holy bone" without any mistake."

"...You are..." Sebastianus tried to say, not even wanting to glance back to his arm.

"Excuse me..." Fu asked, pulling on it again but stronger this time, making the Index member screaming more. "...I didn't hear you."

Seeing Sebastianus's face which was twisted by the pain, Fu smirked. That was definitely enjoying. A good thing that the business world taught him. He could torture and kill as much as he wanted. Nobody would say anything about it.

Definitely a good job.

"You know..." Fu asked him. "...an injure like this could lead to an infection, if it isn't healed very quickly." He smirked to this thought. "...I'm sure you don't want to die before your wedding, don't you?"

"..." Sebastianus didn't even want to answer. He just found the strenght to tell him to shut up. Fu nodded.

"You're right...I will take care of it."

Sebastianus noticed that Fu went away, despite watching with only one eye now. He tried to release himself, but Fu planned everything.

"...I will release you, Sebas. After all of this..."

And Sebastianus realized what he meant by "all of this." In his hand, he was holding a little axe. The same that he showed him during the guided tour of his torture room.

"Hey! You recall of it?" Fu laughed. "...Aren't you happy to see it again?"

"...No..." Sebastianus tried to say.

Fu came closer to him without releasing the axe. "What are you saying? Do you want me to stop?"

"..." Sebastianus stayed silent however, and began to cough some blood from his mouth.

Fu then came closer to his face. "...If you really want me to stop...just beg."

To this, Sebastianus strongly refused. He still had his dignity there. "Go to hell..."

"Perfect!" Fu giggled. Then he raised up the axe and sent it toward his blood-drenched arm directly. And when it arrived on it, Sebastianus screamt of pain with all the strenght he had. A horrible pain invaded him, and he couldn't realize that all of this was real. Fu then took the axe off, without even hearing the end of these screams. He had only cut the right hand, but just left the blood-drenched arm like how it was.

"...Stop..."

Fu smirked. "What?"

"...stop it..." Sebastianus repeated, without believing his own words. Fu then came closer to him.

"...Are you begging me?" he asked with a soft voice.

Sebastianus realized what he was saying, then just cried out. "...you son of..."

"I thought it so." He nodded, before raising the axe up again, before slashing the same arm off. And this time, he did with the all the strenght he had.

"AAAAAAAAAArg...aaaarg...aaaarg." Sebastianus screamt again, feeling the strong pain which was now unbearable. Fu then contemplated the axe, which was covered of blood.

"...still around?" Fu asked him, proud of himself.

Sebastianus didn't even reply back. He was too focused on his pain...too focused on struggling against it...he then thought about the small bottle of poison...

And now...he couldn't erase it of his mind.

"You know...that's just too funny to see you suffering, Sebas." Fu giggled. "...it's always the funniest to break down a stoic person like you."

He then contemplated the other arm, then raised up the axe again.

"...Stop it..." Sebastianus pleaded, with a faint tone.

"Excuse me?" Fu asked, as if he didn't hear well.

"...Stop it please..." Sebastianus begged. Now he couldn't do anything anymore...but begging. He wanted to stop the pain. He just wanted to stop all of this.

He just wanted to die quickly now. He couldn't take any other torture anymore now...

So...the only way he found, except the poison...was begging.

"...Stop it..."

Fu just stared up at him, not expecting this as far. Then, as Sebastianus kept spitting some blood, he couldn't beg anymore.

"...Are you serious?"

Sebastianus, with all he got, nodded. He was perfectly serious...that was so humiliating but he couldn't do anything else.

He just wanted to die now.

"...you are so frustrating, Sebas. " Fu said. "I expected more from you..." He paused. "...But only breaking you down is already very pleasant indeed!" He laughed again, louder than before.

Then , ignoring Sebastianus's pain, Fu just kept laughing before raising up the axe above his head again, ready to end his pain right now as he wanted as much...

"..."

However, before he could, something that he should have expected happened...while he was about to kill him off, something caught the axe he was holding.

He turned back behind him, and realized that it was a sword like a whip which had caught it.

"...You?"

Fu smirked. He didn't even know why he was surprised about it. Sooner or later, he should have had met her.

Elaine who was standing up in front of him, silently watched him. Then, before Fu could move, she came closer to him while she was holding his hand, then sent him right a strong kick in the stomach. To this, the old Thule member fell on the ground, while the axe he was holding fell next to him.

"...Tehehehe. I should have had expected that you were also around after all of this, little woman." Fu giggled, enjoying the pain. "...You are still beautiful, you know."

Elaine ignored his stupid comment. She felt the strong urge to tear that guy apart right now, but when she turned around to see Sebastianus on the table, bleeding from many parts, she couldn't hold a scream of horror to this, rushing over him.

"Sebas...! SEBAS!" She screamt again, when she realized that he lost one eye as his entire arm, which was laying on the ground near the table. "My..."

Fu smirked to her reaction. "Yes, that's better in this way, isn't it?"

Elaine ignored him as that wasn't the most important. Then, trying to contain herself, she released him and helped him up. She noticed that Sebastianus was half-aware of what's happening around him. Nevertheless, when he realized that the person who was standing up next to him was Elaine, he thought that the pain already invaded his mind now...

"...Elaine..." he tried to say.

She cut him in. "Don't speak anymore! My gosh..." She felt some tears covering her eyes while some blood already began to fall on her shoulder. "...Your wounds..."

Sebastianus tried to stay conscious, despite everything which went black on him. "...That's nothing..."

"How can you say that?" Elaine cried out, as her voice broke. Sebastianus realized that she cried now.

"...You weren't supposed..." he said, coughing some blood. "...Georgius...didn't want you to go there...no matter what..."

Elaine actually would have slapped him, if he wasn't in a state like this. She couldn't understand why he was still thinking about his mission now. "Are you kidding? Did you really think that I would have left you like this?" She then sobbed now. "...Tell me!"

"..." But Sebastianus didn't answer back anymore. Then, Fu said with a joyful yet mocking tone. "If you really want to end his agony, you can only keep talking to him like this...that is much funnier to watch."

Elaine turned around to face him. And Fu realized that he had pushed a bit far maybe, realizing how Elaine was looking back at him...and the only glare she had made him realize that...maybe women were scaring in their own ways too. And Elaine in her mind, would have killed him definitely...if Sebastianus wasn't dying, she would have used the axe he had on him and would have slashed all of his members then his head off...just to check if he still liked it. This taste of pain.

"...Just recall these words, Fu." She said, with a colder yet threatening voice. "...You will pay for this. You will definitely PAY for it, Fu!"

She then glanced back at the axe, before helping Sebastianus to move, as quickly as she could. Fu looked at them leaving, not intending to chase after them. After all, he knew that without any power to heal him, Sebastianus wouldn't go very far. But in his mind, he hoped him to survive. And sincerely.

As in this way, he thought with a smile. He could use all of his tools as he wanted too.


End file.
